Reaper
by Tristan Ludlam
Summary: Someone else was watching Issei on the night of his date with Yuuma. This is what happens when your impatient, and don't do your job properly. Amazing how one small change can make such a big difference. Based on the Light Novel only.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reaper**_

* * *

A/N

I don't own Highschool DxD

I am irreligious, all due care but no responsibility about incorrect facts.

In this story, Hades is the One true God of Death.

All other personifications in religions are underlings.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

In the dimming light a young girl and boy, sit in silence on a park bench facing a water fountain, it was the end of a fantastic day thought the boy, his first date with a beautiful girl who asked him out. A trip to the mall, a token gift, some food together and a stroll through the park at dusk, the only thing to make this perfect would be a kiss.

As the park lights came on the girl started to look around as looking for something or someone. Not seeing anything or anyone she turned to the boy, "Hey Issei could you do something for me" she asked sweetly.

Getting his hopes up for the all expected kiss he replied enthusiastically "Anything Yuuma, anything at all".

Turning towards him and opening her arms she leaned in towards Issei and whispered in his ear sweetly "Could you die for me". With that she summoned a large spear of light and thrust it through the side of his body, almost bisecting him.

Seeing Yuuma open her arms and lean in towards him Issei thought all his dreams had finally come true, but he was shocked at Yuuma's statement. 'What?' he must have misheard what she said, 'Could he die for her?, was that right?'. He felt a brief pain in his side, almost like a sting but stronger. Looking down at the area in question, he was shocked to see light shining from Yuuma's hand going in one side of his body and out the other. Looking back up at the beautiful girl in front of him he stuttered "Wh wh what's going on?".

Letting her light spear dissolve Yuuma stood up. Hearing Issei's stuttering she let her disguise go. Turning from a young school girl into a voluptuous woman, wearing very little, almost like an S&M outfit, the other major difference was the two large black wings protruding from her back. "Sorry kid" she said looking into his eyes, "But you're too dangerous to stay alive". Seeing a questioning look in Issei's eyes she continued "If you want to blame someone, blame God for creating sacred gears. That's why we were on a date, I was checking which one you had, It's just bad luck that you had the Heavenly Dragon, if it was something else, I would have let you live".

Watching the light drain from his eyes, Yuuma looked around 'Thank God for that' she thought, spears of light worked well in assassinations, cauterising wounds as they were made meant there was hardly anything to clean up afterwards. Bending down she picked up the dead boy, and moved to the bushes. Hiding him under a large shrub she bent down and gave him a light kiss on the lips and brushed his eyes closed. "I'm so sorry". With that she took to the skies and flew off.

Sitting on a tree branch unseen to all was a small girl, wearing a cloak and a skull mask. She sighed and looked down at her watch, which displayed 18:55:00 'Poor kid,...and the clock starts now' she thought. 'Five minutes to go'.

* * *

131176

* * *

Sitting at her desk Rias Gremory, chewed on her thumbnail nervously. 'What's taking so long' She thought. Looking over at her familiar sitting on a perch, a bat of all things, she questioned "Are you sure he took a summoning flyer?"

The bat looked at it master and nodded its head yes.

Turning in the opposite direction she looked at her best friend Akeno Himejima "We don't have any one tailing Issei tonight do we?".

Looking worried Akeno answered "No, once he received the summoning paper, we stopped tailing him thinking that would be enough. We can't do anything tonight. We have to hope that everything went ok and he'll be at school tomorrow".

Sitting there thinking about her friends answer, Rias couldn't help but feel something was terribly wrong.

* * *

131176

* * *

Sitting in the tree the young girl kept looking at her watch. Glowing in the twilight it read 18:56:00. 'Come on four minutes to go' she thought impatiently 'Stupid treaty. I hate waiting around to do my job'. Standing up on the tree branch she removed her scythe from its holder on her back, looking at her watch again it read 18:56:20. "Aww come on" she muttered "now you're just messing with me. Come on" she wailed softly "the new episode of Miracle Levia-tan is on tonight, I don't want to miss seeing if Levia-tan escapes the clutches of the evil dragon, I'll have to wait six months for the repeat to come on, if I miss tonight's episode".

Tapping her foot on the tree branch she looked at her watch again, it read 18:56:25, "OK that's enough I'm done". With that declaration, she jumped down from the tree branch with little effort and made her way over to where Issei was lying. As she approached his body she felt a faint trace of Devil magic, humming to herself thoughtfully she checked his clothes, and found the summoning flyer in his pants pocket. Wondering what to do now, seeing that there was an interest from a devil in the boy, she decided that he was unable to use the flyer and decided to reap his soul anyway. Moving his body out from the bushes, She charged her magic through the scythe, placing the tip of the blade on his chest. Alarmed at the amount of magic being used to reap the boy's soul, she felt the invisibility cloak surrounding her drop. Finally she felt the boy's soul leave his body and head to the realm of Hades to be reincarnated.

Looking down at her watch again it read 18:56:50. Grinning she thought 'Plenty of time to get home to watch T.V'. Seeing how she still had a hold of the flyer she threw it down beside Issei's dead body. As she was about to leave she heard a blood chilling scream behind her. Spinning around she saw a woman staring right at her, standing over Issei's body with the scythe in her hand. 'Oh crap' she thought and with that opened a portal to home, not caring about what was seen.

She would remember this night, with frustration and fondness, for the rest of her life.

* * *

131176

* * *

Sitting at her desk Rias felt a twinge of magic through one of her summoning flyers. Not a call just the flyer reacting to foreign magic. Frowning slightly at the feel of the magic she wondered what it was.

Seeing Rias frown Akeno asked "Is everything alright Rias?".

"I'm not sure Akeno, one of my flyers reacted to some foreign magic for a split second, but now there is nothing. It was unlike anything I've felt before". Looking at the clock on the wall she noticed that it was 18:56, well it looks like Issei won't be calling tonight, let's call it a night and we'll see what happens tomorrow. With that she stood up and the two of them walked out of the room.

* * *

131176

* * *

Back in the park the woman who screamed reached for her mobile. Dialling 119, upon answering she informed the police what she had seen. The operator thinking it was a prank call, especially being told that possible suspect disappeared into thin air, told the woman that they would send someone out in due course.

The woman's screams had drawn more people to her location. With more people ringing 119 they decided to send more officers to the park straight away. One person drawn in by the commotion, was a young teenaged female devil with white hair by the name of Momo Hanakai, who was heading home. Trying to see what the fuss was about she moved to the front of the crowd. Looking down she saw the body of a boy wearing a male version of the Kuoh Academy uniform, with a large hole in his side and no blood. Becoming suspicious of the wound she focused on his face. Recognising him, she gasped shocked "Hyoudou Issei!".

Hearing her one of the people standing there turned to her and asked "Do you know this boy? If so, could you wait for the police to arrive so they can notify his parents".

Not wanting to get involved but seeing no other option she replied "Yes, yes of course".

When the police finally arrived they gathered up the witness and questioned everyone there about what happened. One of the bystanders pointed out Momo and told the officers the she knew the boy. Moving over to Momo the officer questioned "Excuse me miss, but I understand that you know the unfortunate young man.

"I don't know him personally, but he is in the same year level as I am in school". Momo replied.

Writing in his note book the officer asked "Could you please step over to the car so we can get a statement thanks. Just so we can try and keep this private until we notify his family".

Nodding in agreement Momo moved over to the police car just in time to hear the end of the woman who witnessed what happened give the end of her statement.

"I'm positive officer, the person was small about five foot tall wearing a white cloak, they had a skull mask on with what seemed purple hair sticking out from under the hood, and they were carrying a scythe, you know like a Grim Reaper".

The officer hummed writing everything down "Right, right, Like a Grim Reaper, and this person disappeared into thin air when you screamed, is that correct?"

Moving on to the other end of the police car Momo took note of what the woman was saying 'A Grim Reaper' she thought, 'what was one of Hades operatives doing being so obvious, I'll have to let Kaichou know'. Hearing the officer cough she brought her thoughts back to the present.

"So for the record could you please tell me your name, address" the officer questioned opening his note book and beginning to write.

"My name is Hanakai Momo, I live at 5-2-1 Ginza, Chuo-ku, Kuoh".

"And how do you know the deceased?"

"We are in the same year level at school. We don't have classes together but Hyoudou Issei, was a well known student at school".

"And what school was that?"

"Kuoh Academy".

"Do you know where Hyoudou-san lived?"

"Sorry officer no I don't, but the faculty at Kouh tends to be there quite late. It is possible that there are some staff members still there".

"Thank you Hanakai-san, that will be all. Once again, can you please keep this to yourself until we let Hyoudou-san's family know". Said the officer closing his note book.

Feeling relieved that she could leave Momo replied "Certainly officer." with that she left the scene and headed home. Making a note to speak to Sona about a Reaper working in their area, Not realising till the next day, that Issei was a very important person to Sona and Rias.

* * *

131176

* * *

Arriving at school the next day Momo found the place abuzz, students were murmuring about what they had seen on the news that morning. Matsuda and Motohama were hugging each other by the gate and crying. 'Well it's the perverted duo now' she thought. Making her way to the student council offices she saw her superior, and President of the student council, Sona Sitri sitting at her desk, with her Vice President Tsubaki Shinra standing beside her. Also sitting at the desk was Rias Gremory, with Akeno Himejima standing beside her. Both of the former were looking quite glum.

Walking up to the desk she greeted everybody. "Good morning Kaichou, Fukukaichou, Gremory-san, Himejima-san".

Everyone looking up at being addressed replied with greetings of their own.

"Momo did you hear the news about Hyoudou Issei, on the news this morning?" asked Sona.

"Yes Kaichou, I was involved with the unfortunate business last night".

"What do you mean 'involved last night'". Iterated a frustrated Sona, "What can you tell us about what happened?"

"Well I had finished my patrol early, so I took a shortcut through the park on my way home. That's when I heard a commotion over by the water fountain. Making my way through the crowd, I saw Hyoudou Issei lying on the ground dead with a large hole through his side".

"Go on" said Sona.

"Well I uttered his name after I recognised him and someone heard me, they asked if I could wait for the police to come. When they arrived, I gave them a statement about how I knew him and then left when they were done. I was going to tell you about this when you were finished with Gremory-san".

Sona sat there with a worried look on her face, she was about to question Momo some more when Rias interjected.

"You said he had a hole in his side Momo?"

"Yes. From what Kaichou had described to us it looked like an Angel light spear attack".

Rias sat back in her seat with a sigh "So the Fallen did kill him after all".

Continuing on Momo added "That's not all, it seems a Reaper was spotted at the scene as well".

"A Reaper! Well that explains the story on the news about some sort of serial killer". Stated Tsubaki

"It also explains the strange magic, I felt from one of my summoning flyers, I got last night. What time did this happen Momo". Asked Rias.

"It was about quarter past seven last night".

"Yes, it all fits now" stated Rias. Looking at Sona she explained "Through my familiar, I gave Issei a summoning flyer for myself, just in case anything happened with Yuuma. Once he had received it I removed Konoko from tailing him. It seems Yuuma killed Issei and he did not get the chance to use it or it was removed from him by the Reaper before he could".

"But why the big interest in Issei? He was just a hopeless pervert" questioned Momo.

"Because Issei held a Sacred Gear. Quite possibly the Heavenly Dragon. One of the thirteen Longinus gears". Replied Sona. "Rias was hoping to get him to join her peerage".

"Oh, I see. But why do you think that the Reaper removed the flyer from Issei before he could use it" questioned Momo.

"Because of the strange magic I felt from the summons. It felt unlike anything I have felt before. I have met Angels, and Fallen Angels through my brother, but never a Reaper, and Reaper magic feels quite strange I've been told" explained Rias.

"So that leaves the question, did the Reaper break the five minute treaty we have or not?" asked Sona.

"Well that is unknown at the moment. But it wouldn't surprise me at all. It feels too coincidental at the moment". Looking at Sona, Rias continued with a knowing smirk "Is there anyway we can find out?"

Giving Rias a deadpan look she replied "You know there is, but are you sure you want to owe me two favours?"

Grimacing Rias replied holding up her hands "I know, I know, but I have to know if they broke the treaty they have with us".

"The things I do for friendship" Sona sighed removing her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I am dreading having to get in contact with my sister. I won't be doing that till tonight, I refuse to ruin my day by speaking to her so early. As for the other favour, I know that you haven't spent much time looking around at other classmates, having your eyes set firmly on Issei. There is a second year student by the name of Genshirou Saji, It seems that he has a Sacred Gear as well. Not as strong as Issei's was, but nonetheless it feels like a dragon type. I had decided to approach him to join my peerage but your needs are much more important at the moment. Plus it will be nice to have you owing me two favours".

Smiling in appreciation Rias stood and bowed to her friend. "Thank you Sona. You are a true friend".

Waving her hand at her friend tiredly she replied "Yes, yes, just remember that when I cash in, especially after having to deal with my sister".

Bowing deeply once again Rias and Akeno turned and left the room.

Once they had left the room, Tsubaki turned to her master and asked "Why did you do that?"

"Rias is engaged to Riser Phoenix, a man that she hates with a passion. Can't say that I blame her, the man is truly a despicable person. Her would treat her as a bed warmer at best, at worst, well you have a vivid imagination. Unlike how I got out of my arranged marriage, she plans to fight him in a rating game to win her freedom. She needs a strong peerage, and if Hyoudou had the Heavenly Dragon, which with his death it appeared so, he would have made a strong member".

Tsubaki stood there thinking about the information she received, after a few moments to digest what she had been told she added "But he was an unrepentant pervert, would he have been worth the trouble. Anyway why did you point her towards Genshirou?"

"Tsubaki, sometimes you have to look at the big picture." Raising her hand she began to tick points off with her fingers. "One, I hate Riser as much as she does. Two, Rias will owe me two favours. I can't explain how much that is worth to me, as an heiress. Three, I'm thinking long term here but an alliance between us is on the cards. Four, she's my friend. Five, did I mention how much I hater Riser? Being able to stick it to him is worth more than anything."

"I see Kaichou" said Tsubaki thoughtfully, "but still you have had your eye on Genshirou for quite some time now, is it worth it to pass him over?"

"Tsubaki, Genshirou is just like Issei, he is an unmitigated pervert. But he hides his true colours better than Issei did. I discovered this during my time studying him. He would be better off under Rias than in my peerage".

Tsubaki just stared at her master upon hearing about Saji.

Sona sighed, "Tsubaki it is a well known fact in the underworld that the Gremory family is very affectionate towards their peerages. What goes unsaid is that they are just as perverted as Issei was. They just hide it better. Some of the stories that my sister tells me about the Maou Lucifer, are better off left unsaid".

Standing there listening to her Kaichou and Fukukaichou talk Momo sighed wistfully. "So Genshirou was perverted, Ruruko will be disappointed".

Sona and Tsubaki both turned to look at the white haired girl in amazement.

Momo recovering from her daydream, Saw Sona and Tsubaki both looking at her strangely. Realising what she had said, she blushed bright red and bowed to them both, stuttering out "I...I… I must be going, there are things I have to attend to". With that she raced off in a cloud of dust.

Sona and Tsubaki watched the white haired girl run off. They then looked at each other, Tsubaki commented "I wonder if some girls here are worse than the perverted duo. They just seem to hide it better. What do you think Kaichou?"

"I think I'll be having a word to the cleaners about the amount of dust in here. If she could raise a cloud like that, they are not obviously doing their job properly". Deliberately leaving the perversion question unanswered.

* * *

131176

* * *

Issei had decided that this was the worst day of his short life. First his date had asked him to die. Was dating him that bad? He had held himself in check for the entire date, nothing perverted, nothing untoward, just a nice day with a beautiful girl. He could still feel her hot breath in his ears 'Could you die for me?' how could such a sweet voice say such words. The last thing he remembered was her changing from the sweet girl to a voluptuous woman with large breasts. Why couldn't she have boobs like that when she was Yuuma? They were the best he had seen.

The next thing he knew he was standing in a completely white space. No furniture, trees, no nothing. "So this what they mean on those Television shows about not going towards the light. There's nothing here". Looking around and seeing nothing he asked aloud "Now what?" Having looked around he was startled when he heard a large deep growl behind him. Spinning around and jumping back he was shocked when he saw a large red dragon standing tall and proud.

"Where the hell did you come from, You nearly gave me a heart attack". Shouted Issei.

Continuing to growl the dragon lowered its head slowly toward Issei. " **So this is what my container looks like. Hmmm, looks like I lucked out this time. Such a puny specimen. As for giving you a heart attack boy that would be quite hard, seeing as you are already quite dead!".**

"What do you mean by dead. I'm standing right here aren't I. Anyway who the hell are you".

Rearing back up to his full height the dragon roared and thundered out " **Know your place boy, My name is Ddraig, The Red Dragon Emperor. One of the strongest dragons known".**

Issei being thoroughly cowed by Ddraig weakly stuttered out "Why are you here?"

Looking down on the quivering boy in front of him Ddraig snorted " **Because boy my soul was attached to yours through a device called a Sacred Gear. These Sacred Gears were created by God to seal away strong beings or items. By sealing them God enabled lesser beings, such as humans, to be able to use them at their full potential under certain conditions".**

Issei thought about that for a moment and started to drool. "So there is a Sacred Gear out there that enables men to grope a woman's breast without retaliation?"

Staring at his soon to be former host Ddraig sweat dropped " **Did your parents drop you on your head a few times as a child boy. I said, Sacred Gears seal away powerful beings and items".**

Gathering his courage Issei stood up to his full height and shouted "There is nothing more important than a woman's breast. Any way you called it a Sacred Gear. Fondling a woman's breast is a sacred right and a gear could be the thing that helps you like a tool. So a Sacred Gear that lets you fondle breasts could be possible". Wandering off into his own little dream world about a non-existent Sacred Gear Issei started to mutter about the firmness and texture of something he had never done.

Thanking his lucky stars about not having to stick around with this host for too much longer. Ddraig vowed that if he managed to get away from this idiot, he would somehow manage to do that very nice fallen angel a great favour. Bringing his thoughts back to the present he snorted again. " **Stupid boy, talking about something you'll never do".**

Pausing in his fantasies, Issei questioned "What do you mean, never do?"

Letting out a throaty laugh Ddraig continued " **That's because you're dead kid, that nice young girl was a Fallen Angel Assassin. You just happened to be her current target.".**

Alarmed at what the giant dragon was saying Issei began to check his body for injuries. Not finding anything he looked back up at Ddraig "I don't know what you're smoking but can I have some?" he said dubiously. "I don't see any injuries so how do you know I'm dead?"

" **Remember that stinging sensation you felt? That was when I woke up. Up until then thankfully, I had been asleep inside the Sacred Gear. That stinging sensation was the Fallen stabbing you with a light spear, which I assure you killed you outright".**

Taking in what Ddraig said Issei fell to his knees and wept. "So what happens now?" he asked.

" **Well after you died, my consciousness remained awake, A nice young Grim Reaper came and se** **n** **t your soul to be** **judged and eventually** **reincarnated. So what will happen from here is that we will go our separate ways. You to be reincarnated** **eventually** **, and I'm off to a new host".**

Kneeling there sobbing Issei lamented that he would never get the chance to fondle a female breast, let alone go all the way, and that his short life had been a waste. After a few minutes of self pity, he looked around, not seeing anything he asked Ddraig "So where are we?"

" **I know where we are at the moment. But where you are physically?, I have no Idea. Normally my hosts get sent straight to Hell and we part ways, seeing how they usually have lead poor lives".**

His lamentations momentarily forgotten Issei asked "What do you mean 'poor lives?'"

" **Not that it matters to you boy, but the majority of my hosts end up as Battle Maniacs. They love nothing more that a good fight, because they have Dragons sealed inside of them, Dragons like nothing more than a good fight. For my host, that usually happens against the host of my rival, the Vanishing Dragon 'Albion'. But even if we never meet, Our two hosts usually end up fighting whoever and whomever they can".**

Intrigued Issei continued with his questions about the life he could have led "So how does that lead to a poor life?. Fighting isn't that bad", he added naively.

" **Death matches** **boy. Fights to the death. Of course that doesn't go down too well with the various Gods and greater beings of course".** Grinned Ddraig sadistically about his containers innocence.

Stunned Issei countered "Killing people! Your hosts spent their time with you killing people". Thinking of the possible implications, and not thinking, he continued "You made your host's go around killing people!"

" **I did not make them do anything boy"** , roared Ddraig angrily " **I merely gave them strength, They did what they wanted to do. I could have whispered sweet nothings through their consciousness, but I choose not to. EVERY host has a choice. The bulk of them chose poorly".**

Cowering in front of the enraged dragon Issei tried to calm the situation down, "Ok, ok it's not your fault. Anyway I'm a lover not a fighter. I'd rather spend my time admiring girls rather than beating on men".

Snorting at this statement Ddraig added " **Yes, yes you're a lover of your right hand, and the only thing you've been beating is your penis I imagine. Thank God I've been asleep. I hate to think how much beating your hands have done. Considering your Sacred Gear is attached to your hand and arm".**

Without thinking Issei added "Hey! That Dojinshi of Milky Levia-tan was time well spent. As a matter of fact I spent time with Levia-tan last night". Thinking about what he did last night, he Grinned lecherously, and added in a dreamlike voice "oh Levia-tan, can you milk my sceptre for me".

Roaring with laughter Ddraig added " **I just happen to know who Levia-tan is, I'll have to mention this when I see her again. I hope** **for your sake,** **you don't run across her boy. I doubt there will be much left once she hears about this".**

As he continued to laugh, the scenery around them began to change, "What's happening" asked Issei alarmed at the change.

" **I am a sealed Dragon you idiot. Do you think I am outside of your body? You are being woken up, I suggest you be alert and on your best behaviour. Hades doesn't suffer fools or Idiots".**

With that final piece of advice Issei began to wake. The first thing he felt was his body being buffeted by large winds, he could hear above the noise of the wind a mass of people moaning and he thought he heard or felt someone calling his name. He thought to himself 'Where in Gods name am I now?'

* * *

131176 (Earlier)

* * *

Arriving home, the young girl threw her scythe into a cupboard beside the door. Looking at her watch it read 18:59:30, running to the lounge she sat down and turned on the T.V. Thanking her lucky stars, that she wouldn't have to sit through the ads that the devils continuously run, talking about how well life is, as a reincarnated Devil. 'At least I made it in time' she thought 'I won't have to wait for the repeat' settling down she spent the next hour engrossed in the world of Levia-tan.

Once her show had finished she stood up to get something for dinner when the phone rang. Looking at the offending device in disgust 'Can't they give me five minutes' she thought. Picking up the handset she answered rudely "What!". Listening to the voice on the other end for a few moment she cut in "But I'm about to have something to eat!", getting cut off by the caller, she listened for a bit longer hearing a pause she added "Father!, what does he want to see me for?" making a talking gesture with her hand, she sighed and added "Ok I'll be right there". Hanging up the phone she looked forlornly at her kitchen. Sighing she turned around turned off the T.V, gathered her scythe and headed back out the door.

Arriving at the office of her father, she reached out to knock on the door. Pausing when she heard voices arguing inside. Looking at the desk she noticed that her father's secretary was out, so she leaned in to listen in on what was happening inside.

* * *

131176

* * *

Pacing back and forth behind his desk, Orcus the Latin representative of Death was not having a good day. "Dammit Pluto, you know that if Hades keeps going down this path it's going to lead towards war" he shouted.

Pluto, the Greek representative just smiled in response. "Yes, yes it will, and it's time that these upstarts were put in their place. We have kowtowed to the Christian faction for far too long. It's time we regained our rightful place as masters of death. Now that this upstart group has discovered 'Samael's' location we can have our revenge for everything that the betrayer has caused'.

Orcus sat back down at his desk and sighed wearily "We have been over this a million times Pluto, Samael may have betrayed us by informing Lucifer in what we were doing. But it was us that cast the first stone. Never forget that'.

Pluto merely shrugged his shoulders at Orcus' statement, "Bah, if they want to play with the big boy's, then play by the big boy's rules. Failing that, don't cry over spilt milk'. With that he turned and proceeded to leave the room. Looking back over his shoulder at his long time friend. "The game's afoot Orcus, You might want to remember where your loyalty stands".

* * *

13176

* * *

Listening to the conversation inside the office Bennia heard Pluto's voice getting louder. Fearing being caught she dived under the Secretary's desk to avoid detection. Hearing the door open then close, She waited for a few minutes before climbing out. Putting the conversation to one side for a moment she knocked on the door and entered when acknowledged.

Hearing the knock at the door Orcus called out "Enter". Seeing his daughter stride in and stand before him, soured his mood even further. "Bennia" he greeted. "Do you have any idea, why I've I called you here today?"

Standing in front of her father's desk Bennia could guess, but decided to wait for the facts. "No father" she replied "I can't imagine what I have been called for".

"Don't play stupid daughter, I know what you did today. You know what you did today, Even Hades by now knows, what you did today. Why in hell's name did you disregard the five minute rule on reaping that boy's soul today".

"It was only three minutes" she argued, "the kid was quite dead you know, having your insides melted away tends to do that. There was no way that he would have been able to do anything. Let alone summon a devil to help him".

"That's irrelevant Bennia, and you know it. You violated the five minute treaty. Irrespective how dead he was. That treaty is in place not only for Humans to summon Devils, but for Devils that have an interest in Humans".

Nodding her head in agreement, seeing how angry her father was "Yeah, I sort of forgot about that in my rush….." she tailed off.

Hearing his daughter's statement "Yes go on, in your rush for what exactly?" thinking about the date and time for a moment his anger rose even higher and his face purpled "You mean to tell me we are in this mess due to that rubbish you watch on T.V.!" he shouted.

"But dad!" she wailed "I shouldn't have even been there, it was my day off."

"But dad nothing!" he continued to shout. "Do you realise what you have done? Of course you must, you were there. But seeing how you don't, Let me explain it for you. After you left that piss poor job of reaping. The police got involved, questions were asked names were taken. From our agents, we have learned that there was a devil summing pentagram located near the boy's body. A devil was on-site to supply a name to the Police, on who he was, a devil from the House of Sitri who just happens to be the heir. Who's sister happens to be the Maou in charge of foreign relations, who can gain access to the records, of the time of death and time of his soul being collected. Do you understand how much trouble you are in?".

Hanging her head in shame she asked meekly "What will happen now?"

Calming down Orcus took pity on his daughter "Now everything depends on what Hades wants. Understand this daughter there are things going on, that even I am not aware of. Hades is playing a game as usual, and we are all pieces in his twisted play. You doing this could not have happened at a worse time. This will give him leverage over me, even if you are punished, The political gain he gets out of this is too good to pass up".

"Will anything happen to you?" she asked.

"Have no fear daughter, Political leverage is everything these days. Hades himself can't touch me without repercussions. But enough of this, we have to go and meet with him shortly. Your punishment will be decided then."

* * *

131176

* * *

Sitting on his throne the God of the dead Hades, thought about what to do with the report he had received. Apparently one of his Reapers had been spotted in the human world. That didn't trouble him too much, the usual story about a serial killer was a tried and trusted ruse, one that could never be disproved. No the problem was with the time of death and time of reaping in this case. Seeing how his reaper hadn't waited the full five minutes, this will become an issue with the Devil faction, and the treaty they established about reincarnating people as mercenaries. 'Stupid bats will get what's coming' he thought. All his reapers knew they had to wait five minutes, so why did this one break the rules?

Thinking about all the different plans and overtures being made, Hades heard the door to the throne room open, looking up from the report in his bony hand he saw his assistant enter. 'Ahhhh, Orcus and his daughter' he thought, 'this will be interesting, Let's see how I can make this work to my favour'.

* * *

131176

* * *

Following her father into Hades throne room, Bennia couldn't help but feel nauseated. Hades aura always made her feel like that, apparently it had to do with her mother being a human rather than a reaper like her father. Stopping at the base of the Throne she and her father both bowed their heads and greeted their Lord.

"Orcus, I see that you have brought your daughter before me today. Is there any reason?" Hades enquired distastefully. Having a dislike for half breeds in general. But accepting the need for such abominations.

"My Lord, My daughter is the reaper who disobeyed the five minute treaty".

"I see" said Hades humming thoughtfully to himself. "This certainly presents a problem then, If it had've been any other human then then the punishment would have been six months in Cocytus. But it seems luck is on your side today young Bennia. The young man whose soul you reaped is the holder of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Sucking in a breath at the thought of Cocytus, Bennia thought 'No wonder the cloaking spell failed'.

"So Bennia, We need that boy to join us as a reaper. This is the first time that there has been an issue with the Red or White dragons reincarnation process. Up until now, I have had to let their souls pass straight through to the next host. But now there is a chance to get that power at our side."

'...and there it is' thought Bennia

"So rather than the six month stay in Cocytus Bennia, your punishment will be to get the boy to remain here as a reaper. By any means possible".

Speaking up for the first time Bennia asked fearfully "Any means possible?"

"Any means possible, Bennia" he reiterated, "I don't care if you have to whore yourself and others to him. Get that boy to stay here", Grinned Hades mercilessly.

Accepting the judgement handed down from her Lord, Bennia and her father bowed low and began to leave the Throne room. As they were about to leave Hades called out "Oh by the way, you better hurry, even though Minos has not judged him, I have placed him in the second circle."

Hearing that Bennia hurried from the Throne room, even though the second circle wasn't too bad as far as fate's go, the storms there were unbelievable, and the moaning could drive one insane in a short period of time. Teleporting her way to the second circle she stood in front of Minos. "Let me pass Minos, Hades has sent someone straight here without judgement".

Looking down on the young reaper, Minos bristled at her attitude, "Foolish girl, I know that. Hades sent him here to make it easier for you to gain his favour. A small taste of what could have been", pausing for a moment he added "it will make your job easier will it not?"

Thinking about what Hades had said, she dropped her shoulders in resignation and said quietly "Yes I suppose it will".

Taking pity on the young reaper before him Minos leaned down and spoke quietly to her. "Be careful young one. As you know I only care about judgement. Hades is playing a dangerous game. I know lots of things that are going on, Things that I won't speak of. Your own father is too far gone to help you. Keep your eyes open, look after yourself. Now go find the one you are looking for".

Looking at the ancient judge Bennia, puzzled over his words for a moment before setting off. As she passed the ancient judge she offered "Fair winds, Minos".

"Fair winds child, now go".

Bennia braced herself with a magic shield as she entered the second circle. Making her way inside she began to shout out with her voice and magic "Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Issei", over and over she called out, eventually a figure appeared before her. The young boy whose soul she reaped earlier. Seeing him, she held out her hand, "Come with me if you want to leave this place".

* * *

End

* * *

A/N

This came to mind whilst lying in hospital recovering from a snake bite.

Going through the DxD section, I noticed that there was not a lot of stories featuring Bennia or about Grim Reapers in general.

I think it makes it a bit easier working with a character that doesn't have a lot of of back story, it gives me more freedom to work.

I should have been working on The Bishop, which has an outline for chapter six, or Mistaken Identity which is in planning, but this would not leave me alone.

Most references come from Dante's Inferno.

Sorry no Rias, I've already explained why.

Don't bother asking or requesting girls it's already set in stone.

Thanks for reading,

T.L


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper

* * *

A/N I don't own High School DxD

I am irreligious, all due care but no responsibility about incorrect facts.

In this story Hades is the one true God of Death.

All other personifications in religions are underlings.

* * *

Last time….

* * *

 _Bennia braced herself with a magic shield as she entered the second circle. Making her way inside she began to shout out with her voice and magic "Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Issei", over and over she called out, eventually a figure appeared before her. The young boy whose soul she reaped earlier. Seeing him, she held out her hand, "Come with me if you want to leave this place"._

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Faintly hearing his name being called Issei felt himself being drawn to a landing with a small girl standing on it. Looking down at the young girl he saw a spark of recognition on her face, seeing her outstretched hand he saw her say something, not hearing what she said but wanting to leave this place he moved towards her and felt himself being drawn on to the landing she was standing on.

Looking around confused Issei's gaze settled on the young girl in front of him. He asked in rapid succession "Who are you?, Where are we?"

Hearing his questions Bennia held up her hand in a stopping gesture "Can you please follow me? I'll answer your questions in a minute" She asked, waving at the cloud of souls "I have no desire to listen to their pitiful wails any longer than I have to". With that she turned and headed towards a large door. Sensing him not following her she looked over her shoulder "Are you coming?" she asked impatiently, "Or would you prefer to head back into that" pointing to the cloud of souls.

Seeing his ticket out of the mess he was in getting impatient Issei started following her out of the chamber. "Yeah, Yeah I'm coming, Don't get your panties in a bunch" he muttered softly, but not softly enough.

As they exited the door to the chamber it closed with a large thud. Bennia hearing the muttered comment whirled around bright faced, with Hades comment about whoring herself to Issei still burning in her mind, she pointed at Issei and shouted "MY PANTIES HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU".

Looking down at the pointed finger sticking through his chest Issei screamed and stumbled backward, as he noticed his body for the first time. "I'm a ghost oh Kami-Sama, I'm a ghost!"

Seeing Issei starting to freak out, Bennia forgot about her anger and tried to calm the boy down. "Issei calm down, It's only temporary".

Trying to hyperventilate Issei shouted "Oh Kami I can't breath, I can't breath properly, and don't tell me to calm down, you're not a ghost, and what do you mean it's only temporary".

"You can't breath anyway, you're dead idiot!" quipped Bennia. Thinking about what she had to do, in getting Issei to become a Reaper under Hades, She decided to go with part of the truth. Taking a breath she forced herself to calm down "Listen just calm down and I'll explain everything ok". Seeing Issei calm down after a few moments she began to explain his situation.

"Ok, now for your first questions. My name is Bennia. I am a Grim Reaper and you are currently standing outside the Second Ring of Hell. Are you following me so far?"

Grimacing at hearing that she was a Grim Reaper Issei just nodded.

Seeing him nod she continued on, "Right, so now you have two choices. One you can go back in there, serve your punishment for your sins and be reincarnated at some stage in the future with no knowledge about what happened or why it happened. Or two you can come with me and find out why things happened the way that they did. Right at this point it's your choice" she finished, hoping that she wouldn't have to force him into becoming a Reaper.

Listening to the two choices offered to him Issei thought it was a no brainer. He had no desire to go back into the so called Second Ring, So heading with Bennia was his only choice as far as he could see at the moment. Pausing in his thoughts for a moment, he tried to get in contact with Ddraig for his input, but there was no response. Frowning in confusion he muttered "Come on you stupid Dragon where are you".

Hearing his mutterings Bennia stated "Ddraig is not with you at the moment. As he gets a free pass through here. But if you take up my offer you'll be reunited again".

"He gets a free pass how?, How would we be reunited?" asked Issei confused "Isn't he inside me?"

Smirking Bennia replied "He gets a free pass if his host dies and is judged by Minos or Saint Peter. As he is bound to a Sacred Gear, if the host dies and is **not** judged by Minos or Saint Peter, then they are reunited upon resurrection" she finished lying through her ass. Not actually knowing that it was the truth due to a bug in the system.

Thinking over things for a few moments Issei decided to go with Bennia, primarily to eventually find out why Yuuma killed him and to possibly see his parents and friends again. Thinking about the last two he asked Bennia "Would I be able to see my friends and parents again?"

Hesitating for a few moments as she was unsure she replied "I don't know. As far as I am aware it has never happened before. But the final decision belongs to Hades. So it might and I stress might be possible".

Hearing that it might be possible, confirmed his course of action, Issei held out his hand for her to shake and said "I'll be in your care then Bennia".

Smiling brightly at his choice Bennia looked at his hand and giggled "You're a ghost at the moment idiot. There's nothing there for me to shake. Come on let's get out of here and reunited with your body".

* * *

131176

* * *

Exiting the seven levels of hell Bennia headed through the large city that served as the capital of the underworld that the Reapers called home. Following behind her Issei was amazed at what he saw. He thought that everything would be dark and gloomy, with pits for the dammed all over the place, people chained to walls, you know the standard description of hell. Instead he saw parks, shops, cafes, large towers that looked like residences, and office blocks.

Noticing Issei falling behind again she called out to him. "Come on doofus if you get lost you'll be sent straight back to the Second Ring. Someone will think you're an escapee, and reap your soul again". Not bothering to tell him escape from there was impossible. But wanting to scare him a bit.

Unfortunately her verbal spur worked a little too well.

Becoming frightened at the thought Issei sped straight towards the young Reaper, only to find out that he couldn't stop in time. Bracing for contact he plowed straight through her. Only to discover why doing so was not recommended, but why most male, and some female ghosts became perverts, and ended up in the Second Ring anyway before serving their true sentence. Standing on the other side of Bennia, Issei stood there in shock. He had just discovered the ultimate sensation for a pervert and couldn't help himself. Grinning dopily he muttered to himself. "Small oppai, Firm oppai, hehehehe". Spinning around he looked at Bennia with a leer, But stopped when he saw the look on her face.

With her face glowing red in anger at what happened, Bennia saw Issei spin around with a leer on his face. 'I have to nip this in the bud straight away' she thought. "If you even think about what just happened, and try again, I'll make the Second Ring look like holiday camp when I'm done with you". Seeing him stop she continued "Yes, that is what a ghost feels when they pass through someone, Yes they feel everything, Yes a lot become perverts, and Yes I'll beat the shit out of you when you get your body back". Mustering up her dignity after being accidentally felt up by Issei she continued on her way, ignoring the snickering crowd.

Seeing her stalk off Issei hurried to catch up to the angry girl. As they walked along he tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I couldn't help…".

Sighing to herself Bennia replied "Look Issei it happened OK, Now that you know what happens, Just don't try it on me again. Any way you'll have your body back soon and it will be a moot point, as it's only an ability that ghosts have. Just let it go and keep up".

Falling into silence Issei watched as the changes in scenery became more apparent as they marched through the city. Modern building made way for a more medieval style. There were more people who seemed to have a purpose in their stride, similar to business men on their way to work. After 20 minutes of walking in silence Issei breached the silence. "Umm Bennia where are we headed".

"We are headed to the Research and Development section. It's located just ahead. Here the brain boffins will be able to summon your body from the mortal plane and reintegrate your soul back into it".

"You make it sound so simple".

Grinning at the change in mood she continued "Yep, bringing a body back from the dead is nothing for these egg heads".

"But what about the wounds that killed me?"

"That's nothing, They'll take care of that as well".

Getting confused at the lack of a proper answer Issei pushed "But how?" he asked once more.

"Reaper Magic!" Bennia chirped happily.

Raising his eyebrows at the answer "Reaper magic?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yep Reaper Magic fixes everything", she chirped again as if that was all she needed to say. "….Well almost everything, If it could only schedule my recordings of Miracle Levia-tan correctly, I'd be very happy" she sighed.

"Miracle Levia-tan is on TV here!" exclaimed Issei. "She was my favorite magic girl when I was a kid!"

Brightening up considerably upon finding a common ground between the two of them, they chatted happily about the pros and cons of their favorite magic girl until they arrived at a nondescript archway with a rusty gate. "...I'm telling you that that Satan Red, was the worst bad guy in the whole Levia-tan franchise". stated Issei. "Why are we stopping?"

"That's because we are here". chirped Bennia.

"Here? Where?" asked Issei confused just seeing a gate in front of them.

"At R&D silly".

Looking through the gate "This is a castle, not a research facility. Something out of the 15th century by the looks of it." deadpanned Issei.

"This is R&D, They were established around the 13th century if my memory from school is correct, apparently they liked the decor of the time. The last time I was here I asked them about it, they stated they liked the", making quotation marks with her hands and deepening her voice, "Frankenstein feel it gave off" Bennia finished giggling.

"Yes, Well I think that they have that image down quite nicely" deadpanned Issei looking for the lightning rods on top of the building.

Heading through the gate Bennia called out "Anyway enough of that let's go in and see what the 'Brains' have done about your body".

* * *

131176

* * *

Making their way to reception they found a large empty room with a receptionist sitting under a large digital display showing numbers. Seeing no one there they made their way to the counter. The receptionist ignored them, just sitting there filing her nails.

Issei couldn't help but stare at the woman sitting there. Her oppai were huge and barely being restrained by her top. Upon closer examination he thought he could see nipples. With that he started to drool.

Looking at his reaction to the woman Bennia looked down at her own chest and sighed. 'One day' she thought 'one day they'll start to grow.' Coughing to get the attention of the woman she was ignored. Again she coughed only to be ignored again. Getting frustrated she said "Excuse me!"

The receptionist stopped her filing and gave her a baleful look "Can I help you?" she said with a bad nasal twang.

Hearing her voice Issei took a step back and stopped drooling.

Shuddering at her bad accent Bennia asked "Can you tell us where resurrections are located please".

The receptionist just looked at her and stated "Take a number and someone will be with you shortly".

Looking around at the empty room Issei exclaimed "But there is no one here waiting".

Getting grumpy the receptionist retorted "Can you read?" she retorted.

Getting confused Issei responded "Of course I can".

Standing up from her seat the receptionist pointed to the sign beside the counter, which read "Take a number and be seated until called". With that she sat down and began filing her nails again.

Giving her an incredulous look Bennia took a number from the ticket dispenser. Looking at it she saw it was the next number to be called. Motioning to Issei to follow her she went and sat down and waited to be called. Expecting to be called up straight away, they became rather frustrated and angry after sitting there for ½ an hour. Just as she was about to launch the plan she had been working on for the last 20 minutes, to stab the receptionist with her nail file, and make it look like an accident their number was called.

"254" the receptionist droned, "Number 254 to reception."

Getting up they made their way to the counter.

"How may I help you" the receptionist droned with her bad twang.

Getting frustrated Bennia growled out "Which way to resurrections".

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I believe we are expected".

Turning away from them the receptionist began typing into her computer. After a few moments she turned back to them and said blandly "Computer says no" and launched a rather large cough at them. After a few moments she continued "You'll have to make an appointment". Glancing back at the computer she continued "Looking at their calendar the first available is two weeks from now. They have a rather large project on at the moment".

Getting fed up with the bureaucracy Bennia summoned her scythe and slammed it down point first into the desk. "Scythie says yes!" she grinned maliciously. "If you don't believe me contact Lord Hades office and tell them Bennia is here with the Red Dragon Emperor".

Not wanting to get involved with Hades she weakly pointed and stammered out "Ffff follow the blue line".

Removing her scythe from the desk and dismissing it she thanked the receptionist and signaled Issei to follow her.

Following Bennia through the maze of corridors, Issei piped up "Scythie?" he asked.

Blushing red in embarrassment Bennia stuttered "Sh Sh Shut up. It's just a name".

"But it's so cute. 'Scythie' the Reaper's Scythe". He continued to tease her as they made their way to their destination. "Scythie the marvelous Reaper scythe. The blade bureaucracy fears, slayer of paperwork every…."

Turning around she tried to kicked him in the shin. "Not another word" she hissed in embarrassment her face bright red forgetting he was a ghost.

Deciding to tone things down seeing how embarrassed she was Issei walked along quietly until the reached their destination. As he moved along the corridors he couldn't help but notice how different the inside of the castle looked compared to the exterior. Modern looking corridors, bright lights, and rooms that seemed to look like a cross between a hospital and a university. Finally they reached their destination. Entering through a double set of sliding doors they made their way to yet another receptionist.

Storming up to the desk she iterated, before the receptionist could say anything, "Bennia with the Red Dragon Emperor".

Looking up sharply the receptionist replied "Where have you two been we've been expecting you for over an hour".

Seeing her anger starting to rise again and not wanting another episode with 'Scythie' Issei intervened "We had an issue with the bureaucracy down stairs".

Huffing to herself the receptionist replied "Seriously I don't know why they keep that woman. The only thing she's good for is her boobs".

Not being able to help himself Issei piped up "Yes they were fantastic, firm and succulent, with a hint of nipple. But that voice", he shuddered. "That voice was like nails down a blackboard. Although if she kept quiet….." he trailed off.

The other two women looked at each other then at Issei in disgust. "I can see that this is going to be an ongoing issue" said Bennia. "Anyway, I can see that we are expected".

"Yes go on through and take the second door on the right".

Looking at Issei in his dream state thinking about boobs Bennia sighed and swept her arm through his head. "Come on boob head let's go".

* * *

131176

* * *

Kouh

Sitting at her desk Sona massaged her temples trying to will away a rather large headache. Dealing with her sister was always a chore but this time it was worse. Asking about a boy who died sent all the wrong messages to her sister, who rambled on for ages about how her Sona-tan was growing up, and if she liked the boy that much why didn't she take him into her peerage, and did she need her older sister to comfort her in her time of distress. Sighing out loud 'Rias you owe me big time for this', she thought to herself. Hearing a knock at the door she stop massaging and attempted to compose herself. Granting entry to her office she saw the current cause for her headache.

Entering and sitting down in front of her friend, Rias took stock of her composure and winced "That bad?" she asked.

"You could say that. My sister wanted to come here and console me over the death of my boyfriend. It took me 20 minutes to convince her that I wasn't in a relationship. But she did agree to check 'The Book' about Issei's death. She told me it would take a couple of days though, with having to go through official channels to Heaven to gain access."

'The Book' was the master guide about every mortal on the planet. It held all the records of every mortal alive on the planet and included their time of death and judgement of their soul. Commonly depicted by mortals to be with Saint Peter.

Thinking about that Rias asked "Do you think that I'll have time for this to play out or do I need to go with your backup plan of asking Saji?"

Thinking about her friends situation, in regards to her engagement to Riser Phoenix, Sona replied "I'm not sure how long do you have?"

"Supposedly until I graduate. But speaking to some members of my father's peerage, apparently Riser and his family are starting to push hard to make it before the end of the school year".

"I would give it a couple of weeks at the most. If you haven't heard anything by then then recruit Saji. You'll need the time to get him up to speed to challenge Riser, with whatever dragon he holds and rest assured he does have one. Any longer than that and you'll run the risk of not being prepared enough".

Rias sighed and slumped in her seat "I suppose you're right. Lets just hope that your sister comes through in time".

* * *

131176

* * *

Underworld

Entering the room as directed by the receptionist Bennia and Issei found a wrinkled old man with frizzy long white hair wearing a white lab coat sitting at a long table muttering to himself whilst writing notes in a well worn book. "No No that won't do, he'll explode when the Sacred Gear is reinserted" he muttered. "Perhaps if we do it this way…" he trailed off.

Seeing the man in front of them muttering about him exploding, Issei stopped in the doorway, He turned around and began to head back out the way he came. "Nope, Not happening" he stated moving back down the corridor, "I'd rather stay a ghost than blow up".

Hearing that Bennia spun around and tried to stop Issei before he could get too far away. "Oh man up" she said, "I doubt that you will explode. They do this all the time here".

Seeing his patient moving away the man in the room let out a chuckle, "Ease up kid, I'm only pulling your leg".

Hearing that Issei rushed back into the room to give the man a piece of his mind, forgetting completely that Bennia was in the way. As he passed through her, he felt the feeling of her body again, and lost all thought. "Hehehe oppai".

"I swear to God, I'm going to give you such a beating when you get your body back. You'll wish you were never born once I'm finished with you".

Looking at the two of them the man chuckled, 'looks like they fit together nicely' he thought. And with that he coughed to get their attention. "Could you both take a seat" he asked.

Issei looked at the chair puzzled. 'How am I supposed to move that away from the table' he thought. 'Do I have some sort of telekinesis powers'.

Seeing him standing there Bennia grunted "Here" and pulled the chair away from the table for him. "You know, 'boob head', you're a ghost you could have floated through the chair, like you seem to like doing to my body, and sat down".

"Well now" the man clapped his hands together and continued "My name is Dr, Masamune Sagiri, I'll hope you forgive my joke when you walked in, but we have been waiting for some time for you to arrive".

"Main reception" the both chorused together.

"Ahh, I see." he said understanding, "But nonetheless we have a problem in your resurrection Issei".

Looking worried Issei replied "What is the problem Doctor?"

"Well it seems that people have become quite interested in your corpse. We will have trouble performing the switch with a dead clone for sometime. They seem to most interested in the wound you received. It seems that the report of a serial killer that went along with your death wasn't too unfounded. The police have several bodies in the morgue all with the same wounds".

"Yuuma is a serial killer?" questioned Issei.

"No. The serial killer report came from a witness after the crime, who saw a small person wearing a Grim Reaper Mask leave the scene. But it seems that Fallen Angels are being very busy in that area. The local Devils won't like that too much seeing Kuoh is their territory".

As the two of them were talking Bennia's thoughts were running wild. 'Unable to do the switch today, how long will this take?, How long will this assignment go on for?' Standing up in a hurry and forcing the chair back with a loud screech Bennia slammed her hands onto the table with a large thud. "How long do you think this will take?"she questioned, fearing the worst.

"I don't know. It could be a day it could be longer. It all depends on what the humans do with their investigation. With there already being an issue with humans seeing a magic portal, There must be no chances that they see another. So I think that the best be is to wait until the boy's parents say their goodbyes and do the snatch in the crematorium".

"You can't do it any earlier?" She asked.

"Absolutely not." said the Doctor with an air of finality. Looking through the file in front of him he continued "You have already created too many problems in this case Bennia, Lord Hades wants no more issues in this case".

Hearing that Issei look over to Bennia "What problems have you created Bennia?"

Ignoring Issei for the moment she pressed on with Doctor Sagari "So what happens now?"

"Well for the time being Issei will have to stay with you seeing how he is a ghost. That's as much as I know, anything further that that you'll have to speak to your boss. Cheer up this could be a few hours to a few days. Humans are really fickle about interring their dead. They like to do it as quick as possible. So remember to keep near the phone, as soon as we can start you'll be the first to know".

Having the wind blown out of her sails Bennia looked over to Issei "Come on boob head, let's head to my place and have a talk about what happened when you died".

* * *

131176

* * *

Opening the door to her apartment with a flourish Bennia made her way inside telling Issei to come in and take a seat as she headed further inside.

Entering the small apartment he watched Bennia summon 'Scythie' and put it in the cupboard beside the front door. Moving further in the apartment he noticed that it seemed just like an apartment in the human world. TV, couch, kitchen, etc, everything seemed to be the same. Taking a seat on the couch Issei waited for his host to return.

Whilst Issei was poking around the living room of his host Bennia was looking at herself in a mirror in her Bathroom, psyching herself for the upcoming conversation. Having gotten changed from her work gear into something more appropriate for lounging around. 'You can do this girl. Just admit what you did and move on'. She began to feel the first steps to a good friendship were being built, and was worried that he might hate her for what happened. 'Well time to pay the piper' she finished moving back to the living area.

Issei was beginning to feel uncomfortable sitting there waiting for Bennia to return, Just as he was about to call out he saw her enter the living area it seems that she had been getting changed. Now Issei took a good look at the young girl whose care he had been placed into. A cute looking girl about 15~16 years old[1], with long purple hair that fell to her hips, with golden eyes that looked like she just woke up, and from personal experience a very firm and taut body. Watching her as she moved into the kitchenette to get some food and drink he noticed that she seemed to float as she walked.

Feeling his eyes on her as she gathered something to eat and drink she called out "You better not be perving on my behind while I'm in here boob head". Finishing up she bumped the door to the fridge closed with a hip and moved to sit down with Issei. "I would offer you some bit seeing how you're still a ghost that would be pointless", taking a sip from her drink she put it down and asked "Where do you want me to start?" she asked.

"From the beginning would be a good place" replied Issei sullenly.

Grinning mischievously she began "Well first the Earth cooled, and then the Dinosaurs came, but they got too big and fat, so they all died, and then they got turned into oil, and then the Arabs came and they brought Mercedes Benz's, and Prince Charles started wearing Lady Di's clothes, I couldn't believe it he took her best summer dress out of the closet…" she trailed off looking at Issei's stunned look.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Issei stunned at the diatribe that just came out.

Crossing her arms she pouted "No one watches the classics anymore. Well anyway, I happened to be on patrol the night you and the Fallen Angel were finishing your date in the park. I was about to head home when I saw her stab you in the side with a light spear."

"If you saw her stab me why didn't you help then?"

"Issei you have to understand we are 'Reapers' we send souls to be judged. Nothing more nothing less. It's not our job to get involved in the Human world apart from that."

"So then you sent my soul to that place then." said Issei getting angry.

"No I didn't, See your getting angry and not listening to what I'm saying. I said we send souls to be judged. But we are getting ahead of ourselves here, Just let me finish my tale will you?"

Seeing the boy nod his head in assent she continued "You have to understand Issei that there are some important treaties that bind what we do and how we do it. The main one is the five minute treaty, we have with Devils. What that is, is that we must wait five minutes before we reap a soul for judgement. That allows any devils that have an interest in the person time to reincarnate them into their peerages. Still with me?"

Issei nodded again.

Taking another mouthful of water she continued "Right so when you died, I was right there your death was logged into the system at 18:55:00, I reaped your soul for judgement at 18:56:20. You see the problem I have?"

"So you were roughly three and a half minutes early so what's the problem?"

"Whether you know it or not Issei, a Devil had an interest in you, and I broke a major treaty in doing what I did."

"So why did you do it?"

Squirming in her seat Bennia finally squeaked out "I wanted to watch the new episode of Levia-tan"

Issei sat there stunned, his soul was reaped early, and he was in this situation, because of a new episode of Levia-tan "Well" he summed up "At least it was for something worthwhile. But what about this interest that a Devil had in me. I haven't spoken to any Devils at all that I am aware of."

"You wouldn't know if you did or not, Kuoh is Devil territory. You had a summoning pentagram in your pocket. You must have accepted it at some stage. This shows either a Devil has an interest in you, or they were trawling for contracts. Seeing how you were in Kouh, a well established devil area, I doubt they were looking for contracts so the other choice seems more plausible."

"I remember taking a leaflet from a cos-playing girl earlier that day" he recalled. "But what made me so appealing for a Devil to have an interest?"

Face palming Bennia answered "The same reason Hades now has a major interest in you, Your Sacred Gear."

"Ddraig! Why is he so important?"

"Because dragons are the strongest beings on the planet, and your Sacred Gear is in the top four of the most powerful. Ddraig-The Red Dragon Emperor and Albion-The White Dragon Emperor are the two most powerful Dragons that have been sealed into Sacred Gears. Only Great Red-The Apocalypse Dragon and Ophis-The Ouroboros Dragon are stronger."[2]

"OK, So because Ddraig is super strong, people will chase me to use his power, Is that right?"

"Yep!" Bennia chirped.

"So why is Hades interested in me? Didn't you say Ddraig gets a free pass through here, when his host dies?"

Bennia looked at Issei sharply. That statement alone proved to her that Issei was far sharper than he let people believe. Deciding to delay to gather her thoughts she made a show of finishing her meal. After a few minutes of eating and deliberation she decided to tell him bits and pieces for now and once he was committed fill him in on the rest.

"Yes he does. But because of my mistake we have to wait and see if the Devil that had an interest comes forward looking for information. So at the moment you have to wait to be reincarnated".

"But what happens If the Devil comes along and I'm already a Reaper? How would I become a Devil then?" he asked confused.

Seeing his confusion she added "When you are reincarnated you'll be just like me a Human/Reaper hybrid" she smiled. "And if you decide to become a Devil, and join their peerage, you would then become a Human/Reaper/Devil hybrid thing, Maybe you'll grow tentacles".

Ignoring the tentacles remark Issei plowed on "Well what do we do now?"

Relieved that he had seemed to get passed questioning her about his death and rebirth. Bennia picked up the remote control for the TV, "Now we wait for the egg heads. In the meantime let's get you acquainted with Underworld cable. All one million channels of it."

"Knowing my luck there still won't be anything on worth watching anyway" grumbled Issei.

* * *

131176

* * *

"That's it I've had enough", Stated Bennia throwing the remote control down "How in God's name with a million channels available can there be nothing on worth watching?"

"See I told you there would be nothing on worth watching, although those peerage fights look interesting." said Issei from his position on the couch.

"Bah nothing but play fights", she groused. "They may look real but it's like watching that WWE on the human section. They are taken off the field when they receive a fatal hit and healed straight away. They'll be back next week as good as new. Where's the fun in that? At least those WWE actors can trash talk like no tomorrow".

"So now what?" asked Issei.

Standing up and yawning Bennia rubbed her eyes tiredly "I don't know about you, I've never had a lot of interaction with ghosts, But I'm tired. I'm heading off to bed. I've been up for over 28 hours, It's been a very, very long day". Picking up the remote and throwing it to Issei "Here knock yourself out".

Looking at the tired girl standing there Issei asked "Where will I sleep?"

"On the couch boob head, that's if you need to sleep" she said tiredly turning around and heading off to bed. "There's only one bed in this unit and I don't know you well enough to share it yet". Raising a hand in the air she said "night" and made her way off.

Watching the tired girl head to bed and not feeling the least bit tired himself Issei sat there think about her last statement. 'Nah' he thought to himself 'she's just tired', Turning his attention back to the TV 'Now what channel were those peerage fights on? Some of those chicks had huge oppai and very short skirts'.

* * *

End

* * *

Authors note

The entire DxD timeline up until volume 19 is approximately 1 year.

A hell of a lot happens in a very short time.

So days and weeks have a lot of meaning.

[1]-Bennia graduates to high school in Volume 19 so that would put her appearance at about 15

[2]-I am aware of Lilith but at this stage of the time line she doesn't exist.

Sorry for the data dump but it has to be done at some stage.

Thanks for reading,

T.L


	3. Chapter 3

Reaper

A/N I don't own High School DxD

I am irreligious, all due care but no responsibility about incorrect facts.

In this story Hades is the One true God of Death.

All other personifications in religions are underlings.

Last time...

* * *

 _Watching the tired girl head to bed and not feeling the least bit tired himself Issei sat there think about her last statement. 'Nah' he thought to himself 'she's just tired', Turning his attention back to the TV 'Now what channel were those peerage fights on? Some of those chicks had huge oppai and very short skirts'._

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Hall of Neutrality**

Sitting in the Hall of Neutrality Serafall Leviathan, was slowly making her way through a very large tomb. Having actually forgotten about the request for over a week, due to being very busy on the set of her show ' _Miracle Levia-tan'._ Sitting here with this dusty book was the last thing that she wanted to do but her little sister asked. So what little sister wants, little sister gets.

"Now what was his name again?, Hissei, Kissei, Pissei, Oh that's right 'Issei Hyoudou', Hmmmm" running her finger down the page she exclaimed "Ah here he is". Taking out a notepad and pen she opened it to the appropriate page, "now let's see what did Sona want to know?" she muttered. Humming to herself "Ahh time of death and collection of soul. Now lets see here, Hmmm, Place of death Kouh. Cause of death, Light Spear through the abdomen",scrunching up her nose she continued, "that's a nasty way for a human to die. Ahh! here we are, time of death listed is 18:55:00", moving her finger across the page, "Now let's see time of collection is 18:56:25. Hohoho that's a big no no, Looks like someone's going to get shafted for violating that treaty" she laughed.

"Now, whilst I'm here let's have a look at the history of the boy who captured Sona's heart." Giving the boys history a quick glance "Hmm nothing special here, Huge pervert, guaranteed spot in the Second Ring upon death, nothing unusual here". Moving further across the page under special abilities she drew in a sharp breath " The Red Dragon Emperor!" she exclaimed "Well that's certainly something to be excited about. Now I see Sona's plan." Giggling loudly "Ufufufu string along the pervert, with some looks and touches here and there, then 'WHAM BAM THANK YOU MA'AM' peerage member thank you very much. QED." holding her hands up to her ample chest Serafall cooed to herself "Oh Sona you do do listen to your big sister after all." Rousing herself from her dreams she looked back at the ledger and frowned "Just who is this reaper that foiled my cute little sisters plans. Hmm Bennia, never heard of her."

Sitting there for a few more moments going over the book, gathering as much information as possible and writing it down, Serafall closed the book with a large thud, sending dust everywhere. "Achoo" she sneezed. Looking down at her clothes "Mooouuu now I'm all dirty, Sona is going to pay for this." Patting herself down to try and clean up as best as possible she left the Hall of Neutrality and headed home.

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

 _*Devil in disguise*_

Sitting at her desk Rias Gremory chewed on her thumb nail. Over a week had passed since the untimely death of Hyoudou Issei and she was running out of options. The rumours from her father's peerage, about her upcoming wedding were gaining in strength, and time seemed to be running out. 'What do I do' she thought to herself. 'Do I continue to wait for Serafall or do I move on and take in Saji?'. She just didn't know what to do and as she was finding out procrastination was a killer. Hearing the door open she straightened back up and looked to see who it was. Seeing her Queen Akeno Himejima enter, with a tray of tea and snacks, she decided to take the bull by the horns and get some input from her trusted friend.

Akeno stood in the kitchenette, going through the motions of making tea and some snacks, she felt bad for her King. A momentous decision had to be made and time was slipping past them. The only thing that she could do at this stage was comfort her friend and offer advice. That was the only good thing about not being a King, all she had to do was wait and carry out Rias' orders to the best of her abilities. Taking the tray of tea and snacks to her friend she could only hope a decision was at hand. Opening the door to the main room she entered to see her King in deep thought. Seeing the look on Rias' face she thought a decision had finally been made. Placing the tea and snacks down on the desk she stood back and waited for her to open the conversation.

"Thank you Akeno". Sitting back in her chair Rias nibbled on the snacks, Seeing her Queen standing there waiting she decided that it was now or never. "Akeno what do you think I should do about this mess with Hyoudou?"

Raising her had to her mouth Akeno laughed politely "Ufufufu, My King has finally decided to make a decision". Lowering her hand she adopted a serious look "Rias we have run out of time. For whatever reason Serafall has not gotten back to Sona. You have to make a decision now, or all will be lost. Unfortunately your grand plan of getting Hyoudou Issei, by way of him dying, without doing any leg work has backfired. It looks like recruiting Genshiro Saji by way of asking is your only option".

Rias crossed her arms under her chest huffing and said. "It just seems so awkward to come out and ask someone to become a Devil. I mean how do you even broach the subject with them?. I was very fortunate with you, Gasper, Yutto, and Koneko".

Thinking for a moment Akeno added "Perhaps you ask Sona for advice? She has recruited all her members by asking them rather than waiting for the unfortunate to happen".

"Humph, the way I'm going with Sona I'll be paying off debts for the rest of eternity" said Rias, not liking having her faults laid bare. "Perhaps some scouting first. Let's find out what makes him tick, and introduce Koneko and Yutto to him first, we'll see what happens then".

"Ara, ara. It seems like my King has finally made a decision".

"Yes, I can't wait any longer. Akeno head over to see Sona and get Genshiro's file. We'll take things from there. Call Yuuto and Koneko and inform them to come here tonight. All contracts will have to wait for the time being".

Receiving her instructions Akeno bowed and headed out to do her king's bidding.

Blowing a lock of hair from her face Rias sat back and enjoyed her tea and snacks and began running different scenarios through her head.

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy Hallway**

 _*DD cup is a small cup*_

Making her way through the hallways of the school Akeno went about her appointed tasks with aplomb. Smiling beautifully and nodding at the greetings from other students, she spied Tsubaki Shinra out of the corner of her eye, Heading over to her queen counterpart she waited until she was finished dealing with some troublemakers before cutting in.

"...and let that be a lesson to you both. Lighting the gas burners at the tap is not only dangerous to yourselves but to the entire school as well. Now off to detention with you both".

Watching the two boys run off, with Tsubaki calling out after them "Don't let me catch you doing that again" Akeno couldn't help but grin. Having boy's in the school made things interesting at times. Girl's would never do something like that. Made putting up with the 'now' perverted duo worthwhile.

Huffing to herself Tsubaki turned around and saw Akeno standing there grinning, "Please stop grinning Akeno, If the male members of our school saw that you enjoyed that they would burn down the whole school, just to please you".

"Ara ara, who said that I was enjoying the stunt that they pulled. Perhaps I was enjoying the tongue lashing that you gave them. Anyway is Sona available at the moment?".

Moving down the hallway she replied "She is in the Student Council office catching up on some paperwork. Why?".

Falling into step with her opposite number Akeno added softly so as not to be overheard "Rias is after some paperwork on a student".

Tsubaki thought for a minute, "Oh, she has decided to recruit Genshiro then has she?".

"Yes. With no response yet from Serafall, she has just decided today to move on and take up Sona's offer to recruit Genshiro".

Arriving at the Student Council's office door they entered and seeing that there was only members of Sona's peerage inside Akeno greeted Sona and got straight down to business. "Good afternoon Kaicho".

Looking up from her paperwork Sona greeted Akeno in kind. "Good afternoon Akeno, take a seat, how can I be of assistance today?".

Sitting down at the desk Akeno made the request of her king, "Rias is requesting if she could have the file on Genshiro Saji".

"I see. So she has decided to take up my offer then?".

"Yes. She feels that there's been too much time lost, with no contact from your sister she has to make a move now".

Reaching down into her desk draw Sona withdrew a large file. Handing it over to Akeno she said "Here is everything that we know about Genshiro. It is current up until yesterday. Just so that you can let Rias know I haven't heard anything from my sister at all. She hasn't contacted me at all recently, which is strange. So the only thing that I can think of is that something more important has come up".

Standing and taking the offered file Akeno bowed deeply "Thank you for all that you have done for us Sona. I'm sure that there is nothing else that can be done now. I am grateful that we have a friend like you that we can turn to in dire times".

Blushing at her friends heartfelt gratitude Sona motioned Akeno off. "Go on you've got a lot of work to do".

Bowing again Akeno turned and left the building.

After Akeno had left the office Tsubaki sat down "Well" she commented "Now that she has taken Genshiro off the table where does that leave us?".

"Don't worry Tsubaki, There are plenty more fish in the sea. That was just the first available that fit certain requirements. I have plenty of other irons starting to glow hot. In fact there seems to be a rather interesting person who might make a good knight, not too far from here".

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Underworld**

After spending the bulk of his time lying about Issei decided that the Underworld bureaucracy was just as bad as the Human world, If not worse. Having to spend most of his time inside watching TV was the pits. When he was younger that's all he wanted to do, and as he got older watching porn became a major pass time. But Bennia didn't subscribe to those channels and watching TV shows that he knew nothing about was rather inane. He spent a lot of time watching documentaries about different species to bone up on his new life, and infomercials on life as a Devil seemed to run non-stop, Watching Levia-tan with Bennia was a highlight. The one thing he did enjoy was watching the Rating Games that the Devils broadcast, they looked really cool with explosions and fire every where as different peerages battled.

But you can only do that for so long and several times he found himself slipping into a depressed state in regards as to what happened. Not seeing his family and friends weighed heavily on his mind. Bennia was a huge help in that regard. Talking to him about his past life and explaining things about the new world he was joining was an immense pressure relief. Apart from a few misunderstandings and ghost-through's, Which he kept stating were purely accidents. He felt that the two of them had made a real connection, and she was becoming his first real female friend.

Hearing the front door open and slam closed Issei could only wonder what had happened this time. Bennia had been on tenterhooks since she received a phone call from her father over a week ago, and the pressure seemed to be rising. Listening to her as she threw 'Scythie' into his usual place, he could only grimace at the language coming from the young girls mouth.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _*Ahhh, saviour of the plot holes*_

* * *

The next morning after finding out that his real body couldn't be recovered until things settled down in the human world. After numbing his brain with Underworld TV during the night Issei heard the phone ringing. He got up and made his way over to the stand that the phone was on, reaching out to grab it he paused as his hand passed through the handset. 'Idiot' he thought 'You're a ghost how are you supposed to answer it'. Standing there looking at the phone he had a sudden thought. 'How can I sit and lay on a couch when I can't interact with anything else?' Shrugging his shoulders at the illogic of it all, he made a mental note to ask Bennia later.

Meanwhile the incessant ringing woke the other occupant of the apartment. Stumbling out in her pyjamas, Bennia gave Issei a withering stare, "Why didn't you answer it?" she grumbled.

Issei pointed to himself and in his best American Indian accent he stated "Me ghost. Me unable to interact with phone".

Putting a palm to her forehead she groaned "Of course".

Meanwhile the phone just kept ringing.

Looking at the still ringing phone Issei commented "Don't you have an answering machine or something?".

"No, as Reapers we are expected to be available at all times".

"What happens if you're out somewhere? How do they get in contact with you then?"

"Reaper Magic" stated Bennia exasperated.

The phone started to ring even louder and seemed to be, if possible, getting angry about it.

"You'd better answer it that thing seems to be getting angry, How is it doing that anyway?" stated Issei looking at the now angry ringing phone.

Reaching down to pick it up she told him tiredly "Reaper Magic". Picking up the phone she answered it "What!"

Moving away from the angry girl Issei went back to the couch. Standing before it, with one ear on the one sided phone conversation in case it was about him, he stretched out his hand to the couch, as expected his hand went right through it. Taking his hand back he moved to sit down and was surprised when he sat on the couch. Shaking his head he stood back up and tried again, same thing happened,. He couldn't touch it but could sit down. Giving up he concentrated on Bennia's conversation.

"Yes he's here at my apartment."

"What do you mean why? We were told that by Doctor Sagiri".

"But no one's contacted me since yesterday".

Looking at Issei she made a yapping motion with her hand.

"OK, what time?".

"Alright I'll see you then, Bye".

Hanging up the phone she moved to sit down next to Issei. "I have to go and see my father in an hour. He's my boss at work. Something about going over what is happening and getting my shifts covered".

"I see" said Issei, "Do I need to come with you?" he asked.

"No you'll have to spend most of your time here. Depending on what happens at work and with R&D, I might be able to take you out and show you some sights" she said whilst yawning.

Sitting in the chair she seemed to start drifting back off to sleep when Issei commented "I don't think you have time for that".

Waking up at that She jumped up with a start. "Crap I've got to get ready!", with that she raced off back to the bedroom to get ready.

Sitting there watching her run about getting ready Issei chuckled to himself. With a final flourish she grabbed some toast and 'Scythie' and ran out the door with a muffled "Bye".

* * *

 **Underworld**

 **Reaper Collections**

 _*All your souls are belong to us*_

Making her way through the building Bennia felt the entire department's eyes upon her. Conversations were muted as she drew near and titters and giggles followed her as she left. Taking the hint, that the entire department knew of her mistake, she stuck her nose in the air and continued onwards. Entering her father's office she saw his secretary sitting at her desk. An elderly woman with greying hair. For as long Bennia could remember she was sitting here at this desk, seeing a look of sympathy and understanding on her face she made her way to his office. Just as she was about to enter, she heard her whisper and paused "Everyone knows what happened in Hades' chamber, You know you're not well like due to your father being in charge. But what they are calling you now is going too far".

Standing there she wondered what they were calling her now. Not having heard anything passing through, she whispered back "What is it this time?"

Looking mortified she whispered back "'Dragon whore', Also they are saying that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree".

Feeling tears forming in her eyes, She scrubbed them heavily with her sleeve. "Thank you for being honest".

"I've known you for most of your life Bennia, and I know that nothing's further from the truth, But you know how things are here, and your position is precarious at the best of times. There are things happening here. Strange things. Lots of meetings amongst the higher ups. You might want to start looking around. If you catch my drift".

Scrubbing her eyes again she thanked the old woman for telling her the truth and opened the door entering her father's office.

Hearing the door open Orcus turned back to the door from the window he was looking out. Seeing his daughter there he motioned for her to come in. "Take a seat Bennia we have much to discuss" he said crossly. Watching his daughter closely Orcus could see the tell tail signs of fresh tears in her eyes.

Sitting down Bennia looked at her father, dark bags circled his eyes from lack of sleep, pre-empting her father she asked "Is everything ok father?, you look like you're not getting enough sleep".

Brushing off her concerns with a shrug "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with". Taking a seat at his desk he asked "Now what can you tell me about the Dragon Emperor's host?".

"Not a lot at this stage, He seems quite open to being reincarnated as a reaper at this stage. He has accepted my offers so far. Dangling the carrot of being able to workout why he was killed, and the slim possibility of seeing his family and friends again, has worked so far. Not being able to the procedure straight away might change things but I doubt it".

"Now about him staying with you, Who's Idea was this? Do you understand the ramifications of this act?".

"It was Doctor Sagiri who told me to take him home, and yes I've been informed of the current rumours".

Stroking his beard in thought Orcus hummed in thought "Hmm Sagiri, Sagiri, where have I heard that name?..." pausing for a few seconds he exclaimed "Of course he is the current apprentice to the head of R&D. He must be reporting straight to Hades".

"So what do I do now?".

"Now? Absolutely nothing. You'll continue to host the boy and do everything in your power to make sure he becomes a reaper like Hades wants. All of your duties have been passed onto Mors. He'll be taking over your section for the foreseeable future".

Alarmed at the loss of her section Bennia whined "Buuut daaad, I can run my section from home just as well as I can from here. There's no need for Mors to take over"

Slamming his hand down on the desk Orcus spat out "Mors is taking over and that's final. You broke the rules Bennia and this is part of your punishment. Mors has the section until such time as I see fit".

Gripping the armrests of the chair tightly so as not to upset her father any further she spat out. "Fine. Where is he so I can hand over".

"He's down in the section now sorting out the day's shift, you can find him there".

Hearing the dismissal in his voice Bennia stood and without saying anything else stormed out of the office.

Watching his daughter leave Orcus waited for a few moments before picking up the phone, punching in a number he said gruffly "She's on her way. Make sure you rile her up good and proper". Listening to the voice on the other end for a moment he replied "I don't care how you do it. Just get it done". Hanging up the phone he thought with a malicious grin 'Things are starting to fall into place'.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Storming through the apartment Bennia kept up her tirade as she made her way through. "Fucking bastard, how dear he imply that I'm doing something like that!, I'll gut that prick if he implies that again. Call me names like that, I should have cut his balls off and fed them to his cat". Continuing on as she made her way into the kitchen.

Issei sat there quietly as she stormed through, not wanting to draw the attention of the irate girl, lest she started to focus her anger at him. Listening as she slammed the fridge door closed, and angrily rattled through draws, he raised an eyebrow when she made her way into the living area with a large tub of ice cream and a spoon. Throwing herself into her chair she viciously ripped the top off and started ploughing in.

After five minutes of gorging on her comfort food Bennia started to think about what happened in the office. Hearing the whispers of her being a 'Dragon Whore' were really starting to get to her, but to have Mors actually throw it in her face with witnesses, was too much. What made it worse was that no one came to her defence. Not one person in her section stood up for her, and she thought she was friends with most of them. Saying something to her father just compounded the issue, as he told her it was Hades' doing and there was nothing he could do. Feeling betrayed by all corners she started to cry.

Seeing Bennia starting to cry Issei made his way over to her and crouched down. Making sure not to touch her, Speaking softly he asked "Hey what's the problem?"

Looking at him through her tear filled eyes, she said "Nothing's wrong".

Mustering up his nerve Issei pressed on. "Nothing doesn't make pretty girls cry. What's happened?"

Bennia stabbed the spoon into the ice cream and hissed at him "It's everything at the moment. My dads become strange and distant, co-workers are calling me names behind my back, people who I thought were friends are ignoring me. It just seems to be one thing after another".

Perplexed by this Issei responded "Why would they do this?"

Putting her ice cream down as a lost cause for the time being, she sat back and dried her eyes, looked at him and seeing genuine concern she decided to unload her burdens. "It's several things that have all come to a head at the same time. Normally I have issues at work because my dad is the head of the entire department. A lot of people there believe that I got my position as section head due to nepotism. But dammit I worked hard for that job. I started at the bottom and worked my way up over a very long time. I'm fair and play by the rules, I usually sort out any issues by myself and hardly involve my dad at all".

Seeing that she needed to vent, Issei just remained silent motioning for her to go on.

"But no one sees that. They just see the daughter of Orcus, I really thought that I had some good friends there, but as they say here 'nothing is as it seems'. People will turn on you for the slightest gain". Sighing she dabbed at her cheeks and eyes again. "Normally I get along very well with my dad. We keep our work and private lives very separate, but over the last week he has become incredibly distant. Snapping over the slightest error and pushing very hard on a rather big issue. But the strangest thing has been the promotion of several 'militant people' to prominent positions". Getting angry again she spat out "One of them is called Mors and he has taken over my job. He is a sleazy, shifty, despicable person who would stab you in the back for a dollar. He is one of those militant types and is not beyond spreading rumours about people to get ahead".

"What has he been saying about you?" asked Issei worried for his friend.

Realizing where this was headed, even as upset as she was, but she couldn't stop. The pressure over the last week had taken it's toll. Having spent a lot of time with Issei she had made a connection with him. Bonding over several likes and dislikes, and with no one, or no where else to turn to, she decided to trust in him.

Beginning to weep again she sobbed out "You have to understand Issei, when I erred in reaping your soul. I along with my father as my superior, was brought before Hades to explain what happened. This didn't happen in his office, this was in front of the full court, so you could imagine lots of people were there. Hades saw an opportunity to gain an advantage by getting you to his side. He gave me instructions to get you to become a reaper by any means possible".

Shocked at what he heard Issei reared away from the chair and fell onto the floor. "So all this was just a ploy to get me to become a reaper!", after a few seconds he added "Why?"

"You're the holder of The Red Dragon Emperor Issei!, because I erred Hades found a way to bypass the free pass clause, and try and get Ddraig's power to boost his own".

Still sitting on the floor Issei hissed angrily "So all this was nothing more than a big power play. Confuse the stupid human, offer some false promises and then put a chain around my neck, all for a dragon".

"Please Issei" she begged "You have to understand I didn't want to do this."

Getting up off the floor Issei walked away from the crying girl. "But you did it anyway".

Changing tact for a moment to show what position she was in "You heard me when I came home, yes?"

Being very pissed off Issei retorted "What of it" not really caring at this point.

"At the moment everyone is calling me Dragon Whore".

Shocked enough to break his mood Issei spun around and asked "I'm sorry I didn't hear that right could you repeat that?"

"THEY ARE CALLING ME DRAGON WHORE" she screamed at him breaking down completely.

Stunned at that Issei just stared at the crying girl.

After a few minutes she managed to choke out "In Hades' court he told me to get your compliance by any means possible. He said that, even if I had to whore myself to you that would be acceptable. Everyone in the court heard what he said. So when Doctor Sagiri told me to bring you here, someone must have told him to say that, to get the rumours started".

Gobsmacked Issei stood there open mouthed.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks she continued "I didn't want to do that, not then, and certainly not now. It's also why I get uptight when you make a joke with sexual connotations or pass through me. I can't get the thought of Hades ordering me to do that". Lowering her head she added softly "I also can't believe that my father didn't stand up for me either, when he ordered it. Even today he is still pushing that line 'By any means possible Bennia, don't forget that'".

Seeing that she was now trapped as much as he was Issei asked "So what now?"

"Now we wait and see. I hope you can forgive me at some stage, for what has happened. I never meant for any of this. I just didn't do my job properly" she finished hanging her head in shame.

Standing there Issei felt an uncomfortable silence fall between the two of them. Sighing out loud he moved over to the couch that had became his bed. Lying down on his back with his arms under his head he responded quietly "I don't hate you Bennia, I'm angry yes, But I don't hate you for what has happened. Mistakes are mistakes and if you can't forgive someone for a mistake then what sort of person are you? We'll get over this, and then we'll see what happens then ok".

Hearing his comments Bennia felt her spirits rise, He didn't hate her, He didn't hate her. She felt relieved at his statement. "Yeah let's move on and see what happens". Picking up her Ice cream again she started devouring it with a gusto, noticing that it tasted better than before.

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Kouh Academy**

 **Occult Research Club**

 _*Souls on aisle two*_

Watching the red glow of magic die down Rias felt that her chances of breaking her marriage contract had improved greatly. It seemed that he did hold a draconic sacred gear. Now upon his conversion into a Devil she could find out quite easily, rather that train him up as a human. With that she held out her arms and commanded "I bid you to rise Genshiro Saji in the name of your King, Rias Gremory".

* * *

Next day

Finishing her breakfast Sona thought she was going to have a relatively relaxing day. All her work had been done, and the rest of her peerage was taking care of business, until a blue circle appeared on the floor in front of her, and the dreaded voice called out.

"Sona-chan!" appearing from the circle on the floor was her older sister Serafall and current Maou in charge of Foreign Affairs bearing the title of Leviathan. "Sona-chan!" she called again leaping towards her younger sister Serafall gathered her into a big hug.

Feeling the stuffing being forced out of her by her sisters hug, Sona replied in the only way that she knew to get her sister to let go "Onee-sama, please let go".

Letting go Serafall started to whine stamping her foot "Mouuu how many time do I have to tell you, it's onee-chan!"

Drawing a large breath of air Sona relented seeing how they were alone "Ok, onee-chan", taking a seat back at the kitchen bench she asked "What brings you here so early?" she asked taking a sip of water from a glass.

Taking a seat as well Serafall smiled at being called 'onee-chan' by her sister, Picking up an apple from the fruit bowl on the bench she replied "Mouuuu, you're the one that made me go read that dusty old book, just so you could get some information about your boyfriend. It took me hours to get clean after going there", she finished biting into the apple. 'Hmm sour' she thought.

Spitting the water out across the room Sona retorted loudly "He's wasn't my boyfriend, he was a boy we believed held The Red Dragon Emperor".

"Ufufufu" she laughed "are you telling the truth? Or were you using your onee-chan's seduction techniques that I taught you to ensnare him?".

Getting embarrassed at her sister's teasing she shouted out "Stop it nee-chan. It was nothing like that. Anyway Rias was looking at recruiting him. I'm doing this as a favour for her".

Scrutinising her sister very carefully Serafall raised her eyebrows in surprise "A favour for another clan heiress, My my Sona you seem to be starting your political life rather young". Seeing her sister all embarrassed made her day but there were things to do and appointments to keep "Anyway" she continued taking out her notebook "Your hunch seems to be right on the money. The Red Dragon Emperor's host died at 18:55:00 and his soul was reaped at 18:56:25, in direct contravention of the treaty we have" she finished taking another bite from the apple.

Feeling vindicated that Rias and her were right in their assumptions she asked "So what happens now?".

Grimacing not only from the sourness of the apple but the question as well Serafall replied whilst chewing "Well, now I have to schedule a meeting with the Grim Reaper representatives", pausing whilst she swallowed the apple, "but don't hold your breath looking for this to be done in a week. They have never been happy about the treaty in question, and you can bet that they'll take their time over this".

"Is there anything we can help you with?".

"The only thing I'll need is a statement from Rias stating that she had an interest in the boy, and any evidence she may have like a contract or similar".

"I'll get her to do that today and get it sent to you over D-Mail".

Standing up she waved her sister off "Hai hai, but send it to my private family account don't bother with the others or I'll never find it amongst all the fan mail". Pausing for a moment she dug through her pockets "Oh by the way, I came into one of these the other day". With that she produced a mutated rook piece, "I have no use for it, so, do you want to swap?".

Not hesitating in the slightest she produced her remaining rook piece and passed it over "Done" she stated, adding "But where did you get one of these from?".

Swapping the piece with her sister, she waved a finger at her "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies". With that she opened a portal and waved to her sister "Bye bye Sona-chan I'll see you soon" and with that she disappeared.

Sitting there Sona looked at the mutated rook piece and sighed "Really nee-chan, the things that you do for me". With that she got up and made her way to school.

* * *

Kuoh Academy

Having linked up with Tsubaki on her way to school Sona heard a commotion from the students in front of her. Enhancing her hearing to hear what they were saying she felt her eye begin to twitch.

Whispers of "No I can't believe it" and "It can't be true", even some muttered threats of "we'll get him later", Dominated the gathered students.

Not seeing anything out of the ordinary in front of her Sona looked over her shoulder only to feel her twitching eye get worse. There was Rias Gremory walking in with her newest peerage member right beside her. 'By the Maou could you make it any more obvious Rias' she thought to herself. Pausing until she caught up she motioned to Rias that she wanted to talk.

Seeing Sona's motion Rias stopped when she caught up to her. Looking at her newest member she said "Head on in Saji we'll catch up later".

Nodding at his king Saji moved off to classes.

Slowly making their way in Sona commented "Could you make it any more obvious Rias that he was one of yours now".

"I just wanted to show people that he was part of our club now, so that there wouldn't be any trouble later".

"Yes" Sona dead panned "parading him in front of the whole school like you did certainly fixed that problem. You might want to keep an eye on the male members of our establishment, just to make sure nothing happens to him. Anyway I need you to come to my office at lunchtime, in relation to the request you made".

Fearing that she may have rushed things Rias asked "Has anything happened?".

Looking at the students walking around them Sona finished with "Not here. We will speak at lunch". With that she moved off to class.

* * *

 **Student Council Office**

Knocking on the door to Sona's office Rias couldn't help but think that she moved too hastily in recruiting Saji. Entering she saw Sona and her peerage sitting there calmly eating their lunches. Making her way to the table she sat down and foregoing pleasantries she asked "What was so important that you couldn't tell me this morning?".

Ignoring her rudeness Sona replied "I received a visit from my sister this morning".

Feeling a wash of dread come over her Rias asked "What did she have to say?".

Finishing off her lunch Sona replied "Our hunch has proved to be correct. The Reaper violated the five minute rule".

Feeling annoyed Rias slapped her hand down on the table "Shit!" she exclaimed. "I've just used four pawns on Saji".

Surprised about Genshiro's cost Sona tried to sooth her friend "Calm down Rias, from what my sister said this is going to be a long process. Apparently there are tensions between the reapers and us over the treaty. My sister has scheduled a meeting between herself and the representative of the reapers. But she said it could take over a week for that to come about".

Mollified about the time frame Rias asked "So what happens now?".

"My sister needs a statement from you declaring your interest in Hyoudou and any supporting evidence that might be available".

"Right then, I'll get my peerage to write up their statements as well, they had been tailing him for me for sometime. Much to Koneko's disgust".

Hearing this Momo joined in the conversation "I believe I read that the police found a summoning pentagram in his pocket, will that help?"

Sona thought out loud "It should, it proves a direct link between Rias and Hyoudou. Well done Momo".

"Thank you Kaichou".

Standing up Rias finished off "Well, I've got some work to do then. Thanks for the update Sona". With that she turned and started to walk out.

"Send your statements to me" Sona added "I'll forward them to my Sister's private D-mail account".

Waiting for Rias to leave, Sona looked over her peerage. "And that's why girls, I don't leave anything to chance".

"So what happens now Kaichou?" asked Reya

"It's back to waiting for my sister. She may act like a ditz most of the time, but she is very good at her job". Holding out her hand and summoning her new rook piece Sona held it up to her eyes and studied it intently "I may just have a very good use for you after all" she finished.

* * *

Author's note

Source is the Light Novels and the anime is completely ignored.

Grrr I'm pulling my hair out to work out the time line. It seems to be all over the place.

From what I can work out, the first two Light Novels are roughly over a period of 40 days.

Hopefully the interaction between Issei and Bennia is believable.

Starting to nudge the plot along slowly but surely.

It should be pretty obvious now where Issei's heading, but the road there hopefully will be interesting.

Even in devil culture, your best friend can be scheming against you.

Don't think too bad of Sona. Rias brought her problems on herself.

*All translations are sourced from Google Translation and crossed checked with EUdict.

Thanks for reading

T.L


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I don't own High School DxD

I am irreligious, all due care but no responsibility about incorrect facts.

In this story, Hades is the One true God of Death.

All other personifications in religions are underlings.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

 _Last time_

 _"So what happens now Kaichou?" asked Reya_

 _"It's back to waiting for my sister. She may act like a ditz most of the time, but she is very good at her job". Holding out her hand and summoning her new rook piece Sona held it up to her eyes and studied it intently "I may just have a very good use for you after all" she finished._

* * *

 **Underworld**

 _Reaper quadrant_

"Ahhh, I can't take it any more" yelled Issei, "It's been over four weeks now how long can it take?".

Looking up from making her dinner Bennia replied "Cool your jets. The egg heads have to wait until things cool down remember".

"Yes but the not knowing is killing me. What is happening back home for the police to take this long in solving a crime?".

Finishing off her dinner Bennia moved back to the living area with her dinner. From what Doctor Sagiri said, the police back in Kouh will never be able to solve the current murders, remember he said that it was the works of Fallen Angels. We just have to wait until they give up".

Thinking about home Issei lamented "But my parents haven't been able to hold a funeral yet. How hard is this being on them?".

Thinking whilst she was eating Bennia commented finally "I guess you're right. I have always focused on the dead. I've never given those left behind much thought before".

Thinking about what he knew about the young girl's family, Issei asked after a while "If you don't mind me asking, what about your mother?"

Sitting there with a fork in her mouth Bennia paused for a second before removing it and replying neutrally "I never knew my mother she died giving birth to me".

"Oh, I'm sorry". Replied Issei falling into an uncomfortable silence.

Finishing off her meal she replied "It's ok. I never knew her at all. Not even a photograph. All I've ever known is life here".

"Not even a photograph?". Amazed at this he continued more shrewdly "Not even a photo? Cameras have been around for ages, How long ago did this happen?".

Smiling at him she waved her finger at him "No, no, no. See there you go again. No prying into how old I am. A girl has to have some secrets".

Losing all colour in his face, Issei stammered at being caught out "N n no that's not what I meant".

Peering at him closely Bennia commented "Are you sure? You seemed to be mighty interested in my age lately?".

"No nothing like that. I just want to get to know you better that's all".

"Yeah yeah, sure sure, you do. I'm beginning to feel like you're taking a little too much interest in my age that's all." pausing for a second she added "You're sure that you aren't one of those" snapping her fingers trying to remember "Dammit what were they called again", she added brightly "Oh yes 'Lolicons'" she grinned having cornered him.

"Lolicon!", jumping up and waving his fist in the air, he continued full speed ahead and damn the consequences "I have you know that there's nothing better than oppai, and you certainly don't find oppai on flat chested lolita's like you!".

Seeing red at this comment Bennia jumped up out of her chair and threw her empty plate at him "Creep!, Idiot!, Enemy of women!" running out of things to throw at him she summoned 'Scythie' from the closet and smashed it down, thankfully blunt end first, into the floor.

Seeing her with 'Scythie' in hand Issei took off trying to get away from the now angry girl.

Chasing him round the house Bennia laughed madly trying to smite Issei for his comments. "You'll won't have to wait for your body any more" she yelled "I'm sending you back to the Second Ring right now".

Issei just kept moving always staying one step ahead of the madly laughing girl. Using his ghost abilities to fade through objects he moved from room to room. She was just about to smash through the wall to stop him doing that when the phone rang.

Stopping what she was doing she put 'Scythie' against her shoulder and picked up the phone. "What!" she gasped out.

On the other end of the phone Doctor Sagiri pulled the handset away from his ear for a moment. Putting it back he answered "Bennia it's Doctor Sagri from R&D. Issei's parents have finished with their service and his body is being sent to the Crematorium as we speak."

Bennia just smiled and said "Right Doctor. When will you want Issei and I to come in?".

Hearing that Issei rushed in and was hanging over her shoulder trying to listen in. "What is it? Is it time for us to go? What's happening?".

Getting frustrated with his actions Bennia spoke into the phone "Just a moment Doctor" and took a half hearted swipe at him with 'Scythie' "Back off just wait a few minutes". Returning to the phone "Sorry Doctor please continue".

Hearing the commotion on the other end of the phone Doctor Sagiri waited, upon hearing her come back he finished off "as for your anxious guest, We should have his body in our possession some time tomorrow morning, so at this stage, I would say tomorrow afternoon say around 4pm. That will give us plenty of time to repair the damage and get it up and running again". Looking across the room at a medical table with a body on it, there were several medical people working on it, he reiterated "Yes most definitely tomorrow afternoon".

"Thank you Doctor we'll see you tomorrow, Bye". Hanging up the phone she looked at Issei standing there expectantly. Looking at his hopeful face she simply said "4pm tomorrow"

Hearing that Issei cheered "Yes!, finally no more ghosting about for me".

Tightening her grip on 'Scythie' Bennia leapt forward at Issei, but he didn't move and she went straight through him.

Unaware of her movement due to his cheering Issei felt Bennia pass through him. Seeing her stumble on the other side he looked at her and said "Pervert", and not letting go of it either he added smugly "pettanko".[1]

Hearing this she screamed "PETTANKO!," Jumping up and brandishing "scythie like a club she added "that's it prepare to die".

Their laughter and screams could be heard well into the night.

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Hall of Neutrality**

Serafall sat there fuming, Several times this meeting had been put off or delayed by Pluto. To be honest if he didn't show this time she was marching straight to Hades' so-called throne room to tear his bony head from his shoulders. Hearing a whisper of footsteps and fabric on the ground She looked up and saw the object of her ire entering the room.

Raising his hand upon entering Pluto greeted "Kalispera[2] Serafall"

Raising her hand in reply "Good evening Pluto"

Taking a seat across from the irate woman Pluto took in her body language and knowing why she was here he wondered how much longer he could stretch this out for before doing something.

After exchanging pleasantries for a few moments, as one is to do during diplomacy, Serafall got to the point. "Pluto I have arranged this meeting because one of your reapers, someone by the name of Bennia violated the five minute treaty".

"Oh dear, that is quite unfortunate. We make sure that all of our active patrolling reapers are aware of the treaty. Are you sure that your information is correct?" he replied blandly.

"Quite sure Pluto, I checked 'The Book' to confirm my facts before contacting you". Replied Serafall diplomatically ignoring the jab about her information.

"Yes, yes 'The Book' certainly doesn't lie so you must be correct. What was the name of the reaper again?".

"Bennia".

"Bennia, Bennia", he thought out loud rummaging through his paperwork, "Ah here it is, Yes Bennia the daughter of Orcus. She is currently on administrative leave, tending to a private project for her father".

Hearing who the reapers father was, and suspicious that he had the information on the reaper in question at hand, Serafall knew that this issue just got a whole lot harder. With the girls father being the head of a faction, and the commander of the collections agency. 'Politics' she sighed to herself 'what a pain in the ass. Why did I let Sirzechs talk me into this position again?'.

Reaching into the file beside her, she removed copies of her supporting documentation and passed it over. "Hear are the supporting documents and depositions from the people involved. Also included is a file from the human police in regards to the summoning pentagram the boy was carrying. As you see our case is quite strong".

Looking over the documents Pluto frowned and swore to himself, 'Fuck' he thought 'The Gremory clan and the sister to Sirzechs as well'. Glancing up at Serafall he saw her smirking.

Seeing Pluto frowning Serafall smirked just to rub it in further. "I see you are well versed in our clans and heiress. Yes. She is the sister to our Lord Lucifer, and as you can imagine we won't be letting this go any time soon". Standing up from the table she leaned over. "I hope we can resolve this peacefully and sooner rather than later. I'll give you a few days to mull things over and speak to Hades and Orcus. But do keep in mind that Lord Lucifer dotes on his sister, and is watching things closely". With that she stood back up and walked out.

Watching her walk out Pluto clenched his fists around the paperwork. 'Well shit!' he thought 'that puts a big kink in Hades' plans'.

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Underworld**

 _Reaper quadrant_

Next morning

Sitting in Hades' presence whilst he irate was not recommended. His aura had manifested itself and seemed to be writhing like a mass of snakes waiting to strike at the unsuspecting. Sweeping his arm across the desk and depositing everything on the floor he hissed out "Sirzechs, that damn buffoon. It had to be his sister didn't it!. Well that bitch Serafall is right, the way he dotes on his sister he won't let this go". Spearing Orcus with a glare he asked "How is your daughter going with the host? Had she made any inroads yet?".

Sitting there calmly so as not to draw attention to himself Orcus replied "Yes. From what she is reporting to us they seem to be getting along just fine. The host is still receptive to joining us".

Smiling thinly Hades continued "Good, good. It seems that your idea of handing down her punishment in front of the court was a good one Orcus. My spies tell me that your daughter has become quite isolated within the community, and the reports from her apartment complex are positive as well. Doctor Sagiri informs me that the hosts body was quite poor in being able to use magic, and that the adjustments he has made has fixed that problem. Unfortunately he was unable to make too many modifications, as there are signs that, The Dragon was aware before the host was sent to the Second Ring".

Everyone in the room understood the issue, from past experiences with sentient devices, they were touchy about massive unexplained changes in their hosts, and reacted badly when tried. No one wanted to attempt that with The Red Dragon Emperor.

Looking over at his Foreign Affairs spokesperson Hades continued "How long do you think that Lucifer and Leviathan will wait before things come to a head?".

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Pluto responded "Unknown at this stage. I have several plans in place to try and draw things out. But Serafall had done her homework, she had consulted "The Book" before our meeting so they are well aware that the boy hosts The Red Dragon Emperor".

With that Hades decided to end the meeting "Good. Good" he cackled "Things seem to be heading in the right direction for once. That's all for now". Hearing the dismissal Pluto and Orcus left the room. Hades spun his chair around and looked out his window and took in the view of his domain. Rubbing his hands together he continued to cackle "Soon, everything will fall into place" he finished with room falling into silence.

Breaking the silence a few moments later a voice spoke softly behind him "I don't take lightly to you messing with my kind".

Spinning around, not having felt a presence, Hades saw a young girl sitting in one of the couches along the wall. "Ophis!, What do you want".

"Just checking on my investment. Making sure that the power I have given you is not being misused for…." trailing off she finished exuding a presence more powerful than his own "other purposes".

"Of course not I am fully dedicated to your cause. There are thing that need to be put in place on our end to make your goals attainable".

"I would advise you, that messing with my kind can lead to bad karma Hades. I would recommend that you don't cross me, the results are…." trailing off again, she finished "unpleasant". With that final warning she vanished.

Watching the space where she had disappeared, he held up his hand and seeing a snake start to form he whispered "Oh yes fully dedicated indeed" exerting his magic he forced the snake back into his system.

* * *

 **Bennia's Apartment**

Cleaning up after a fight in her apartment was not on the top 10 things that she liked doing, having to do it on her own was even worse. But she certainly felt a lot happier than she had in days. Finishing up she sat down next to Issei. "What's the first thing you want to do when you get your body back" she asked.

"Get something to eat!, I've been here for the last month watching you eat everyday. I want to taste food again". Thinking of the fast food store that he saw just down the road from Bennia's apartment he added "A burger and fries. With a thick shake. Mmmm I can almost taste it now".

Laughing at him she added "How are you going to pay for it? You don't have any money".

Turning to face her he held his hands up together praying, and trying to give her puppy dog eyes he begged "Please Bennia you have to help me. I'll pay you back as soon as I can. Please help this unworthy person".

"I don't know, you might skip out on me after the meal".

Getting off the couch he knelt down at her feet still praying to her. "Please Bennia, you have to believe me".

Continuing to laugh at him she agreed "Sure, sure I'll treat you. Consider it a proper welcoming present. Now get up off the floor".

"Thank you, thank you" Getting up off the floor Issei and sat back down beside her. Doing that reminded him of his experiments the other day and the fight last night. "Hey Bennia how come I can sit and lay down but pass through everything else?".

Looking at him she chirped "Reaper magic".

"There we go again with the reaper magic reply" he muttered, "no seriously how does that happen?" he asked.

Pausing for a dramatic effect she responded "How the hell do I know?, I'm not an egghead! I'm a reaper So it's reaper magic".

Face palming at the response he finished "Reaper magic, is the answer to all the unknowns isn't it?".

"Finally figure that one out did you. Good for you there's hope for you yet", she finished laughing at him.

Sitting there for a while watching TV, Bennia stirred "Hey Issei can I ask you a question?".

"Sure what is it?"

Moving closer to him she lowered her voice "Over the last month I've noticed some strange things going on".

Lowering his voice as well he responded "Like what?".

"Well as I said there have been a lot of changes at work. More militant people moving in massive restructuring of staff levels. More reservists coming through for training".

"Hmmmm, go on".

"When I came and picked you up from the Second Ring, Minos had a short conversation with me about things that he had heard, but wouldn't talk about it. I've known Minos for a long time he's a good person, he is only interested in doing his job. He doesn't get involved with politics or anything else, for him to mention that to me seems strange in hindsight. The other thing was, when I saw my father after your first night here his secretary had a similar conversation with me as well".

"That does seem odd doesn't it".

"Yes it does, now singularly they could mean anything but put all those things together and….".

Frowning at what she was insinuating "It doesn't look good, does it?".

Looking away from him in guilt she responded "The last thing is, that this all seems to have really got going when you arrived".

"You think that this is all tied into Hades trying to get Ddraig and I, to work for him?".

Looking down at her clenched hands in her lap she replied "I believe so".

Sitting back in the couch Issei asked "Well then what do we do?".

"We still have a couple of weeks yet, you'll need time to get used to your body again, and be trained on reaper magic and the use of your scythe".

Thinking of how badass he would look casting spells and using a scythe, Issei fist pumped and said "Yes".

Moving closer to him she leaned over and whispered in his ear "If the devils come looking for you, I think that you better go with them, and get out of here".

Whispering back he retorted "What about you?".

"What about me!".

"What about you?" he reiterated "After everything you've told me. About what you have been told to do to get me to stay. What do you think they'll do to you if I leave?".

Not really thinking that far ahead she answered "I don't know".

"Neither do I. But know this" he vowed, "If I leave you're coming with me ok. I won't leave you here to face them with failure. I won't leave a friend behind like that".

Looking into his eyes and seeing his conviction, Bennia felt her lips dry and a wave of emotion crash through her. Right then she wished that he wasn't a ghost. "Ok" she said thickly, licking her lips "Ok, let's see what happens". With that she moved back to her original place on the couch and waited in silence for the time to leave, with a myriad of thoughts running through her head.

* * *

 **Reaper R &D**

Knowing where they were going saved them the terror of having to deal with the main receptionist again. Still Issei couldn't help but stare at her boobs whilst passing.

Seeing this Bennia gave him a verbal prod "Come on boob head we don't have time for that", pausing she continued on, "Anyway", she she said with a fake nasal twang, "I think you like being able to hear".

Remembering her voice Issei hurried along to catch up.

Seeing them arrive early Doctor Sagiri's receptionist told them to take a seat. Sitting there Issei focused on the clock, as 4pm came and went, he started to become nervous 'What's taking so long?' he thought 'What if something has gone wrong?, what if I can't get my body back?'. Just as he was about to get up he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Seeing Doctor Sagiri they both stood up.

"Ahh Issei", looking at his watch he said "Running late again I see. You know if you keep this up Bennia you'll start to get a bad reputation".

Gritting her teeth in frustration she said nothing.

Disappointed in not getting a response, Doctor Sagiri turned around and said with a flourish "Right this way Issei, you've waited long enough, let's get this show on the road".

Just as she started to follow them Doctor Sagiri stopped her. "I'm sorry Bennia but from here on it's just Issei. You'll have to wait here".

Disappointed at not being there when he was brought back she asked "Why?".

"This is a very delicate procedure, especially with something as powerful as the 'Red Dragon Emperor'. Any magic from a source not keyed into the magical array could disrupt the whole procedure and kill Issei outright".

Hearing that she spun around and retook her seat. Waving at Issei she called out with a grin "Good luck Issei, hope you don't explode". With that she picked up a very out of date magazine, and started to browse through it, humming to herself.

Looking at his friend reading a magazine, Issei looked at the Doctor, mustered up his nerve and stated "Right!, let's do this". With that he felt like he was walking to a gallows.

Walking into the procedure room Issei looked around. Seeing his body on the ground shocked him. He understood now what people meant by out of body experience. Looking closer he noticed that there seemed to be no wounds like what Ddraig described anywhere on his body. There were also a heap of chalk squiggles on the ground with a section missing.

Noticing him studying his body Doctor Sagiri commented "You didn't think we would put you back in your body whilst it was still wounded did you?".

Replying truthfully Issei commented "I don't know what to think at the moment".

Proud of his work Doctor Sagiri filled him in. "Well we have healed the wound that killed you, and fixed up all the mess the human medical examiner did after you died. You should have seen the mess he made, why they would cut in to a man's pe…".[3]

Issei blanched at that waving his hands interrupting he said "No thanks".

Disappointed at not being able to fill him in on the details he continued. "Right then all we have to do now is complete the magic array. Now if you could enter the array through the passage we have left, we will finish it off and get started."

Doing as he was instructed, the assistants filled in the rest of the array. Once finished Doctor Sagiri and the assistants began channelling their magic into the array on the floor.

All Issei saw was the array begin to glow, then a light so white he closed his eyes at the brightness of it.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

Opening his eyes again all Issei could see was white. Thinking something had gone wrong he called out "Doctor Sagiri, are you there?".

Not hearing anything for a few moments Issei panicked when he felt a low rumble in the ground. Turning around he saw him. Ddraig and boy did he looked pissed off.

Lowering his head down Ddraig rumbled " **Stupid boy, What have you gotten into?".**

Plucking up his nerve Issei retorted "What do you mean what have I gotten into?. I haven't done anything".

' **You certainly have done something foolish boy. Why are we still bound together? Why haven't I been sent to a new host yet?",** getting angry he roared " **What have you done?".**

"I haven't committed to anything yet you grouch. At this stage all I've committed to was to be removed from the second ring. It's not my fault if no one's actually asked me yet what I want!".

Being mollified at this Ddraig calmed down slightly and stared at his host for a while thinking, finally he responded " **Clever, very clever boy, so seeing how you haven't made a commitment to anything yet what have you got planned?".**

"Well seeing how I have been a ghost for the last four weeks, the first thing I had to do was get my body back. After that, from what I've seen and heard about this place, the sooner I get out of here the better".

" **Hmmm"** the dragon rumbled in thought " **Maybe you're not as stupid as you look".**

Deciding to tell the giant dragon what he knew Issei filled him in on what had happened over the last four weeks. "...so we think that Hades has got something planned, that he needs you for" he finished off.

Lowering himself to the ground Ddriag mulled over all that his host had told him. " **I see, so that is why I have been stuck here in this void, instead of being sent to a new host."** chuckling to himself he continued " **You don't know how smart it was by not committing to becoming a reaper. By not giving an oath you are not bound to them. Oaths mean more in this world that the human world. Once you give your word you can be magically bound by it and forced to comply".**

Hearing this for the first time Issei nodded carefully "So in other words watch what I say".

Feeling a power wash through his senses Issei stumbled "Wow what was that? That felt really good!".

" **Like that did you? That was your soul connecting back to your body. That feeling you just got was the sensation of my power".** Expanding his own senses, Ddraig stood back up and growled menacingly.

Seeing the change in the Dragon Issei looked around worried. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Looking down at the boy Ddraig considered his words carefully " **When you were attacked by the Fallen Angel was when I first awoke. I have been bound in that accursed sacred gear for a very long time, and have had several hosts".**

Interrupting the dragon Issei interjected "So I believe", and then kept his mouth firmly shut when Ddraig continued.

Stomping his foot on the ground Ddraig continued " **Don't interrupt boy this is very important. When I am bound to a new host even though I am asleep, my senses work passively and I get a feel for what my host's body is like. During my first few hosts this sensation confused me greatly when I awoke. But after moving through several hosts I have come to understand what my new host can and cannot do when I first awake. This ability over time has managed to save the host in several occasions".**

Issei just nodded his head in understanding.

" **When I awoke in your body, my senses told me that whilst your physical condition was average, your magical ability was nil".**

Dropping his shoulders Issei thought 'There goes shooting magical fireballs'.

Not noticing him Ddraig continued " **Something has changed though, Your magical ability now feels about average."** thinking about this Ddraig concentrated harder, " **Yesss it feels like there has been an alteration made, subtle, very subtle but I can feel the remaining presence of foreign magic in certain areas that make one receptive to magic".** Rousing himself he looked down on Issei and added " **Your assumptions might be correct boy. Tread carefully and watch your back. For someone to do this they are desperate. It is well known that Dragons are a prideful race and don't like taking short cuts. Power earned by oneself is power gained permanently. They obviously don't know about the passive working of my senses or they would never have tried this".**

Speaking up Issei asked "Why?".

" **As I said we are very prideful, if you had did this to yourself, I would have refused to work with you, and just waited until you died and moved on. I've done it before and I'll do it again if necessary. You gain your own power, make your own sacrifices, and own agreements with ME, and as you get stronger, I'll add my strength to yours. Doing things that way we'll be unbeatable. I've got all of eternity to wait, so one way or the other I'll get what I want".**

Thinking about what he had been told Issei couldn't help but feel conflicted 'No short cuts!, I've got god mode sitting right here and I can't use it straight away!. What a ripoff'. Sighing to himself 'Well Ddraig laid it out, so I guess I'll have to suck it up'. Out loud he asked "So what do we do now?".

" **For the moment, train yourself in your new abilities, and watch and listen to what's going on. I've never been bound to a reaper before, so things will be different** **for me** **this time. Don't let anyone know that you know about the adjustments that were made. Let them think they got away with it".**

Just then the dreamscape started to fade.

"What about Bennia?".

Fading out Ddraig finished " **If you truly believe in her, then trust her, if not…..".**

* * *

 **Medical floor**

The first thing that Issei felt was the cold floor, then he heard the voices of Doctor Sagiri and his assistants slowly getting louder and louder as if someone was turning up the volume on a radio. The noise finally evened out at a constant volume. Deciding to open his eyes he saw the last traces of the white light fading out.

Standing there Doctor Sagiri saw Issei open his eyes and couldn't help himself "IT'S ALIVE!", he chanted "IT'S ALIVE!" and danced around.

His assistants just shook their heads at his antics and moved in to check on Issei to make sure everything was ok after the procedure. Poking and prodding, taking readings with medical probes etc.

Issei just lay there taking in all the sensations that he had missed over the last four weeks, he tried to speak but a croaking whisper came out.

Hearing him try to speak a nurse propped him up, once the assistants had finished, and passed him a glass of water.

Taking a small sip to wet his lips and throat he thanked the nurse, and proceeded to sit up properly. Sitting there on the floor he felt strange. He thought his body would be weak after four weeks, but Doctor Sagiri was as good as his word. Issei felt like refreshed, like waking up after a good night's sleep.

Coming over to him after his little dance Doctor Sagiri came over to where Issei was on the floor and asked "How do you feel?".

"I feel great, never better".

"See, I told you that you were in good hands didn't I?".

Thinking about what Ddraig had said about tampering Issei muttered "Yes, yes you did".

"Well then there's no time like the present". With that helped Issei up off the floor.

Standing there Issei was amazed, there was no weakness, no strange sensations, nothing unusual at all. Looking at the Doctor he said "I don't feel any different at all. It's all very strange".

Nodding his head in agreement. Doctor Sagiri explained "It is very different to a long stay in hospital. Your muscles have not weakened at all. With the healing your body has had, you are as good as new. It's just a mental thing you need to overcome, you'll be right in a few hours, here take a walk around the room. Don't fear I'll be right beside you".

Slowly taking a few hesitant steps Issei found that he was right. After a few minute's he was walking, bending, and jumping as if nothing had happened. Grinning from ear to ear, he said "Amazing, it's absolutely incredible".

Seeing that the procedure went well, Doctor Sagiri moved to one of his assistants, and checked the notes they had compiled. After studying them for a few moments he said "Right, everything seems to be in order, Come this way".

Thinking that they were heading for some more tests Issei was surprised that they were heading back down the corridor to reception. Entering the room he saw Bennia still sitting there reading the magazine she had picked up earlier. Looking up at the clock he saw that only ten minutes had passed since he first went in.

Looking up from her magazine Bennia saw Issei and the Doctor standing there. Putting the magazine down, she stood up. Looking him over she said "I assume that everything went well then, obviously you didn't explode?".

Thumping his chest Issei replied "Yes, they tell me I'm as good as new".

Interrupting the two of them Doctor Sagiri interjected "The procedure went according to plan".

Issei narrowed his eyes at that.

Seeing the look on Issei's face, Bennia made a note to ask him later.

"...so what you'll need to do now is just relax for a few days. Nothing too strenuous". Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket he added "It's never happened before but here is my contact details. If something happens in the next 24 hours then ring me straight away. After that everything will be fine". Patting him on the back the Doctor added "Welcome to the world of reapers Issei". With that he turned and headed off.

* * *

Making their way from R&D Bennia and Issei walked along chatting comfortably "How does it feel to be whole again?" Bennia asked.

"It's really strange, after being a ghost, I mentally don't feel any different. It's little things that I'm noticing at the moment like the feel of the breeze, and it's scent. Things that I suppose we take for granted in everyday life".

"Funny, I don't notice it at all. Maybe you become desensitized to it as you grow older".

As they were talking Issei wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped face first into a pole. "Oww!" he said rubbing his forehead and nose in pain.

Beside him Bennia folded up in laughter "Bwhahaha, You have to watch what you're doing now idiot".

"Yeff, yeff lauf if uf" he said rubbing his nose making sure it wasn't broken.

Continuing to laugh she said "Come on idiot, lets go get that burger and fries you so desperately wanted".

* * *

 **Later that night**

Laughing at his current mishap Bennia opened the door to her apartment summoning 'Scythie' and putting it in the usual cupboard they made their way into the living area. Sitting down on the couch Issei commented "Wow! I didn't appreciate how soft this really is".

After grabbing some drinks Bennia joined him. Placing one in front of him, she sat down as well.

"Thanks" said Issei taking a sip. Turning to face her he said "Thanks for everything you've done tonight, I really had a good time".

"Bah, if you thought I was going to only take you out for dinner as a proper welcoming you're sorely mistaken".

"It is a wonderful place that you have here and some of the sights were amazing. Thank you I really appreciate it" said a heartfelt Issei.

Blushing at the compliment and quickly finishing her drink she stood up "Well that's me done for the day, I'm heading off to bed. Good night".

Looking at the couch Issei said "Guess I'm still sleeping here then".

Hearing that Bennia giggled "I might know you better, but you're still not sharing my bed. Night Issei".

Sighing he replied "Good night".

* * *

 **Hades' Throne Room**

Sitting on his throne with his court surrounding Hades was listening to a report from the good Doctor Sagiri.

"So to sum things up my lord, at this stage the procedure has worked correctly. There has been no adverse reactions to our adjustments and everything seems to be going according to plan".

"Excellent Doctor, well done. The risks of upsetting a sentient sacred gear are high. For you to have pulled this off is a testament to your skills. Rest assured that this won't be forgotten" Hades praised. "Now leave us".

Bowing deeply Doctor Sagiri said "Thank you my lord". Turning around he left the Throne Room.

Waiting until he left Hades looked over to Orcus. "Have him disposed of. There can be no loose threads".

Summoning an aide Orcus whispered his instructions to him. Bowing the aide left the Throne Room.

Just as he was about to leave Hades called out to the departing aide, always looking for something new to entertain himself and cackling at his idea "Make it look like a research accident, something stupid, we can't have our scientists getting too worried now, can we".

Receiving his updated instructions the aide bowed and fled.

* * *

 **Underworld**

 _Devil quadrant_

Serafall hummed a jaunty tune to herself as she made her way to Sirzechs' office. Knocking on the door she let herself in before getting a reply. Announcing her presence with a loud "Zechs-tan" seeing him sitting there she bounded over to her usual seat and sat down nodding to Grayfia standing in her usual place behind him.

Laughing at her entrance Sirzechs commented "You'll regret barging in here one day Serafall".

Adopting an air of innocence she replied "Oh like that day you were all tied up Zechs-tan hanging ...".

Cutting his friend off mid sentence Sirzechs said "Yes, well we best forget about that then. What can I do for you today Serafall?".

Grinning at the uncomfortable position Sirzechs was in and seeing the blush on Grayfia's face she thought 'Serafall 274 Sirzechs 0' "It's about the Red Dragon Emperor".

Hearing the topic Sirzechs held up his hand, and looked at Grayfia. Seeing his look she cast a spell through the room. Looking back at Serafall's inquisitive look he explained "A privacy spell of custom design, we had some elders in here earlier today, and we haven't swept the room yet".

Understanding where he was coming from she just nodded her head. Watching Grayfia work, she saw her give the ok that it was safe to talk. Focusing her attention back on Sirzechs she asked "Ok what's really going on.?".

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied innocently.

"Don't give that crap Sirzechs, there's something else going on here and I want to know what. If you want me to do my job properly, I need to know". She replied angrily.

Sirzechs glanced at Grayfia and saw her shrug. Focusing back on his friend he replied "Ok, we have been receiving reports that there has been a fundamental change in what Hades had been doing. We all know that we pushed too hard in creating that peace treaty but the elders would not budge. So now we have a pissed off God of Death with an axe to grind building his forces up".

Thinking about things she replied "Ok I get that but what about the Red Dragon Emperor, where does that fit into all of this?"

Smirking he answered "I keep tabs on my sister just as you do. When she started to develop an interest in the host, I had him checked out. Imagine my surprise when I found out he held the boosted gear".

Seeing things start to fall into place, Serafall added "and?".

"You know as well as anyone that I don't like this arrangement with the Phenex clan. That boy is nothing but trouble, so ….".

Finishing off for him "So you made arrangements to slip your sister the mutated rook you gave me, so that she wouldn't lose too many pieces, but that all fell apart when the Fallen Angel killed him".

"Yes, now you're catching on".

Shaking her head she answered "That's too subtle for you Zechs-tan", looking over at Grayfia she stated, "sounds more like your work".

Blushing at the compliment she answered, "Someone's got to have some subtly in the family".

Frowning at being shot down like that, Sirzechs continued on, "So then with the reports coming in. It became more about the reapers NOT having that kind of strength supporting them than anything else".

"So why give me the rook to pass on to Sona then?".

"During our surveillance of my sister, we discovered that, she is as impatient as her brother. She has taken on another Boy holding Vritra at the cost of four pawns. Courtesy of your sister. With the way the two of them are working together, it looks more than likely, that the two of them are going to form an alliance between our houses".

Thinking about this and liking where it was going she asked "How likely?".

Smiling Sirzechs responded "Likely enough for me to pass on to Sona through you a mutated rook, to hopefully use on a certain Boosted Gear user".

Sitting there Serafall started clapping "Excellent work….." pausing for a moment. She finished "Grayfia, excellent work indeed".

Beaming at the start of Serafall's congratulations, Sirzechs collapsed onto the desk when she praised his wife instead. 'Dammit why can't people believe that these plans are mine' he thought.

Finishing her applause Serafall wrapped up their discussion "So all that remains is for me to get him out of reaper possession".

Sitting back up and looking serious Sirzechs answered "Yes. From what we are hearing he can't stay at all. Push as hard as possible Serafall even if you have to use sanctions, I don't care, whatever is required. If you need me there to force the issue it will be done, everything short of war".

Seeing how serious he was Serafall stood up to leave "Right then, looks like I've got my work cut out then". Sniffing as she was walking out "I'll let you two get back to what you were doing then. Remember to lock the door next time". With that she opened the door and walked out.

Looking at her husband Grayfia said "I thought you said the door was locked!".

* * *

 **Underworld**

 _Reaper quadrant_

 **Bennia's Apartment**

"Come on sleepy head time to get up" Bennia nudged the sleeping boy with her foot trying to wake him.

Issei just rolled over onto his side and continued to sleep.

Having been trying to wake him for five minutes she kicked the cushions really hard "Wake up" she yelled getting frustrated. Having been trying to wake him for some time.

With that Issei woke up with a fright "Aaahh, what did you do that for?", he yelled.

"I've been trying to wake you for over five minutes. Come on, time to get up. We've got places to go and things to do".

Standing up he grumbled "Like what?".

"We have to get you kitted out with everything you need. Luckily my department is picking up the tab for your gear". With him standing right in front of her she blanched and pointed "Go get in the shower, you stink". With that Issei moved off to the shower, fixing up the couch she grumbled to herself, "He better not stink up my couch with his B.O.".

After showering and helping Bennia fix a small breakfast for the two of them. She grabbed 'Scythie' from his resting place and they headed out. Walking along Issei asked "Where are we going?, are we headed to your workplace?".

Grimacing about her work and what happened there she replied "No, we are headed to the Armoury That's where we'll get you your own scythe, and work gear from so we can begin your training".

Thinking that he would have to look through hundreds of scythes to find the right one he asked "But how will I know which scythe is right for me?".

Looking at him stunned she replied cheerily "Reaper Magic". Pausing she added pulling out a notebook from nowhere and writing in it "I'll have to start classes to bring you up to speed".

"So you don't know then?".

Reaching up she clipped him behind the ear. "Idiot, we use reaper magic to find out what type of scythe is right for you". Thinking about what she had done she added to her notebook again "Remember to give Issei a beating for all the times he ghosted through me to cop a feel", and remembering she added writing down 'ask what that look was about yesterday'.

Walking along they finally came to a nondescript building with a sign on the front that said "Armoury - For all your slashing needs". Stopping at the entrance before entering she looked back at Issei, "Don't mind the look of this place everyone who come here can get quite upset at times and remember above all else DON'T cross the yellow line until permitted, Got it?".

"Don't cross the yellow line" iterated Issei "Got it".

"I mean it Issei, these people are fanatical about rules and regulations".

"Okay I got it 'Don't cross the yellow line".

"Right let's go", with that she pushed the door open and made her way inside.

* * *

Entering in behind her Issei stopped and stared dumbfounded at what he saw. A fairly large room with a wall at one end, with a small window in it that looked like a bank teller, and a large yellow line painted on the floor about three feet in front of it. The walls had large warning signs painted on them, warning about not crossing the yellow line until asked.

The thing that stood out the most was the damage. The place looked like a war zone the walls were slashed and burnt. The light fixtures were hanging down with wires sparking. There were holes in the floor that looked like someone had driven a spike through them. The furniture was smashed, it looked like someone had tried to use a bench to breakthrough the wall as there was a large dent in it and the smashed bench was just lying on the floor in pieces.

Making his way through following Bennia they stopped at the yellow line. Rummaging through her pocket she mumbled "Now where is it?", pulling out several pieces of paper she looked through then commenting as she went "No. No. No. Oh I forgot Lethe owes me fifty dollars, No. Ah here it is pulling out a ream of paperwork, one requisition order for a full reaper kit". Having found what she was after she yelled out "Service".

With that the teller window opened with a crash, and an old man, wearing a pince-nez on his long nose looked out and replied "Service".

"One requisition order for a full reaper kit thank you" she asked the man.

Just then a small panel opened in the wall and a tray on a long metallic rod came out. Moaning and groaning as it moved towards them, halting a few time before it reached them. When it finally reached them the teller stated "Paperwork".

Placing the paperwork in the tray it snapped back inside the wall with a large bang. With that the old man looked over the paperwork very carefully humming to himself as he did. Looking away for a moment he seemed to consult with someone else. Agreeing with the unseen person he looked back at them and stated "Sections 465, 768, and 872 are not filled out correctly. You'll have to correct this before we can process this order. Once again the tray made its way back to them.

Snatching the paperwork from the tray Bennia flicked through the paperwork and looked over the sections in question "Dammit, I triple checked this, what is the problem?".

Calling out the old man responded "You forgot to dot your i's in all three sections in question".

Just staring at the old man, and his bureaucratic idiocy, she summoned a pen from nowhere, and fixed the paperwork, slamming it back into the tray. "There done!".

Taking back the paperwork the teller disappeared from the window.

Right at this point Issei began to understand why the room looked like it did.

After a short period the old man came back and the tray slowly made its way back, only to stop two feet short of them with a groan. Looking at them the teller said "Sign here".

Looking at where the tray stopped and the yellow line. Bennia looked over at Issei. "Well!" she said impatiently holding out the pen "Sign the damned paperwork".

Taking the pen Issei stepped forward to sign the paperwork only to see it snap back inside the wall.

"Issei" Bennia hissed "The yellow line".

Stepping back behind the line and seeing the cross look on the old man's face, the tray slowly made its way back out only to stop three feet short. Looking at the old man who was sporting an evil grin, and Bennia who looked exasperated. Issei thought about this for a few seconds whispering to her he said "Help me back up when I'm done". Leaning forward he fell towards the tray, grabbing the edge with one hand, he propped himself there and drew an 'x' on the dotted line. With her help he stood back up.

With that the tray snapped back inside. After several minutes the wall beside them split apart and the goods that Bennia ordered were inside. With that the window in front of hem snapped closed. Moving over to the wall Bennia produced a bag from nowhere, and began to collect the goods that had been ordered.

Helping her pack, and after seeing her produce something from nowhere again, Issei couldn't help but ask "Where did you get the bag from?".

"It's a simple spell that we use to store stuff. I'll show you how to do it later".

With that the two of them finished and exited the building. Once they were outside Issei said "I can understand now why the room looked like it did. I bet that there have been some pretty frustrated people in there."

"Yes there have" she said emphatically.

"Sounds like you are talking from experience".

"Who you think tried to burn the place down!". Whistling a happy tune she walked off.

* * *

End

* * *

Author's notes

I only use the Light Novels as cannon. The anime looks pretty thou.

No to Hiden from Naruto's scythe, sorry for those who asked.

Got something worked out now in regards to that.

[1] Pettanko anime slang for a flat chested girl.

[2] Greek for greeting someone in the evening

[3] Doctor Sagiri was about to say 'pericardium'. Which is the membrane enclosing the heart. Get your mind out of the gutter :P

People keep asking about Issei as a permanent reaper, I strongly suggest they should read volumes 11 and 12. See baka tsuki for help.

Thanks for reading,

T.L


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I don't own High School DxD

I am irreligious, all due care but no responsibility about incorrect facts.

In this story, Hades is the One true God of Death.

All other personifications in religions are underlings.

Note:- I don't feel too happy with parts of this chapter. See end notes.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

 _Last time_

 _With that the two of them finished and exited the building. Once they were outside Issei said "I can understand now why the room looked like it did. I bet that there have been some pretty frustrated people in there."_

 _"Yes there have" she said emphatically._

 _"Sounds like you are talking from experience"._

 _"Who you think tried to burn the place down!". Whistling a happy tune she walked off._

* * *

 **Underworld**

 _Reaper Quadrant_

 **Bennia's Apartment**

Making their way home from the armoury, Bennia and Issei sat down and unloaded the bag of goodies they had obtained. As they went through, Bennia explained what each item did and how it worked as far as she knew.

Seeing one item still sitting apart from the rest Issei picked it up and looked at it inquisitively. After everything that he had seen so far he knew it was a magical array. Showing Bennia what he had he asked "So what does this do?"

Looking at what he had she replied "That is the most important thing that you'll ever receive as a reaper. It's the array that will summon your Scythe".

"Summon my scythe!, from where?"

Thinking that this was a good point to start his education into the world of reaping, stood up and went and got some blank paper and a pencil. Sitting back down opposite Issei she started to lecture him about a Scythe. "Let's take a step back first. You have to understand that a reaper's scythe is not just a weapon, it's much more than that. The Scythe is like a magician's wand, It is used as the focus for our magic as well as a weapon. Keep in mind that as a weapon they are fairly impractical. As the edge of the blade is on the inside not the outside. So if you do use it you, must remember that apart from piercing, which I'll get to shortly, if you want to damage something you must pull the blade towards you". Drawing a standard scythe on the paper she showed him where the edge was. "Now as for using the point. Unless you want a direct kill. Never use this on someone".

Becoming pale at her words he choked out "Direct kill?".

Drawing an arrow to the point of her drawn scythe she continued "Issei you have to understand right now, You are no longer part of the Human world. This is what Humans would call the supernatural world. There a multiple factions, all those religions that humans worship, there is a faction for each and every one of them. Take me for an example my father is Orcus. He is a Roman god of the underworld, his main task was 'punisher of broken oaths'".

"So that makes you a Goddess then?".

"No my mother was human. So that makes me a Demigoddess, but I'm more human than divinity. Anyway enough prying, moving on". Drawing several stick figures on the paper she began to lump some of them together. "To keep things simple, so that we don't blow your little mind, we'll focus on the Christian system, as they are one of the biggest factions out there, and at this stage the most important to you."

Drawing halo's and horns on some of the figures she continued. "The Christian section is comprised of three sections. Angels, Fallen Angels, which you have unfortunately met, and Devils. Being from Japan your knowledge might be a bit spotty…".

Cutting in he replied "No, I'm good. I've played some games that have Christian themes in them".

"Right so then, many years ago there was a war between the Angels and Devils, Fallen Angels were involved as well but due to their numbers they were more like terrorists. Anyway to cut a long story short, at some stage Hades got involved as well due to a misunderstanding. After a long period of fighting there was a cessation of hostilities declared, treaties like the one I broke were put in place, to stop misunderstandings and things have remained at basically at a stalemate".

Understanding he added "Just like North and South Korea".

"Yes exactly, but there is one little problem with this system. Devils bolster their forces the same way we do, By reincarnating Humans and other supernatural beings, unfortunately some of them, on both sides, don't settle in well and go rogue. When that happens they go mad and attack whomever and whatever they can. You can find these people everywhere, and killing them is the only choice you have. It's literally you or them". Looking at him to really emphasise the point "This is no joke. They will literally tear you apart and sometime eat your corpse, and there is NO coming back when you die as a supernatural being".

Swallowing nervously Issei just nodded in understanding.

In the depths of the sacred gear Ddraig was listening to what was happening ' **Oh I like this one'** he thought ' **She seems to have her head on right'.** With that he settled in and kept listening.

Drawing a knife in the back of the stick figure Fallen Angel, she continued on "Right then getting back to the scythe. Using the point of the blade for a reaper is a one shot kill. When you use this on a human you send their soul to be judged. Immediately No ifs or buts and definitely 'NO' take backs It's the basis of our magic. All supernatural beings know this from experience and will avoid the blade at all costs, as it outright kills them. Most long living reapers therefore become quite adept at magic as their primary focus for attacks on supernatural beings. When you get good enough you can chain magical attacks one after another for a long time. Because our primary focus is reaping souls to be judged our magical reserves are naturally stronger than others. But more about that later".

Feeling his brain starting to melt Issei hoped that this lesson would finish shortly.

Fully focused on lecturing Bennia pushed on, "Back to the Scythe summoning array. 'Have you seen the anime 'Bleach' and how the 'Shinigami' blades are manifestations of their soul?".

Knowing what she was talking about he enthusiastically replied "YES!", thinking how cool that would be.

Smiling at him, she shot him down in flames. "Yeah, This is nothing like that." she dead panned "This does look at your soul as part of the equation but it's much more than that." pausing for a moment she added "But rest assured we give our Shinigami absolute hell over that. We keep calling them 'Strawberry', and their scythes 'Zanpakutō', it really pisses them off", she finished laughing.

Still holding the array, Issei asked "So can I do this now?"

Panicking Bennia snatched the array from his hand "Absolutely not. We have no idea what you'll summon. I could be some great monstrosity like that disgraceful thing that that character 'Ruby Rose' uses, I mean have you seen that thing ….."

Issei tuned her out at this stage as she prattled on about something that he had no knowledge of. Looking over the gear that he had been supplied with he noticed a wallet. Picking it up and opening it he found a wad of notes. Calling out to Bennia who was still ranting, he asked "Hey what's with all the money?".

"... and how the hell does she..", trailing off she focused on the sound of Issei's voice. "Sorry did you say something?".

Showing her the money in the wallet "Where did all this come from?".

Looking at him strangely she responded "From the setup kit where else?".

"Why is there money in the setup kit?".

Sighing she stomped over to him and snatched the wallet from his hand "We don't just dump new reapers off and hope for the best. Part of the kit for new reapers is money so that they can become established in their new lives". Looking through the wallet she said out loud "Good god, look how much new reapers get these days!, why back in my day" with that she shut up not wanting to give away how old she really was. Taking $50.00 dollars out she handed it back to Issei.

Seeing her take some money Issei shouted out "Hey that's mine!"

"Nuh ahh, you promised to pay me back for dinner last night, so there, now we're square" she finished poking her tongue out at him. "By the way, You'll need to chip in to keep this place supplied whilst you're staying here".

Looking at the wallet Issei made a decision "Are the shops still open? I need to get a lot of stuff to get properly set up".

Happy at the thought of shopping, and spending someone else's money she grabbed his hand and replied "Yep let's go".

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Kouh**

"... I bid you to rise Asia Argento, in the name of your King, Rias Gremory I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

Saji just looked at his King through tear stained eyes

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Saji, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Looking up at Saji, Asia questioned "...Saji-san?"

Hugging Asia who looks puzzled. Saji simply said "Let's go home, Asia."

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Hall of Neutrality**

 _Next day_

Serafall had arranged this meeting the previous day. But in wanting to keep the upper hand she made sure that she arrived after Pluto. Opening the doors she raised her hand in greeting as had become custom at all meetings in the 'Hall' "Good Morning, Pluto".

Raising his hand in return he replied "Kalimera, Serafall".

Taking her seat opposite Pluto she waded through the usual diplomatic rubbish, finally getting down to business she asked. "Did your records turn up anything on 'The Red Dragon Emperor's host?".

"Yes they did. After thoroughly checking our records We reluctantly acknowledge that our reaper erred in collecting the host's soul to early".

Jumping at that she asked "Reluctantly?".

"Yes according to our records, even though we collected his soul too early, the host wouldn't have been able to summon his contractor, due to his wounds and was quite dead when our collector sent him off for judgement".

Frowning about what she was hearing Serafall pressed "Well that's irrelevant now, whether he could or could not summon his contractor will never be known, Because your reaper could not do their job properly. The fact stands that the host was of interest to a devil for resurrection and rest assured we want him, under the treaty that Hades has agreed to that is our right".

Looking uncomfortable Pluto responded "There seems to be a problem with that. If you look at these records, you can quite clearly see that Minos judged him, and he was sent to the second ring. At the moment our specialists are having trouble recovering him. Looking at the hosts file they believe that he might not want to leave".

'Bullshit!' Serafall thought, "Well we expect them to do their best in this endeavour".

"This might take some time, At this stage I suggest we make an appointment for a week's time and hopefully our specialists have recovered the Host's soul". With that he stood and began to leave.

"One last thing before you leave Pluto".

Looking back at Serafall he responded "Yes?".

"Due to the mistake that your reaper made, We also request, the reaper who violated the treaty to be handed over as well".

Shocked at hearing this Pluto snapped "Absolutely not".

"We require compensation for the trouble that this has caused", Serafall blithely said. "The young devil in question has been quite put out over this, and was the one who brought this matter to our attention. In all fairness when that rogue devil killed several of your reapers a few years ago, did you not demand the same thing? We feel that the return in this situation is more than justified".

"No absolutely not. We will not hand over the daughters of one of our leaders to you, or anyone else, for that matter".

Igniting her legendary temper Serafall thundered "You stood here a few years ago and demanded compensation, and now when we demand the same you try and weasel out. The precedence has been set Pluto. You set it yourself, We Demand that Bennia be handed over as well. Nothing else short of the 'Red Dragon Emperor and Bennia, will suffice.'

Pluto stood there fuming, wondering how things got so out of hand.

"I'll be generous Pluto" she sneered, "I will give you your week. But if after that nothing has happened, This will escalate further".

"Are you threatening us Serafall".

'I am merely passing along the sentiments of our Lord Lucifer. He has taken quite an interest in this case as you are aware". Standing after she had finished, She walked out.

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Underworld**

 _Training ground 7_

 _Early morning_

Issei stood in the middle of training ground 7 bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. Today was finally the day that he'd summon his own scythe. Bennia had been quite adamant last night after their shopping trip, that she would not teach him any more until he had completed this fundamental step.

Bennia was sitting on the ground, she didn't mind rising early for work, but to be up this early whilst on leave, training Issei was ridiculous. Unfortunately she was woken by Issei moving about the kitchen preparing breakfast. Seeing the meal that he had prepared she didn't have the heart to yell at him for waking her, It also helped that it tasted good. Turning her attention to Issei she could see that he was more than ready to start. Channelling her magic into the training fields security array she raised a barrier to stop anyone entering, whilst they were training.

Seeing a milky barrier surround them Issei asked, whilst pointing at the barrier "What is that?".

"It's a security barrier, to stop people from entering a training field whilst it's in use".

"Why?".

"Reapers use these fields for all sorts of training, but mainly for offensive attacks. The barriers were created to stop people from getting hurt, after accidentally surprising someone training".

"Oh, ok makes it sense now".

"Alright time to get cracking. Come here Issei and sit down".

Moving over to where she was Issei sat down near her.

"Ok here's what we are going to do. First you need to draw on your magic".

"Draw on my magic?, How do I do that?".

"If you'll stop interrupting me I'll tell you".

Looking sheepish he rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Right what you'll need to do is meditate, You'll need to focus inwards. Because you are physically a reaper now, as you do this you'll start to feel a pull towards your pool of magic".

Alarmed at hearing this Issei brought his hands up in a 'T' shape, "Whoa time out for a minute. What do you mean I'm physically a reaper now? I'm still human aren't I?, just with reaper powers like you, you know half reaper half human".

Looking at him stupefied for a moment she said "I might not be an egghead, But I do know that there are no half breeds here. We may refer to ourselves as human/reaper hybrids, but Issei at the end of the day we are all full bloodied reapers". Thinking for a moment she added "Before you died you were ' _Homo sapiens sapiens'_ ok, Now you are ' _Homo sapiens reaper'_ , if you became a devil you would be " _Homo sapiens devil',_ You've just moved up the food chain that's all. After it has all been said and done you are still Hyoudou Issei, It's your soul that counts and that's all that matters".

Thinking about what she said, that he was still who he was, even after everything that had happened he gave Bennia a warm smile and said "Thank you".

"Right, now that's over with, It's time to get meditating. So come on, chop chop, get to it".

With that Issei closed his eyes and began to focus inwards. As he focused he began to feel what Bennia was talking about. Feeling the magic pools inside himself, he felt being drawn there just as she described. Instinctively reaching out to touch the pool of magic he felt a barrier between himself and the magic. Frowning at this he tried again but the same thing happened. About to try again for the third time he heard Ddraig call out.

" **Don't bother boy, you're wasting your time** ".

"What do you mean?".

" **You won't be able to breach this barrier".**

"What is it?".

" **That Doctor that tampered with your body wasn't as smart as he thought he was. This is the residual magic in your system, that I told you about. It's blocking your magic".**

"So what do we do about it?".

Chuckling to himself Ddraig answered " **Go speak to the girl. As competent as she has been so far, I think that she'll know what to do, Tell her that I'll only trust her and no one else".**

With that the dragon withdrew back to the Sacred Gear again.

Opening his eyes he saw Bennia right up close and in his face. "Ah! What are you doing?"

"Nothing" she replied, looking sheepish and dropping a marker pen back into her storage space. "I was just checking to see If you were meditating or had fallen asleep".

"Hmm" hummed Issei not sure whether to believe her or not. "Anyway, I have a bit of a problem".

"What's that?".

"My magic is being blocked at the moment and I can't reach it".

"Blocked", said Bennia "how can your magic be blocked?, are you sure you're trying hard enough?".

Deciding that it was time to let her know Issei filled her in on Doctor Sagiri's tampering with his body and Ddraig's reaction to it.

"... so needless to say he scared the living daylights out of me when we first met" finished Issei.

"Right, so if Ddraig says the pool is blocked then it's blocked. We'll go to a doctor and get you fixed up".

Shaking his head Issei replied "Ddraig said that he'll only trust you, and that he thinks that you'll know what to do to fix the problem".

"I see" said Bennia thoughtfully. Standing up she began to move away.

"Is there a problem?" asked Issei

Nervously she replied "No, not really, I'm just thinking about Ddraig's request, that's all. Just give me a few moments". Walking away deep in thought she mulled over the Dragon's request and the implications that it brought. 'It's unlikely that Ddraig knows what happens when two non-medical reapers mix magic' she thought, 'he has never been hosted by a reaper before'. After a few moments of deliberation she finished with 'Well he's not that unpleasant to be around'. Sighing to herself she muttered sitting down near a shady tree, "The things I do!". Once she had made herself comfortable she shouted out "Issei get your butt over here. I need you to sit right in front of me", she said removing the gloves from her hands.

What Bennia forgot about was her skirt panels. Sitting with her legs crossed the panels didn't hide much, and from what Issei couldn't see as he approached her, he assumed that her underwear was quite skimpy. Whilst thinking about this he noticed the markings on her thighs, Sitting down right in front of her with their knees almost touching he asked "If you don't mind me asking what are the markings on your legs for?".

Not really thinking, worried more about what was about to happen she absently mumbled "They are markings that my unit got during the last war, you'll notice the same markings on my mask". With that she raised her hands in the air palms out and fingers splayed. "Ok what I need you to do is take hold of my hands, and start meditating. I'll take care of the rest".

Taking her hands in his he was surprised when she closed her fingers around his. Her hands were soft and warm, with a surprising strength about them. Closing his eyes he began to meditate as instructed. Feeling himself being drawn towards his magical reserves, again reaching out to touch the barrier, he felt something slap him away. Realizing that it was Bennia he just waited. After a few moments the barrier fell away, Issei reached out again for the pool and touched it. It felt warm, and dense, unlike anything he had felt before.

As he explored the magic pool he felt something on the edge of his senses. It looked like a purple blob, and it just seemed to sit there, assuming it to be Bennia, he started to head that way. Moving towards it he felt his magic reach towards the blob and envelope it. After a while the purple blob seemed to meld in with his own magic pools and disappear. After this happened Issei felt a multitude of feelings that he had never felt before. Desire, acceptance, yearning, and much more, when it disappeared he felt like he had lost something. Becoming confused at the sensations he awoke.

Still sitting there holding hands with Bennia he noticed that her eyes were open and that her thumb was running along his index finger gently. Noticing that his eyes were open she stopped and quickly removed her hands from his blushing red.

Watching her Issei nervously coughed and rubbed his hands together. "Well that seems to have worked well. But what was that purple blob that I sensed at the end?".

Folding her arms under her breasts Bennia replied "Purple blob indeed!, that was me you dolt."

Thinking about what happened at the end Issei asked wanting to know about what he felt "Ummm, what happened at the end, when my magic surrounded yours".

Blushing again Bennia said "I'll explain when we get home". Composing herself she held up her hand, to distract him, and a small fireball appeared. "Wanna learn how to do this?", she finished with a grin.

"What about my scythe?"

"You need to know how to use magic fist before using an array, Sort of like crawling before walking". Making the fireball bigger "You sure you don't wanna learn this?".

Jumping to his feet at the prospect of making fireballs Issei shouted "You Bet!".

* * *

 _Several Hours later,_

"That's it, now you've got it." complimented Bennia, with Issei finally managing to complete the task she had set for him.

Sitting down with sweat rolling down his face Issei moaned "You sure you're not a demon? I was able to create fire hours ago. Did I really need to do it 20 times in a row without a failure?".

Sitting there smugly she called out "Fire".

At that command, without thinking, Issei Instantly created a fireball.

Seeing what he had done She commented "See that's the difference between knowing a spell and mastering a spell. The fireball spell is one of the easiest to learn and people usually don't spend a lot of time with it. But mastering a spell means you just do it with out spending time thinking about it. That's the way I was taught and that's the way I'll teach you. It takes longer but is more effective in the long run".

Suddenly the conversation he had with Ddraig came to mind. Thinking about earning power he couldn't help but agree that the way she taught fitted in nicely with the Dragons demands. "Ok I see the benefits in that. Now what do I do?".

Taking the Scythe summoning array from her pocket she gave it to him. "Here knock yourself out, remember to channel your magic, just like I taught you". She said taking a few steps back from him.

Holding the array in his hand Issei began to channel his magic into it. After some time the array began glowing dark red and turned into a pillar of light the same colour. As this was happening Issei felt a name coming to him. Not being able to explain how he knew, he just knew the name of his scythe. As the light dimmed down he held his scythe in amazement looking at it he said "Rory!"

Seeing the light die down, and getting a good look at the scythe, Bennia just knew that this was a weapon of war. Standing a good 6 foot 2 inches tall and was a dark blood coloured, It had the standard reaper's scythe on one side, But it was the other side and top that drew Bennia's interest, opposite the blade of the scythe was what looked to be an axe, roughly eighteen inches high, and where the two blades met there were twin spears poking out. All in all it looked like a demonic Halberd. "Well" she said her voice thickening, "That's certainly very interesting".

Looking over at Bennia Issei stated proudly "Isn't she great!".

Internally he heard " **Fitting for a dragon".**

* * *

 _Later that night_

Sitting down after dinner Bennia and Issei examined his scythe closely. The twin spears on the end were just long enough to pierce a human torso at least ½ way through, The blade on the axe was deadly sharp, testing it on several pieces of fruit in the apartment they found it cleaved through everything it touched with little or no effort. Even the end of the shaft was shaped like a spear, all in all a very dangerous polearm.

Placing 'Rory' across his lap Issei asked "What happens now?"

Sitting in a chair opposite him Bennia looked troubled. "Now?" she asked "Well now It's time for more lessons. Specifically about your scythe".

"What about it? I've summoned her now it's time to learn how to use her".

Shaking her head she added "Before you start using 'Her', there are some fundamental things that need to be done. Every reaper does this for security".

Looking at her quizzically he asked "Security?".

"Yes, every reaper crafts security, communication, and several other things, into the shaft of their scythe. The primary one is a security spell based on their magic, to stop someone else using their scythe against them".

"Oh I see. Well then we certainly need those. What else do you recommend?".

"First of all you need to decide what type of writing you will use for the spells. Most reapers use Runes for their reaper shafts because it's easy to write and looks cool. Personally I use Glyphs. They are harder to use, but they can be made much smaller and usually there is only one Glyph per word". Summoning 'Scythie' she held it out for him to look at.

Looking closely at the handle but not touching it Issei murmured "I see".

Dismissing 'Scythie' she said "Well done, I see that you're listening to your teacher".

"Yes, When you said security to begin with, I assumed that "Scythie' would have such features".

Pulling out two pieces of paper, one with several diagrams on it, and one with text on it. She said "I have both styles here which one do you want to use?".

Thinking about the two styles he decided to go with glyphs due to the greater flexibility of using one word per glyph. "glyphs thanks, but what would you recommend we put on 'her'".

"Definitley security, a general storage, a magical storage is always handy, and communications".

Thinking about communications he asked "is it possible to be only able to communicate with you, or is the glyph connected to the system that you use for communications with your bosses".

Thinking about it for a moment she replied "It should be possible to create a separate communications glyph but why?".

"Leaning in closer to her he said softly "Because if we leave, I'm sure that they would have some way of tracking us, and that seems like the perfect way".

Nodding in agreement She said "I'll get right on it. Do you want the other ones done tonight?".

"Yes please".

With that Bennia started to etch the glyphs into the shaft of 'Rory' after several minutes she sat back up and said "There done. All you have to do is channel your magic into each Glyph and then you'll be set. But keep in mind once you do this any further modifications you'll have to do on your own".

"Why?"

"Because you're setting the security Glyph dumbass, I won't be able to touch it again after tonight. Sometimes I wonder about you, You seem to have flashes of brilliance at time and other time you're as thick as a brick".

Not wanting to get into a fight Issei charged the glyphs. After a few minutes he noticed that they seemed to push back. Stopping he asked Bennia "The glyphs seem to be pushing back is that normal?".

"Yes it means that they are fully charged. Now the last thing I'll tell you tonight about your scythe, is that every night, when you put it away, and every morning, when you first pick it up push your magic into the glyphs".

"Why?"

"Lessons learned the hard way. If you do this then your storage glyphs will always be fully charged, they tend to loose their charge after a while, especially the magic one".

Deciding to take heed but knowing that he'll slip up every now and then until it becomes second nature he asked her to remind him everyday.

"OK, now put 'Rory' away with 'Scythie' there will be no more weapons at the table".

Standing up he moved to the cupboard at the front door and placed 'Rory' inside opposite 'Scythie' standing there for a few seconds he wondered if the two of them would talk whilst they were both in there. Giggling at the idea he closed the door and headed back to the living room.

Sitting back down, he noticed the Bennia seemed to thinking about something, he said tiredly "It's been a hell of a day hasn't it?" Remembering that she had put him off earlier in the day Issei decided to breach the subject first so that she couldn't back out. "Bennia, what got you so nervous earlier, when you helped me accessing my magic?".

Sitting there nervously, and looking down at her hands, which were firmly clasped on her lap and blushing hard, at being put on the spot she stuttered out "wh wh when two reapers decide to become intimate, mixing their magic together like that is one way to feel a togetherness, that simple physical interaction cannot even come close to emulating".

"I I I….." Gobsmacked at what he was hearing Issei did not know what to say.

Squirming in her seat Bennia felt all sorts of emotion, seeing Issei sitting there stuttering she got up and ran to her room embarrassed, and slammed the door closed.

Sitting there wondering what happen for a few moments, Issei got up and headed over to Bennia's room. Knocking on the door he said softly "Umm Bennia, are you ok?".

Hearing the knock and Issei's question she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door, "Go away idiot, I'm not in the mood".

Hearing a soft thud against the door, and her response Issei knocked again "Umm Bennia, I don't know anything about reaper customs, so I'm sorry if I offended you".

Throwing another pillow at the door she called out again "I'm telling you idiot GO AWAY", she finished shouting.

Thinking that this needed to be settled now between them, lest it fester into resentment he called out again "I did not say, I didn't like it!". After he said that he heard shuffling behind the door. Giving up and heading back to his couch, he heard the door click. Turning back to the door he saw it had opened slightly and Bennia was peeping through the crack and whispered "Do you mean that?"

Lying on the bed wishing she could die of embarrassment, or Issei would go away she heard him say "I did not say, I didn't like it", she felt a spark of hope build in her chest. Shuffling around and getting off the bed she opened the door and peeped through the crack. Seeing him start to walk away she whispered hopefully "Do you mean that?".

Turning back to the door and seeing the look on her face he said simply "Yes, it felt amazing".

Opening the door fully she rushed out and gave him a hug. Thank you", she simply said.

Standing there holding each other Issei could only think that all was right in his world at that moment.

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Hall of neutrality**

 _One week later_

Serafall sat there listening to Pluto's experts rattle on about stuff that she wasn't interested in.

"So as you can see Lady Leviathan, even though we have the boy's soul isolated in the second ring we are having trouble cloning a body for him due to the fact that he was cremated and we are having trouble obtaining a sample of his DNA". Finishing his explanation the Scientist sat down along the edge of the wall.

"So Serafall as you have just heard We are trying as best as we can to remedy the situation at hand. Unfortunately we need more time". Finished Pluto.

Drumming her fingers on the table Serafall fought to keep her emotions under control. Knowing that what she was being fed was crap, and not liking it one bit, but trying to resolve this diplomatically as war was off the table she huffed "Perhaps you should hand the host over to us without integrating him back into a body. As you well know 'Ajuka Beelzebub' is the preeminent expert in this sort of thing. I'm sure that this would be a trivial matter for him to overcome"

Gritting his teeth at the jab, Pluto countered "That maybe so but unfortunately all resurrections must be done in the level where the soul resides. We have found that if this is not done there are problems later on down the track due to the soul rejecting the cloned body", finished Pluto Smiling apologetically lying through his ass.

Dropping the matter for a short time seeing how she wasn't getting anywhere Serafall changed tact. "What about our demands for the reaper Bennia?".

Still smiling Pluto replied "There are some heavy politics involved but rest assured that Hades himself is taking a personal interest and pressing Orcus to submit his daughter to your request".

Serafall frowned at this, smelling the bullshit being piled high She knew that Hades would never do such a thing. Finally having enough, She finished with "One week. One week Pluto. If our demands are not met in one week. Sanctions will apply. All trade will cease and all access portals that your reapers use will be closed and off limits until our demands are met." getting up from the table she finished with "see you in a week from today" and walked out.

Not expecting this Pluto sat there and frowned.

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Underworld**

 _Reaper quadrant_

 **Training ground 7**

'Living with a girl can be troublesome' Issei thought as he desperately avoided Bennia's attacks. The day started off simply enough wake up, shower, make breakfast, and finally wake roommate. Always at step four there would be trouble. Bennia had two default modes when she woke, either she took hours to get going, or she was hell on wheels. Today it was the latter of the two. Quickly eating, she had his backside in the training field asap. Things went downhill quickly after that. His comment about "keeping up with little girls", left him in his current situation.

"Call me a little girl will you" she grunted, combining several slashes with the wooden practice scythe they used, jumping back to give her some room she released a hand from her scythe and followed that up with a magical attack that exploded at his feet. Kicking up debris everywhere she charged forward to take advantage of the cloud of dust.

Having parried and dodged several attacks Issei followed her movements, seeing her jump back he formed a magical shield like he had been shown earlier in the week. Seeing the attack coming his way he braced himself to tank the hit and move closer to the irate girl. Seeing the magical ball head towards his feet he thought 'oh no'. As the ball detonated at his feet he waited for the dust to die down. When suddenly he felt his air leave his lungs rather forcibly. "Ooofffhh", as the shaft of Bennia's scythe hit him in the side. Continuing on from that hit she pulled back on the blade, spinning him over.

As the dust cleared she stood over him and planted the base of her scythe into his stomach. "...and that's a kill, she said proudly. "That's 'Little Girl' 25 and big 'Macho Man' 0".

Rolling over onto his side Issei wheezed tried to regain his breath after it being knocked out of him, but instead he ended up vomiting his breakfast all over the ground.

"Ewww that's nasty", she said stepping back from the mess on the ground. Waiting until he recovered she held a finger up to her chin and continued "So what have we learned here today, Hmmmm".

Finally regaining his breath Issei sat up "Don't try and tank magical attacks?".

"Yes that's true, but more importantly 'DON'T CALL ME LITTLE GIRL'" she finished shouting, waving a fist at him.

Expecting some dissection of his poor fighting abilities he fell back onto the ground at what she said.

Taking pity on the boy she squatted down beside him "Look Issei, I know your fighting skills are poor, you've only been doing this for over a week now. You'll get better it just takes time. You can't expect to get this overnight. Just keep training it will come to you eventually". Standing back up she took a notebook out of her pocket. And ticked something off. "Give Issei a beating for ghosting through me. Check."

Groaning in pain Issei just lay there.

Putting the note book away she finished "I have to go and organise something for tonight, and pick something up for you. When you recover go through your forms for the scythe again, once you've done that and if I still haven't returned start on you magic again". As she started to walk off she looked back and reminded him "Remember to put the barrier up after I leave" With that she turned and walked off whistling a happy tune.

* * *

 _Several hours later_

Having been training for the last several hours, he was starting to wonder where Bennia had gotten to, when he felt a tug at his magic, feeling it again he stopped what he was doing and looked around. Not seeing anything he headed over to the security array for the field and let it down.

Standing on the other side of the barrier Bennia was angry and getting really pissed off, shifting the box that she held she raised her hand to try and get Issei's attention again when she noticed the field come down. Storming inside she headed straight over to where he was standing at the control for the field array. Pushing him out of the way she raised the barrier, and pulsed her magic out checking to see if there was anyone or thing still inside watching them. Not finding anything of note she said to Issei "Follow me" and walked off.

Making their way to a grove of trees Bennia pointed to the ground and said "Sit"

Sitting down where she indicated he asked "What's in the box".

Sitting down beside him She replied "I'll get to that shortly. But first I have to tell you about what I found out, whilst I was out".

Interested in what she discovered he forgot about the box. "What did you discover?".

* * *

 **Flashback**

Leaving Issei with his instructions, she headed into her work. Primarily to pick up Issei's present, and secondarily to speak to her father. Entering his office she noticed that his secretary was not in. Making her way to his office door she was about to knock when she heard voices inside. Identifying the voices as belonging to her father, naturally, the other one she recognised as Pluto's. Bringing her ear up to the door to hear better, she wished she hadn't.

"How are things going in delaying Serafall?".

"Not good she has given us a week to produce the Red Dragon Emperor and your daughter or else they will impose sanctions".

"Will my daughter suffice?".

Heartbroken at hearing her father basically offer her into servitude, so that they could keep Issei she began to move away. But the next statements made her glad that she didn't.

"Bah, that bitch Serafall only added her to try and stir trouble. The real issue is the Red Dragon Emperor".

"Well Hades isn't going to give up on keeping the host, so what will happen next?".

"I'm unsure what Hades had planned". Pausing for a second Pluto added "Thinking of your daughter how is she going with the plan to get the host bound to her?".

Orcus snorted "Pitifully, my spies tell me that she hasn't even commenced a relationship with the host, she is moving far too slow for to be of any use to us. We should have given the job to one of the succubus that Hades keeps in court. At least one of them would only have the host thinking with his dick by now. No in hindsight using my bitch of a daughter was the worst thing we could have done".

Pulling away from the door, Bennia felt the tears start to fall from her eyes. Only to be startled when a hand dropped on to her shoulder. Stifling a scream she turned and saw her father's secretary standing there. Holding a finger to her lips to indicate silence she pulled her away from the door and moved to the main door of the office.

Whispering to her she said "Bennia, you must leave as soon as possible. Things here have gone from bad to worse over the last month".

"I just heard" she whispered back dejectedly. "But where can I go? All I've ever known is life here".

Taking pity on the girl the secretary gave her the push that she really needed. "I've read the reports Bennia, take the boy and leave this realm altogether. Seek out the Leviathan, she will help you". "Wiping her tears away she finished with a slight push "Now go".

Saying goodbye she left the office, making a small detour to pick up what she actually came for, and headed to the training grounds.

 **End flashback**

* * *

Issei reached out and tentatively took her hand in his, trying to support her as best he could.

Sitting there she began to cry again, sobbing she added "What sort of shitty father is he? Give me up to keep you, All these years I've tried to please him. Trying to be the dutiful daughter, making my own way through the ranks without relying on him, dealing with those sleaze balls he set me up with, for what?". Slamming her hand on the ground "Everything I did, I did to try and please him, to find out that he didn't care?, that he probably never cared? From the sound of it I've been nothing but an embarrassment to him all my life".

Trying to comfort the distraught girl Issei said "Perhaps it just Hades forcing him to do and say these things".

"Maybe that's true" she conceded, "but it doesn't change the fact that he did, and I'll never forgive him for it". She vowed.

Not saying anything for a long time Issei just sat there holding her hand, just trying to be there for his friend.

"So what do we do now?" he asked

Wiping the tears from her face she thought 'I've cried more in the last six weeks than in the last 50 years'. Responding to the question she replied in a defeated tone "I don't know. It's obvious that we can't stay here, but what do we do?".

"How about this Serafall person your father's secretary spoke about?".

"She's a Maou, the Leviathan to be precise. One of the four leaders of the devils. I'm not sure about heading straight there". Thinking for a moment she continued "My father" she spat out "will be watching the exits to the devil quadrant, so we won't be able to go that way. Perhaps to the human realm, we might be able to lose them there. I've heard a rumour that the sisters of two Maou's are studying in Japan. Perhaps we can get in contact with the Leviathan through them.".

"Ok, when do we do this?".

"Tonight. I was planning to take you to the human realm to continue your training in the reaper arts anyway, so the paperwork is already lodged. We'll take what we need from my apartment and go".

Seeing how their decision had been made Issei looked over at the box, "What ya got there?" he asked.

Looking at the box she answered "It's the reason I was at the office today", picking it up and passing it to him, she nudged him with her elbow, "Go on, open it", she said. Glad for the distraction.

Taking the box and putting it in his lap Issei opened it. Seeing a skull mask inside he recoiled back slightly. "Wh wha what is this?" he asked.

"It's your own reaper mask." she chirped.

"My very own reaper mask" he said reverently, Lifting it up out of the box towards his face examining it. "It looks a little big don'tcha think?".

"Don't worry one size fits all".

"How is that possible?" he asked

"Reaper Magic" she replied impishly.

Rolling his eyes at her response he placed the mask over his face. True to her word the mask shrank and contorted to fit his face perfectly. Taking his hands away he found the mask didn't even need straps to hold it in place. Looking at her he asked, noticing his voice sounded the same even behind the mask "How does this stay in place with nothing holding it there?".

"That's a secret".

Removing the mask from his face he placed it back in the box for safe keeping until it would be needed later that night. Giving her a hug he said "Thank you, you have done so much for me, I can't thank you enough".

Separating from the hug Bennia stood up. Reaching down she offered Issei her hand "Come on" she said "lets blow this joint".

* * *

End

* * *

Author's notes

I initially had them become romantically involved during the later part of this chapter. Read it, reread it and scrapped it in favour of this.

If they became romantically involved now, it would be too hard to bring in others later.

There might be some it's only for one night stuff (might)

I've written and rewritten the last third of this over 10 times, I still don't like it, but that's the best I eventually came up with.

The devils seem selfish because they are. They don't know Issei, from a bar of soap. More power for me means, less for you. Especially when they know something is going on. But believe me Hades isn't going to roll over on this. There will be consequences.

Asia's resurrection is, apart from switching Saji for Issei, a direct quote from the Light Novel.

" _I wanted her power"_ , sure this isn't a selfish comment.

* * *

 _ **Scrapped scene**_

Embarrassed at his gentleness Bennia blushed "It's ok, I'm so happy that we met". Making a decision she shifted around and sat in his lap not letting his hand go, she reached down and took his other hand in hers. Looking into his eyes she said "Issei when we did this earlier it was only one way". Kissing him softly she finished "Open your magic to me and let me in" kissing him again she did the same.

* * *

As usual all translations are sourced from Eudict and crossed checked with Google Translation

This crap is crafted using google docs.

If anyone wants a preview chapter link

Email me :- Tristian . Ludlam at gmail . com

God I hate document manager

Thanks for reading

T.L


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

I don't own High School DxD

I am irreligious, all due care but no responsibility about incorrect facts.

In this story, Hades is the One true God of Death.

All other personifications in religions are underlings.

Thanks to "Ryuujin96" for Beta work and assisting with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

 _Last time_

 _"That's a secret"._

 _Removing the mask from his face he placed it back in the box for safe keeping until it would be needed later that night. Giving her a hug he said "Thank you, you have done so much for me, I can't thank you enough"._

 _Separating from the hug Bennia stood up. Reaching down she offered Issei her hand "Come on" she said "lets blow this joint"._

* * *

 **Underworld**

 _Reaper Quadrant_

 **Bennia's Apartment**

On their way back to the apartment Bennia pulled Issei aside, whispering softly in his ear, she told him "Just so you know, I found out today the apartment is under surveillance, so watch what you say. Just take what you need for a few nights. Leave out your mask and cloak you'll need them tonight, otherwise seal everything you want into the array on 'Rory, forget the money it's no good in the human realm".

Entering the apartment they went their separate ways to do what had to be done. Closing the blinds to her room, she began rifling through her stuff. 'Yes, yes, no, oh I haven't seen that in ages' she thought to herself as she created a pile of things that she thought she would need. Finally finishing she sealed what she wanted and looked around, noticing with some dismay that she really wasn't taking a lot. 'Too many memories' she thought, noticing a lot of pictures of her and her father on the dresser. Not wanting to dwell on the situation she gathered her working cloak, mask and 'Scythie' and left the room. Making her way to the kitchen she noticed Issei sitting on the couch with his eyes closed seemingly meditating.

Issei made his way to the couch and sat down, slowly pawing through his starter kit he sealed some textbooks about reapers and their history and a change of cloths into 'Rory', and left everything else in a pile. Sitting back he closed his eyes, and began to meditate like he was shown, waiting for Bennia to finish, quite rightly thinking that she would be a while.

Grabbing two frozen TV dinners she heated them both, calling out to Issei to come and eat. Sitting down in such a position as not to be seen from outside. She waited until Issei was seated before speaking. "Eat up, I have a big night planned for you tonight."

Looking at her quizzically, he noticed that she was rolling her hand for him to keep the conversation going. Catching on he added "So what are we doing tonight?".

As she was eating she continued "Tonight I am going to show you how we actually reap souls".

"Oh, do you think I am, ready for that yet?" he said between mouthfuls.

Finishing up her meal, she finished with "No, not by a long shot. But it will be good for you to see how it's done". With that she stood from the table and dumped her rubbish. Looking back she said "Come on slow poke hurry up!".

Quickly finishing eating he did the same and both of them grabbed their gear and left the apartment. Locking the door behind her, Bennia put her hand against it and said simply "Goodbye", with that she turned and left.

* * *

 _Reaper collections HQ._

Following her through the city Issei took in the sights one last time. Deciding that he wouldn't miss the place, especially with the statues of Hades everywhere. Eventuality they came to a stop outside the front of a rather large building, noticing the brass sign beside the door which read 'Collections' under which someone had graffitied "All your souls are belong to us". Smiling at the tag he noticed that Bennia had stopped walking. "Problem?" he asked.

"No, not really" she answered looking at him. "It's just I'm scared".

Placing his hand on her shoulder in a show of support Issei said "You're not alone. I'll be with you, every step of the way". He finished smiling at her.

Nodding her head in thanks they made their way inside. Walking through the entrance, Bennia headed towards a bank of elevators. Entering a vacant one she entered and pushed a button for one of the lower floors.

As they headed down music wafted from the speakers, Recognising the tune as he groaned at the sound.

"What's wrong Issei?" she asked.

"That music, it's the same music in every elevator I've ever travelled in. I can't stand it."

"Ahh, The Girl from Ipanema" Smiling softly at an insiders joke, she gave him the answer that everyone wanted "The greatest torture device that Maou Ajuka Beelzebub ever invented, He takes personal pleasure in every piece he creates".

Staring at her stupidly he commented "You're actually serious aren't you!".

"Yes I am. Now straighten up we are almost there It's also time to put your mask on as well", she said as she reached for her own.

After a few seconds the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a large open area. Against the walls there were several large magical portals constantly attended by what seemed to be technicians. Exiting the elevator, and walking forward Issei noticed that they were walking on a gantry, which terminated at a large platform. There were several reapers with their masks on waiting at the end of the platform. As he got closer he could hear that they seemed to be getting instructions from someone in charge. Following Bennia he stood there while they waited their turn.

When they departed towards their portal, The reaper in charge looked at them. Recognising the mask she called out "Bennia, good to see you, what brings you here?, I'd heard you were selected for a special project".

"Nephthys, hard at work as always" she replied, jerking her thumb over her shoulder pointing at Issei, answering her question, she added "Special project".

"Ahh I see, So it's a training mission you're after then. Somewhere with plenty of souls to reap then". Looking over the list of available places to go to meet the criteria requested. "Hmmm", she hummed thoughtfully "Did you know that, that lecher Mors has been attached to your mission tonight?".

Raising an eyebrow at this knowledge she answered "No, I didn't"

"Mmm, It seems from what I can see on the paperwork, Your father added him to your mission as overseer". Thinking about this she added "Something I should know?" she finished suggestively.

Blanching in horror she gasped "Yuk, oh absolutely not. Oh god I'm going to be sick Nephthys, how could you say such a thing!".

Laughing at her joke she waved them on, "Bwhahaha Oh Nia-chan you should have seen your face. Absolutely priceless. I'll catch up with you later for a drink. Oh by the way the lecher is waiting by Portal 7. You're off to Romania, seems that there has been a bit of a ruckus there, which has spilled over to the human realm". Waving at her she finished with "Catch you later".

Thinking about their destination Bennia waved back half heartedly "Yeah, later". As she made her way towards Portal 7, she indicated for Issei to catch up. "Listen" she hissed softly as they made their way through the crowd, seeing it was a quick chance to talk to Issei "Just do as you're told especially by Mors, and keep your mouth shut, I'll take care of the rest".

Issei just nodded and kept his mouth shut. He was alarmed at hearing Mors was tasked as an overseer, whatever that was, Having spoke about this 'Mors' several time, and knowing what Bennia thought of him, Issei could only wonder what would happen tonight. Arriving at Portal 7, Issei finally clapped eyes on the person that he had heard so much about, needless to say he wasn't impressed. A tall thin man with greasy slicked back hair covering a large bald patch, a small thin greying goatee adorned his chin, Wire rimmed glasses sat on his nose, from behind beady black eyes seemed to focus on Bennia and follow everything that she did.

"Welcome Bennia, it's good to work with you again after so long, I'm glad that your father has tasked me to work with you this evening as overseer". Keeping his eyes on Bennia he asked "Where is this special project anyway?".

Staring back and not flinching She pointed to her side "He's right here, Overseer Mors".

Finally removing his eyes from Bennia, and looking beside her Mors saw the Red Dragon Emperor host for the first time. Looking him up and down he sneered "Not much to look at are you?". Attempting to goad Issei further he taunted "What, did you lose your tongue when they resurrected you?". On and on he berated Issei for a few more minutes with no response from him. Finally giving up her turned back to Bennia "Well I can see that you are still able to train initiates, perhaps there's hope for you yet Bennia!". Turning his back on them he walked forward to Portal 7. "Let's go". He sneered.

Following as ordered Bennia was imagining different ways to kill the bastard in front of her. In one way she was glad he was Overseer for this supposed training run. Because he was dying tonight. At least she was going to get some satisfaction in killing him. "Maybe I will stuff his balls in his mouth before gutting him'.

After enduring that tirade, Issei began walking half a step behind Bennia as they followed Mors. Blood thundering in his ears, and a Dragon roaring in his mind in anger, 'If she doesn't kill him' he thought 'Then I will'. Was his last thought before stepping through the Portal.

* * *

 **Human World**

 _Iscroni, România_

 _Midnight_

Arriving back in the Human world Issei felt partially relieved, On one hand he was away from Hades and his machinations on the other there was still this slimeball to deal with. Shaking his head slightly he looked around 'get your head in the game Issei'. As he looked around he was amazed Even Though it was midnight on a moonless night he could see almost as clear as day. As he looked down on the village he notices different coloured blobs in his vision.

Moving beside him Bennia continued his education in reaper arts. Motioning Issei to crouch down She began to speak softly to him. "Keep you wits about you, we are in vampire country, dealing with them can be awkward" she finished off sourly. Bring her attention back to what they were there for she asked "Is your mask working?, tell me what you can see".

Crouching down beside her he answered "If by working you mean that it almost looks daylight and I can see a run down village then yes. But what are these coloured blobs that I can see?".

"Good, good, your mask is working fine. Those blobs that you can see are people's life force, until some adjustments are made, you will see every human life force you come across. Healthy, sickly, dying, and those recently passed. To make things easy they are colour coded Green for healthy and downward through to red for dying and dark purple for those just recently passed. Bright white are spirits that have passed for a while without being reaped, we tend to take care of those first".

Looking around the ramshackle town Issei wondered what had happened here, The houses were in poor condition and hardly seemed habitable. There were several bright white blobs in his vision, but for the most part they were mainly yellow. Which he believed meant average health and degrading.

Letting Issei look around for a few minutes, she decided to get moving, making sure that her cloak was working she checked Issei's as well, finding everything to her satisfaction she said "Come on let's get going". She stood up and started to make her way towards some of the spirits waiting to be reaped.

Following them both, Mors remained in the shadows watching them closely.

Bennia finally came upon a cluster of spirits not too far from town clustered around an overturned car. Drawing 'Scythie' and telling Issei to do the same she explained what would happen next "Remember what I said about the blade of a reaper was a one shot kill. This is what happens". Charging 'Scythie's" blade she reached out and tapped one of the spirits with the tip of the blade. With a small 'pop' the spirit disappeared to be judged. Looking back at him she said "I'll show you again, but then It's your turn". Again she reached out with 'Scythie" and 'pop' the spirit disappeared. "See pretty painless really. Now it's your turn".

Doing what he was told Issei charged 'Rory' with his magic, reaching with trembling hands he reached out and touched a spirit and 'pop' it disappeared. Through his magic 'Rory' gave off a satisfied feeling. Looking over at Bennia she nodded at him, keeping 'Rory' charged he touched one spirit after another, slowly gaining confidence with each spirit he dispatched. Finally they were all gone and he looked at Bennia, seeing her nod in satisfaction he placed 'Rory' against his back, and surprisingly with a small tug out of his hands, she stayed there. Looking at what he did he asked Bennia "Reaper magic?"

Nodding her head sagely "Reaper magic". Satisfied with what they had accomplished so far she stared further into town. Looking around she focused on a particular spot for a while, sighing to herself she said "Come on let's go", and she made her way further into the village.

Approaching a run down building the entered through a doorway. Issei looked around for the door but found none. 'Geez it must get cold in here' he thought. Looking around he saw an old lady lying on a bed covered with rags. Her aura was showing a very dark purple. She was rambling in a language that he could not understand. Standing there beside Bennia he stated "She's dying isn't she".

"Yes", she said simply. "A lot of humans have this idea, that when you die you're surrounded by family, and everyone is sad about your passing. In reality though it's a lot more like this, alone and cursing your fate". Looking at him, she asked "Can't you understand her?". Shaking his head no, she reached out and grabbed his hand, and channelled a small amount of magic through into him.

Feeling sorrow for a moment through the bond. Issei began to understand what the old woman was saying.

"Fiica mea _,_ Fiul meu, ...My children, ….where are my children? Why is no one here?" she made a gurgling noise in her throat, coughing weakly she reiterated "Where is my family? Does anyone care?". Her words became mumbles and her aura became darker and darker, finally it became a very dark purple, almost black.[1]

Looking down at her watch Bennia called out softly 00:25:25.

Issei stood there with tears in his eyes for the old woman's passing "All alone" he said "No one to comfort her, no family here, what a way to die". Clenching his fist in anger he asked "Did no one care?".

"I don't know Issei" she said softly. "This is the hardest part of our job. Watching people die, and sometime it can be very unpleasant. Not everyone dies like this, in bed alone. Sometime it's in very traumatic situations. Hearing people crying and screaming in pain, and cursing their fate, it gets to you after a while. Eventually when you do this for long enough, you become numb to people's suffering. You just shut it away and do your job". She finished looking at her watch again.

Standing there in silence for a few moments Issei asked "Why haven't you collected her soul yet?".

"Because of the very same rule that got her into trouble in the first place". A voice called out from the shadows.

Spinning around Issei saw Mors step out of the dark shadow he was standing in.

"The five minute treaty, boy. Haven't you been taught that yet? I'd thought that you would be very familiar with that rule" he finished sneering.

Issei just stood there and said nothing at the implied jab.

Continuing on Mors added, "...and here I thought you were a competent teacher Bennia, guess I was wrong after all."

Standing there Bennia just focused on her watch, hoping that Issei would continue to keep his mouth shut. Finally the five minutes were up, reaching out she sent the old woman's soul on its way. Turning around ignoring Mors she said to Issei "It's absolutely irrelevant about who someone is or not. Devils are finicky creatures you'll never know what they are interested in. Five minutes is the rule, and five minutes we wait". With that she walked out of the room. "Come on Issei there is still work to be done".

Moving away from town, the three of them travelled through the countryside, collecting souls as they travelled. Thinking about her unwanted leach, Bennia began to think about the best way to dispose of him when she suddenly felt a surge of magic right in front of them, recognising the type of magic she said "Oh, shit", and stopped so suddenly that Issei crashed into the back of her, sending them tumbling to the ground.

Issei didn't even understand what had happened, one moment he was racing along staring at Bennia's ass, the next he was tumbling around. Finally finishing, he found himself on his hands and knees dazed. Feeling something soft under his left hand he instinctively squeezed, and after a few seconds felt something smash into the side of his head.

After tumbling around on the ground Bennia focused on where she was, seeing Issei kneeling over her she felt something on her chest. Looking down she saw his left hand on her breast. Blushing bright red she was about to say something when she felt his hand squeeze. Shocked at what was happening she clenched her fist and hit him in the side of the head. Jumping up to her feet, she covered her chest with one arm and hissed "pervert".

Looking at what had happened in front of him Mors chuckled, but then focused on why she had stopped so suddenly in the first place. Heading towards them rapidly were the magical signatures of three vampires.

Landing in front of them, the three vampires stood in a defensive position, the leader an average looking male with blond hair stepped forward aggressively "Looking for trouble are you? Well you certainly have come to the right place".

Warily stepping back Bennia stated "No trouble here, we are just training a noob".

Looking over at Issei on the ground the leader commented "I see that Hades hasn't changed his methods over the years".

At that comment Mors stepped in "Our methods have nothing to do with you, so but out blood sucker".

Bennia looked at Mors incredulously, 'What is this idiot trying to do?' she thought. Out loud she said "Mors, what the hell?".

Taking offence at that comment the other two vampires stepped forward with their leader drawing their weapons, sneering one of them said "Oh, look the big bad reaper twig wants to start something".

Stomping her foot Bennia tried to diffuse the situation "Look, we don't want any trouble so….".

Cutting her off the vampire leader said "Well it looks like the twig wants to start something…", with that he lunged forward with a knife and tried to stab Mors.

Cursing Bennia drew 'Scythie', and headed over towards Issei to protect him, seeing he was still dazed on the ground "Mors you fuckwit, what are you trying to prove?" she said dodging a thrust from another of the vampires.

Grunting whilst parrying a blow from a sword he said "Proving I'm more worthy than you".

Stepping to one side Bennia countered a thrust towards her midsection, spinning around she lashed out with 'Scythie' and caught her opponent across the chest, seeing him dazed from the blow she fired off an electrical blast in his direction, stunning him momentarily, she lashed out again and hit him in the back. Grinning viciously she pulled back and cleaved him in two, covering her in blood.

Mors was having a bit of trouble, facing two opponents he spent most of his time dodging, trying to make room between them, so that he could use his magic. Getting nicked a few times by blades that came a little too close, out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Bennia had finished her opponent fairly quickly, he called out "You can step in any time you like Bennia!".

Issei by this stage had recovered from the blow to the head, sitting up he groaned "What happened?". Looking around her saw Mors fighting two people, and Bennia standing over him protectively. Taking in the situation he stated "What's going on?".

Hearing his question she glanced at him, keeping an eye on the fight, "Mors decided to be an ass, and egged on three vampires, he's attempting to handle the remaining two now".

Looking at her blood spattered mask in shock. He asked "You said three vampires, right?. So where's the third?".

Pointing to her right she replied blithely "There's a piece over there, and there's another piece nearby the first".

"Oh, I see". Standing up having recovered enough, taking 'Rory' from her spot on his back, he asked softly "So what now?".

"I've been thinking about that very question as I've been standing here. This is the perfect opportunity to ditch Mors and get away".

"So what are we waiting for?".

"I'm waiting to see what happens. If we run now we won't know who'll be chasing us. Either way Mors dies tonight", she finished.

"What about if the vampires win?".

"Well they better hope that killing Mors is enough. If they try and take me on, they'll end up like that one over there".

As they were discussing what to do, Mors realised that assistance from Bennia would not be forthcoming 'What is she doing?' he thought desperately. As he fought he noticed a pattern develop in the attacking styles of the vampires. Taking advantage of this he found, a point where he could jump back, to give himself the breathing room he so desperately needed to kick off his formidable magical attacks. The first thing he threw was a fireball at the vampire with the knife, Momentarily distracted he sent an electrical torrent similar to lightning to the vampire with the sword disabling him. Now being a one on one fight Mors started to gain the upper hand.

Watching the fight Bennia noticed the same thing as Mors did. Predicting what would happen, she said to Issei "Mors will be victorious".

"How do you know that? It's still two on one".

"The vampires have erred in their fighting style, I see it, and Mors definitely sees it. What I want you to do, Is circle behind Mors, when he defeats the second vampire, I'll make my move then".

"What do I do when I get behind him?".

Slowly moving away she said "Hopefully nothing, but if things go bad, feel free to step in". With that she walked off.

Mors finally killing the knife wielding vampire, noticed out of the corner of his eye that Bennia seemed to be finally making her way over to him now, 'Bitch" he thought 'Always trying to look good on the battlefield'. Parrying the sword with his scythe he pushed away with all his might, finally causing the sword wielder to step back, as he did, he stumbled over a loose patch of dirt, taking full advantage of this Mors launched another lightning attack, hitting his opponent flush and paralysing him. Catching his breath, he sauntered over to the downed vampire, raised his scythe in the air, and slashed down straight into his heart. Standing over his victim catching his breath, he saw a flash of steel in the edge of his vision. Turning around saved him from an instant death, but did little for his left arm, which was cleaved off just below the elbow. Screaming out in pain he dropped his scythe and grabbed the stump of his left arm, Trying to staunch the flow of blood. Falling to his knees in pain, Mors looked up at his attacker and saw Bennia standing there with a disappointed look on her face.

"Tsk" Bennia clicked her tongue in disappointment "Oh well, guess I get to play with my prey for a while".

Writhing in pain Mors grunted out "You bitch, What do you think you're doing".

"Geez Mors you really are an idiot aren't you? What does it look like I'm doing?"

Even in the pain that he was in Mors still couldn't believe what was happening unless, his stomach dropping in dread he stated "You know don't you".

"Of course we know what's going on you peanut, None of you were as smart as you think, with your secret little plans and changes".

"Who gave us away?"

Grinning at being able to twist the perviable knife she stated "You'll never know".

Kneeling there, he saw Issei appear in the edge of his vision, moving towards where Bennia was standing, Laughing he said "Everything wasted for this lump of flesh" pulling on his magic as much as possible he lashed out with a massive lightning bolt at Issei.

Keeping an eye on Mors as he walked towards Bennia, Issei saw him move his good arm, raising a shield like he was taught, as soon as he saw Mors hand move, underestimating the power behind it he started to strain. When all of a sudden everyone heard " **Boost"** and the magic shield reinforced to a point that it easily withstood Mors last ditch attempt.

Panting Mors fell to the ground "He can use the dragon as well?, How little we knew". Pausing for a moment he added "... Well played Bennia, Well played".

With that she walked towards him, picking up the dead vampires sword as she passed it "Know, that for eternity Mors, Hades will curse your name for letting us get away". With that she slashed down and removed his head.

Issei wasn't looking at the death of Mors, he was staring at his left hand and having an internal discussion with Ddraig. 'What was that?'.

' **That was one of the reasons that I am known as the "Boosted Gear"'.**

'Boosted Gear?, I don't understand'.

' **Stupid boy, I told you didn't I, That when you worked for your strength, I would add my power to yours. This is one of my powers, The ability to boost your strength temporarily for a short time. The stronger you get and the more times you use my power, the more you can boost'.**

'So it's like a power up then?'.

Sighing Ddraig replied ' **Yes, for every boost you receive your strength doubles. This is why you need to train to be able to use that sort of power. The first boost is double, the second boost is double again, so that's four times your strength, the third boost is eight times and so on'.**

'How far can you boost someone?'

' **I am not known as "God slayer" for nothing. Boosting power is only one of my abilities, I'll show you the rest as you earn them'.**

The rest of Issei's questions were cut short by Bennia shaking him.

"Issei!, Issei!, Come on snap out of it!", said Bennia as she shook him.

"Argh", Issei spluttered "What are you doing!?"

"You zoned out for some time. If the thought of blood and killing is that bad, then we have got some work to do".

Really taking in her appearance for the first time since the battle had begun Issei noticed she was spattered with blood everywhere "I was talking with Ddraig about what happened".

"Good Idea, but bad time to be doing that" she finished off cheerily. "We really need to get the hell out of here". Moving over to the corpses she started going through their pockets.

Shocked Issei asked "What are you doing?".

"I'm looting their corpses looking for money that sort of thing, It's tradition you know. Haven't you played a First Person Shooter before?".

"Of course I …." he trailed off at that

"Where do you think they got the idea from?", She finished smiling. "Oh look between these two they are carrying over $10,000 euro on them, that will help. Issei go and check the other one would you". As she headed over to Mors body.

Doing as he was told Issei made his way over to the corpse of the vampire she had killed. Finding the two pieces he started to go through the blood soaked pockets. Finding a wallet he opened it to find a wad of cash in there, and some pictures of a little girl. Putting the wallet back into the pocket, and not finding anything else of interest he headed back to Bennia.

Standing over the body of Mors, Bennia looked down and spat on it. "Bastard you deserved to suffer more than you did, for what you did to me". Laughing softly "But he who laughs last, laughs best Mors. I'm sure that there are many women, who can sleep well at night, now that you're miserable carcass has finally been taken care of". Spitting on the corpse once more, she turned and headed back to meet Issei.

Meeting Bennia half way Issei showed her the cash, it was different to the money that Bennia had collected and from the face value there was about $20,000 dollars there all in Romanian currency. "This is all he had", holding the cash out to her

Looking at the money "Well at least it's local currency, that's a plus". Putting the currency in her storage array she started to head off, "Come on let's go, We can't hang around here, There might be more of them floating around, and this doesn't look good for us".

Producing a little tablet from her storage array she fiddled around with it for a moment. Turning around she pointed in a direction "That way", she said "That way for about 80 km, then we will come to a town called Simeria, from there we can catch a train to Brașov, hopefully I can get in touch with someone there for some documents. With that she smashed the tablet over her knee and broke it.

Looking at what she had done Issei asked "Why did you smash our map?".

"Because it was standard issue gear supplied by Headquarters, thus is could be used to track us". Taking 'Scythie' back out she asked "do you have anything like that in your stuff?".

Shaking his head no, he watched as she sat down and very gently etched away at the communications glyph on her scythe. Once she had finished she stood back up "There all done". With that they started to make their way towards Simeria.

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Kouh**

 _Occult Research Club_

"Genshirou Saji-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This is Riser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix." Grayfia-san explained.

Thinking about what Grayfia had explained, 'Yeah, so he's a High-class Devil from the House of Phoenix. So he holds a peerage then. Wait a minute, Isn't the Phoenix a legendary creature that appears in books and is said to be a firebird…?, So there are things similar to it amongst Devils. So then how is a guy like this related to Buchou? A friend? Or is he some childhood friend?' Sitting there the reason soon became apparent.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory." Grayfia finished.

"…Hmm? H-H-Husband...? The next heiress…she's talking about Buchou right…?" stuttered Saji looking around at everyone.

"He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Saji screamed at the shocking revelation. This bastard was Rias-Buchou's fiancé. [2]

* * *

131176

* * *

 **România**

 _Simeria, midday_

Arriving at their destination, having kept away from several small towns, Bennia and Issei looked around, it didn't seem to as badly run down as 'Iscroni', but it still had a certain vibe about the place that didn't feel right. Wandering through the town they found a hotel that had rooms available Not having any papers Bennia slipped the clerk $1000 Romanian dollars to look the other way. Getting the key they made their way up to the room, and collapsed inside.

Issei collapsed into a chair, It had been a hell of a day. On the go for over 24 hours he was beat. "I just wanna, go to sleep" he moaned. Looking around the room he cursed when he saw the bed.

Hearing Issei curse Bennia looked around to see what the problem was, Not seeing any issue she asked "What's the problem?".

"There's only one bed in here and It's a double" said Issei pointing at the bed.

Looking at the bed she said "I'm too tired to care, I'm heading for the shower", with that she unsealed her toiletries and pyjamas, and headed off to the shower.

Looking at what she had done Issei tried the same, just trying to select one item, as he reached for it everything he had packed into the array came out. Sitting there amid a small mess he asked himself, 'How does she do that?'.

Whilst Issei was cleaning up Bennia sat at the small table with her note pad. Making a list of things she needed to do. 'First thing is, we need some sort of official papers, we can't keep moving around using magic, They'll find us too quickly once they figure out what happened'. Pondering that dilemma she heard the shower finish, 'Ha, now I remember, "Ciprian", over in the Tepes faction. I'll try and see him tomorrow. Hearing the door open, and seeing Issei standing there towelling his hair dry reminded her to teach him the language spell, when they awoke. Reaching into her storage array she pulled out a couple of ration bars, and threw one to him. "Here eat this, It doesn't taste the best I know, but it's better than nothing".

Taking the proffered bar he sat down and opened the packet and took a bite "Oh Kami, that's bad", he said blanching. "What did they make these from, week old socks?".

Eating her own bar she replied "You think that this is bad, You should have tried them before they improved the taste!."

Being bugged by the storage issue again he asked "How do you only pull what you want out of storage? When I do it everything comes out at once".

Slowly munching away she replied "Practice, You'll get it soon, so stop rushing". Making a few more notes in her notepad, she finished her ration bar and stood up. Walking over to the windows and main door she charged a spell at all of them and went and sat on the bed.

Watching her Issei finished up his own meal, and asked when she sat down "What are you doing?".

"Security spells, to make sure I get woken up, if we have any unwanted visitors" she replied while yawning. With that she got into bed. Looking over at him nervously standing there she patted the other side. "Come on idiot, I don't bite".

Issei stood there his desire for sleep finally overrode his nervousness, getting into the bed he stayed as far over to one side as possible. As soon as his head hit the pillow he felt the exhaustion catch up with him and he closed his eyes and went straight to sleep.

Looking at him she thought 'Couldn't even say good night, how rude'. With that she rolled onto her side and went to sleep as well.

* * *

 **Underworld**

 _Reaper Collections HQ._

Nephthys was having a very bad day, the first issue was that the lech Mors' vital signs were showing that he'd been killed. The second was Bennia's communication signal had been terminated. Reporting to her boss, what had happened, ended up leading to her boss' boss coming down here himself. Needless to say Orcus was in a filthy mood, having been woken up.

"What do you mean dead, and signal terminated. You had better not have woken me up for some techno babble" he thundered.

"I'm sorry sir" replied Nephthys, "But there is nothing wrong with the sensors. Mors' shows that he is dead, and Bennia's has been terminated. If there was a problem with the sensors 'Both would show terminated', but as it is, one is working and one is not".

"What about the host, is there a signal from his scythe?".

"None sir, we assumed that with two experienced reapers travelling together, Bennia thought it wouldn't matter. Seeing how the travel papers were marked training and passed by your office, we let them go".

Thinking about the implications of what had happened Orcus paled. Shouting out he said "I want every available reaper to head to that area right now!".

"What do you think has happened?" asked Nephthys.

"Bennia and the Red dragon Emperor have gone rogue" stated Orcus. Finding a chair and sitting down, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped his forehead mumbling "Fuck me!".

* * *

 **România**

 _Simeria, midnight_

Having slept for a good 10 hours Issei awoke to Bennia mumbling about something at the table. Getting up he made his way over to the table and slumped down in the chair. Dropping his head onto the table. "Mrmph" he greeted.

"Good evening, sleepy head" Bennia greeted "did you sleep well?".

"Mrmph!"

"Well I know I did".

"Mmmrrrmmph"

"I'll have you know that was my first time sleeping with a boy" she said crossing her arms under her bust and lifting her nose in the air, "I hope you'll take responsibility!"

Lifting his head up at that statement he asked "What are you talking about?".

Pointing at him she retorted "You slept with me!".

"Of course I did, there was no other bed in here, and YOU told me to!".

At this statement she lowered her arm, "Oh, I did didn't I, Sorry". She finished having forgotten that. Getting up from the table she asked "Tea or Coffee?".

Needing to wake up he replied "Coffee thanks, white and sugar if possible". As he sat there more of his faculties started to come back online. Seeing a cup being placed before him he said "Thank you". After drinking half a cup he sat it down and asked "So what happens now?".

Putting her own cup down she replied "Well by now, headquarters will be starting to ask questions. We missed check in over 18 hours ago. The first thing they will do is flood the area with reapers, looking for us. I have no doubt that you were right in suggesting that there was some way that they could track us. So it's entirely possible that they have moved even earlier than what I'm predicting". Taking another sip of her drink she continued "The first thing is we can't use large amounts of magic, it's too easily traced. Even though we are over 80 km from where we were it's still too close for comfort. We also need official papers. I'm hoping that a man by the name of 'Ciprian' in the Tepes vampire faction is still around, he owes me a favour. So rest up, tomorrow we are catching a train to Brașov which is about a seven and a half hour trip. Which leaves at 9am".

"Great so what do we do for the next 9 hours?".

Shifting her chair around face him "Well I've got these great spells you can learn, they don't use a lot of magic, Especially this translation spell….".

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Brașov**

Brașov Issei reckoned was a lovely town, the only problem was catching the train there was a form of torture. Instead of the quiet clickety clack of Japanese Railways that he was used to, It was a series of dull thuds, that went on for nearly 8 hours. Sitting in a crappy seat surrounded by kids making a hell of a noise, Issei swore that he would never take Japan Rail for granted ever gain.

Recovering from the torture of the other day, Issei was sitting in an open air cafe drinking coffee, whilst waiting for Bennia to return. She had been shuttling back and forth with her contact in the Tepes faction for several days, he had been reluctant at first, but after Bennia reminded him of the 'favour' he owed he came through. She was supposed to pick up their papers today. The only problem they had now was that their supply of money was starting to dwindle down. Sensing someone behind him, and faintly detecting her magical aura, Issei showed no surprise when his eyes were covered, and Bennia cried "Boo" in his ear.

Pouting at the lack of reaction she sat down opposite him and signalled for a waiter. Ordering two more coffee's after the waiter left she placed a pouch in front of Issei. "Don't lose it for god's sake, I won't be able to get another".

Picking up the pouch Issei removed the documents inside. Opening it up revealed a Japanese passport. It showed that he had been to several destinations around Europe and entered Romania a week ago. Looking at the name on the passport made him groan 'Issei Hiryuu' Looking at Bennia he stated "this was your doing wasn't it?"[3]

"It's not that bad, look at mine" she said grumpily passing hers over.

Opening Bennia's passport he saw that she had several more stamps in her passport than his mainly for the America's and she entered Romania a few days earlier than he did. But the name did not mean anything to Issei "Bennia Messis, what's wrong with that?"[4]

Snatching the passport back, relieved that he didn't understand, she said "Nothing, don't worry about it". Seeing their coffee being delivered she stayed silent until the waiter left. Continuing on she said "There are several supporting documents inside as well, Drivers licenses and credit cards, by the way they are fake so don't use them! Also congratulations on your twentieth birthday".

"But I am only seventeen!".

"Not any more you're twenty now, so act your age, congratulations in some parts of the world you can legally drink alcohol now".

Slowly drinking his coffee he asked "What's the plan now?"

Looking at him Bennia stated "I have a few jobs to take care of first, before we leave here, it's part of the payment for the documents. Good thing is that any loot I find is mine. Bad news is that it's more vampires from the Carmilla faction. Apparently they have set up a drug ring here and the Tepes bosses want it gone, with no trace back to them".

Nodding his head Issei said "Do you want any help?".

Waving him off she said "Nah, I'll be fine. It's just a couple of drug pushers, low level grunts. Nothing to worry about".

* * *

 **Brașov**

 _Warehouse area,_

"I'll be fine, nothing to worry about" she parroted sarcastically later that night. So far she had killed 15 members of the Carmilla faction and several humans that got in the way. Chasing down the leader, for over 10 minutes, she threw a jet of water at his feet trying to bring him down, but he jumped up at the last minute avoiding the torrent of water. Opening the door in front of him she watched as he slammed it shut. Cautiously she made her way forward looking for traps. Deciding that enough magic had been used here tonight, and a little more wouldn't matter, she jumped up onto some boxes stacked beside the door and made her way silently across the roof. Deciding that the end of the room was the best entry point she opened a portal and looked inside, standing up she shook her head and dropped down into the portal.

Waiting inside the leader had armed himself with a shotgun and was standing in the middle of the room facing the door shaking slightly. As Bennia silently landed on the floor behind him, she watched as he sniffed something off the back of his hand and he seemed to stand a little straighter and the shaking stopped. Taking out 'Scythie' she twirled him around making a slight wind noise. As the leader began to turn around at the noise, she said "Amateur" and sliced his head off.

Sighing to herself she began to search the office 'That's one way to tidy up a drug ring' she thought. Ratting through drawers and cabinets she found what she was looking for a rather large pile of Euro's stacked in the bottom of a filing cabinet. Quickly flicking through she thought that there was over 500,000 Euro's in the drawer. Whistling at the amount she quickly stashed it in to storage. Hearing sirens in the distance she opened a portal to their motel room and quickly left.

* * *

 **Underworld**

 _Circle of hells_

Standing there confused, Minos looked at the new arrivals "Mmm, someone's been busy tonight" he said. "Now let's see, who would use the old way to reap souls" Not seeing anything official on their paperwork, Minos dug a little deeper and frowned at what he saw 'Bennia' he thought 'what is she up to?'. Hearing about how she had gone rogue, he was not surprised one bit. "Well seeing how there is no, 'Official', paperwork there is nothing to see here". Looking down on the souls in front of him, Minos address them, "Now let's see what you people have been doing, shall we?".

* * *

 **Brașov**

 _Hotel room 323_

Teleporting back into their room she scared the living daylight out of Issei, Seeing her covered in blood he asked "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, It was just a little harder than I thought" she replied wearily.

Seeing how tired she was, he parroted in an attempt to sound like her "low level grunts. Nothing to worry about. Looks like you had a hell of a time". Looking down at the carpet he added "I hope you have some magical way of cleaning that up."

Looking down at her feet she cursed "Shit!" and raced off to the bathroom to clean up.

Standing outside the open door to the bathroom a short time later, Issei asked "How did it go tonight?"

From inside the shower she replied "Very, very well. How does over 500,000 Euro sound?".

Whistling Issei said "That's very well indeed. Sounds like we have more than enough to start travelling now". Moving away from the door he called out "You hungry?"

Turning off the shower and towelling off she replied "Yes, I. Want. Pizza. Capricciosa, and make sure they put anchovies on it".

Standing by the phone Issei replied "Ok, ok, I get it." ordering the pizza he hung up the phone and looked over at the bathroom, Bennia was walking out and drying her hair. He had never seen it unbraided before, as she usually took care of it before coming out. Watching her as she sat down at the table, she pulled out a brush and comb, and started to work them through the knots and tangles in her hair.

Finishing up she caught Issei watching her work. "What?"she asked.

Embarrassed at being caught Issei replied "Nothing, It's just I've never seen you with your hair down before."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry after tonight's effort, so I can't be bothered with it tonight".

"So where do we go from here now that you're filthy rich".

"First stop is Bucharest, specifically the 'Henri Coandă International Airport' then the first flight to anywhere in Europe then from there to Heathrow. After that it will be Heathrow to Los Angeles, then Los Angeles to Tokyo".

"Why such a convoluted route?" Issei asked.

"To make sure that no one is following us. We can be sure that magically that no one is on our tail. But by doing this, we will confuse the shit out of anyone trying to follow us".

Just as she finished explaining her reasons Room Service arrived with their dinner.

Hearing the chime at the door she dove forwards calling out "FOOD!".

* * *

End

* * *

A/N

[1] - Fiica mea _,_ Fiul meu - My Daughter, My Son - In Romanian.

[2] - Copy and paste from volume 2 with some tidying up.

[3] - Hiryuu is Japanese for flying dragon

[4] - Messis is Latin for The Harvest

I hope that Mors really comes across as a prick. At least that's what I am aiming for.

Ugh, I find out now that I really suck at writing fighting scenes.

All towns quoted are actually in Romania in the Transylvania region. Thank you google maps.

As usual all translations are sourced from Eudict and crossed checked with Google Translation, which is really hard, trying to get them to agree on a single word.

* * *

 _ **Scrapped scene**_

Pointing at him she retorted "You slept with me!"

"Of course I did, there was no other bed in here, and YOU told me to!"

"You slept with me and you didn't even try and sex me up, are you a man or what?"

* * *

Once again a big thank you to "Ryuujin96" for helping with this chapter.

Thanks for reading,

T.L


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I don't own High School DxD

I am irreligious, all due care but no responsibility about incorrect facts.

In this story, Hades is the One true God of Death.

All other personifications in religions are underlings.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

 _Last time_

" _To make sure that no one is following us. We can be sure that magically that no one is on our tail. But by doing this, we will confuse the shit out of anyone trying to follow us"._

 _Just as she finished explaining her reasons Room Service arrived with their dinner._

 _Hearing the chime at the door she dove forwards calling out "FOOD!"._

* * *

 **Brașov**

 _Hotel room 323_

Standing in front of the bathroom impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor Bennia called out "Come on Issei, If you don't hurry we're going to be late and miss the bus".

"Sorry, but I can't help it."

"I told you not to order the Seafood Pizza, but Nooo, you wouldn't listen would you?".

"But your Capricciosa looked so good, and I was still hungry, how could I have known?".

"Idiot, we are miles from a large body of water, let alone an ocean. How long do you think that seafood has been around for?".

Flushing the toilet and, walking out of the bathroom holding his stomach Issei moaned "Don't remind me!, Can you do anything to help?".

Holding her nose due to the smell she replied "Wad?, Do I looded Lide a med reader?".

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Hall of Neutrality**

Making her way to the conference room Serafall looked at her companion. "You didn't have to come as well Sirzechs, Pluto is going to have a heart attack seeing you".

Grunting to himself Sirzechs responded "You read that cock and bull story as well Serafall. They tried to play a game, and the rug got pulled out from under their feet. I'm going to take great delight in seeing that ass kisser sweat. As we discussed, we are not going to let this slide, either way the sanctions will come into effect immediately. They know, that we know, that they tried something. So there has to be some form of official redress. But I am going to privately pass along a message to Hades. Something along the lines of 'Don't fuck with us again'".

Serafall paused as she was about to open the door to the conference room. She looked at Sirzechs' expression and grinned ferally. "Oh yes that will do nicely". Smoothing her expression into one of political diplomacy, she opened the door with a bang and entered.

Sitting at the long table Pluto shuffled through the paperwork in nervous anticipation. Hades had flown into a rage, when he found out that Red Dragon Emperor host had fled. Orcus was still being held in Cocytus over what had happened, allegedly being questioned, Pluto knew that there were very few questions being asked. Having to cut their losses and try and salvage a diplomatic resolution with the Devils, they had concocted a story about what had happened. He only hoped that Serafall believed what was now the official story. Hearing the door open with a bang, he looked up and broke into a nervous sweat, Serafall wasn't alone. 'Oh shit Sirzechs came as well' he thought. Watching the two of them take seats opposite him he took a sip of water to moisten his suddenly dry throat and collect his thoughts . Placing the glass back down he coughed slightly and began his spiel.

"Kalimere Serafall, Thank you for coming today, and Maou Sirzechs, I am pleased to see that you also have taken time to come here today as well, your presence here honors us".

Both Serafall and Sirzechs nodded at the greeting. Having made arrangements prior to coming, Serafall took the lead in dealing with Pluto. "Thank you for contacting us Lord Pluto, how may we be of service to you today?"

"It is with some regret, that we have to inform you of one of our Reapers has gone rogue".

"Tisk, Tisk", Serafall clicked with her tongue shaking her head sadly, "Oh my that is a shame, It's regrettable that one has left your flock". Shrugging her shoulders she continued blandly "But hardly worthy of our attention. Surely just a bulletin would suffice in this matter, so that we know that their actions are unsanctioned".

"Normally that would suffice, but this situation is slightly different. The reaper in question goes by the name of Bennia".

Thinking out loud Serafall murmured "Bennia?", Snapping her fingers she added "Oh that's right!, that is the name of the reaper who mistakenly broke the five minute rule over the Red Dragon Emperor".

Swallowing nervously Pluto added "That is correct".

Joining in the conversation for the first time Sirzechs added "I still don't see how this is of any concern to us Lord Pluto".

Looking over at Sirzechs Pluto continued "In accordance with your request in regards to the Red Dragon Emperor, Our special projects team had difficulties extracting the host from the Second ring, Bennia was brought in to help as she was the one who reaped his soul".

"With Bennia's assistance they managed to recover the host from the Second ring. She was put in charge of making sure that the reintegration of the host's soul and body went smoothly. At some stage after reintegration, they murdered the treating physician and went rogue".

Shaking her head sadly Serafall "Oh dear what a nasty mess. How did they manage to kill the treating physician?"

Deciding to throw them some information Pluto continued "We don't know how she did it. What you don't know is that Bennia was a special duties operative during the war. An exploding Gerbil in a secure lab would not be beyond her capabilities".

Nodding sagely Sirzechs interjected crossing his arms "Ahh yes, the exploding Gerbil. I assume there wasn't much left of the lower torso?"

"No, not much at all".

Coughing loudly Serafall tried to get the conversation back on track "So what you are telling us, is that this Bennia decided to go rogue and took the Red Dragon Emperor host with her. Correct?"

Looking at his notes Pluto agreed "Correct".

At this Sirzechs sat back in his chair seemingly thinking about what was said. Eventually he exclaimed "Bullshit!"

Pluto's jaw dropped at the statement, gathering up his thoughts at this blatant disregard of diplomatic nicety he stated "Excuse me Maou Sirzechs, I'm not sure I heard you correctly?"

Dropping all pretence at being diplomatic, Sirzechs reaffirmed his statement "I said, Bullshit! Pluto".

Serafall taking her cue from Sirzechs continued "Eight weeks ago, Bennia reaped the soul of one Hyoudou Issei, three weeks ago you and I had our first meeting over this matter, two weeks ago we issued a demand for Bennia as well as Hyoudou Issei, last week your specialists told me that you were having trouble removing him from the second ring, and now you tell us that not only has he been reintegrated to his body, but managed to subvert one of your special duties operatives and escape from your domain?". Standing up she threw her notebook onto the table with all the relevant dates highlighted, she finished with "What a load of crap".

Standing up as well Sirzechs snapped at Pluto "We find your attempts at subverting the treaty between us to be deplorable. At this point in time we will be suspending all ties between our realms, and all access through our portals to the human realm as well. Until such time as proper redress has been made". Leaning over the table he snarled "By the way you can pass a personal message from me to Hades as well, tell him that I said 'Fuck You'". With that the two of the stormed out.

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Romanian airport.**

Sitting in a cafe at the Henri Coandă International Airport airport Bennia looked around carefully. During their bus trip from Brasov to the airport she had spotted several reapers staking out the rail and bus terminals, obviously keeping a close eye on ways out of the country, to try and catch them. Issei had mentioned that they should use some form of disguise, but she had dismissed that straight out, not only were they cumbersome to use, they would have trouble with immigration officials when they tried to leave. She had explained that they would take several flights across Europe then head to Japan via the United States.

"I still don't understand why we can't go straight home from here?" whispered Issei.

Sighing Bennia answered "As I explained on our way here, this is the safest way to escape. Our tickets are already booked and it's just a matter now of dodging any surveillance that Hades has posted inside".

"I'd still feel better if we were in some sort of disguise" Issei grumbled.

"Yes I agree, but unfortunately our papers only have our normal images on them, and it's too hard to explain to the officials, why we don't look like our passports". Looking up at a large clock on the wall she stood up "Come on our flight to Milan is starting to board".

Standing up as well Issei asked "Why are we going there rather than Rome?"

"Because flights to Heathrow and Frankfurt are boarding at the same time and I hope that the surveillance here will be focusing on them, rather than a smaller flight to Milan".

As they walked through the departure lounge, they mingled with other passengers, hoping to keep prying eyes off them, as they passed by the gates to Heathrow, Bennia nudged Issei with her elbow and whispered "Issei don't make it obvious but see that man over by the phone?"

Scratching the side of his face, Issei peered over in the direction that had been pointed out to him "Yeah I see him" he murmured.

"That's one of the men who work in the Intelligence Department, I've worked with him before. Just keep walking, he's focused on the gate for Heathrow".

Having been shown that there were reapers looking for them Issei became more self conscious, and started to close in on himself.

Seeing what he was doing, Bennia looped her arm through his, and began to talk about different places that they had supposedly been. "Stop that" she hissed under her breath, "You'll draw attention to yourself, just be normal. Or as normal as you can be".

Making their way past the lookout, they arrived at their flight without any further complications. As the plane was taxiing Issei asked "Will we have any further issues?"

Closing her eyes, trying to get some sleep on the flight Bennia answered "Probably when we get to Narita Airport in Japan. That will be watched as a matter of course. But there are more people there so it will be easier to mix in with the crowds. Now get some sleep you'll need it".

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Toyama Prefecture**

 _Gremory Estate_

Sitting in the study Rias was putting the finishing touches to her master plan to defeat Riser and gain her freedom. Hearing a knock on the door frame she closed her notepad and looked up to see Saji standing there. Having been training the last seven days with the rest of her peerage, she could feel through their bond the rise in power levels the young man in front of her had obtained, and his current distress.

"Saji, what's the matter" she asked her pawn gently.

"Buchou, I'm worthless. I have been useless…since I got here."

"Saji?", she questioned, confused as to where this came from. He had been fitting so nicely with the others.

"I think I've gotten stronger since I came here and trained with everyone, but more than that…I felt the difference between us. If I do sword training, I realized how amazing Kiba is. When I do magic training for using my demonic-power, I realize how superior Akeno-san is, while Asia is improving her demonic-powers …..and I can't do anything … I'm fine as long as I have my Sacred Gear! I acted tough by thinking like that". Standing there bearing his soul to his king, Saji's eyes began to fill with tears and he lowered his head to hid the fact.

"I'm frustrated Buchou, just frustrated. The more I train, the more I realise how weak I am. ….. I have no talent for battle at the moment. Over the past five days, I found out that, I was the weakest person here, even Asia has improved more than me".

While he was wallowing in his despair Rias stood and made her way over to her despondent pawn. Slowly putting her arms around him she gave him a hug. Releasing him she lifted his head up and pulled him towards the couch on the wall. Sitting down she patted the seat beside her.

Sitting down beside her Saji looked at her shamefully through his tear filled eyes.

Hugging him gently again and Rias spoke to him softly "You want confidence, right? Okay, I will give you confidence. Trust me Saji your Sacred Gear is a big part of my plans. But now, you have to rest your body and mind".

At the time Saji didn't know what she meant. Except, his Kings warmth was healing his soul, and that was enough for now.[1]

* * *

 **Kouh Academy**

 _Student Council_

Sona sat at her desk with a contemplative look. Having just spoken with her sister, she had just been informed, about The Red Dragon Emperor escaping from the clutches of Hades, and here she was sitting in his hometown with pieces to spare. 'So now we wait for them to show up' she thought. Removing her spare evil pieces from her pocket she looked at them deep in thought, A Mutated Rook, A Knight, and 7 Pawns. 'So Issei is on the run, with the Reaper who harvested his soul'. Twisting the Mutated Rook piece between her fingers "I finally see what you did there, nee-chan" she murmured to herself.

"What has your sister done this time?" asked a voice from behind her.

Putting the pieces away she responded "Tsubaki, when hasn't my sister done something to vex me". Holding up a hand she continued, "This time though, this time she is trying to be sneaky, and when my sister tries to be sneaky, bad things always happen".

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Japan Airspace**

 _Flight JL061_

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we have been cleared to land at 'Tokyo Narita Airport'. Please make sure that your seat belt is fastened and….."_

Tuning out the generic message that he had heard several times in the last few days Issei looked over at Bennia, noticing that she was still asleep, he nudged her awake. "Hey sleepy head, time to wake up".

Batting his arm away she tiredly mumbled "Go away Issei, let me sleep".

Nudging her a little harder he reiterated "Come on it's time to get up, we are about to land".

Sighing to herself, she raised her seat and checked the seat belt. "This is why I hate using transport" she grumbled softly, "You finally get to sleep, and then you have to wake up, because they want you to do something". Running her hands over her face to try and wash the weariness away she asked "What time is it?".

Thanking his lucky stars that she didn't hit him again, after the last two times he had to wake her he replied "I don't know. I gave up adjusting my watch in Madrid".

Having jetted their way across Europe through several smaller airports, to make sure that they weren't being tracked, they made their way to Los Angeles from Heathrow during the afternoon, with a short stop over they made their final flight to Japan from Los Angeles.

Checking the inflight screen in front of her before closing it she commented "Quarter past eight, right on time"

Looking out the window, at the rapidly growing city below, Issei couldn't help but ask his companion "Why did you time it so that we arrived at this time?".

"I went over the international arrivals coming into Narita Airport today, there seems to be a large amount of arrivals at this time, in case there is someone watching, the more people in the terminal the better off we will be".

"I see" said Issei, Nodding his head in agreement. "So what do we do from here. Do we head straight for my home, or do we head somewhere else first".

Hearing the eagerness in his voice, Bennia decided to try and tamp his enthusiasm slightly "Issei I understand that you are anxious to see your parents, but they will be under surveillance. Hades will be watching all of the places and people that you used to frequent when you were alive. We need to set up a safe house first. Once we have done that, then we can slowly head out and understand the lay of the land, so to speak". Lapsing into silence the two of them contemplated their next move as the plane made its final descent.

* * *

" _On behalf of Japan Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day"_

Standing up Issei and Bennia made their way to the exit amid the general crush to exit the plane. Only having a few items as their carry on luggage they made through the exit and after an hour they cleared through customs with little trouble. Wandering through the arrival hall Issei spied the ticket counter for JR-East. Tugging on Bennia's sleeve they made their way over to the counter. Purchasing two tickets for the Narita Express they then made their way down to the train station on the lower level. Boarding the train as it was about to depart they heard a shout from behind them.

"BENNIA!, stop right there!".

Spinning around at the sound of her name Bennia saw an operative of Hades running towards them. 'Dammit!' she thought. Seeing how the train was about to depart they ran and jumped on board as the doors closed and watched as the agent banged on the doors as the train began to depart.

Taking their seats Issei cursed out loud. Causing more people who had witness what was going on to move further away from them. Losing the cover of the crowd made him realize how exposed they were, sitting on a train heading in a known direction. Looking at Bennia calmly sitting there he wondered how she could be so collected when they had been discovered."Can we use a portal to get out of here?" he asked softly.

Looking at him horrified, she whispered "At the moment absolutely not!, and lower your voice".

Looking around and noticing the stares that they were receiving from other passengers, he whispered back confused "Why not?, I would think that in a situation like this it would be the perfect time".

"Because idiot, portals don't work like that. Remind me when we are safe to explain why. Right at this point in time, it can't be done".

"So what do we do? As soon as the train stops and we get off we'll be caught".

Reaching over and patting him on the knee she replied with a grin "Don't stress Issei, I have a plan, you'll see when we get to Chiba station in about 40 minutes".

"The train only lets people off at Chiba though, no one can board there, and I would assume that that agent will have made contact with his HQ by now, and they will have people at all stations by now".

"Issei don't worry, it will be fine" and with that she sat back in her seat and watched the scenery flash by.

"Dammit I know who I saw. I worked with her only twelve months ago" said the agent into his mobile phone. "Make sure that you have people waiting at all stations that the Narita Express stops at. From memory the last stop before Tokyo is at Chiba Station". Looking at his watch he added "Which will be within the next forty minutes". Pausing to listen to the person on the other end he added "I don't care that it will take an hour just get on it".

With five minutes to go before arriving at Chiba station Bennia stood up and grabbed her bag. "Come on Issei let's go".

Looking at her stupidly he replied "Go? Go where?".

Reaching down she grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of his seat "Come on, we don't have time for twenty questions".

Grabbing his bag as she pulled him to the front of the carriage, she opened a door and entered a compartment that was full of suitcases. Standing in the aisle between the racks she stood there thinking about what to do. 'Hmmm' she thought to herself 'now where to go to from here. No not there that's too obvious, not there either that's too predictable'.

Standing behind her, Issei kept looking over his shoulder, to see if anyone else was about to enter the compartment. Feeling the momentum of the train shift he called out "Whatever you're going to do Bennia, it has to be soon, the train is about to stop at Chiba".

Hearing the hurry up from Issei she nodded her head. 'Right that will have to do' she thought. Looking over her shoulder at Issei she stated "When the train stops I'm going to open a portal. I am aiming for the other side of the stations platforms so when we get through get out of sight straight away".

Feeling the train coming to a halt Issei felt the carriage stop. As soon as it had Bennia open a small portal and pushed him through. Stumbling as he exited the portal he made his way straight for the escalators in front of him. Trusting that Bennia would be right behind him.

People waiting on the platform for the train going in the other direction stared at them. A black circle of nothing, that spawned people how strange they thought, some one began to yell out but was drowned out by the sound of the incoming trains horn.

Making their way through the station the two of them stepped outside of the station and made their way across the street. Hearing a shout behind them they turned, and saw a woman stumbling into a man as she moved.

Bennia heard the shout behind her and turned to look at what the commotion was. Seeing a woman stumble into a man heading for the station, she saw a phone with an earpiece drop to the ground. "Shit!" she swore "Come on Issei its another agent". With that the two of them took off running. As they ran Bennia spied a multi deck car park, "Issei the car park" she called out as she changed her heading slightly.

Extricating herself from the man agent Brown picked herself up off the ground and began to give chase. As she chased the pair of fugitives, she reached for her phone, only to realize that she had dropped it in the collision with the man moments earlier. 'No time' she thought 'I'll lose them if I go back and get it'. Seeing them run into a car park she tried putting on more speed to catch up.

Entering the car park Bennia ran straight up the ramp to the first floor, as they entered the first level, she pointed to a group of cars on the right hand side, "Over there Issei, hide between the cars, I'll take care of the agent". As Issei complied with her instructions, Bennia moved to hide behind a concrete wall, that was part of the ramp from the ground level. Removing Scythie from storage space she checked the magic levels stored inside as a matter of habit. 'Mmm' she thought 'looks like we need to do some maintenance tonight'. Drawing as far back into the shadows as she could she waited.

Entering the car park agent Brown reached out with her senses, trying to determine where her quarry was hiding. Taking the time to check the ground floor and finding nothing, she slowly made her way up the ramp to the first floor. As she made her way up the ramp she could feel something off to her right as she stepped off the ramp. Slowly making her way to the right side of the car park she noticed a group of cars parked together, "You might as well give yourselves up" she called out. "The other agents are on their way here as we speak". As she called out that statement she felt a sharp pain in her back. Looking down at her chest she saw the tip of a blade protruding and a whisper behind her.

As she stood in the shadows Bennia heard the footfalls of the agent as she walked up the ramp. Peering from around the corner she saw the agent move towards the right hand side of the car par. Slowly and quietly she made her way behind the agent. Hearing her call out for them to give up she grinned ferally. Swinging down with Scythie she felt disappointed. There was no fun in chasing prey that was this amateurish. Feeling the blade penetrate the agent, she whispered softly "No, not today little girl". With that the agent started to struggle. As she clamped her hand over her mouth to stop any noise escaping, the agents struggles became weaker as she died. Lowering the her to the ground Bennia held her hand out and called upon a minuscule amount of her magic. "Disposal a-go-go" she called out, as the corpse dissolved into a cloud of black smoke. Looking down at the smoke Bennia felt the rush of battle leave her. "Come on out Issei, it over".

"That was quick" stated Issei as he came out from between the cars. Seeing Bennia staring at the ground he asked "Ummm shouldn't we be getting a move on, she said that the others were on their way".

"That was a lie. She dropped her phone, when she got tangled with that man, when she first started chasing us".

"So what now?".

"We have limited time, we need to get out of sight fairly quickly and lay low for a few days. So a hotel for the time being. Then we can begin to try and get in contact with the Leviathan. Perhaps we head to Kyoto. I have some contacts there that might help us".

* * *

"So this is where you found Browns radio?".

"Yes sir, according to witness' she dropped it when she got tangled with the man standing over there by the door. Apparently she took off after two people who were running away from the station".

"So they did get off here then".

"It looks that way sir, but where they are now, I have no idea".

"Hmmm, have the men spread out through the ward for the next forty eight hours, if nothing turns up by then, we will move on and bolster the stake out around Kouh".

* * *

131176

* * *

 **Chiba Washington Hotel**

Waking up Issie tiredly rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock he saw that it was 11pm, feeling wide awake he thought to himself 'Jet lag suck's ass''. Having travelled through several time zones in the last two days he was unsure on what to do to overcome this problem. Getting cat naps at airport terminals and on flights left his body confused as to day or night.

Deciding that he could not get any more sleep he sat up. Looking over at the other bed he saw Bennia still sleeping so he quietly crept into the living area of the small room. Opening the mini bar he grabbed a can of tea and sat down in front of the T.V. hoping that some late night drivel would lull him back to sleep.

Sitting there with the mindless images flashing in front of him, safe in the knowledge that they were as secure as can be for the moment. Issei went over in his mind as to what had happened in the last few days, justifying to himself as to what had happened had happened, and apart from the agent, who was just doing her job, that nearly all the people that had been killed, appeared to be bad people. Thinking about what happened, brought him back to the fact that he had so much to learn about being a reaper.

* * *

 _Earlier that day,_

Having carefully left the car park Bennia made her way towards the centre of Chiba, looking around for a hotel she sighed in exasperation, "Where do I even start?" she muttered to herself. Pausing for a moment she slapped herself on the forehead 'Geez I'm so stupid sometimes' she thought, and looked over at Issei. "Hey doofus!, make yourself useful and find us a half decent hotel would you!".

"Hey! I've never been here before".

"Well you lived here in Japan didn't you!. I don't think that that much has changed, in the time that you have been away!", she huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

Shaking his head Issei spied a visitor information sign. Making his way over there he saw that there was a hotel quite close by. Not five stars but good enough for their current needs. Noting the address he consulted the map. "Come on this way, it's not far at all just a few hundred meters".

As they quickly made their way through the streets Bennia saw a store that sold pre-paid mobile phones. Pulling up to a stop she said "Come on we need to get some things", disappearing into the store she picked up a small basket and quickly made her way through the aisles. Some snack foods, drinks, microwave meals just to name a few. Making her way to the counter she grabbed two Mobile phones. Paying for her purchases she stuffed everything into their bags and continued on their way.

Issei leading them again asked as he looked up at the signs "Why the sudden stop, shouldn't we take care of that later?".

"There might not be a chance later, so it's best to sort it out now while we have a chance. Those agent's would know by now that something is wrong, and will be starting a search of the surrounding area". Following him as he made his way up a small street. As they made the turn she saw a moderately sized building with the name Washington Hotel in gold emblazoned across the front of it.

Making their way to the counter Issei enquired about availability, seeing that there were rooms available in a twin share they took one. Bennia came over and spoke softly to the check in clerk and slipped her a $100US, Bowing to her she took the key and made their way up to their room.

As the elevator doors close and they were alone Issei asked "What was that about?"

"I told the clerk that I was having domestic violence issues, and that you were helping me out. What she did was note in the register that we were silent customers, and our presence here is only to be given out to the police upon request, other than that we don't exist here".[2] With that the doors opened and they made their way to their room.

Sitting down on the couch Issei sighed "We're here and for the moment we're safe".

Setting up her security on the windows and doors Bennia replied, "...and with that NOW we're safe". With that she sat down beside Issei on the couch, "So I guess you are wondering what we're going to do now?".

"Sort of, But after everything that has happened, I have a few questions I'd like to ask".

"Sure, knock yourself out".

"The first one is how come we couldn't teleport out of the train when we were discovered".

"Well, remember that I'm not an egghead, but when you open a portal it opens a point in space for you to step through, to a point somewhere else, ok. So from what I've been told and seen, if you open a portal far enough in front of you and you run through, you will be running out the other side, but keep in mind that you have to allow enough time and distance for the portal to open and close behind you, which takes time". Looking at him she asked, "still following me?, seeing him nod she continued, "Right then so what do you think would happen if you tried to open a portal when moving at 130 km/h".

Head spinning, but understanding what she was saying he replied "I'm not sure, but something bad?".

"Yes something very bad. Not only would you be missing a small piece of your body, from the initial portal opening having already passed through it, but when the portal opened, everything that was behind you would be transported through the portal until it closed, coming out the other side at 130 km/h". Seeing Issei pale she placated him "Easy Issei that's why we don't do it. I've seen footage from the eggheads in class to show us why".

Composing himself he shakily replied "Right, make sure that you reinforce that when you teach me".

Smiling at him She chirped "Sure, I'll even give you a demonstration if you like".

"No, No I'm good" he replied holding out his hand in a stopping motion.

"Anything else" she asked.

Being shaken about the portal explanation and forgetting his other questions he replied "There was but I've forgotten. So apart from that what do we do now?".

"So we lay low for a few days, by then we should be used to local time and the agents hopefully would have moved on. If they follow standard procedure they will be gone in about 72 hours. Once that time period has passed, I'll reach out to some of my contacts in the Youkai faction. I have some favors there that hopefully will get me in contact with the Leviathan".

"Youkai faction?", asked Issei

Looking startled Bennia replied "Don't you know about your own countries mythology?"

Thinking about things for a moment Issei replied "The _Kojiki_ is real?".

"Ahh hello, two Grim Reapers sitting here." she deadpanned.

Thinking about the conversation for a few moments Issei face palmed. "I'm so stupid" he groused, "So they all exist?" he asked.

Nodding at his question she replied "Anything older than say a century. Yep that should cover it". Thinking for a few moments she added quite seriously "Although stay away from anyone sprouting Jediism".

Looking at her stupidly Issei iterated "Jediism?, don't you mean Judaism".

Frowning at his reply she slapped her hand on the side of the couch "I know what I said Issei, stay away from those Jedists. They are like friggin Mormons, once they get in, you can't get rid of them, trust me I know!".

Seeing her getting angry, Issei raised his hands in the air in a placating manner, "Okay, okay, I hear and obey 'o' wise one".

Crossing her arms over her chest she muttered "Good see that you do".

* * *

End flashback

* * *

Looking over to the young girl in the other bed, he resolved to learn as much as possible so not to be a hindrance any more. After their discussion yesterday she had taken the time for a nice long shower, Issei waved off saying he'd have one later. and they both enjoyed a meal. Hitting the hay somewhere in the vicinity of 2pm, he found himself in the current predicament of being wide awake.

Deciding to put some of his training to use he called out his scythe Rory, checking over the glyphs he noticed that the storage seals had lost some potency over the last two days, just as Bennia had told him, charging them back up as he had been instructed, he gave her one more look over and placed her back into storage. Sighing quietly to himself he sat back into the couch and tried to mindlessly watch late night T.V. in hopes it would lull him back to sleep.

' **So boy what are you going to do now?'**

Startled by the voice in his head he called out "Ddraig?".

' **No, you have someone else lurking around in this dump you call a mind other than me?'.**

Speaking softly so as not to wake Bennia he added "No but you haven't said much over the last week".

' **You have had a lot to deal with over the last few days. I thought it best to let the girl handle everything and let you focus on what to do to escape'.**

"Well that certainly made things easier, thank you".

' **So boy I'll ask again, what are you going to do now?'.**

"What do you mean 'Do now?'".

' **Are you going to swap one set of servitude for another, or are you going to head out on your own?'.**

Unknown to Issei at that moment Bennia was awake, due to the security spells waking her from him using his magic to change his scythe, wanting to hear what he was saying she rolled over and strained to listen to the one sided conversation.

"I'm not sure Ddraig, I want to go home so bad and see my family and let them know I'm alive. But at the same time we are being hunted, so it's dangerous for everyone".

Thinking about his response Ddraig decided to test his host and see what he was thinking, ' **With my power boy we have little to fear from being hunted, so why do you stall?. Take what you want and forget the rest'.**

"Yes, we could do what we want with your power. If I had time to be properly trained. But we don't, and I want to survive longer than tomorrow. Let's face it I'm weak as a kitten and need the help of others to survive".

Hearing his response to the silent question Bennia felt conflicted about his answer. But she decided to wait to hear the rest of his one sided discussion before acting.

' **Being a slave under a Devil is still being a slave. From where I sit there is little difference between Hades and the Devil faction'.**

"No. There is a big difference, servitude under Hades would have meant that we had no choice. At least this way it's our choice. If we don't like the terms, we can still walk away from the Devil faction and the support and protection that they can offer".

' **I see your point. There is also more than one faction out there out there you know",** Mused Ddraig.

"I know, but if we don't take the devil's offer, I won't shop myself around like a prostitute. If we don't like their response we'll head out on our own. Bennia thinks that this is a good idea and so far she has been right. So we will keep following her lead. We owe her a lot for getting us out of there, possibly more than I can ever repay", he finished softly.

Hearing his comments Bennia blushed and hid her head under the covers.

Thinking about his answers Ddraig thought about them for several moments. ' _ **Prideful and loyal, this one might be different'.**_ After a while he responded to Issei's statements ' **We will soon see** **boy** '. With that he retreated back into the Boosted Gear.

Confused about the dragons statement, Issei sat there and mulled the conversation over in his head. Even after declaring his path to the prideful dragon he shrugged his shoulders and decided to just go with the flow and see what fate had install for him. Sitting there with the mindless drivel from the T.V he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Issei discovered that sleeping on a couch sitting up was not a good idea. Closing his eyes and massaging his stiff neck he soon smelt the aroma of coffee. Opening his eyes he saw Bennia standing there waving a cup of coffee under his nose.

"Morning sleepy head" she chirped happily.

Knowing she wasn't a morning person, he instantly become wary. "What's got you so happy this morning?" he asked, accepting the cup of coffee.

"Oh nothing much. But seeing how it's 11am, I have managed to get lots done".

Taking a sip of the drink he asked "Like What?".

"Well for starters I have managed to set up both mobiles, check out a few things on the internet and even gotten in touch with my contact in the Youkai faction".

"Well you certainly have been busy then". Finishing the small drink he stretched his arms upwards and felt his neck and back pop.

Still standing close to him Bennia's smile disappeared, Frowning slightly she asked in a dangerous tone "Issei!", pausing for a moment and sniffing audibly, "You stink, go take a shower for Hades' sake"

Standing up and taking a whiff of his under arms he moved off towards the shower. "Ugh I knew I forgot something yesterday".

Wanting to watch some T.V, but still smelling the unwashed boy, Bennia moved off to the kitchenette, muttering about disgusting pigs.

* * *

131176

* * *

Sitting in the hotel room Issei started to get frustrated. He always thought that living the life of a NEET would be easy, but after two days of sitting around going over simple spells, surfing the net with his phone and watching T.V he was bored. Having adjusted to Japan time, he was itching to get out and get to work.

Still trying to get the invisibility cloak spell to work didn't improve his disposition at all, and having Bennia rub his nose in it, by coming and going as she pleased over the last two days made him very irritable. But he kept plugging away, slowly getting better control over his magic, with each failed attempt.

Hearing a phone ringing brought his attention back to the present. They had been waiting for Bennia's contact to get back to them hearing the currently insufferable girl answer he listened in with interest.

"Oh, hey how's it going?" asked Bennia as she answered the call, "Right, Right, So she's busy at the moment?". Listening to the voice on the other end she frowned, surprised by the answer she exclaimed "A draw? How the hell do you have a draw?". After a longer explanation from her caller she questioned "So she is meditating at the moment and she has my number?", she listened for a few more moments then added "Ok then I'll wait for her to be in touch then, Hey listen thanks heaps for this, you've been a big help". After hearing her contacts question she replied "Yeah we're square now. I'll catch up with you later. Bye".

Pressing the end button on the phone she placed it back down on the night stand. Standing up she made her way over to the table where Issei was working. Pulling out a chair she sat down and brought him up to speed.

"As you can assume that was my contact in the Youkai faction. They have managed to get in contact with the Leviathan, but at the moment she is busy and can't meet with us, and won't send anyone else in her place".

Interested in the conversation she had he asked "What's the big issue that one of the four leaders of the Devil society has to sort out?".

"Well apparently the Maou Lucifer's sister was engaged to a devil from another of the 72 Pillars, a man by the name of Riser from the Pillar Phoenix, I've only heard rumors about this Riser Phoenix, but from what I have heard he is a thoroughly despicable person". Thinking about the rumors she paused for a moment.

Looking at her far away look he prodded "Bennia?".

"Sorry I was thinking about something, Anyway apparently Riser and Rias Gremory, that's the name of Maou Lucifer's sister…"

"Rias Gremory!" Issei interrupted her.

"Yes Rias Gremory, do you know her?"

"No, but she was one of my Senpai at Kouh Academy. One of the great Onee-sama's". Smiling about better times he added "..and some of the best oppai I have ever seen on a girl" chuckling about her breasts he started to drool.

"Great Onee-sama's" laughed Bennia

"Well yeah, that's what every one there called her, along with her best friend Akeno Himejima".

"Hmm a Himejima huh" thought Bennia out loud, "Tell me more about some of the popular girls in your school Issei".

"But what about your conversation?" asked Issei.

"That can wait for a moment, I think that this is more important".

Not seeing where she was going Issei complied " So there was Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Souna Shitori, and Tsubaki Shinra, just to name a few. There were plenty more I could go on but they were the main four along with their clubs".

"Clubs?" she asked.

"Well yes every one had to belong to a student club, Souna Shitori is the President of the Student Council and Tsubaki Shinra was her deputy. Rias Gremory is the head of the Occult Research Club and Akeno Himejima is her deputy".

Hearing this Bennia leaned back on her chair and wailed with laughter "Bwhahahaha Occult Research club! Bwhahahaha". Laughing so hard she fell out of the chair onto the floor, even then she couldn't stop laughing. After about five minutes she settled down enough to sit back up on the chair. "Oh Issei, thank you that's the greatest laugh I've had in decades" she said wiping a tear away.

"Decades?" asked Issei.

Pausing at what he said she immediately raised a fist under his nose "For your continued health I suggest you forget that" she threatened.

Turning pale and waving his hands around urgently Issei back peddled "Days!, I meant Days!".

Calming down she motioned for him to continue with his tale.

"So anyway Gremory-san and Himejima-san both head up the Occult Research Club", causing another fit of giggles from Bennia, Plowing on he added "they also are a small club with only two other members. A boy my age by the name of Yuuto Kiba, Who the girls at school call 'The Great Price of Kouh', and a younger girl buy the name of Koneko Toujo, who is know as the 'Mascot of Kouh Academy'. As for the student council…".

Motioning for him to stop Bennia said "Ok Issei that's enough information, I understand the situation now". Still giggling every now and then.

"I don't understand. How does this fit in with what your phone conversation was about?".

Still trying to contain her mirth Bennia replied "Because Issei Rias Gremory is the head of her peerage, and from your information Akeno Himejima is her Queen and the other two are peerage members as well, although her disguise in the human world is absolutely hilarious. If anything that alone will be doing more than her brother's reputation and protection to stop rogues from attacking her. They'll be too busy dying from laughter before they could raise arms towards her, as you saw with my reaction".

"I don't get it?".

"A jokes not funny if you have to explain it Issei". Sighing she added for his benefit "Occult research can be a study into the supernatural. Of which she is a full card carrying member, being the Heiress to the Gremory Pillar".

Understanding bloomed into his eyes at that and he began to giggle as well.

"Don't even bother with Souna Shitori, I can tell you that even with some more thought and styling her name slightly Japanese, She is Sona Sitri, heiress to the Pillar Sitri and the other girl is her peerage Queen, along with the other members of the Student Council. The most important thing about this Sona though, is that she is the sister of the current Leviathan Serafall".

"Oh, I see".

"Yes this Kouh Academy seems to be a front for Devils, I wonder what they are really doing, apart from playing school?".

"What do you mean 'Playing School?'" asked Issei inquisitively.

"Oh you can bet your last dollar that these two girls have already been highly educated. Consider this will you, The Seventy two Pillars, from your point of view, have molded themselves for the most part on 18th century European nobility. Even though for our purposes it's the other way around. As a Lord you have an heir that is an only child, do you send this child to, in your opinion the lowly rabble of a school, or do you bring in the best available teachers that your money can buy for their education?".

"You would want the best that you could get".

"That is exactly my point Issei". Thinking for a moment she added "So what do these girls and families really want?". Thinking that she was on the right track she kept muttering to herself "Think girl think, What do they want?, What are they after?". Looking at Issei and stringing random thoughts together she began to understand. "They want peerage members", she breathed, and looking at Issei's left hand She finally understood. "They want powerful members, Sacred Gear users. Of course, that's why they are in the human world. That's why Issei had the summoning pentagram in his pocket when I reaped his soul".

Rocked by this information Issei nearly choked "So this is all a front then?".

"Maybe, it is Issei and maybe it isn't. But now that we have an idea on what's possibly happening, we can make sure that it doesn't bite us in the ass when the time comes".

Nodding his head in agreement he asked "What else did your contact have to say?".

"Oh right, So where was I up to?".

"Riser Phoenix and Rias Gremory."

"So anyway they decided to compete in a Rating game to decide if they would wed or break the engagement. Funny thing is that I've never heard of a Stalemate before in a rating game. The game used for its basis is called chess, and there can be a stalemate in chess, But never in a rating game, there is either a winner or loser".

Understanding now Issei asked "So how did it happen?".

"Well apparently one of Gremory's pieces held a Dragon that used a technique called absorption line".

Speaking up for the first time Ddraig offered " **One of the pieces of Vritra's soul".**

Hearing Ddraig speak up Issei questioned "Vritra?".

" **Vritra, the Black Dragon King also known as the Prison Dragon, His soul was split into pieces after his defeat by Indra, YHWH gathered the pieces and bound them into Sacred Gears. At this time I have only met four pieces of him, I don't know how many more there are",** said Ddraig sadly.

Putting that piece of information away Bennia continued, "So anyway there was this weird three way stand-off, Where if either Riser moved or Rias and her pawn moved the other would be killed, so they declared a stalemate".

"So how does that affect us?".

"Well the ultimate arbitrator in this event was the Maou Leviathan. So until she sorts this mess out, we are on the back burner so to speak. But my contact assures me she has my number and does wish to speak to us".

"So in the meantime we wait". Said Issei frustrated that they were so close now.

"We wait", agreed Bennia.

* * *

End

* * *

Notes

Finally managed to grind this out.

Hope that puts an interesting spin on the Rias/Riser fight. For those interested.

… and a more interesting spin on why noble devil girls are attending a human school.

Once again Google maps for the Chiba references. Spent hours on street view to try and get things mostly right. Yes there is a multi deck car park not far from the station, and the Chiba Washington Hotel does exist and also is near the station, I did take some liberty about the phone shop.

[1] Once again lifted from the DxD novels, volume 2

[2] Hotels will do this if you tell them that there is a domestic issue. It won't hide you from the police, but people enquiring will be told that there is no one there by that name.

Previews can be found at 'the fanfiction forum' TFF

Thanks for reading this unbeated drivel

T.L


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

I don't own High School DxD

I am irreligious, all due care but no responsibility about incorrect facts.

I really hope that parts of this chapter don't suck, I tried really hard, _Shrugs._

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

 _Last time_

 _So how does that affect us?"._

" _Well the ultimate arbitrator in this event was the Maou Leviathan. So until she sorts this mess out, we are on the back burner so to speak. But my contact assures me she has my number and does wish to speak to us"._

" _So in the meantime we wait". Said Issei frustrated that they were so close now._

" _We wait", agreed Bennia._

* * *

 **Underworld Office of Foreign Affairs**

 _Serafall Leviathan's office_

Sitting in her office Serafall Leviathan looked at the mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk, feeling a moment of rage, she swept her arm across the desk depositing the whole lot onto the floor. "Mouuuu, it's not fair" she exclaimed frustrated "Why do I have to deal with this nonsense?".

From the other side of the office a voice called out, "I wish you wouldn't do that Serafall, it only makes more work for me to sort out. Anyway you were the one to take on the duty of arbitrator in the Gremory/Phoenix rating game".

Sitting back in her chair she crossed her arms under her large chest and pouted petulantly "I don't care B-chan, all these requests to declare a victor in that stupid game. I'm not sure what to do".

Moving to clean up the mess and sort everything out Behemoth moved in front of the large desk. A tall humanoid with the head of an elephant and a rather large belly, he strained to pick up the paperwork. Giving Serafall a baleful glance as he struggled. Seeing her grin as he worked didn't improve his disposition. As he finally finished he turned to face her, only to see her spinning around in the high backed office chair. Becoming exasperated he cleared his trunk, causing a high pitched toot that caused her to stop.

Stopping the chair left her feeling dizzy, as her inner ear settled down she asked "What is it B-chan?".

Wondering for the billionth time why her chose to become her Queen, Behemoth stated "Why not try for a compromise in this issue Serafall, declare that the tie stands but a rematch is to be held when Rias Gremory has a full peerage. Anyone with half a brain can see that she pulled a rabbit out of her ass with that tie. Also let the Pillar Phoenix know, on the sly, that as well, because if we use the pieces remaining rule, she has the win, if they had half a brain they'll agree to that and train the daylights out of that whelp. That performance he displayed was disgraceful".

Thinking about her queens idea she hummed to herself, "Sounds good B-chan, why don't you head over to the two pillar houses and let them know that that is my decision in this matter". Seeing Behemoth slide a piece of paper in front of her she quickly read it and stamped it. "Now to more important matters" she muttered. Standing up she started to make her way out of the office.

Alarmed that she was leaving the paperwork behind Behemoth, turned around to follow her and called out "And where do you think you're going?, all this work has to be done Serafall you can't keep skipping out and leaving it to me".

Grinning mischievously she pointed and asked "What paperwork?".

"You know damn well what paper…." turning around Behemoth saw a clean desk in front of him with an overflowing out tray.

Whistling nonchalantly Serafall gave him a little wave and blew him a kiss. "Have a good day B-chan" and with that walked out.

* * *

Making her way to Sirzechs' office Serafall looked at the note in her hand again. It simply said Bennia with a group of numbers following it, which she presumed was a phone number. Having been delivered to her from a contact in the Youkai faction she assumed that Bennia was in Japan and looking for safe haven. Knocking on the door she entered when asked.

Looking up from his mountain of paperwork Sirzechs called out "Enter" when he heard the knock on the door. Seeing Serafall enter he hoped that she could bring some mirth to his boring day. "Sera-chan, what brings you to the deepest pits of paperwork hell this day".

Seeing his haggard look Serafall assumed that the pressure in regards to his sister and Hades' little effort were starting to wear thin on the Maou. Deciding to throw him a bone in regards to his sister she said "I have handed my decision down in regards to your sister". Seeing the look on his face she added "I managed to buy her some more time Sirzechs but that's as far a I can go. When she has a full peerage they will fight again. Until then it's still on hold".

Feeling conflicted about the decision, Sirzechs straightened in his seat and started to respond but was cut off.

"Look, I know how you feel, but this is for the good of both houses, and Devil society in general".

Slumping down he added "I understand, we can't have any more dissatisfaction amongst the houses. We have enough unrest as it stands with the old Satan faction. Dammit Serafall is there any chance one day you can actually bring me some good news!".

Smiling at his attitude she responded impishly "Well I did get this message from a friend in the Youkai faction two days ago".

Burying his head in his hands, willingly accepting the headache that came with his next statement, he groaned "Oh god, now what!".

"Well according to my friend, someone by the name of Bennia, is looking to get in contact with me".

Sitting back in his chair Sirzechs looked intrigued at the information "Oh really".

"Mmm Hmmmm, and by the looks of it, they are in Japan holed up somewhere".

"How interesting. Resourceful little bugger isn't she?".

"Yes it appears do. So what I'm going to do is head over there, and try and sort this out, so I'll be off the grid for a few days".

"I think that would be a good idea. I'll make sure that Falbium is brought up to speed in your work in your absence".

Standing up she cheered "Woo hoo, holiday time", as she left the office closing the door behind her.

Calling out to her Sirzechs yelled "Dammit Sera-chan, it's not a holiday".

Hearing the side door open Sirzechs paled when Grayfia appeared, holding a short riding crop.

"Slacking off again I see…" she said, tapping the crop against her thigh.

"But, but Sera…." Whimpering at his wife stare, the Great Maou got back to work.

* * *

 **Chiba, Japan**

 _Washington Hotel_

"Come on Issei you can do it" cheered Bennia

Struggling with his control, Issei gritted his teeth and kept concentrating.

Looking at her watch she called out "That's it one hour. Ok you can let go now".

Sighing in relief, Issei released the spell that he had been holding and dropped to the floor. "One whole hour of invisibility, are you a sadist or something?".

"I didn't know that you were interested in my whips Issei" she quipped.

"It would probably be better than those little electric shocks, you've be giving me over the last two days".

"Well you now know that pain is a great motivator". Thinking about it for a moment she added tapping a finger against her chin "I wonder how motivated you'd be with a whip".

Whimpering on the floor from where lay, Issei mumbled "I've apologized heaps Bennia, I swear I didn't hear you in the shower yesterday when I walked in".

"Oh that!," she replied nonchalantly "I got over that yesterday."

"So why are you still zapping me then!" Issei demanded.

"As I said Issei, pain is a great motivator". Taking pity on the boy she added "Look yesterday you couldn't last five minutes in the cloaking spell. Now you can last an hour whilst being zapped. I'd say that's a big improvement, wouldn't you?".

"Yeah I suppose so".

"Take a break, I'll head out and get us something to eat for dinner. Look on the bright side, I think you'll be able to head out tomorrow and take a look around". As she opened the door she looked over her shoulder back at him and added " Oh by the way Issei, I never said I didn't like it, did I".

"Didn't like what".

Smiling softly she blushed, took a deep breath and added "I never said I didn't like you walking in while I'm in the shower". With that she ducked her head and walked out the door.

Issei stood their stumped at her comment, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. As the door closed he realized what she said and slowly closed his mouth and pumped his fist. "Yes!" he whispered.

* * *

Rushing from their room Bennia cursed herself 'You stupid twit, what did you have to say that for?' she thought, as she waited for the elevator, she stood there keeping one eye one the elevator, and the other on their room, she felt that if Issei were to come out right now she'd open a portal to escape. "Come on you hunk of junk" she voiced at the elevator giving it a kick "Hurry up", hearing a ding she saw the doors open and made her escape.

As she made her way from the hotel she couldn't help but keep thinking about what she had said to Issei. 'What do I do now?, He's become important to me and I don't want things to become awkward between us. I don't like change, but if I want more, I have to change'. Meandering around the streets for a while, she actually lost track of what she was supposed to be doing. Pausing before a shop window she took stock in her reflection in the window. Thinking about the conversations that she had had with him over the last seven weeks, especially in the last two days, the predominant thing that came to mind was he like breasts, the bigger the better. Sighing to herself about her lack of endowment, she remembered that she was actually supposed to be looking for dinner. Taking one last look in the window she mentally gathered herself together, 'Well if I want this, I suppose I'll have to explain everything to him'. With that she set off to find something for dinner.

* * *

Slowly lowering his fist Issei stood there Bennia's statement running through his mind over and over. Slowly making his way over to the table he pulled out a chair and sat down. The one memory above all else from the shower incident, was that her leg markings didn't stop at her waist. He remembered following them up her side to across the top of her, pausing for a moment as he savored the sight of her breast. 'Not completely flat chested are you?, but not enormous either'. Holding his hands out he tried to picture them in his grasp, he smiled stupidly at the image, 'Nice and pert, with no sag at all'.

After a few moments of reflection, he brought himself back to the present. "So what happens now?", he muttered to himself. Having zero experience with the opposite gender he began to try and work out what to say or do when she returned. Standing back up he began to pace around thinking when Ddraig interrupted his musing.

" **Stupid boy, calm down".**

"What do you mean calm down!".

" **Your thinking too much and it's getting noisy in here".**

"Well what am I supposed to do now?".

" **Absolutely nothing boy"** , said the dragon pouring cold water on his thoughts.

"But, but, what she said?".

" **I heard what she said boy, and at this stage it means nothing. All she is doing is showing an interest. Nothing more, nothing less".**

"But she said she didn't mind me seeing her naked, she didn't mind me seeing her oppai!".

Inside the Boosted Gear Ddraig raised a paw to his forehead in a pretty good imitation of a face palm. A move that would become quite familiar to him over the next few months. " **I'm positive he was dropped on his head as a child, more than once I think".** He muttered to himself. " **Listen boy I'll only say this once. I have been hosted by males and females of your species. There is one thing I know for a fact, and that is that the females control what happens and when it happens. Don't try and do anything. Let her come to you when she is ready".**

Listening to his advice Issei cooled his jets, "So should I show some interest as well?".

Shaking his head in disbelief Ddraig added to himself " **Oh god how far I've fallen, the mighty Welsh Dragon, reduced to giving dating advice to prepubescent teenagers".**

"Well you were the one who told me to settle down, and then claimed to know about males and females" replied Issei indulgently.

" **Show interest if your interested, stupid boy. But remember you told me that you have need for this woman's help. So let her set the pace and pay attention to what she does. Her gestures and comments will tell you more than anything. Now stop thinking and let me go back to sleep".**

"Ok Ddraig, thanks for the advise".

" **She'll probably have to hit him over the head with a club, like his caveman ancestors",** muttered Ddraig as he moved back into the Boosted Gear

Miffed at that last comment about his intelligence Issei sat back down and picked up his phone, deciding to browse the internet, while he waited for Bennia to return with their dinner.

* * *

Finishing her dinner Bennia sat back in her chair and watched her companion. Seeing him cast her sidelong looks and squirm and fidget, as he ate, brought a sense of warmth to her chest. 'At least he finds me interesting or attractive' she thought, dispelling some of her earlier doubts. Watching him as he finished and begin to leave the table. Reaching out she touched his hand as he went to pick up his phone "Issei?" she questioned "Do you have a minute?".

Startled by her touch, he sat back down and replied "Well it's not like I'm going anywhere".

"You know over the last seven weeks, I gotten to know a lot about you, pretty much your whole life story.." she trailed off.

"Well we gotta talk about something".

"No that's my point, what do you really know about me?".

"Umm, well you're a reaper, your dad's name is Orcus, you never knew your mom. You are not a morning person, you like ice cream..." Issei continued to rattle off small details nothing major though. As he finished he sat there and actually thought about what he actually knew "Damn, I really don't know a lot, do I?". Looking down at his hands he finished off shamefully "I'm not really a good friend am I?".

"Don't feel bad Issei" she said smiling at him, "You are a lot more attentive than you give yourself credit for, and I've had a lot of practice and changing and avoiding subjects. There aren't many people who know that much about me."

"What do you mean?" asked Issei confused at her statement.

Standing up from the table she grabbed a couple of drinks from the mini bar and made her way over to the couch and patted the cushion beside her. "Come, come sit here Issei, It's time you got to know me, who I am, what I do, and have done".

Sitting beside her, he accepted the proffered drink, and settled into the couch looking at her.

Mustering up her courage she began "First of all we need to have a little history and fact lesson ok. So you'll understand, This is hard for me so please bear with me".

Nodding his head in agreement Issei sat their patiently wanting to know more about his friend.

Seeing him nod she began her tale. "The first thing you have to understand Issei, is about belief and faith. To gods these things go hand in hand. The more followers that believe in them the more power they have. With no belief and faith, then gods wither and lose influence, they never die mind you, but when gods lose influence they can no longer manifest themselves to affect things on the mortal plane."

"So you know my fathers name is Orcus. He was the Roman god of the underworld, and punisher of broken oaths. When the Roman pantheon fell around 420 AD, due to the Edict of Thessalonica, they lost a lot of power. However even though they had lost a lot of power, they were still worshiped in secret, in rural areas, but even then they still struggled. My fathers final followers finally died out around 1300 AD. Not having had any offspring and becoming desperate he finally sired a child to one of his last female followers".

Looking at him pointedly she quipped sarcastically "Yes Issei, I am that child, and I am over 700 years old". Not letting him get a chance to interrupt, she raised her fist and shook it at him, "Now you see why I am touchy about my age, and If you give me any shit about being old, I'll beat the living daylights out of you".

Looking at her fist waving under his nose, Issei swallowed nervously and nodded his head. But he couldn't help but ask "So why do you look so young?".

Glaring at him she stated "I am actually half goddess half human. I can't actually use any divine powers, because I have NO followers. My father "was" a god. With his help, I decided to halt my ageing at this age. WHICH MEANS I'M 16 GET IT!".

Nodding rapidly Issei wisely decided to remain silent.

Calming down she continued "I never really had much to do with my father, he was always busy working for Hades, I was raised primarily by my Nannies and Tutors until I turned 30. I think that this is where the resentment of my father started". Shaking her head slightly she paused and took a small sip of her drink, continuing with her life story, she suddenly stood up and curtsied to Issei. Fanning herself with her hand, fluttering her eyes, and speaking in a soft husky voice she said "Oh My, Lord Issei, can you believe, I actually spent a long time on the social scene, and in Hades' court. Oh yes the parties, the drinks, The never ending frivolity and games". Clasping her hands in front of her chest she swayed around like she was dancing.

Seeing her act and speak like that, got a reaction from Issei, needless to say he blushed and shifted in his seat.

Grinning at his reaction she sat back down again with a heavy sigh. "They were good times, During this time my father started to become even more political. He set up an engagement for me, with another prominent family. Everything was going great in my life at this time, until I came home early one night, and found him in bed, with two other men" she dead panned.

At hearing this Issei gaped stupidly, "Two other men?" he clarified.

"Yep, that's right" she replied flippantly taking another drink. "Don't get me wrong Issei, Homosexuality wasn't the stigma that it is today. It was very common between supernatural beings. Even humanity, if you study ancient history you'll see, what I'm talking about". Getting depressed about this part of her life she carried on in a hurry. "Unfortunately for me he had 'NO' interest in women, What. So. Ever. He just never told anyone in his family about his preferences. I had no desire to be tied down in an emotionless relationship, so I ended the engagement. Much to my fathers displeasure".

Issei hearing her tone of voice reached out and patted her on the knee in a show of solidarity. "You did the right thing" he told her. "For yourself and him".

Grateful at his kindness she laughed morosely "So I thought at the time. But unfortunately court politics came into play".

Curious Issei asked "Court politics?".

"Yes court politics. You see Issei, Leaders like Hades have a lot of", pausing for a moment trying to think of something that Issei could relate too. "Groupies, for want of a better word, hangers on etc. People sitting around trying to gather political influence with Hades, hanging on for any scrap they can get. Anyway back to my story. One of my former fiancée's partners trying to curry more favor, told people in the court, what had really happened, to cause the breakdown of my engagement. Needless to say the rumors and innuendo, were more than I could bare at the time. The hardest was, that they were better in the bedroom than I was". Getting angry at the memory she slammed her fist down on the armrest of the couch.

'Oh shit, oh shit' thought Issei as he stayed very still, not wanting her anger directed at him, but also feeling sorry for her misfortune.

Not noticing Issei she carried on "So here I was an outcast from the court, with nothing to do. One of my remaining friends, suggested leaving the backstabbing machinations of the court, and find something else to do. So I headed down one day and enlisted with the military. In hindsight, probably one of the best, and worst decisions I ever made".

Watching her face Issei noticed her eyes become unfocused as she reminisced about her past. 'She has pretty eyes' he noticed absently, thinking to himself.

"I can still remember boot camp, god they were hard on me. The young socialite slumming down with the mere cannon fodder. But I was determined to succeed on my own". Looking at Issei she reiterated "You have 'NO' idea how hard they were on me. Any mistake I got double the normal penalty of any one else, exercise, weapons drill, magic drill, extra duty, latrine duty, you name it. They threw it at me and I took their worst and never complained once".

Becoming excited again she perked up, grabbing Issei's hands "But I did it Issei, I graduated, and I did it on my own. The first really hard thing I ever did in my life and I did it without my fathers help. My own blood, sweat and tears. Believe me there was a lot of that". Realizing that she had his hands in hers she let them got like she had been burnt. "Anyway I spent the next century just doing my job. Reaping souls, just surviving basically. Looking back on it, it was perhaps some of best times of my life. My father had cut me off, because I went against his wishes. I made new friends, had true relationships, Lived my own life for a change". She finished smiling brightly.

Listening to her story and looking at her smile, Issei fell for her right there and then.

"But the wheel turns and things don't stay the same for ever, as much as we wish it could. There is a dark side to this world Issei". She warned "All beings, natural and supernatural can be cruel and nasty, and the cruelest of all things is war. War eventually comes to all beings Issei, and the supernatural are no exception". Putting her hands in her lap she clenched them into fists at her memories. "There had been fighting before, but usually in isolated pockets. But the two, no, three factions of Christianity were the worst at that time. Minor fracas turned into major battles which pulled in other factions, even if only to defend their own turf".

"Reapers mainly focus on the transportation of souls to be judged. But Hades in his wisdom saw an opening. With a large standing force he saw a way to gain from the constant fighting. He decided that he would turn his mainly benign forces, into a force that would focus on Intelligence and covert operations. With our magic focusing on being hidden, he thought that no one would catch on. Boy was he wrong."

"So anyway sometime during the 1700's I was transferred to Special Operations. It was there that I learned the hard lessons, from reapers that had survived the earlier attempts at Hades' new ideas. Lessons that were paid for in blood and corpses. I lost a lot of things during that time of my life. Friends, Lovers, and most importantly my innocence". At this point her vision started to blur due to tears at long repressed memories. Scrubbing at her eyes she stopped speaking.

Seeing her distress Issei reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Hey", he said softly "You don't have to push yourself, If this is too much for you, we can continue tomorrow if you like".

Giving him a weak smile in gratitude she shook her head "No I've come this far, I'll keep going, just a lot of bad memories". Picking up her drink she noticed it was empty, "But it's a dry argument Issei, another drink would be nice, perhaps something a bit stronger than tea though".

Issei made his way over to the mini bar and looking for something stronger noticed some beer at the rear of the fridge, grabbing one for her and another tea for himself, came back to the couch and placed the drinks on the small table in front of them.

Looking at the beer, Bennia smiled softly, "Looking to get me drunk, in my current state, and take advantage of me are you?" she questioned.

Waving his hands in front of him he squeaked "No no no, not at all. You said you wanted something stronger so I chose that".

"Pity", she muttered to herself, picking up the bottle and taking a long pull. Putting the bottle back down she said "Now where was I?. Ahh yes Special Ops. I won't traumatize you with what I did during that time, needless to say I spent a lot of time spying on people, and…..". Trailing off she thought about what she was going to say next. "Ah, yes the American CIA said it best 'Wet Work'".

Thinking about what she said Issei was confused "CIA?, Wet Work?" He mumbled. Getting a stare from her, he realized what she was inferring, "Ooohhh 'Wet Work!'"

"Yes, and let's leave it at that". Taking another pull from her beer she added "Something happened to me during that time Issei. I had fought in wars, and even during times of so-called peace, we still conducted missions. Something inside me broke. You see, doing what I did, after a while I got used to it. I started to enjoy it, I relished the challenge that pitted me against someone else". Looking away from him ashamed, she finished off "That's not normal Issei".

Shocked at what he was hearing, Issei decided to hear her out, before commenting.

After a while she looked back, "It was at that point, someone pointed it out to my superiors. They kept an eye on me, and tried to help me out. I had been doing Special operations for so long, that I was the most senior member left. Everyone else, my friends and trainers had all passed away during our battles. My superiors pulled me back into a training division, to teach the younger generation. It was during this time I realized what had happened. It took me a long time to get over what I had become and what I had done. To be honest I still have trouble to this day. I noticed it again in the car park with that agent. I felt the rush of hunting prey, It feels good, But it's wrong".

Ashamed at what she was telling him she couldn't look at his face any longer. Focusing on her hands she carried on with the last of her story. "It was during this time I made amends with my father. He had risen up to be the head of now what was now called Collections department. He got me transferred back. Just being a normal Reaper again was hard. I was constantly paranoid and very heavy handed in dealing with problems. After a long time, I began to settle down, and when I did, I was moved into special projects".

Taking another drink from her beer she wound up her tale. "I was worried when I heard I was being transferred to special projects, that it would be the same as special operations. But I was wrong. The supernatural world had been breeding with normal humans for a long time. Normal reapers were having trouble with these augmented humans, so reapers such as myself were used to send them off to be judged. It was a cushy job. Most of my time was spent fighting against politics. Then you came along". Draining the last of her beer, she placed the empty bottle on the table, and finished off weakly "And there you have it my 700 years in a nutshell".

Sitting there Issei tried to comprehend everything that she had told him, struggling to come to terms with the fun loving, but serious girl that he knew, and the monster that she claimed she can be. Issei just sat there staring at her blankly.

Looking at his blank stare and fearing the worst Bennia began to pull back into her shell 'He hates me' she thought cringing 'He hates the monster that I was'.

Making a life changing decision, he slid off the couch and knelt in front of the worried girl sitting on the couch. Reaching out he embraced her gently, with a comforting hug. Whispering in her ear "I believe in you Nia-chan" shortening her name for the first time. "If you say you regret what you've done, then I believe you. I'm here with you now, and I'm not going anywhere".

Enjoying the hug, Bennia reached out and embraced Issei, and let her emotions go for the first time in a long time. Weeping silently on his shoulder, she sat there and enjoyed his warmth.

After a while he felt Bennia begin to pull away. Releasing his hold on her, he watched as she sat back and rubbed the tears from her eyes and cheeks. As she finished he asked softly "Are you alright?".

Embarrassed at her state, she sniffed and said "Yeah, for the first time in a long time. I feel as if a weight has been lifted from my back". Leaning forward, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, lingering for a moment she pulled away "Thanks Issei".

Blushing at the kiss, Issei sat back on his haunches, and raised a hand to his cheek. Standing up he retook his seat on the couch. Still holding his cheek.

Watching him holding his cheek and blushing, even with her emotions being all over the place she couldn't help but tease him "Was that your first kiss from a girl?".

"Yes" he replied honestly, still shocked from the kiss.

Hearing the honesty in his voice she replied "Well then, you should be glad, that I was the one to give you your first kiss. Not every person gets their first kiss from a goddess you know".

After a while and the shock wearing off Issei asked "Why did you tell me all that?".

Blushing up a storm and after a few moments she confessed "I like you Issei, and I knew everything about you. So it was only fair that you get to know me as well".

Hearing that she liked him Issei felt happy. "I like you too Nia-chan".

Hearing that she shifted a little closer to him and took his hand. "Good. I'm glad that you do too. Because there was going to be trouble if you didn't".

Sitting there holding hands they lost themselves in conversation and the T.V for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Opening her notebook, as she walked through the corridors of Kouh Academy, Serafall placed a tick next to her sister's name. 'Embarrass Sona in front of her peerage, check' she thought. 'Cosplay on Jingu bridge, check'. Looking down her list of things to do, she noticed that the only thing left was to get in contact with Bennia. Well there goes what's left of my so-called holiday. As she left the Academy proper she made her way along the path to the Occult Research club, Changing from her child like form, into her business attire and adult form, she opened a portal in front of her and stepped through, not caring in the slightest if someone saw her. Exiting at a Sitri safe house in Tokyo, she pulled out her mobile phone, and the slip of paper given to her earlier by her contact. Looking over the skyline of Tokyo, she punched the series of numbers into the phone and waited.

* * *

Walking through the Aeon Mall, Issei was just amazed, looking at the pamphlet in his hand he read aloud "350 stores, a dog run space, rock climbing, It even has a running track for god's sake. Is there anything this place doesn't have?" he questioned.

"Good public transport", Bennia grouched from beside him. With Issei finally able to go out, he had heard about the Aeon Mall and wanted to see it. Traveling by public transport had taken them almost an hour to travel just under 15 Km and left her irritable and grouchy. Being woken up at 6am just made it even worse. Especially after last night's emotional roller coaster.

It was late afternoon by the time they started to make their way back to their room after sightseeing and shopping around Chiba and the Aeon Mall, having just finished lunch, they were startled when Bennia's phone began to ring. Pulling the phone out of her pocket she looked at the display. "Hmm a blocked number", the last few times that a blocked number had called, she answered only to fall into a telemarketers clutches. "It better not be a telemarketer" she warned Issei, "because if it is, I'm going to find where they are, and gut the lot of them".

"Just answer the phone Nia-chan"

Pressing the green button she greeted in English "Bennia speaking".

Listening for a moment she looked at Issei and gave him the thumbs up.

"Good afternoon Lady Serafall". Looking at the expectation on Issei's face she waved at him to calm down.

"No we're not busy at the moment", pausing for a moment she added "No that won't work for us". Thinking for a moment and looking at her watch she added "How about the main entrance to Chiba Rail station at 5.30pm". Hearing conformation from Serafall she ended the call.

Listening to the one sided conversation, and hearing the time for their meeting, Issei was slightly confused "Why did you make it for that time and location?" he asked "Surely it would be better to get this over and done as quickly as possible".

Unable to resist she stomped lightly on his foot and said "Don't call me Shirley".

"But I didn't call you Shirley".

Seeing the confused look on his face she sighed and muttered "No one appreciates the classics". Raising her voice she continued on "Issei you have to start thinking about being sneaky. Plus you didn't hear the full conversation. Serafall either wanted to meet us at our hotel room or at her location. I want our safe house to remain just that. Safe. So that's why I suggested some where neutral".

"But why in the rush hour?".

Getting frustrated with his ignorance she rasped at him quietly "Have you paid no attention to what we've been doing for the last two weeks. Or have you spent your entire time perving. I want to meet in a crowded area, so that if anything goes wrong we can try and escape. Also it gives us a chance to get there early, and assess the situation and see if she is truly alone". Thinking for a moment she added "Not that a Maou would need back up, but you never know. Don't forget, at the moment we are fugitives Issei, for all we know they could be helping Hades, in getting us to go back".

Becoming serious, he replied just as quietly "I never thought about it like that. I just thought that the Devils would take us in with no problems".

Deciding to head to their rendezvous with Serafall, Bennia started to head towards the bus stop, Issei followed falling into step with her. "Listen Issei, when dealing with devils, anything and everything can become political. They seem to have made it an art form, especially seeing that they deal in contracts with humans. Never ever take things at face value, when dealing with them, especially higher ranked devils".

As they stood their waiting for the bus Issei thought about what she said for a while, and then asked "So how can we tell if they are being genuine or not?".

"I've found over the years questioning the shit out of everything works well. It leaves you slightly paranoid, but hey, it's kept me alive so far" she finished brightly. Thinking for a moment she added "Take your school for example, If I had not questioned why two heiresses were attending a human school, would you had thought anything was suspicious?". Not bothering to wait for an answer she continued "Of course not. It looks like two young girls getting an education, and it could just be just that. But there is something not quite right there in my opinion".

Seeing the bus approach he tried to continue "But what if…."

"I remember reading a manga about a boy ninja". She said cutting him off, "One of his teachers said the best thing about this sort of situation, 'Look underneath, the underneath'. You're young, and this is new to you, but for the moment trust me, we'll talk more about this later".

Hearing that comment he retorted "Yes Obaa-chan". As they settled into their seats, the hit in his ribs was worth it.

* * *

 **Chiba Station**

Standing at the main entrance, Serafall was starting to feel agitated, it was now quarter to six and Bennia hadn't shown up. Oh she knew she was there, her senses had detecting someone watching but she wasn't able to pin them down, and they vanished a few minutes ago. As she stewed she heard a soft voice from behind her.

"Good evening Lady Serafall".

Startled as she hadn't sensed anyone behind her she spun around. Seeing a young girl in front of her wearing a cloak she responded woodenly "Good evening, …. Bennia I assume?" she asked politely.

"Yes that is correct. If you'd like to follow me, we have secured a private booth in a bar not far from here".

Following the young girl she couldn't help but ask "So who was I detecting, whilst you were sneaking up on me?".

"Oh, that was Issei, he still has trouble hiding his presence from time to time. So we used that as an asset". Pausing for a moment she added "It looks like some more zapping is required to fix that issue".

Smirking at the girls comments she agreed "Ahh yes, the carrot and stick approach is it?".

"No carrot just yet, but plenty of stick". Pausing at a small door she entered, "Just inside here if you please".

Entering the small bar they proceeded to the rear. Opening a door they entered a small room, where Issei was waiting. Standing up as they entered he bowed low to Serafall, "Serafall-sama, thank you for coming to meet us this evening".

Offering a shorter bow she replied "Issei-san, Bennia-san. Thank you for this opportunity".

Taking their seats Serafall got straight to the point. "You have no idea the hornets nest you two have stirred up do you?".

Having decided earlier that afternoon to let Bennia do the talking, she replied "No not really, We've sort of been on the run for the last week or so".

Grinning wolfishly at the comment Serafall decided to fill them in on what had been happening. "Well let's see, this situation was first brought to me by my sister ….". Filling them in on what had been happening since she she had become involved. "... and then Sirzechs said 'Bullshit'. I swear Pluto's nearly fainted when he heard that. Needless to say all communication and trade between the two realms has ceased, until repatriations have been made".

Thinking about what they had been told Bennia asked "So you figured out what Hades was planning then?".

Sitting back in her chair Serafall replied "Not entirely, but we figured he was trying something to bypass the free ride, in regards to Sacred Gear souls, we were just pushing the five minute rule as hard as we could".

Studying the woman in front of her Bennia caught the glimpse of someone who was much smarter than they portrayed, "So who did the summoning flyer belong to then?".

"Rias Gremory".

Hearing that name the two reapers shared a look, refocusing back on Serafall, Bennia continued, "Rias Gremory, the sister of the current Maou Lucifer?".

"That's correct, My So-tans rival".

"Ok then. That clears up some things, but it opens the door for others. Nonetheless Lady Serafall where to from here?".

Seeing it was time to get down to the nitty gritty of their meeting Serafall leaned forward her arms flat on the table and hands clasped together "Yes" she said quite seriously, "Where to from here. The way I see it at the moment, we can offer you sanctuary and protection from Hades and his agents. But the only way for that to happen is to join a peerage. If you do that then your safety is guaranteed. None of the other factions would dare start anything over that. Outside of that things get a bit more murky. We can offer you safe haven for a short while, but that is open to interpretation by the other factions, and we won't guarantee that something won't happen, at this stage it's up to you as to what you want". She finished.

After listening to what Serafall and the Devil faction had to say and offer Bennia looked over to Issei and raised her eyebrow in question. They had decided on a set of responses earlier, a nod, shake, or shrug, so that she had some idea of what he was thinking. Seeing him shrug in response, seeing that he was non committal, and would follow her lead, she sat back and thought about her response. After a few moments she decided to test the waters so to speak. "Lady Serafall, could you please let me know what the situation at Kuoh Academy is?".

Puzzled by this question, and wondering it's meaning, Serafall cocked her head to the side and asked "What do you mean by the situation at Kuoh?".

"After speaking to Issei, I'm interested in the situation at Kuoh Academy. Seeing how Issei, being the holder of the Boosted Gear, had a Summoning Pentagram on his person when the Fallen Angel attacked him. You see I am very curious, as to why the heiresses to two major Pillars and also being the siblings to two Maou's are even at Kouh in the first place".

Listening to her question, Serafall stiffened in her seat and her eyes sharpened. "Whatever makes you think that something is going on?" she asked tersely.

Speaking up for the first time, since greeting the Maou, Issei interjected at this point. "Serafall-sama, With everything that has happened to me, from the moment Yuuma set me up, to Hades' machinations, to finding out that Gremory-san was interested in me. People only seem to be out for themselves, and what they can get out of me, I'm getting tired of people trying to use me".

Listening to Issei very carefully, Serafall felt the pieces of the puzzle shift into place. Here was a young man and his savior feeling out whether she could be trusted or not. Having been used and set on a steep learning curve, she saw that his teacher was a sharp cookie indeed. Deciding to be upfront with them she replied honestly, "They are at Kouh primarily to look for strong Peerage members. Whether they be Sacred Gear users or not. The fact that most of their prospective members are around their ages, means that they still require an education. So Grayfia and I decided, that sending then to the Human realm would be in their best interests. Much to our combined families disgust".

Once again, Looking at each other and getting confirmation of their suspicions, Issei nodded his head in agreement. "Very well, Lady Serafall, at this stage we request safe haven with the Devil faction in regards to our situation. We would also request if possible that we could be placed near Kouh Academy, so that we can view how peerages work, and make an informed decision as to whether to formally join or not."

Clapping her hands in excitement Serafall stood up and formally announced "I Maou Leviathan, hereby declare that the two reapers by the names of Bennia, and Issei Hyoudou, are given safe haven under my authority". Finishing her announcement she sat back down, "Well then now that that's over lets sort out what we're going to do. You said that you want to observe Rias and So-tan in operation do you. Why?".

Feeling a shiver run through his body at her declaration he asked out loud "What was that?"

Bennia decided to fill him in "That was Lady Serafall's vow, binding the three of us until she releases it, Don't worry I'll explain later".

"Anyway back to your question Serafall-sama, I think that observing Rias and Sona, would be for the best", replied Issei. "That way we can see how Devil's treat their peerages, how peerages interact amongst themselves, with other peerages and Humans".

Jumping in at this stage Bennia added "With all due respect Lady Serafall, we would like to do this without their knowledge. If the two girls know that we are watching, then it would not be a true representation. Plus there is the issue of Issei being around Kuoh".

"Huh, what issue with me at Kuoh?'.

Face palming at his question, Bennia reached out, and gave him a soft clip to the back of his head. "You're dead you dolt. People don't just magically reappear after they're dead and buried".

Thinking about their requests Serafall sat their and thought about it for a short while, smiling at their interaction. "Well there is a Sitri safe house at Kouh, that So-tan doesn't know about. Grayfia and I use it to covertly monitor the girls from time to time, to make sure that nothing inappropriate is going on". Grumbling softly "Unfortunately Grayfia uses it more than I do. It's heavily warded to mask our presence, and central to everything that you're interested in, so it should suit your needs nicely. I'll let Grayfia know that you're going to use it, so she doesn't scare the shit out of you both, when she decides to check on Rias again".

Hearing what Serafall was prepared to offer in their requests Issei whispered "Why?, Why are you giving us so much help?".

Taking pity on the boy she replied truthfully "Because you both would make a great fit for So-tan. She has made very specific selections in building her peerage, and is missing key some key elements, things that you could both offer to strengthen her team. Things that she is either willfully ignoring or is blind to, and on top of that, she has the pieces available to keep you together".

"Thank you Serafall-sa"

Cutting the boy off she waved her finger at him "Nuh-uh, it's Sera-chan now!".

"What?". Exclaimed Issei

"It's Sera-chan now. I help you, and In return you get to call me Sera-chan ok".

Shrugging his shoulders he replied "Ok, …. Sera-chan".

Throwing her arms in the air in joy "Yahoo, now there's two people who call me Sera-chan".

Looking at the two of them Bennia shook her head. 'Just wait until he see how she normally dresses' she thought. Clapping her hands together "Right, now let's get this show on the road".

* * *

 **Kuoh**

 _Sitri safe house_

After their discussion with Serafall two days ago, things had moved along very quickly. They had checked out of their hotel room that evening, and relocated to the Sitri safe house in Kuoh. The next morning Serafall had returned bearing gifts. Issei took some time getting over the shock, of her coming in her normal Miracle Levia-tan persona. She handed them, identification papers, which she assured them were authentic. Also giving each of them a Summoning Pentagram, which was keyed directly to her, to use if they got into trouble. The last thing she supplied them, was a bracelet each.

Looking at it closely Issei asked "What's this? Sera-chan".

Beaming at him using her preferred nickname she leaned over, pushing her breasts into his arm, "It's a disguise bracelet silly". Taking the bracelet from his hand, she leaned further across his body, a small grin on her face and sparkle in her eye, further squashing her breasts into his body. She slipped the bracelet over his hand, and said softly in his ear "I wanted henshin rod's but Ajuka wouldn't make something like that".

Shutting down at the sensation of her breasts, against his body, and voice and breath in his ear, Issei just sat there stunned. After a few moments blood began to trickle from his nose.

Seeing what was happening in front of her, Bennia reached over and grabbed Serafall's collar and pulled her back, growling softly "Mine".

Letting out a little squawk as she was pulled back, she heard Bennia growl softly "Mine". Looking at her knowingly, and quite aware of what she was doing, gave her a little smirk in challenge.

Not noticing the two females, Issei finally recovered his senses and refocused on the bracelet around his wrist. Inadvertently cutting off the squabble that was brewing he asked "So how does it work?".

"Quite simple Ajuka tells me. It requires just a tiny amount of magic to activate. But it mainly focuses on making people forget that they have seen you. But be warned the stronger people are, the easier it is for them to override the compulsion. You will have no problems with humans, but So-tan and Rias, will both feel something is not quite right. Their peerage members are much weaker than they are, so they 'should' be no problems".

Issei beamed at the bracelet, "So I could go and visit my parents and friends and they wouldn't remember that I was there".

Hearing that Serafall became quite serious "Ummm, Issei about your parents…." she trailed off not knowing how to explain to him what had happened.

Jumping up alarmed he exclaimed "What about them?. Has something happened?. Did Hades do something?".

Seeing him become quite agitated, Bennia placed her hand on his shoulder "Issei calm down" she soothed, "and let Lady Serafall explain".

"Issei they are fine. Nothing has happened to them, since this situation developed, we've kept an eye on them in case Hades did try something. But you have to understand, as far as they were concerned you died. They buried their only child, and that's something that no parent ever wants to do. They couldn't take it any more, so they put their house up for sale and moved to Okinawa".

"Okinawa?" he exclaimed, "My parents moved to Okinawa?".

"Yes they did. We're still keeping an eye on them, just to make sure that they are ok".

Stunned at the news, he sat back down relieved "Oh, ok. Thanks Sera-chan, I guess".

"That's ok Issei-kun, glad I could help", looking at her watch she exclaimed "Is that the time, oh dear B-chan will be getting quite stressed". Standing up she opened a portal "Well kids, I have to go, things to do, and meetings to be late for. I'll see you both later", waving at them she stepped through and disappeared.

Sitting there Issei thought about his parents, and looked at Bennia "Okinawa?" he mumbled.

Huffing to herself about Serafall's behavior she looked at him, seeing him sitting there in a daze, mumbling to himself, irritated she kicked him in the leg.

"Oww, what was that for" he exclaimed.

Walking off in a huff she replied "You know what you did perv".

* * *

 _Later that day_

Sitting in an open air cafe, Bennia and Issei were watching with interest the proceedings happening in front of them. A blond boy was screaming "Nooooo! I'm going home" and trying to run away, only to be getting dragged along by a small cute white haired girl.

"It's to help Yuuto-senpai, Genshirou-senpai" muttered the white haired girl. Just loud enough for the two reapers to hear her.

Nodding her head in their direction Bennia asked "I assume, from your descriptions, that is Koneko Tojo, but who is the other?".

"Yes that's her, the mascot of Kuoh Academy. Dunno who the boy is though, can't recall seeing him before, but then again, I didn't pay attention to the other boys in school. I don't swing that way".

"I think she called him Saji", looking down at her phones notepad, she read out from the information Serafall had passed on to them about the two peerages. "Ahh here we go, Genshirou Saji, Rias' pawn. Hmm it seems that he is powerful, he required four pawn pieces to be reincarnated, it also says here he is the holder of one of Vritra's Sacred Gears. The Absorption line".

"More powerful than me?", Issei questioned.

"Don't be stupid and jealous, he has just one of four pieces of Vritra's soul, and needs four pawns. You hold the full Red Dragon Emperor, and are a Reaper to boot, It would take a lot more that that to reincarnate you".

Watching closely as they sat down at a table near them They were joined after a few moments by two nuns. As they sat there the two nuns were praising god for their food, unintentionally causing their benefactors pain, even if they had to beg alms from devils so they could eat. Listening in on their conversation it seemed that there was unrest in the Gremory peerage at the moment. It appeared that the two nuns were actually exorcists on a mission from the church, to recover something. The brown haired one stated that "they were on a mission from god". Bennia started giggling like crazy when she heard this.

After a while and some inane conversation between the two factions, there were joined by another blond haired boy. Checking her phone again Bennia stated "Kiba Yuuto, another of Rias' peerage, this one's a knight".

Discreetly looking him over Issei said "I remember him, the pretty boy, all the girls loved him".

Studying the newcomer she absently replied "Yes I think I can see why".

"Not you too" groaned Issei at her comment.

"No silly, I was looking at his aura, It seems someone has placed a curse on him.I didn't think anyone outside the Catholic Church used curses any more, they are really old. Strange that Rias hasn't removed it".

Interested in this Issei asked "What is he cursed with? Good looks?"

Concentrating further she mumbled "No, it seems to be a plague type curse". Suddenly covering her mouth she started laughing "Hahaha, A plague of girls" she gasped out, "Hahahaha, he's plagued with fangirls for as long as he lives. Oh man, who in the Catholic Church did he piss off for that?"

"The Catholic Church, what do they have to do with curses?"

"The Catholic Church is currently the world's leading authority on curses. Especially after they wiped out most of the Pagans, and stole their knowledge".

Hearing a chair scrape noisily across the ground from where the devil and church group were located, they looked back only to see Kiba standing there red faced, and Saji standing up holding his hands up between him and the blue haired nun.

"Now this is interesting" murmured Bennia. Watching as the red faced Kiba stormed off.

"I wonder what the problem is. He certainly didn't look very happy with the blue haired nun just then" stated Issei thoughtfully.

"No he didn't did he. More interestingly that Saji tried to stop them from coming to blows. I wonder why?".

"Well a brawl in a public area wouldn't look good would it?. Imagine if something like that happened and the police got involved".

Pleased that he was starting to think about the implications of people's actions she lectured "Yes, but keep in mind that there are two opposite factions sitting there. It never takes much to get them going. Trust me I know, and for one peerage member to stand up in public, against another like that is odd. Normally those sort of things are conducted in private. Also notice how Koneko did not say or do anything to diffuse the situation".

Listening to them make planes to get together and conduct a search later, they watched as they departed went their separate ways.

"Well that made for an interesting afternoon show. I wonder what's going on". Deciding to poke around town for a while she stood up "Come on Issei, let's go".

Wandering through town Issei pointed out some local features and attractions, as dusk fell they were strolling their way through a local park. The lights marking their path as they started to make their way to a restaurant for dinner. Passing a European man sitting on a bench in the centre. He stood out to Bennia as he was wearing what seemed to be an English Admirals jacket, an odd choice she thought. As they passed him, they didn't notice him shake his head, and look at them curiously.

As they made their way to the exit, they saw Kiba running towards them, heading into the park. Standing to one side they, watched him rush past them. Pausing for a moment and curiosity getting the better of her, she looked around to see if there was anyone else nearby, not seeing anyone she reached into her subspace pocket and withdrew her Reaper mask and 'Scythie'.

Watching her intently Issei asked "What are you doing?".

Putting on her Reaper mask she gestured for Issei to do the same. "Come on hurry up, get your gear on. He's in a big hurry, this might be a good time to find out what's going on around here at the moment".

Following her lead he reached into his pocket as well, pulling out several items, and dropping some on the ground, before finding his own Reaper mask and 'Rory'. Putting on his mask, he knelt down to pick up the fallen items, he sheepishly picked up the girlie magazine that had fallen out. Desperately hoping that she didn't see it.

Seeing the magazine on the ground all she could say was "Pervert".

Putting the offending item away he asked "What now?".

"Come on let's go". With that she trotted back down the path towards the centre of the park. As they made their way towards the centre they could hear loud voices and the sharp sounds of metal striking metal. Stopping whilst still surrounded by trees and bushes, Bennia noticed a nice tall tree with a sturdy branch. Pointing to it she said softly "Up there, that's a good vantage point, we can stay cloaked and watch proceedings".

Nodding his head in agreement they leapt up to the tree branch, and watched the unfolding drama below.

Having had no luck in tracking down the holy swords that were allegedly located in Kuoh at the moment, Kiba made his way home. As he came to the front door of his apartment, he noticed that someone had attached a note to the door. Reading the note he crumpled in his fist and raced off. Making his way to the location specified he raced past a young couple exiting the park. Paying them scant attention, he felt his blood starting to race, with the thrill of his revenge against Freed and the Excalibur sword that he allegedly wielded.

Seeing him standing there with a sword at the ready, Kiba created his demonic sword and blocked Freed's slash. "It's time for you to pay Freed!".

"Listen to the shitty devil!". Said freed slashing at Kiba again "I hadn't realized that you missed me that much, since we last met. Isn't your master sticking it in you any more?, Hohohoh, are you looking for a new partner?", he taunted licking his lips.

Feeling the Aura coming from the sword Kiba realized that it WAS an Excalibur Sword that he wielded. Slashing at him again, he ignored his taunts and focused to trying to kill him.

Defending from Kiba's frenzied assault "Mmmm, you play rough shitty devil, just how I like it, perhaps I might just keep you, instead of killing you". Lashing out with his Excalibur he focused on it's power, Tripling his speed, which was already quite fast he managed to slice Kiba across the chest, drawing blood. Seeing him on the defensive, he pressed his attack.

Hissing in pain Kiba jumped back from the increased pace of Freed's attack. "So It's Excalibur rapidly I face is it?". Watching carefully as Freed pressed his attack he manage to block several thrusts from the mad priest. Lashing out to block a strike at his stomach, he felt his demonic sword shatter and disappear. Leaping back even further, he missed being Eviscerated by mere inches.

Seeing his opponent's sword shatter and disappear, Freed began to taunt him again. "Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!".

Creating two more demonic swords Kiba rushed at the crazy priest again.

Seeing this Freed exclaimed "Ahhhaa!, I see! Being able to create multiple demonic swords, you are the possessor of 'Sword Birth'! Wow a shitty devil like you having a Sacred Gear. How disgusting!". Standing there Freed now knew he had nothing to fear, his Excalibur could easily defeat this trash.

Seeing Freed settle into a comfortable defense, made Kiba even angrier. Lashing out at his neck, he saw Freed swing at the two swords he had created only to see then shatter again. Rolling out of the way he created two more.

Standing up in the tree Bennia watched the events below, "That kid is really in the shit now".

"How can you tell?"

"See how Freed is now just standing there?. He has already figured out that Kiba's swords are inferior to his Excalibur blade. He's a nut job, who by the looks of it gets off on this sort of fighting".

"Are we going to step in and help him?".

Pondering that very issue herself she replied "Only if he is going to get himself killed!, Other than that a little humiliation works wonders". Looking off towards the way they had come she finished off "Well it seems his backup his finally arrived", then her head snapped the other way, "Oh, this is just getting better and better. Freed's backup has also shown up. Hmm a Fallen, how strange!".

Rubbing salt into Kiba's wounded pride, Freed just stood their breaking sword after sword. With his back towards the path that Kiba had entered from, he failed to see the other four people show up. All of a sudden he heard another voice call out.

"Stretch my line!"

Something that looked like a skinny black hand, attached to a long line left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On the back of his hand and covering his wrist, was a deformed looking lizard face. The line was coming from the mouth of the deformed lizard on the back of his hand.

"What a pain, Are you both looking to gang up on me?, What is this some sort of Gang Bang?". Freed tried to knock the line away with Excalibur, but it changed direction, and headed down and attached itself to his right ankle slowly snaking around it started to curl up his leg. He tried to cut the line, but Excalibur pass straight through it, with no effect.

"You can't cut this that easily, You piece of shit" yelled Saji. "Kiba!, he can't escape now! Beat the shit out of him".

The two nuns looked at the scene in front of them, and began to encircle the crazy priest. Drawing their own Excaliburs.

Kiba Seeing what they were doing yelled "Stay back, he's mine!". With that he started to concentrate. Demonic swords began to appear everywhere in front of him, with a sweep of his arm they began to launch themselves at Freed.

Seeing this happen Issei exclaimed "Wow just like Fate Stay Night"

"What?"

"This attack looks like either Shirou's or Gilgamesh's attack in Fate Stay Night!. I can't remember which though".

"Oh, Sounds good, You'll have to show it to me sometime, Now hush and focus. Shit's about to get interesting".

Clicking his tongue Freed focused on the sword again, this time it began to shine a bright blue, and he swept it back and forth in front of him destroying the blades being fired at him.

As soon as he had swept his arm launching the blades at Freed, Kiba created two more, and using the speed granted by his Knight piece, charged at him once more.

Just as he was about to slash down Freed felt his right Ankle being pulled out from underneath him. Losing his balance he fell to the ground.

"As if I would let you harm my comrade" called out Saji.

Looking at the line connected to his leg, Freed also noticed the glow disappearing from Excalibur's blade. "…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

"Kiba, would you hurry up and beat this shit head!. This guy is seriously dangerous if you recall" yelled Saji.

Looking at the people surrounding him and starting to worry, Freed called out in a sickening voice "Angel-chan, ….come out to play, Angel-chan, ….come out to play".

Shaking her head Bennia commented "Someone's been watching the classics"

All of a sudden there was a snap hiss, and a bolt of light appeared in the ground between Freed and Kiba. There was a slight whisper of wind, then a woman with black wings appeared. She had silky long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes, and was wearing a leather S&M outfit.

Up in the tree Bennia drew in a sharp breath, Knowing who was standing there in front of them, and praying that Issei wouldn't figure it out until later. Much, much later.

"Well Freed, this looks like a fine mess you've got yourself into" she commented.

"Yeah, yeah fuck toy!, I was doing just fine, until this line got attached to my leg".

Bristling at his comments, knowing full well what she had to do to escape, the first time she encountered these devils. Dissolving the line from Saji's wrist with Holy element, it disappeared. "Oh, so you're quite capable of beating the three devils, and two exorcist nuns surrounding you then?"

"Pfhttt, once I beat these two limp wristed fags that want my body, I'll take these bitches, and make them submit to me, just like I did to you Raynare!" he sneered.

"Oh really? So what are you going to do about the two reapers watching, human!?".

Instantly becoming worried, that reapers were lurking around, Freed responded "What reapers, I haven't felt any reapers lurking around here".

Pointing up towards their location "The two reapers standing in the tree stupid".

Everyone looked at where she was pointing, and noticed nothing there. Laughing at her Freed commented "Good one, cum bucket, you had me going there for a moment".

Raynare turned and looked at the tree and said "Show yourselves you pricks, these low level worms can't see you".

Finally getting a good look at Raynare, Issei instantly flew into a rage and dropped all pretense at being invisible.

Bennia also dropped her spell and tried to calm Issei down and get them hell out of there.

Howling in rage Issei screamed "Yuuma!".

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Omake

"Hey Ichiei!. The manager is out to lunch, how about we try that girl again?".

Looking over at his co-worker Ichiei replied "What the one who threatened to disembowel us, if we rang her again?".

"Pfhhhht, As if. There is 'NO' way anyone could find us here. Putting up her reaction on YouTube will be gold". He said plugging in the line recorder.

Opening his note pad that he kept for this sort of occasion, looking up the number for Spazz Attack, he proceeded to dial the number. When he heard her answer, he quickly said "Hai, this is Ichiei, from au by KDDI, we were wondering if you were happy with your current mobile supplier, and wondering if you were…..". Suddenly they both felt very cold.

"I warned you, didn't I?" said a chilly voice from behind them.

"Dammit, not again!" Coming back from lunch the day shift manager looked over the mess in the room. Standing there he plucked his mobile out of his pocket and press a speed dial number. "Hai, this is Ishibumi, at the call centre, yes they've done it again". Pausing for a moment listening, he added frustrated "I've got no idea how they keep finding us, look can you just send me the cleanup crew around. Thanks!".

Sitting back in the couch, in the hotel room, Bennia finished wiping 'Scythie' clean, and talking in a baby like voice "That'll teach them for calling us won't it Scythie, oh yes it will". She finished hugging 'Scythie' to her chest and giggling like a loon.

* * *

Author's notes.

Slowly nudging the main pairing along now.

Keep in mind, it's only been around 7 weeks since Issei died.

I tried really hard with Bennia's history. I still don't feel that I have gotten this right. It feels like I'm missing something but I don't know what.

And for those people who Pm'd me about Raynare here is your answer.

She took up Freed's offer in volume one, and became oath bound to him. :p

Comments and criticism more than welcome.

As usual snippets can be found on TFF

Thanks for reading this tripe.

T.L


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

I don't own High School DxD

I am irreligious, all due care but no responsibility about incorrect facts.

I only use the light Novels as Canon. The anime is completely disregarded.

Especially Season 3, and if the reports are true, season 4 as well.

Bennia and Serafall are best girls

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

 _Last time_

 _Raynare turned and looked at the tree and said "Show yourselves you pricks, these low level worms can't see you"._

 _Finally getting a good look at Raynare, Issei instantly flew into a rage and dropped all pretence at being invisible._

 _Bennia also dropped her spell, and tried to calm Issei down, and get them hell out of there._

 _Howling in rage Issei screamed "Yuuma!"._

* * *

Unprepared for the angry scream, Raynare stepped back in shock. She had only used the Yuuma persona a few times over the last few years, and none of them had anything to do with a reaper. 'It can't be him' she thought.

Still trying to calm Issei down Bennia struggled to keep him in the tree, and open a portal at the same time. 'Shit!, when did he get this strong' she thought. Turning him sideways on the branch, as they struggled, she discovered why she was having so many issues. The Boosted Gear was active. He was obviously channeling some of Ddraig's power. 'If he starts boosting' she thought, 'I'll have no hope of reigning in his anger'. Forgetting about the portal for the time being she called out to him "Issei!, you have to calm down".

Snarling in rage at her he shouted "Calm down!, you want me to calm down after what she did to me!". Trying to break the hold she had on him, he violently twisted out of her grasp, grabbing 'Rory' he launched out of the tree.

For a split second, she thought he was going to hit her, with his violent thrashings. Seeing him grab 'Rory' she did the same and landed on the ground in between him and the others.

Saji and the others looked at the developing scene in front of them in shock. Not knowing what was going on, they just stood there. Seeing the male voiced one, launch out of the tree at them, Koneko picked up Saji off the ground and retreated slightly. Squawking at the rough treatment he yelled "Hey not so rough".

Dropping him back on the ground, Koneko watched the proceedings in front of them carefully "No time" she said bluntly "He seems to be upset with the crow. Don't want to get involved".

Kiba and the nuns had also moved back, joining Saji and Koneko. Asia, who up until this time had been very quiet, not wanting to draw the attention of the other two nuns, started to heal Kiba's injuries.

Landing on the ground with a thump Issei started to charge at Raynare, when he saw Bennia in front of him with her scythe drawn. "Out of the way Nia-chan" he snarled pulling up "She's going to pay, for what she did to me".

"Issei. Please calm down" she pleaded, "I understand what your feeling, I really do. But think for a moment. You can't do this right now, not with how things stand".

Not caring about anything else he charged at Raynare once again, swinging 'Rory' back he stated "I don't care, if anything it's better this way, we don't belong to anyone at the moment. So no repercussions".

Stepping into his path again Bennia struck out with the shaft of 'Scythie' attempting to knock the wind out of him but he blocked it. "You idiot, remember every-thing's political". With that she settled in to fight her love interest.

Watching the two Reapers talk and begin to battle, Freed stood and looked at Raynare, who seemed to have gone very still, slapping her on the ass, he asked "All right fuck toy, how did you manage to piss of a Grim Reaper, not even I'm that stupid".

Waken out of her stupor by the slap on the ass she replied. "I've never had anything to do with a Reaper as Yuuma. That persona is for dealing with humans. I killed a human boy a few weeks ago as Yuuma, over a Sacred Gear. It was only Twice Critical nothing important. But I didn't think that he'd be reincarnated as a Reaper".

As Bennia and Issei battled, she was having trouble pulling her blows, so that she either didn't hurt him too badly, our out right kill him. But she could feel the rush of the fight building, and her blood began to pump. Either she was going to knock him on his ass or fuck him, one or the other. When she heard the voice that she had been dreading

" **BOOST!"**

Everyone froze, when they heard that.

'Boost!' they all thought

"Oh shit!" said Bennia, realizing that it just got much harder. Seeing Raynare and Freed standing there she yelled "What the fuck are you two still doing here you idiots. Get the hell out of here you idiots".

Not having to be told twice, Raynare picked up Freed and flew off.

Seeing his prey flee, Issei made to give chase. Turning his back on the fight with Bennia, he started to race off.

'Oh no you don't' she thought, 'You don't get off that easy' catching up to him she thrust 'Scythie' between his legs and tripped him up.

Seeing Bennia beside him Issei ignored her, focusing on the direction of travel that Yuuma was taking. So he was quite unprepared when he tripped over. reaching out he grabbed onto something. Tumbling down he finished lying on his back with Bennia straddling him. Looking up at her he was about to read her the riot act when she drew her arm back and punched him in the face.

Tumbling down after Issei reached out and grabbed her arm she lost her grip on 'Scythie' as the rolled to a stop she found she was straddling him. Still pumped after their fight, she clenched her fist, pulled back and punched him in the face. Seeing that he was stunned, she pinned his arms above his head. Looking at him for a few scant seconds she leaned down and kissed him hard.

Seeing stars behind his eyelids Issei was unprepared when he felt something smash into his lips. Opening his mouth to protest he felt something slip into his mouth. Realizing that Bennia was kissing him he responded hungrily. Feeling her let go of his arms and move to caress his face and run through his hair he gently embraced her and ran his hands up and down her back.

After a few minutes of kissing on the ground she began to pull away. Opening her eyes, after they seemed to have drifted closed, whilst they were kissing, she sat up and lightly tapped him on the chest. Smiling at his goofy expression she said "You're going to have to take responsibility, if you get me wound up like that again". Pausing for a moment feeling something underneath her, she smirked and started to wiggle around in his lap. "Seems someone enjoyed that".

Blushing at his reaction after making out, and the sensation of her grinding into him, he dropped his hands on to her ass and squeezed. "Maybe I'll will". He replied laughing.

Looking over at the two reapers, who were now passionately making out on the ground Saji piped up and said "Well that's one way to end a fight".

Not seeing what was happening due to healing Kiba, Asia replied "What do you mean Saji-san?".

"Turn around and have a look Asia"

Having finished healing Kiba she turned around to see the girl, wiggling around on top of the boy. Embarrassed, at their display, she let out a small "eep" and blushed.

As they all watched the display they heard a male voice from behind them. "Stupid apprentice, always skipping out of his responsibilities, to play with his new toy".

Spinning around at the voice the aligned devil and church group, saw an old man standing there unconcerned. Realizing who it was Kiba created two demonic swords and charged at him yelling "Balba Galilei".

Having enough time, Balba created a magic circle, and raised a barrier. Unconcerned about the devil hammering away at his barrier, he looked around for Freed.

Seeing the Genocidal Bishop, both nuns pointed their swords at him. The blue haired one stated "Balba Galilei, in the name of the church you are to surrender yourself and come with us".

Waving her away unconcerned Balba began walking around, with his barrier still raised, and Kiba hacking away at it. Pausing for a moment looking at the boy he asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?".

Stopping his hacking, seeing that he was getting nowhere he spat him "The Holy Sword project! Remember that! I'm the only survivor!"

Recalling the project Balba replied "Oh, one of the failures? You're still alive? Well then, we will soon rectify that mistake". Looking around he sighed "Well it seems that my apprentice isn't here so I'll take my leave". With that the magic circle lifted off the ground and he disappeared.

Howling in rage, Kiba took off in the direction that Freed had, with the two nuns following him.

Standing there watching the three unlikely allies depart, Saji looked at Koneko and Asia "Well it looks like there's nothing left to do here but go home". With that, a well known voice behind them put paid to that idea.

"Oh I think that there's a lot more to do here tonight, don't you Sona?"

Slowly turning around at the voice of his King Saji stammered "Buchou!, Kaichou! I can explain everything".

Watching the events back in the centre of the park Bennia and Issei were still in the same position, neither of them moving, still Issei was starting to feel uncomfortable, his raging hard on was being constricted painfully by his pants, and Nia-chan wiggling every now and then wasn't helping matters. "Umm Nia-chan?, not that I'm complaining but can I get up?".

Looking down at him she sat there thoughtfully for a moment, "Are you going to try something like that again?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"Not listening to me!"

"No, I promise I'll always listen to you, when we are doing something important".

Slowly sliding along his body she leaned down for another kiss "Good" she pecked his lips, leaning down so her lips were near his ear, she whispered "Because if we ever fight like that again, I'm either going to fuck you, or kill you, one or the other". Finishing what she had to say she gave him another peck on the lips and stood up.

Hearing what she said Issei felt a little trickle of blood come from his nose. Standing up he attempted to readjust himself, failing he pulled his cloak tightly around to hide the tightness in his pants.

Hearing a yelp from where the remaining devils were located they saw Saji bent over and Rias slapping his ass with a magic circle. Calling out "Only 90 more Saji". Looking at the situation Bennia nudged him "Even though she's a looker, aren't you glad you won't have to put up with that punishment".

"Yeah I don't think S&M is my thing, look at Himejima-san, she seems to be enjoying it a little too much if you ask me".

Noticing Sona looking in their direction Bennia looked down at their wrists in interest. Noticing that her bracelet was missing "Issei!" she said urgently, "My bracelet is missing!"

"Shit so is mine, they must have broken when we were fighting" he replied.

"Well look sharp, because here comes Sona Sitri".

Wanting to get far away from Rias and her eccentric Queen as possible, Sona saw the two reapers standing on the far side of the clearing. Looking at Tsubaki she nodded in their direction, making their way towards them she noticed that they were both looking at their hands for some reason, and one of them was fairly high ranking, by the markings on her mask and legs. Standing before them she offered a short bow "Konbanwa, servants of Hades. My name is Sona Sitri, I would like to take the time to thank you for intervening in this situation tonight". Unaware that they were fugitives and actually had done very little to assist the devil/church alliance.

Taking the lead Bennia returned her greeting, "Good evening Lady Sitri, unfortunately my partner has some bad history with that particular Fallen Angel. So in the end it all worked out, to everyone's advantage. No one was hurt and no one died" she stated, not bothering to correct her, in regards to them not belonging to Hades.

Nodding her head in agreement Sona replied, fishing for information "Well then, what brings you both here this fine evening?".

"We were having a night out away from work. We were just about to head to a restaurant for dinner, when we felt the power being tossed around here. So I decided to take a look". Not telling the truth, but not a complete lie either.

Not believing her for a moment Sona hummed thoughtfully to herself. "Well then don't let me hold you up". Pausing for a moment she added "Even though our two factions don't see eye to eye at the moment. After helping us here tonight, it would remiss of me if I didn't advise you that there is some unsavory business happening around here at the moment. I would recommend not getting any more involved than you already are".

"Ahh, we will take that under advisement Lady Sitri, thank you for the warning".

Nodding her head Sona replied "Well then, once again thank you, and have a pleasant evening" turning away from the two reapers she made her way back to where Rias was still spanking Saji.

"98, 99, 100". Lowering her hand Rias released her magic. "Now then Saji what have learned this evening?"

Whimpering about his poor abused butt cheeks, Saji answered "Don't get involved with other factions problems".

"Excellent" she replied clapping her hands together. "I hope I won't have to reinforce this lesson, will I Saji?".

Looking beyond Rias, he saw Akeno wriggling in place, at the thought of more spankings, waving his hands frantically he replied "No Buchou, I've learned my lesson".

Finishing up with Saji, Rias looked over at Koneko and Asia, holding her arms out they both stepped into her embrace. Lightly hugging them both, she whispered into their hair. "I know you're both worried about Kiba, and I am too". Pausing for a moment, just glad that they were safe she added "Don't worry, this mess will be sorted out soon". Lightly ruffling their hair she placed a small kiss on top of Koneko's head and released them both. Standing up straight she saw Sona and Tsubaki coming back.

Watching the two Reapers departing she asked Sona "Find out anything interesting?".

Shaking her head she replied "Not a lot, they claimed to be out relaxing for the evening and got interested in what was happening here".

Thinking about that Rias hummed thoughtfully "How coincidental".

"That's what I thought. Apparently the taller one has a history with the Fallen Angel, and that's why they intervened".

Koneko at this moment remembered something about the fight and tugged at Rias' sleeve trying to interject.

Looking at the spot where they disappeared down a path, Rias tapped a finger to her lips, after a moment she said "Yeah, I don't believe that for a moment". Ignoring Koneko for a moment.

"Neither do I" replied Sona, "But even if our factions are at logger heads, I warned them that unsavory things were happening here at the moment. We'll see what happens on the next few days".

Finally acknowledging Koneko's insistent tugging at her sleeve, she asked gently "What is it Koneko?"

Speaking softly she said "Buchou, when the two reapers were fighting, I heard the male one say boost. But in a different voice".

Looking at the snow haired girl she repeated confused "Boost?, Why would he say 'Boost'".

Also adding to the conversation Saji chimed in "Yes, and when he said it, the female reaper got quite anxious, and told the Fallen to get the hell out of here".

Thinking about what they were told Sona took off her glasses, pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly. Everyone looked at her unusual reaction, seeing how she was normally unflappable. Sighing again she looked at Tsubaki, "See Tsubaki, I told you, whenever my sister tries to be sneaky bad things happen".

Interjecting at this point Akeno asked "What do you mean?"

"My sister is trying to be sneaky. I can almost guarantee you, that was the holder of the Boosted Gear. Hyoudou Issei, that means the other Reaper was Bennia. It all fits, a Reaper with issues with Fallen Angels, a mysterious voice calling out Boost, and two Reapers lurking around Kuoh".

Thinking about what she said Rias asked "So what do we do about it then?"

"At the moment? Nothing. This issue with the Church and the Fallen, takes precedence over everything else. Once we sort that out, then we can worry about Hyoudou-san".

* * *

Waking up the next morning Issei had a pounding headache. After last night's mess, they had headed back to the safe house. Bennia had decided to get in contact with Serafall, in regards to what had happened, and also try and get the bracelets replaced, but she had no response. Getting up he made his way to the kitchen to see if there was anything for breakfast.

Passing the full length mirror in the hall he glanced at his reflection, stopping in shock. "Aah!" he exclaimed looking at his reflection, "What happened?".

Hearing his cry Bennia made her way into the hallway. Seeing him standing there with two black eyes, she burst out laughing. "I've heard of glass jaws, but I've never seen anyone with a glass face. Come on Issei, I didn't hit you that hard".

"I look like a Tanuki!" he exclaimed waving at his face. Pointing at her he continued "You punched me in the face!. How do I fix this?, I can't go out looking like this!".

"Come on you big baby, I'll get you an Ice pack", she said sympathetically.

Playing up on her hitting him he added "..and some breakfast?"

"Don't push your luck!" she warned.

Sitting there on the couch, with the Ice pack on his face Issei asked "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Standing at the kitchen counter finishing her breakfast she replied "Well I'm about to head out. Even though this place is set up as a safe house, there's not a lot of food here. I'll also take a look around while I'm at it. Just to see if anything is happening. With three factions in the area, tensions will be high".

"So what am I going to do?"

Making a point of sniffing she replied "Well first of all 'TAKE A SHOWER', by Hades!, do all young boy's like to stink these days". Shaking her head she continued seriously, "After that I want you to head outside and practice your scythe forms. You were pretty sloppy last night, and practice makes perfect. I won't teach you the more advanced stuff until that's right. I noticed that the fences are pretty high, so you should be hidden from prying eyes. Once you have done that and your maintenance, I want you to meditate and beginning to use your magic, just try getting a feel for it at this stage. Hopefully Ddraig will stop you from doing anything stupid!"

"Sounds like I've got a busy morning", he sighed, adjusting the ice pack.

"Well it's not like you can do anything else. The only thing we've practiced on is invisibility, and you can't just walk around. Too many people could recognize you".

"Yeah, yeah" he muttered "I died, I get it!".

"Sorry Issei, I don't mean to harp on it. If we take up the offer of becoming peerage members, I don't know how they'll get around it" she sadly replied. "I know you can't be cooped up all day. Just bare with it a little longer ok. Something will be worked out". With that she finished up what she was doing, heading out the door, she chirped brightly at him "See ya soon Tanuki!".

* * *

Making her way silently back to the park from last night, Bennia began to search for the two bracelets they dropped last night. Cursing that they were made from soft silver. 'I suppose they were thinking that we wouldn't get into a brawl, and lose them' she thought.

Heading over to where they first crossed blades she noticed a glint from the ground heading over there she found pieces of silver glinting in the sun. Scouring the area she soon found the rest, one almost complete, the other in small pieces. Putting the pieces in her pocket, she froze when a deep voice called out.

"You there, Reaper girl".

Wondering what they put in the water here in Kuoh, as it seemed everyone could see through her stealth magic. Turning around she saw no one there.

"Up here Reaper girl" the voice said amused.

Looking up in the same tree that she stood in last night she completely froze. Standing there was a Fallen Angel. But not just a normal run of the mill mook, but a very, very senior Fallen Angel, judging by the ten wings sprouting from his back. Not getting a good look at his face she wondered who it was, and by the legs hanging over his shoulder who he was carrying. As he stepped out of the tree, she nearly shat bricks, 'Oh fuck me!' she thought, dropping her invisibility cloak, and backing away, 'Kokabiel!'.

Seeing her Back away slightly Kokabiel grinned. "At least you seem to have some common sense Reaper girl". You obviously know who I am then".

"Kokabiel, The star of God, Commander of the Fallen Legion, and one of the Generals of the Fallen" she recited from memory.

"Good, Good, it's nice not to have to deal with imbeciles for a change". He smiled pleasantly, dropping the body of the brown haired nun, that Bennia saw last night, on the ground. Making his way over to the nearest bench, he motioned for her to do the same. "Come, please take a seat, I'll only need a few moments of your time". Taking a seat he seemed to be just enjoying the nice day.

Walking over at his invitation, and looking around, she took a seat beside Kokabiel.

After a few moments of enjoying the peaceful setting, he motioned to the nun on the ground "I was in the process of delivering that trash back to the Gremory".

Looking at the girl's condition, but not wanting to move she looked at him questioningly.

"Don't worry it's still alive, and mainly unharmed, my boys just had a little fun, nothing too serious, just a wake up call that's all".

Not wanting to find out what the Commander of the Fallen legion, thought was a wake up call she remained seated.

Watching her reaction testing her he exclaimed "Excellent!, you do have a brain, you'll do after all. You see Reaper girl, I have decided, that looking at the Gremory will not do too well for my constitution this morning, Why waste a perfectly good day standing in the presence of trash. So I'm going to enlist you as a messenger. Don't worry I'll compensate you for your time". Snapping his fingers another Fallen appeared with a briefcase. Passing it to her he said "One Million dollars US, just to play messenger, is sufficient for your time I think".

Accepting the case she asked "What message would you have me deliver?".

"Take my gift over there and deliver it with a message to the Gremory. Tell her that in 12 hours I am going to begin my rampage, starting right here at Kuoh Academy". Looking at her shocked expression he continued, "I'm tired of this peace, and starting my rampage by killing the sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan. You see I'm bored, after the last war, Azazel and Shamza were tired of war. They desired peace". Throwing his arms wide "Can you imagine it after all our comrades were killed, they didn't want retribution. All they wanted to do was collect Sacred Gears".

"I tried to get Michael to move, by stealing the Excalibur swords. But what did he do? He sent grunt exorcists, and holy sword wielders after us. Pathetic", he spat. "That's why I'm going to move against that waste of space Sirzechs". Lowering his arms he grinned maliciously "Killing the two Devil Heiresses with the Holy Sword Excalibur should get a response. So Reaper girl, Take that useless lump of flesh, and let the Gremory what is about to happen". Standing up he laughed out loud manically. "It's going to be glorious". With that he took flight and left.

Waiting until he had departed, Bennia placed the briefcase in her subspace pocket. 'No harm in making profit' she thought. Running over to the nun lying on the ground, checking her condition she picked her up, reapplied her invisibility cloak, and not knowing where the Occult Research Club was, took off for the safe house.

* * *

Standing in the backyard, Issei slowly went through the forms that he remembered being taught. Being startled by a large thump in the backyard, he spun around at the sound. Seeing Bennia becoming visible he noticed the girl being carried in her arms. "Picking up strays now are we", he quipped.

"No time for jokes Issei" she snapped, "It's one of the nun's from last night, A fallen Angel General by the name of Kokabiel caught her and did this. We need to get to Occult Research Club right now".

With that Issei made sure that the safe house was secure, coming back to the yard he saw Bennia checking the nuns vitals again. "How is she?".

"Not good, but I've seen worse. But if Rias has a healer available, she'll be fine. Now lead the way".

Making their way to Kuoh Academy, Issei made his way past the school, and headed for a wooded area at the rear. Coming up to the old School House they slowed and knocked on the front door.

Sitting at her desk Rias chewing on her thumb, worried about her knight, and not hearing anything from him over the last few days was testing her conviction. Even knowing through her bond, that he was ok, she still stressed over his absence. Looking over at Akeno, she even appeared wilted, like a flower that hadn't been watered in days. Hearing a knock at the front door Akeno perked up for a moment, until Rias shook her head.

Making her way to the front door Akeno tried to put on her best face. Opening the door she saw The two Reapers that had been in the Park the previous evening. The smaller one carrying Irina. Putting a hand to her cheek she exclaimed "Ara, Ara what do we have here?".

"We need to see Lady Gremory, Miss Himejima. We have a message for her from a Fallen Angel" stated Bennia bluntly.

Looking at the situation and knowing that Kiba had taken off, with the two nuns following she admitted the two Reapers in. "Follow me" she stated.

As they entered Issei stated, "If you have a healer on hand Himejima-san, I suggest you call them. This one is in a bad way".

"We'll see what Rias wants to do". As they entered her office, she gestured to the couch, Bennia placed the nun down at her direction, as she spoke to her King, "They claim to have a message for you, and have requested a healer for the nun Irina".

Listening to her Queen, Rias thought about what was happening, for a few seconds, and summoned Asia for the injured nun.

Hearing the name Irina, Issei perked up "Irina?" he asked "Shidou Irina?".

Looking at him interestingly Rias and Akeno replied at the same time "Yes that's her name". Rias continuing on her own asked "How did you know?".

Looking at the nun's combat suit he stated "This is Shidou Irina?. I thought she was a boy growing up".

Looking at him stupidly Bennia pointed at the comatose nun, "Issei, did your parents drop you on your head as a kid?, Can you see those?" pointing at her breasts, "Those are breasts Issei, Boobies, Oppai. And unless your friend is from Thailand, they usually only appear on girls".

Looking at the girl's breasts "Oh yes Nia-chan, I can really see that, either they are quite firm or that suit supports them very well, it looks like she's not wearing a bra."

Pinching the bridge of her nose Bennia muttered "I can't even punish him for that, I pointed it out to him". Turning her attention to Rias, she noticed a small blond girl had appeared beside her. Watching the girl hurry over to the comatose nun, a green glow appearing from her hands as she knelt beside her. Seeing the girl healing the nun, Bennia moved towards Rias and Akeno. "Good morning Lady Gremory, My name is Bennia", Gesturing to Issei, she continued, "and this is my partner, Issei Hyoudou".

Studying them both, especially Issei Rias greeted them in return, "Good morning Bennia, Issei", gesturing towards her two peerage members "This is my Queen, Akeno Himejima and my Bishop Asia Argento. Please, come sit down. Akeno tells me that you have a message for me, from a Fallen Angel no less". Taking a seat Bennia began to relate what Kokabiel had told her earlier that morning.

Finishing her message, Bennia took the time to drink some of Akeno's tea that she had supplied. "Thank you Akeno, this is lovely tea."

Issei just looked at her in amazement after what she had said "Tea!?, You just told us that Kokabiel plans on attacking Kuoh in under 12 hours!, and you're enjoying tea?"

Looking at her cup she stated "It's very good tea, Issei. You really have to take the time to enjoy good tea".

"Thank you Bennia-san" beamed Akeno with the praise of her tea.

After thinking for a few moments Rias stirred. "Akeno? Can you please get in contact with Sona and ask her to come over, also get Koneko, and Saji here, so that we can go over this again with everyone here. Moving off Akeno began making her calls. While Akeno was making her calls, Rias looked at the two reapers "Do you believe his threats?", she asked.

Thinking about the reports she had read, and her interaction with him, Bennia replied "I've never dealt with Kokabiel before, but I know a few people who have. He allegedly has a few loose screws, but isn't into making baseless threats". Standing up, and motioning to Issei to do the same, she added, "I believe it would be in your best interests to get in contact with your brother Lady Gremory".

Confused at their actions Rias asked "Are you not staying?"

Seeing the confusion on her face she decided to fill her in "Lady Gremory, at the moment Issei and I are fugitives. I have absolutely no desire to call attention to ourselves, and give our pursuers our location".

Flabbergasted at her statement she stammered "But!, But!, Kokabiel!"

"I understand your predicament Lady Gremory, I really do", she replied apologetically, "I can't jeopardize our situation either. I'm sorry, but at the moment, we can't get any more involved that we already are". With that she gave her a short bow and departed.

Seeing what had happened, Issei watched her leave. "Sorry Gremory-san", he offered bowing deeply. With that he followed Bennia out.

Making their way back to the safe house, Issei fumed angrily the entire trip. Trying to bring up the subject several times, but each time he did, Bennia just told him they would discuss it in private. Closing the door behind him, he followed her into the Kitchen. "Right!, now we are here, WHY won't you help them?", he spat.

"I never said I wouldn't help them", she replied.

"What part of, 'I'm sorry, but at the moment, we can't get any more involved that we already are', is offering to help them", he retorted confused.

Sighing she added for his benefit "At the moment", rubbing her temples, she continued tiredly, "really Issei, you need to listen to what people say, otherwise you're going to get shafted at some point".

"At the moment?, what does that mean?".

Sitting down in a chair, she placed her head in her hands, and cursed "By Hades' balls!, It means until I contact Serafall, we won't do a bloody thing!".

"Oh!, …. now I see".

With that Bennia groaned, and took out her mobile phone and started dialing.

* * *

Sighing to herself, Serafall decided that some days it didn't pay to be a Maou. Coming up with last minute solutions to people's problems, was tedious and tiresome. Two days ago they had received reports of an old Maou uprising in this area. 'Uprising my left foot', she thought. 'More like open rebellion', with the troop numbers that had been discovered, upon her arrival . Unfortunately that had led to Sirzechs and his peerage also attending, and things just got worse after that.

Things had been proceeding well until 2 hours ago. That's when her phone had started ringing, ignoring it at first, and then turning it off, she concentrated on the negotiations with the rebels. Deciding to take a break, she checked her phone. Turning it on she heard several chimes coming from it indicating missed calls and messages. As she began to check the messages it rang again. Looking at the number she saw it belong to Bennia. Pressing the answer button she chirped "Hi Bennia-chan"

" _Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you for hours"._

"Well things have been a little hectic here recently".

" _Well I hope you're sitting down, we've got huge trouble here"._

Becoming alarmed at this statement, Serafall stated "What's going on?"

" _Kokabiel is trying to incite a war. He's going to kick it off by attacking your sister and Rias Gremory"._

Stunned at what she had been told, she asked "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly".

" _Kokabiel is trying to incite a war, and I don't think he's fucking around Serafall,_

 _he plans to attack at Kuoh Academy within half an hour"._

"WHAT!," she screamed.

Hearing her scream into the phone, Sirzechs looked over at his now irate and angry fellow Maou. 'Oh boy' he thought 'someone's gonna get it'. Listening to her snap out instructions, he became alarmed when she, asked the caller for assistance, and gave them the address where the undercover team was based in Kuoh. Making his way over there he gathered up Grayfia as well. Seeing her end the call he began to ask what the problem was, when Serafall just held up her hand.

Finishing her instructions and request to Bennia, Serafall dialled another number, seeing Sirzechs and Grayfia heading towards her she held up a hand making them wait, this was much more important. Hearing it pick up she identified herself with the preset codes. Getting straight to the heart of the problem she stated "Captain you're going to receive two reapers at your door. You are to assist them in any way possible, they will brief you on the situation. Recall the rest of your company straight away".

Snapping the phone closed she looked at the waiting Sirzechs, "Kokabiel has gone off his rocker and declared war against us". She said simply "His first action is to attack the girls at Kuoh". Seeing Sirzechs reaction to the news was a novel experience, she would think in hindsight, she had never seen his jaw drop so low.

Grayfia immediately withdrew her phone and began checking it, then making several calls.

Hearing the news, Sirzechs immediately signaled for his peerage, snapping orders to several of them in making haste to wrap things up here so they could head to Kuoh.

Grayfia having made several calls by this point confirmed the situation. Standing there with an irate Leviathan and Lucifer, she informed them of the situation as it stood. "I've just spoken with Akeno and she has confirmed what you have been told. At the moment the girls are making preparations to hold on as best as they can, until we arrive".

Hearing conformation from his Queen, Sirzechs began to think things through, needing to wrap things up quickly here first, was his first priority. Coming to a decision he snapped out "Serafall, get in contact with Azazel find out what he knows. Grayfia advise the others of what is happening, tell them to make preparations for war". Looking over at the village in front of them, where the rebels were waiting, he made his final decision for the moment. "Meanwhile I'll sort this mess out".

Serafall had been speaking to Azazel for several minutes, getting constant denials about the situation, she secured a promise that he would immediately head to Kuoh to try and stop his wayward General. Turning back towards the village she saw Sirzechs heading straight for it.

Standing in front of the village Sirzechs called out "Right I've had enough of this, you have ten minutes to come out and surrender or else".

A voice called out "Or else what?"

Grinning sadistically, calling forth the Power of Destruction, he replied "Or else I'll smash this village flat, With everyone in it".

* * *

Hanging up the phone Bennia looked over to Issei, Who was nervously waiting for their instructions. Whilst waiting for Serafall's call, she had been making sure that Issei's basics were up to snuff, Hammering away at his defenses, to make sure he survived the night. "Right, as you can assume that was Serafall. She has given me the address of the local undercover detachment here that manages security for Rias and Sona. She has requested our assistance, so we are ok to go".

"So where are they located?", asked Issei as he stood up, checking his gear.

"About five minutes from here, they must be good. I haven't felt a damm thing from them since we've been here". Following his example she began checking her own equipment. After a few moments of checking she headed towards the door. "Come on let's go".

* * *

Having linked up with local Demon security detachment they made their way to Kuoh Academy. With 10 minutes to spare until Kokabiel's attack, they frantically searched for Rias and Sona. Finally one of the soldiers located Sona, standing on the northern side of the athletics field. Following the Captain, Bennia and Issei made their way towards her.

Introducing themselves, and their credentials, which the Captain corroborated, Bennia asked "What's your plan?"

"We plan to raise a barrier to stop the Legion from assisting Kokabiel, we figured it would be pointless trying to stop him altogether. Rias and her peerage are planning to delay him as best as possible inside".

"Good Idea" stated Bennia and the captain at the same time. Continuing on the Captain asked "What setup are you using? I'll send my troops to defend your peerage as best as possible".

"Cardinal points, My Queen and promoted Pawn are to the east and west, My two Bishops and Rook are to the south".

Looking confused at the set up Bennia asked "Why a setup like that?"

"Best distribution of power 9 to the east and west and 11 to the south"

Nodding his head at that the captain ordered his troops to the locations, once he had done that he turned back to the others. "Our next wave of reinforcements will be here in 10 minutes, with the entire division a further 20 behind that". Looking towards the two Reapers he added "I assume that Serafall has given you instructions?"

Nodding her head Bennia answered "We're to protect Sona at all costs, irrespective of anything else". Seeing a mass of shapes on the horizon, she drew 'Scythie' and her mask, putting it on, looking over at Issei she added, "It's time Issei".

Nodding his head Issei drew 'Rory', his mask and summoned the Boosted Gear.

Seeing that he had been summoned Ddraig asked " **So it's time is it?"**

Nodding his head Issei replied "yes"

" **Remember boy no more than 5~6 boosts at any time"**

Looking at the barrier surrounding the Athletics field Issei stated "Too bad we couldn't pump that power into the barrier".

" **Who says we can't?"**

Taken aback by this Issei gaped "You mean we can!".

" **Yes. When the time comes just take the hand of the girl and say Transfer".**

"Well there's no time like the present", said Issei, Looking at the gathering storm of Legion troops in apprehension.

" **Boost"**

Hearing the call of boost Bennia spun around "What are you doing Issei?"

"Something I just found out, I'm gonna pump my power into Sona, to strengthen the barrier"

"Well be quick about it we don't have much time".

" **Heh, pump your power into Sona. Sounds perverted brat".**

Blushing at the comment Issei retorted "It's nothing like that".

" **I'll mention it to Serafall next time I see her".**

" **Boost"**

Not paying attention to Issei and Ddraig, Bennia and the Captain both watched the Legion. It was almost as if they were taking their time in making their way towards them. "It doesn't make any sense" stated the Captain "they have the numbers why aren't they getting on with it?".

Thinking for a few moments She replied "Looks like they are waiting for something, but what I don't know".

" **Boost"**

With that a few dark forms separated from the main group and headed towards them.

"Incoming" they called out.

Issei stood to the rear of the duo, halfway between Bennia and Sona, a last ditch effort. Drawing on his magic he created a barrier that surrounded him, and took a deep breath.

" **Boost"**

"Issei Watch out" called Bennia.

Before he knew it there was a Fallen Angel in front of him thrusting a light spear at him. Dodging to the side, Issei thrusted out and speared the Fallen with the top of 'Rory's' scythe, the spear driving straight through the Fallen's chest, pulling it back out he watched as the Fallen collapsed to the ground.

" **Don't just stand there brat, finish him off".**

Sickened at what he was about to do, Issei swung down and pierced the Fallen's chest with the tip of 'Rory' killing him instantly. Pulling the scythe out he looked around only to feel something crash into the side of him. Spinning around he slashed with the scythe, drawing blood of another Fallen, seeing him reel back he continued his spin and smashed the scythe into his side, seeing blood spray everywhere as the blade dug deep he yanked savagely towards himself ripping the blade out, spinning it in his hand, he slashed down killing another Fallen.

" **Boost"**

"How many is that?" he called out, having lost track.

" **5, make your way towards the girl"**

Heading back to Sona Issei watched and waited, Bennia and the captain were surrounded by corpses and it seems that only two had managed to get past them.

" **Boost"**

Hearing that he spun around and reached for Sona's hand. "Well here goes nothing" he said.

" **Transfer"**

Sona had never felt anything like this before, the power that rushed through her, she channeled into the barrier that she was projecting. Strengthening it fivefold.

"Let me know if you need another top off" Stated Issei as he made his way back to his post.

Sona nodded her head, not saying anything after feeling flushed with the power of Ddraig.

Looking at his watch the Captain called out "5 minutes to reinforcements, Do we know when the Maou's might appear?"

Shaking her head Bennia replied "Anywhere between now and when they actually arrive but I'd say no more than 15 to 20 minutes", focusing on the barrier, and seeing it stronger than before, she called out "Issei! What did you do?".

"Ddraig transferred the boosts to Sona to strengthen the barrier".

With that the legion surged forward as one heading straight for the barrier.

Seeing the Fallen start their move she gripped 'Scythie' tighter, and grimly added "Issei start boosting again, she's gonna need it".

" **Boost"**

The fallen had crashed into the barrier with a mighty roar, trying to bring it down with sheer numbers alone. When that didn't work they focused on the casters, Issei hacked and slashed his way through several Fallen, and it just didn't seem that it would ever end. Swinging 'Rory' around he felt another crash into his shield from behind spinning around he slashed out catching a Fallen in the arm, pulling with all his might he severed the arm from the man, hearing the Fallen scream in pain, spinning 'Rory' around he slashed again and removed his head from his shoulders.

" **Boost, Time to transfer brat".**

Making his way back to Sona he could see that she looked drained. There were several Fallen surrounding her, all quiet dead.

" **Transfer"**

Feeling another transfer of power from Issei, She looked quite relieved. Nodding her head in thanks, she stood a little straighter. Just as Issei was about to get back into the fight, several summoning circles appeared on the ground, and another fifty Devil troops appeared, launching themselves at the Fallen.

Gaining a slight reprieve for a moment Issei took stock of the battlefield. There were Fallen corpses lying everywhere but mainly centred around where Bennia and the Captain were fighting. Focusing on her fight, Issei couldn't help but gaze in amazement at the skill level and lethality she displayed, and notice that the Captain was missing. Hearing a grunt beside him drew his wool-gathering to a sudden close, Snapping around and bringing 'Rory' up into a defensive position he noticed that it was the Captain from the original detachment that they came with. Looking the man over he noticed that he was missing his left arm, just below the elbow, and that it looked black, and there was a strong charred flesh smell.

" **Boost"**

Rushing over to him Issei looked around for something to cover the wound, but the Captain just waved him off.

"Don't bother Issei he rumbled, Its been quarterized. That Bennia doesn't fuck around at all does she?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I lost this, she finished her foe, and immediately set fire to my stump, to stop me bleeding out, and then continued on her merry way".

"Will you be ok?"

Looking at him stupidly he replied "I've still got another arm, I'll be fine". Seeing a few fallen slip through he drew himself back up "Back on the clock brat".

" **Boost"**

Fifteen minutes after the battle started Issei was beginning to feel the strain of fighting, trying to hold his shield up, and supplying Sona with power to keep the barrier up. Taking a hit to the side he felt his shield magic fail. Twisting out of the way of the follow up strike, Issei hacked at the opponent in front of him. Seeing him drop to the ground he parried another blow to his side by chance, blindly pushing 'Rory' forward he heard a grunt, as he looked at his attacker, the first thing he noticed was 'Rory' had managed to pierce the plate armor that he was wearing, the second was the eight wings deployed from his back. Kicking the Fallen off the tip of his scythe Issei felt a grab at his foot. Looking down he saw the Fallen that had dropped earlier scrabbling at his foot, he stabbed down through his eye, piercing his brain, finally killing him.

It seemed to Issei that this day would never end, Now at the twenty minute mark from the start of the battle, He sported several burns from light spears, and slash marks from near misses with sword strikes. But still the Fallen kept coming. The Devil commanders had tightened their lines in a semi-circle around Sona, giving ground to the Fallen to maintain their defensive line. To Issei it seemed that they were almost shoulder to shoulder. When suddenly a large blue magic circle appeared in front of them.

With a mighty roar Behemoth appeared on the battlefield, lashing out and killing Fallen left and right.

A cheer went up from the Devil forces, with Behemoth on the field their chances of survival just improved. It also meant that their leaders weren't far off. Shaking his head the Captain shouted "Don't get full of yourself boys, there's still plenty to go around".

Sona called out at this point, "We must be getting somewhere the attacks on the barrier have lessened". Just as she said that, she gasped out "Ruruko".

Looking concerned the Captain called out "Sona-sama!, whats happened?"

Looking distraught She replied "Ruruko, has been injured. But more importantly the west side of the barrier has failed.

With that news the Captain added, "I'm getting reports she's ok, exhausted and slightly injured but ok".

Sona sighed in relief at the news.

"But Sona-sama, we have bigger problems"

"What now!" Issei griped.

"It appears that Azazel, has taken to the field".

With their thoughts distracted, no one saw the Fallen creeping along the barrier beside Sona until Bennia spotted him at the last minute. Leaping in the air she pushed Sona out of the way. "LOOK OUT!" she yelled.

As the rest of the group focused on the warning, none of them could get a clean strike at the Fallen due to Sona falling and Bennia being in the way.

Bennia noticed several things at the same time, She saw that the Fallen was someone of considerable power judging by the six wings sprouting from his back. Secondly she noticed the blade that he was carrying seemed to be dripping with fluid, 'Poisoned' she thought. Calling on her magic to form a shield she was just a little too late. Taking the blade in the chest she gasped as she hit the ground.

"NIA-CHAN" Issei screamed, leaping towards his fallen companion. Rearing back with 'Rory' he slashed down at the Fallen who had sneaked up on them. "BASTARD!" he screamed, as he spun his scythe around and letting it reach out to its full length, once it had, he pulled back with all his might and decapitated the Fallen, blood spurting everywhere, Issei had it splash all over his face, as the head landed at his feet, still sporting a foul grin.

With that the rest of the group exploded into action with the soldiers forming a tight circle around Sona and the wounded Bennia.

Issei managed to make his way into the centre of the defensive circle. Falling to his knees he called out "Nia-chan" reaching for her hand Issei felt tears prickle his eyes. "Why haven't you treated her wound yet!" he yelled.

Gripping his hand weakly Bennia whispered "Issei, There's nothing that can be done".

"What do you mean?"

Chuckling turned into a cough, as a small amount of blood trickled from her lips "Issei," she wheezed "the blade was poisoned and it punctured my lung".

"But but, there must be something we can do?" he cried.

Coughing as more blood trickled from her mouth she whispered "Don't despair Issei, the party's just getting started".

With that she rattled her last breath.

* * *

End chapter

* * *

Notes

What a bastard of a chapter to write.

I discovered several canon plot holes whilst whiting this that left me with issues.

The main problem was teleporting between the underworld and the human world.

If as we see in volume 2 Grayfia and Riser can come and go in time critical periods. Grayfia especially, when she interrupts Rias giving her cherry to Issei.

Why wasn't Kuoh Academy swarming with devils especially when Kokabiel gave them 12 hours notice.

So we have Serafall and Sirzechs being busy and out of communication. Plus a small garrison of troops providing security as well.

I rewrote a section at least 12~15 times over 3 weeks and this was the best I could come up with.

My fight scenes still suck in my opinion and I seem to try and brush through them *Shruggs*

As usual translations are sourced from Google Translate and crossed checked with EUdict.

* * *

Thanks for reading this tripe.

Till next time.

T.L


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

I don't own High School DxD

I only use the light novels as Canon.

 **Please read the numbered notes at the bottom, it's very important.**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

 _Last time_

 _Chuckling turned into a cough, as a small amount of blood trickled from her lips "Issei," she wheezed "the blade was poisoned and it punctured my lung"._

" _But but, there must be something we can do?"_

 _Coughing as more blood trickled from her mouth she whispered "Don't despair Issei, the party's just getting started"._

 _With that she rattled her last breath._

* * *

As Bennia was breathing her last breath another blue summoning array appeared on the ground in front of them. As the soldiers looked on they saw a rare sight, a very very angry Leviathan, in full armor.

To put it bluntly Serafall was pissed, after wasting two days negotiation with some piss-ant rebels, to show that they were better than the Old Maou faction, Kokabiel decides to throw his very own pity party. Watching Sirzechs flatten that village brought her no joy. Just grim understanding, that you can't always get what you want. Having Sent B-chan as soon as she could, Serafall and Sirzechs, along with his peerage, followed as soon as they were able.

Being as pissed off as she was, she decided that this was no time for childish games. In her adult form and full armor she was an imposing figure, truly someone that had earned the right to be called a Maou. Teleporting as close to Sona's magical signature as possible, she took stock of her surroundings, seeing that B-chan was in front of her having a merry time slaughtering the Fallen she glanced behind, seeing that the troops had formed a circle around something on the ground, she felt a terrible unease that it was Sona.

Seeing Serafall arrive in her full glory, the Fallen paused for a moment. Not expecting to have to fight a Maou, there were unprepared for her arrival. This didn't last long though, the senior commanders that were left whistled and called their brothers to form up. After a few moments they had complied, looking for all intents and purposes like a Roman Phalanx. With their formation set they began the slow march to take them towards the Maou.

Watching the Fallen form up into their well known combat phalanx, Serafall let them go. Signalling B-chan to her side, she waited until he arrived. Having combated this type of defensive attack style before she had just the trick to defeat it.

"Serafall, as far as I can tell Kokabiel has brought the entire Legion with him".

Nodding her head, she glanced to the west. 'Not much time now,' she thought, 'It's time to pay the piper'. With that she threw her arms into the air, and calling out "Celsius Cross Trigger". With that the entire area in front of them froze solid. Sensing that time was running out she then called out "Needle Shot" with that a mass of high pressure water needles appeared in front of her. Just as someone began to teleport in beside her, she called out "Fire". Launching the needles towards the frozen phalanx in front of her.

The high pressure water needles traveled down range towards the frozen phalanx, shredding everything in its path. Trees, bushes, even the Fallen themselves were no match for the devastating needles, which simply shattered everything that they hit.

* * *

Azazel was having a shocker of a day. The first indication, looking back on the situation, was that Kokabiel had disappeared for a few weeks, which wasn't unusual in itself, he often disappeared for weeks spending time with his remaining Legion. The second, also in hindsight was the theft of the Excalibur shards. He had monitored the situation with interest, to see what Michael and the church would do. But after a few weeks with nothing happening he lost interest. The third, and most alarming was the call from Serafall, he had no trouble voicing the shock and outrage that he initially responded with. Not wanting to start anything with the feisty, at the best of times, Foreign Affairs spokesperson, he assured her that he would head straight there, to try and sort out his now apparently wayward General.

After contacting his other two senior Fallen members they arranged to meet at Kuoh, and make their way to the Academy. It was no secret to anyone in a high position who was studying there, and the word had been passed around not to interfere. Grabbing Vali on his way out, he explained the situation to him as he knew it, and Vali having no love for the abrasive General, even though their goals were the same agreed to come along.

Arriving in Kuoh the three Fallen Angel Generals had no trouble sensing where the trouble was. Vali also looked in the direction of the Academy. Azazel sensing the entire remains of the legion cursed out loud "Fuck me!," looking back at his two other Generals he asked "Can either of you two explain this!, because I sure as hell can't". Seeing their heads shaking in denial he continued, "Well we're going to need prisoners from this lot to find out how he did it".

Speaking up for the first time Baraqiel asked "What about Kokabiel?"

"Forget him, Sirzechs and Serafall are going to have his head on a pike after this. You want to try and talk them down? We have to salvage what we can. God we're going to be making reparations for years", replied Azazel angrily.

Vali not worried about the political effects of Kokabiel's actions asked "So what do we do now?"

Drawing a blank Azazel looked to Shemhazai, who had been silent all this time, "What do you think?"

"I think that if things had of been slightly different we could have made good use of this. But you're right we need to salvage what we can. Perhaps a bird's eye view of what's happening would be more beneficial, at least we can plan our next steps". With that they agreed and vanished.

Reappearing above the Academy the four of them took in the battle below. Azazel whistled "Cardinal Point barrier, someone knows their stuff for a kid, and look at the arrangement of her peerage", he finished in a singsong voice "someone's a bookworm".

Baraqiel grunted at this "It would be the Sitri heiress, the Gremory has no talent for finesse, unfortunately this type of barrier, as you can see, can't let us see inside".

Giving him a knowing glance Azazel replied "Yes you'd know wouldn't you", Looking at the battlefield he noticed with dismay that Behemoth was already on the field and carving his way through the Legion's forces.

As they floated there and watched the battle, and discussing on the best way to intervene, without inflaming the situation, Shemhazai spoke up "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Vali replied.

"The barrier was getting weaker, when it strengthened again".

"No, can't say that I did", replied Azazel now interested.

After a few minutes of watching they noticed it again, "There it goes again", stated Shemhazai.

Azazel who had been watching the Sitri heiress, as she was the main focus point for the barrier, noticed a Reaper make his way to her and grab her hand. A few seconds later Shemhazai called out. Nodding his head he ran through some ideas on what it could be. Coming to the conclusion that it was the Boosted Gear, he looked at Vali "Looks like you wish is going to come true Vali".

"What's that?"

"Looks like we just found this generation's Red Dragon Emperor", he replied smugly.

"Where?"

Azazel just smiled and pointed down to the fight below. If there was one thing Azazel knew about Vali, he was desperate to fight this generation's Red Dragon Emperor. Just locating him should take some off the pressure that Vali had been putting on him. Putting that to one side he asked Baraqiel "Any ideas yet on how to stop this insanity?"

Grunting again at the question he replied "Two, but you're not going to like them".

"What's that?"

"Wait for either the barrier to fall or bring it down and protect the Devils, or just get between the two sides and force them to stop. That one is the more risky of the two. It could cause the Legion to fight harder, with us appearing on the battlefield".

Cracking his neck Azazel started to form a plan. "Right here's what we are going to do. I'll bring down the barrier at it's weakest point and cover that group. Baraqiel you and Shemhazai will protect the rest of Devils when it falls. Vali when the barrier comes down, I want you to take down Kokabiel".

Speaking up at this Shemhazai asked, "Which groups do we prioritize?"

Thinking for a second Azazel replied, "The south and the east, I'll take the west. With Behemoth smashing away in the north, I don't want to risk anything, we're already in enough trouble as it is". With that the four of them departed to their assigned tasks.

* * *

Floating over the west Cardinal Point, Azazel smirked to himself, "A promoted Pawn to Queen, how very clever", he murmured to himself. With that he fired a burst of magic at the girl. Smashing through her shields and throwing her into the barrier which started to dissipate moments later. Seeing the confusion in the Devil forces he landed in front of them, and threw a barrier nonchalantly around them. With his back to the Devils he raised his wings and arms and bellowed "Stand Down! Cease and desist immediately or face me".

Seeing their ultimate leader standing in front of them, the leading Fallen Legion troops became confused, stand down? cease and desist? Wasn't this their final battle, as told to them by Kokabiel? Slowly coming to a halt they didn't know what to do.

Seeing them finally stop Azazel continued on "Brothers you have been lead astray by your commander, We have not authorized this". Stepping to one side he pointed to Ruruko laying in the dirt "Look at her brothers, you are fighting against children and their protectors!. Is this the great battle that Kokabiel promised? Fighting children at their school?" Gazing around the amassed legion and not getting an answer he thundered an order to them "Return to your staging grounds at once, and await further orders". With that mighty command the Legion lowered their arms and began to fall back to their staging areas. Seeing them leave Azazel sighed and his shoulders slumped. Looking at the Devils behind the barrier he strode towards them, checking on the girl, seeing that she was ok, he told them "Remain here, while we try and sort this mess out. The barrier will hold against anything they could throw at you. The girl will be fine, she is just worn out". Seeing them nod in agreement Azazel looked to the north and groaned, "Oh Christ, she's here and pissed"

* * *

Seeing the Fallen shatter under her attacks Serafall felt quite vindicated, 'Attack my sister will you,' she thought to herself. When a voice chimed in beside her.

"Was that really necessary Serafall? I could have gotten them to stop. ….I think?"

Gritting her teeth at the comment she spun to face the new voice "Azazel! Don't push me!" she growled out angrily. With that she made some hand gestures to B-chan and headed straight over to the encircled Devil troops, with Azazel following her.

Behemoth receiving his orders, headed off to make sure that every Fallen Legion Angel was dead. Plodding towards the mess, shaking his head, he wondered if he would ever receive a reprieve from the eternal torment that was Serafall.

Making her way through the troops, Serafall took one look at the situation in front of her and cursed softly, Seeing Issei holding Bennia's hand, and beginning to cry, she shared a look with Sona, and nodded her head away from Issei, "What happened?" she asked softly.

Wiping her eyes that had begun to tear up at Issei's grief, she replied to her sister's question "When the barrier came down, I was caught unaware and with Ruruko's pain I became distracted. A Fallen had managed to creep along the edge of the barrier undetected, Bennia saw him at the last minute and pushed me out of the way".

Nodding her head in understanding she asked "What are you going to do now?"

"I'll make Hyoudou-san the offer, instead of just using a piece on her", Sona replied.

"Good, they were undecided before this, and were here watching how we treated our peerages, before making a decision on whether joining one was in their best interests".

Looking at her sister strangely she asked "How do you know all that?"

"They are under my protection Sona-chan, It was my request that got them both here today. It is my fault that this has happened to her. Now I'll speak to Issei-kun and make the offer on your behalf, time is running short". She replied vehemently.

"What piece?"

"Knight" she replied without hesitation, as she made her way to where Issei was kneeling. Crouching down she placed a hand on his shoulder "Issei-kun?" she said softly.

Kneeling there holding her now limp hand, Issei felt the tears running down his cheeks, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone call is name. Looking up through tear filled eyes he saw Serafall beside him. "She's gone Sera-chan, she's gone".

"Yes she is …. and no she isn't" Issei-kun

"What do you mean?"

Gesturing behind her Serafall waved Sona forward. "This is my sister as you know Issei, She has Peerage pieces spare, If you want she can use a knight piece to bring her back. But we don't have much time".

Thinking for a few seconds, Issei lowered her hand to the ground "Do it", he asked.

At this point Serafall looked pointedly at Azazel.

"Umm, I think I'll go and check on Kokabiel", responding to her look, taking the hint.

"By the way Azazel. Kokabiel's Head. Pike. Today." she added forcefully.

"Umm, yeah" he finished walking away.

Focusing back on her sister she saw her place the Knight piece on Bennia's chest, and remove the knife.

Standing back up Sona gently pulled Issei back away from her body. "Just to be safe". Then closing her eyes in concentration she began her incantation.[1]

 _"I order, in my name Sona Sitri. You, Bennia._

 _I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil._

 _You, my Knight, be delighted with your new life!"_

Looking at the Knight piece sitting on Bennia's chest, Issei saw the magic circle appear underneath her body. He heard the incantation, but the piece remained on her chest. "Umm, Is that supposed to happen?" he asked pointing to her body.

"What do you mean?" Sona replied confused, opening her eyes.

"Umm the Knight is still sitting on her chest!"

"Shit!"

Issei would never ever let either of them forget, just how flustered the two sisters became at this moment.

Sona not wanting to use the Mutated Rook, due to her wanting Issei in her peerage, withdrew the seven Pawn pieces she had left and swapped them for the Knight. Trying the incantation again, but still with no success.

Serafall dove a hand into her subspace pocket digging around frantically for her wand. Cursing that it was never there when she really needed it.

After Sona's second failed attempt at binding Bennia Issei became despondent. "Well that's that" he muttered, starting to tear up again at the failure.

Serafall finally finding her wand, opened the end cap and several pieces fell out. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, "Where did it go?" Locating and picking a Knight piece up off the ground, she dashed over to Bennia's body, grabbing Sona's Pawns off her chest, she threw them at her. Placing her own Knight piece down on Bennia's chest she began the incantation again.[2]

 _"I order, in my name Serafall Sitri. You, Bennia._

 _I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil._

 _You, my Knight, be delighted with your new life!"_ _[3]_

* * *

Limbo

Bennia looked around, seeing that this was her first experience with Limbo. She had heard about it from other souls, that they sometimes meet kin and loved ones there. Issei's own experience in meeting Ddraig there, was unique from the descriptions she had heard. Kicking her foot on the ground in frustration she griped "Bah what a load of crap. Meeting the souls of kin and loved ones here". As she said that a voice called out, hearing the voice she became pissed off.

"Who in Hades name would summon me here!"

"Well father, who else would you expect!"

Orcus spun around at the voice of his daughter "Bennia!", he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well father, considering that this is Limbo, It's safe to say that I've died".

Considering that it was the first time that Orcus had been to Limbo, he considered his daughter's words for a short period. "Well it looks like your luck has finally run out daughter".

"Perhaps" she said with a smile.

Snorting at her attitude he continued on "From here it's off to Minos daughter. You should have not run away".

Keeping the smile on her face she countered "And what stay here under your thumb. Believe me father, I have had more fun in the last few weeks, than I have had in years".

"So here it ends then," he sighed "A pitiful ending, for a daughter that could never do as she was told".

Feeling a tug at her soul, she simply gave her father the finger "Nah, I don't think so", and with that she vanished.

* * *

Kuoh Academy

Issei watched as the Knight piece sunk into Bennia's body. As the magic circle dissipated she gasped for breath and opened her eyes. "Nia-chan" he exclaimed happily. Feeling tears prickle his eyes again, he fell to his knees beside her, grabbing her hands and laughed happily.

Gasping for breath Bennia opened her eyes, hearing Issei's happy shout she gave a little smirk. Looking around she saw Sona and Serafall both with relieved grins on their face, and the happy expressions in the faces of the Captain and his troops. Groaning she tried to sit up, but Issei pushed her back down again.

"Easy Nia-chan" you've only just come back.

"S'all right Issei, Just let me sit up please, It feels like my lungs are full of water", With that Issei helped her sit up. "By the way Issei, my trip to Limbo was nothing like yours", she groaned "What took so long? I had to speak to my ass hat of a father, Luckily I got the last word in for a change".

Serafall crouched down looking at her. "You gave us quite the scare Bennia-chan".

"What do you mean?"

"It took three attempts to resurrect you" said Serafall plainly.

"Is that why I feel like shit?"

"No it's because you haven't healed properly yet. Give it a few hours and you'll be fine".

Looking up at Sona she bowed her head "Thank you for this chance Lady Sitri, I look forward to service in your peerage".

Laughing out loud Serafall fell over "Hahahaha, Oh that was great, Fufufufu, How formal, Fufufufu".

Confused at Serafall's behavior she asked "What's her problem?"

"I was unable to use any of my pieces Bennia-san, I am not your King", replied Sona stiffly at the missed opportunity.

Befuddled at her response, and seeing Issei and Sona both look towards the bellowing Serafall, she gasped "No!"

Nodding their heads at the same time they replied "Yes".

Feeling a wave of despair course through her she muttered "By Hades' Balls, what did I do to deserve this?!"

* * *

Just inside the tree line at the Athletics Track, where Asia had set up her triage area, Rias floated around her peerage, having had her own injuries healed, she was amazed that they had faced such a foe and managed to survive. As she moved from person to person, she let each one know how proud she was of their achievement at withstanding an opponent such as Kokabiel. As she came to Yuuto and Xenovia she worried for the nun, having her world destroyed by the revelation that God was dead, had shaken the exorcist quite badly. "Xenovia" she called out placing a hand on the nuns shoulder, "If you ever need a place to stay, you're more than welcome here". Seeing the girl nod her head she focused on Yuuto.

Pre-empting his King, Yuuto stood and then bent down on one knee "Buchou. I… I'm Sorry, You who saved my life and I pledged my life and sword to… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Rias patted his cheek, and smiled softly "But you have returned. That is enough. You can't just disregard the feelings that you have for your comrades, and look because you have accepted your feelings you have obtained Balance Break, and put to rest your doubts".

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

Smiling softly at her Knights proclamation she replied to his heart felt statement "Thank you Yuuto, my gallant Knight. But there is still one thing left to be done", gathering a small amount of power in her right hand, she added "1000 smacks for misbehavior". Just as she was about to start Yuuto's punishment she heard her brother roar out "What the Hell is going on here?" letting her power go, she smiled at Yuuto "Another time, I need to calm down Onii-chan"

As she made her way from the tree line she passed Saji, The poor boy had taken a beating in the fight against Kokabiel, but he kept coming back for more. Standing there for a moment she felt conflicted, and resolved to speak with her heroic Pawn once he got better. Grinning impishly, as she moved away, she thought some special healing might be in order, she had never done that with Saji and she felt that there might be more than a King/Pawn relationship there. Pausing just inside the tree line she watched her brothers peerage, Fully dressed for battle they made an imposing sight, her brother especially. Gathering her nerve she exited the tree line only to be spotted by Grayfia straight away.

Standing there Grayfia scanned the surrounding area meticulously, she spotted Rias almost immediately as she exited the tree line, speaking softly all she said was "Sirzechs"

Hearing his Queen softly mention his name, Sirzechs turned and immediately spotted his sister emerging from the tree line, signalling to MacGregor, he instructed him to head that way to render assistance to Rias' peerage. Striding over to his sister he gathered her in a giant bear hug. "I'm so glad you're ok" he said.

"Onii-chan" complained Rias wiggling out of his embrace embarrassed, "I'm ok, along with my peerage, we're a little beat up, but we're fine".

Grayfia listening to her sister-in-law, started to string bits and pieces together. Looking over at where Kokabiel was being held captive, and the surrounding battlefield. 'It had never been about the girls' she thought 'this was a ruse to get Sirzechs and Serafall to move, but why? If Kokabiel wanted to start something the first thing he would do is kill Rias, but by the look of things he simply toyed with them, but who planned this?, It's too sophisticated for Kokabiel'. As she pondered the implications of what happened here she saw Azazel appear, Once again she called out softly "Sirzechs".

Sirzechs paused fussing over his sister at his Queens call, looking over his shoulder he saw Azazel standing beside the captive Kokabiel. Nodding his head at the alert he started to make his way over towards the fallen Angel Governor. With Grayfia beside him, she filled him in her thoughts as they walked over.

* * *

Bennia still sitting in the same spot, watched in confusion as the mighty Behemoth danced a jig and seemed to be celebrating, after being told that Serafall had taken on another peerage member. "What's his issue?"

"Behemoth has been my sister's Queen, and only peerage member for some time", frowning at that Sona added "actually a very long time".

"I see, no wonder he's happy then".

With that Sona stepped towards Bennia and Issei and bowed deeply. "I would like to thank you both for your efforts here today. Without your assistance, I believe it would be a very different result".

Issei stood and returned her bow, "Thank you for your kind words Sona-san, I am glad that our assistance made a difference".

Giving Issei a nod she added "I must go and check on my peerage", looking down to Bennia she added "Welcome to the family". With that she hurried off.

Sitting back down again Issei sat there for a short time watching Serafall and Behemoth, after awhile he asked Bennia "What did you mean, when you said had to speak to your father?"

"Issei, when you die no matter what you go to limbo, before your fate is decided. I have spoken to many people over the years, yourself included. From what I can gather, if they are lucky they may meet kin or loved one from their past as they await judgement".

"I see. Who were you hoping to see?"

"My mother".

Reaching out he took her hand in his.

"But I got my ass of a father instead", she added sadly, "I gave him the bird as I was leaving though, that made me feel really good", she finished with a smile.

Seeing her perk up again Issei smiled.

"Issei?"

"Yes Nia-chan?"

"Are you going to leave me sitting in the dirt for the rest of the day?"

Looking at her confused he replied "What do you mean?, You've just come back from the dead?"

Taking her hand from his, she made a fist and bonked him gently on the head "It means I'm sitting in the dirt and blood from our foes, Help me up you dolt, I don't wanna sit in this crap".

Scrambling to his feet, he gently helped her stand up. "Hows that?" he asked.

"Better, but I'm still very sore and weak you're gonna have to help me for a while".

"No problems" Issei smiled brightly.

* * *

Serafall watched Issei, as he helped Bennia over towards the remaining security detachment, Noticing that B-chan had finally stopped partying, and was standing beside her she asked "What do you think B-chan?"

"She's an operator" he said flatly.

"Are you sure?"

"Without doubt. Those markings on her mask and body confirm it. Old school, very dangerous when provoked. I haven't seen markings like that in a long time".

"Do you think that there will be any issues with her?"

"Apart from the political ones?", shaking his head he continued "No I don't think so. As by her actions today, she knows how to follow orders". Looking at the two of them together he added "Perhaps everything hinges on the boy".

"Perhaps," she hummed thoughtfully.

"What are you planning Serafall?"

"'I'm not sure yet, but you'll be the first to know when I figure it out". With that she started to make her way over to the Security detachment to compliment them on a job well done.

* * *

Later that night after everyone had either been sent home or to the hospital, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall met up at the site of Rias' battle. Standing there impatiently Serafall asked "All right Sirzechs I'll bite, what's so important that we meet back here at this hour?"

"We've got people coming to clean this mess up, I wanted you to have a look at this, before it was disguised as an earthquake".

"Look at what?"

Cutting in Grayfia added "Serafall, Kokabiel barely even tried anything with Rias and her peerage, more than anything he tore up a lot of dirt".

"What do you mean" asked Serafall looking at her stupidly.

Raising an eyebrow at her look Grayfia continued "In the scheme of things Rias and her peerage were tossed around and roughed up. Hardly the statement of someone declaring war".

"If he was serious Rias and her peerage would have been gutted like fish and strung up on crosses", added Sirzechs "He's done it before".

Finally catching on to what they were saying, Serafall wandered over and had a good look at the terrain. 'Hmm' she thought looking at some of the craters 'These aren't very deep at all, I've seen B-chan take bigger divots playing golf'. Making her way back she said "I see what you mean".

"I spoke with Azazel in great length earlier," stated Sirzechs "he swears black and blue he had nothing to do with this".

"That reminds me, Where is Kokabiel's head?"

"I let them take him for questioning".

"WHY?" shouted Serafall, "He started this!"

Holding out his hands in a placating gesture he continued "Let me finish Sera-chan. After speaking with Azazel, we started to compare notes. Several thing that in hindsight are starting to paint a grim picture".

Her temper dropping several notches, and interested she asked "Like what?"

"Let see, Individually on their own they don't mean much, but when you step back and look at it, The nonsensical fight here today, the rebels at Lumine, theft of the Excalibur shards, Hades, Apparently Loki has flipped his lid again, and if we speak to Michael and the other factions there will be more".

"Hmm, I see what you mean".

"I'll speak to Bennia in the morning, she spoke with Kokabiel before this mess started. She might have something else to add".

"I understand that they are under your protection Serafall, but will she tell us anything that we don't already know?" Questioned Grayfia.

Looking at her Serafall giggled quietly

"I don't understand, what is so funny Serafall?" Grayfia responded haughtily.

"Fufufufu, Bennia has no choice but to answer truthfully, She became my Knight this afternoon".

Stunned by the news Sirzechs asked "I thought the plan that you two cooked up, was to push her to Sona. Why the change?"

"Apparently I didn't do my homework correctly", sighed Serafall "Bennia was a lot stronger than I expected".

"What do you mean?"

"From what B-chan has seen, apparently she's an operator".

"Still that shouldn't be an issue" added Grayfia.

"Sona tried twice, using a Knight, and then seven Pawns. From what I can gather, It wasn't the pieces, it was the power required to complete the spell".

Grayfia nodded at this, It was rare, but not unheard of, for that to be an issue. "So where does that leave The Red Dragon Emperor?".

"Issei?, he's still a Reaper at this stage".

"So why the girl and not the boy?" asked Sirzechs

"Bennia was resurrected, she had taken a poisoned blade through the chest, meant for So-chan"

"I see" murmured Sirzechs "So do you think the boy will follow?"

"Undoubtedly, but I don't want to push the issue at the moment. It seems that they have become an item, so there's no hurry".

Nodding her head in agreement Grayfia decided to change the subject "So what do we do about the girls reaction to what happened here?"

Looking at Serafall, Sirzechs raised an eyebrow, Serafall seeing the unasked question shrugged her shoulders, putting the ball back in his court. Looking at his Queen he asked "What do you think, you seem to have something in mind?"

"I recommend that Both Girls, and their peerages assemble this evening, at the old school house. If these reports are true then they need to be brought to heel. If they think that they could take on Kokabiel and the Legion on their own, they need a reality check. Perhaps around 7pm?"

Thinking about her words, Both Maou's agreed. Seeing the repair teams starting to move in, they headed off, so that they could get to work.

* * *

Bennia awoke with a groan, stretching out with her senses her body seemed to be fine, but her shoulder blades seemed to be on fire. Needing to get up, but not wanting to sit up, she rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thump and a loud moan. Slowly she started to push her way across the floor with her legs.

Issei had been up for the last few hours. When he had woken, he sat there for a long time just trying to reconcile what had happened last night. Having an ancient Dragon bound to your soul was a small help. Ddraig had seen this multiple times in his hosts and knew how to get them through with as little effort as possible. The Dragon had gone back to sleep almost straight away, with a warning that if Issei awoke him with incessant thinking he would scramble what was left of his brains.

Having brought Bennia home last night with Serafall's help they put her straight to bed, as she left, she told Issei that the most important thing for her right now was sleep. The healing properties of the Evil piece would assist in repairing any damage that the poison and knife wound had caused. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was 2pm. Hearing a thump and moan from her bedroom, he stood from the table and made his way down to see what the noise was.

Walking in he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Here she was moving across the floor like some sort of demented worm. "Well you look like you're having fun".

"Shut up and help me up, I need to go".

Still laughing Issei asked "Go? Go where?"

"So help me Issei, if you don't help me up by god I'll, Ahhh shit" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" asked Issei now worried.

"I forgot I'm a devil now, I can't use the ultimate holey one's name any more. Anyway help me up or I'm gonna wet myself".

Hearing that he scooped her up and kicked the bathroom door open, placing her down he made a beeline for the exit.

"And no hanging around, I don't want you listening to me while I'm in here". Hearing his steps fading back into the kitchen she went about her business.

Stepping out of the shower, the reason that her shoulder blades were hurting so much was now evident. Sporting two black wings she made her way to the mirror for a better look. As she examined the two new appendages she slowly began to experiment, flexing the muscles in her back or moving her shoulders didn't seem to do anything, so by her reckoning they must be magical. Concentrating with her magic, she managed to make them appear and disappear several times. Drying herself off including her new wings, which whilst being magical were quite sensitive to touch, she left the bathroom.

Issei having retreated back to the kitchen decided to make a light meal for them both, as he worked away, he heard several noises coming from the other bedrooms. Crouching down he slowly crept down towards the supposedly unoccupied rooms. Not taking any chances he began to summon 'Rory', as he turned a corner in the passageway leading to the rear of the house, he ran face first into something soft, raising his hand he heard a soft feminine voice.

Grayfia awoke after getting her six hours of sleep that she needed to keep functioning. Seeing her husband snoring away she wondered, not for the first time, how he managed to sleep like the dead, and not be dead. Getting up she groaned at the pain in her back. 'Shitty bed' she thought grumpily. Standing up she managed to knock a lamp on the side table into the wall, She hated sleeping in her clothes, whilst she loved her outfit it was impractical for sleeping in. Sitting the lamp back in its place she opened the door and made her way to the bathroom. As she rounded the corner she collided with someone coming the other way, Seeing them raise a hand towards her chest she murmured "I'd advise you not to do that, or you might lose a hand".

Hearing the warning Issei lowered his hand immediately, and took a large step backwards. Looking at the woman in front of him and seeing her expression, he immediately bowed deeply in apology, "Sorry, but I heard noises and came to check. I thought Nia-chan and I were the only ones here".

Looking at the bowing boy Grayfia's sleep addled brain took a few seconds to catch up, "You are Issei Hyoudou the current Sekiryuutei, that is correct yes".

"Hai" replied Issei standing up straight.

Offering him a small nod she replied "Well met Hyoudou-san, My name is Grayfia, we decided to stay here last night to save another trip".

At this the other new occupant made their way into the passageway rubbing her eyes tiredly and yawning "Mouuu, what's all the noise?"

Looking over Grayfia's shoulder Issei saw Serafall standing there in a Miracle Levia-tan onesie.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to the kitchen" said Grayfia wanting to get on with her day.

Making their way to the kitchen they found Bennia standing there wolfing down the meal that Issei had prepared for the both of them. Pointing at her Issei exclaimed "Hey!, My lunch!, That was supposed to be for the both of us!"

Looking up from her food she replied with a mouth full of noodles "B'f mm r'ffy h'n'ry"

"What was that?"

Swallowing her food she reiterated "But I'm really hungry"

Serafall giggled at the sight and Grayfia just sighed and moved into the kitchen proper, opening cupboards and the fridge, she started to gather the ingredients for a proper meal. Shooing them out of the kitchen so she could work, they moved to the table and sat down.

"I'm so hungry," Bennia moaned "I could eat a horse right now". Looking at her King she questioned "I suppose this just a healing thing?"

Nodding her head at the question, she replied "It should settle down by tomorrow. Your Devil powers are running at full tilt at the moment, healing and finishing the reincarnation".

"How do you feel overall?", Issei asked.

"Apart from being hungry, surprising fine. I really don't feel too different than before", concentrating for a moment she expanded her wings "This is about the only difference that I can see or feel at the moment".

Surprised at the display Issei exclaimed "Hey you've got wings now! You're like a transformer. Look she can walk," and making some noises he added "Now she can fly".

Grayfia listening to their conversation paused at the idiocy coming from the boy. Serafall just fell out of the chair laughing.

"Transformer?" Glowing red in embarrassment she stood up she bashed him on the top of his head "I'll transform you into a mound of spare parts if you're not careful!"

"Ow that hurt!" complained Issei. As Bennia went to sit down again, Issei reached out and touched her wings, "It feels really smooth", he muttered standing up he moved behind her still feeling the texture of her wings.

Bennia feeling his touch, was reminded just how sensitive they were, standing still she closed her eyes, and enjoyed his cool hands running down from the tips towards the centre of her back. As he reached the centre where they emerged from her back she moaned in pleasure at the light touch. Hearing a loud cough brought her out of the state of euphoria that she had slipped into. Opening her eyes, she saw Serafall and Grayfia both standing there with a knowing smirk on their faces. Embarrassed she focused and dismissed her wings and sat down quickly.

Confused at what happened, Issei just stood there, "Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yes Issei I'm fine, it's just my wings are very sensitive at the moment".

Before he could ask anything else, Grayfia placed several plates of simple food on the table in front of them, "It's not much" she stated "I'll have the household send something more substantial later".

Bennia tucked in straight away "Mmmm Good food" she said between mouthfuls.

As they ate and engaged in simple conversation, Serafall decided to raise the subject that she and Grayfia were most interested in. "Nia-chan? Could you tell us about your meeting with Kokabiel?"

Finishing her serving and half of Issei's that she managed to steal, she sat back and related her story to the two women, on her meeting with the Fallen General. As she filled them she noticed the looks that the two shared, when she had finished she asked "Something is not right is it?"

"No, there is something strange going on. How did the Legion fight? Did they seem to be holding back or were they up for the fight?"

Thinking about the fight she replied "I've fought against the Legion before, they weren't pulling any punches last night". Thinking for a moment she added "No wait, at the start, they seemed to be waiting for something".

"What do you mean waiting for something?" Grayfia asked.

Her eyes lost focus as she recalled the fight, "When they arrived, they arrived in mass, ….not in the usual formations, ….it was almost like a mob, and then they seemed to wait, ….after a while they sent a few probing attacks, and then hit us. But nothing like their usual steam-roll Phalanx".

When she had finished Grayfia nodded and glanced Serafall, "As I suspected, there's something else going on here".

From the other side of the kitchen a man's voice rumbled in "Well then it appears that Azazel was right".

Hearing the voice Bennia stood and bowed deeply, Looking at Issei she hissed at him "Issei manners", Then out loud she greeted "Lord Lucifer".

Amused at the politeness Sirzechs grinned "Please, Bennia be seated". Looking over at Issei he added "So you're the Sekiryuutei then?"

Standing up ramrod straight and then performing a perfect bow Issei answered "Hai Maou Lucifer".

Openly chuckling now he waved him down, and looked at his Queen and whined "Is there any left for me?"

Sighing at his behavior she got up and headed back to the kitchen.

"After speaking with Azazel last night, I have to thank you Issei Hyoudou, for your actions". Stated Sirzechs as he sat down.

"What do you mean?" enquired Issei tentatively.

"When he arrived last night Azazel noticed that the barrier seemed to be getting weaker and then was able to strengthen again for no apparent reason. He managed to figure out what you were doing to keep the barrier up, and stop the Legion from rolling straight through". Offering him a short bow he added "thank you both for helping keep our siblings safe. Especially you Bennia who made the ultimate sacrifice".

After basking in the glow of praise from one of the most powerful men on the planet Issei asked "So what happens now?"

As Grayfia returned with his food Serafall took up the commentary, "We have arranged a meeting with our sisters and their peerages for 7pm tonight, which you both will be attending. Where we will discuss the ramifications of last nights escapade".

Thinking about what happened in the lead up to last night Bennia added "I don't think your sister is going to be pleased to see us there Lord Lucifer".

Finishing his meal he added, "You both can call me by my name in private, you have joined a very exclusive club Bennia as a peerage member to a Maou, But why might my sister not appreciate you being there".

"When I delivered Kokabiel's message to her, I told here that we couldn't get involved with the fight at that moment, I didn't want to cause any political unrest due to our situation at the time. It wasn't until I contacted Serafall that we became involved".

Grayfia and Serafall shared a glance at this information. 'Politically savvy indeed' they both thought.

Sirzechs leaned back in his chair and thought about what he had been told. Whilst it upset him that they didn't offer their assistance straight away, he could see in hindsight why she did what she did, and could only help but agree that they did the right thing. Glancing at his Queen she nodded her head in agreement. Sighing to himself he answered "I don't like it. But I agree with what you chose to do".

Serafall continued on "With that we are going to strengthen the security detachment here, As you're now a member of my Peerage, you'll be coming with me for a short time just to get up to speed, then you'll be returning here, as it seems that both girls are severely lacking judgement at this stage. Azazel will be coming here as well, as part of the repatriations.

Sirzechs took over again "Issei Hyoudou, at this stage you are still under Serafall's protection and that also now includes mine for services rendered. While we understand that you and Bennia have been through a lot, your status as a fugitive Reaper still stands. It is our hope that with some assistance from Ajuka that you'll be able to re-attend Kuoh Academy so that you can finish your education". Holding up his hand to stop Issei's comments he added "We would really like someone with your capabilities at the academy, somewhere that the security detachment can't access"

Looking to Bennia for some guidance she shrugged "It's your choice now Issei, you can do what you want", reaching out she took his hand "but I would hope that you stay here".

Gripping her hand he nodded his head "I agree to your requests Maou Sirzechs".

* * *

Rias and Sona had assembled their respective peerages at the Occult Research club as requested. Sitting on the large couches, facing each other drinking Akeno's tea Rias asked "Do you know why we have been asked to be here Sona?"

Taking a sip of her own tea Sona shook her head "No but with both of our sibling wanting to speak with us it can't be good"

"Ha, perhaps they wish to congratulate us on a job well done. After all, we held our own against a Fallen Angel General" boasted Saji.

With that precisely at 7pm the doors opened to the room, and Sirzechs and Serafall walked in side by side, followed by Grayfia and Bennia, with Issei bringing up the rear.

Seeing the two Maou's walk in, Rias and Sona both stood and along with their peerages bowed. Seeing the two Reapers, Rias gritted her teeth in anger. As it was her club rooms Rias took the lead in creating their older siblings "Onii-sama, Serafall-sama".

Nodding their heads they sat down on the couch at the head of the sitting area, with Rias and Akeno sitting to their right and Sona and Tsubaki sitting to their left. Their respective peerages behind them, Issei stood to one side and watched proceedings, Having been told by Bennia to keep his mouth shut, no matter what was said. This was reinforced by Grayfia later on, only much more politely, as he was an outsider.

Deciding to kick things off Sirzechs began "Rias, can you give us your statement of events from last night".

Wondering where this was going Rias, related to the two Maou's what had happened. When she had finished she stood there proud of her peerage and her own efforts against a vastly superior opponent.

Sona watched her friend stone faced. Listening to her friend boasting and looking at their siblings she could see that they weren't impressed at all. Wondering what was going on she sat there as Rias continued.

As she finished her statement she asked "Anyway Onii-san what are those two doing here?" Pointing to Bennia and Issei, "They refused to help, and left once they had finished delivering Kokabiel's message!"

Ignoring her Sirzechs looked at Sona "Can you give us your statement of events from last night".

Seeing Sirzechs ignore his sister made Sona realize that this wasn't their siblings sitting in front of them, this Maou Lucifer and Leviathan, sitting in judgement. Relating her version as she knew it. Serafall cut her off once she got to where that barrier fell, explaining that they knew what happened from there.

Rias hearing Sona's statement blistered in anger, once her friend had finished she interrupted "Onii-san what is the meaning of this?" she asked angrily "Security detachments? When we asked to study here, we made it perfectly clear that we wanted to study and find our peerage members away from the your and the family influences". Pointing to Bennia she reiterated "Why is she here anyway?"

At that Serafall cut in coldly "It would be wise for you not to offend my Knight Rias-san. Their contributions have been just as important and valuable as anyone here".

With that Sirzechs stood. "I find your judgement to be appalling Rias, and it is only Akeno's efforts in trying to contact my Queen, that saves me from sending you home immediately".

"But we won" cut in Rias anxiously.

His temper almost snapping Sirzechs Growled out "You didn't win a damm thing Rias, you were played like a fiddle. Do you honestly think that Kokabiel was being serious? He was playing with you the entire time. We inspected the terrain last night, Kokabiel was barely using any power. When we arrived here last night we fully expected both of you and your peerages to be nailed to cross' and eviscerated".

Both girls and peerages paled at that statement, Rias stuttered out "B B But.."

Cutting her off he added "It wouldn't be the first time Rias, he's done it before, and looking at your reactions only solidifies my opinions".

Serafall took up at this point "We both find it distressing, that neither of you contacted either of our families for assistance, especially when you had over 12 hours to do so, and that the first thing we knew about it was from someone under my protection. This shows a serious lack of judgement and immaturity, not only with your own safety but your peerages as well. Sona, whilst I am glad that you tried for hours to contact me, unfortunately my duties require me to be unavailable, you should have contacted Father who would have alerted Falbium, and none of this would have happened".

Sirzechs visibly calmed himself and picked up when Serafall finished "Your lack of judgement has pointed out serious flaws in our security to our enemies…"

Sona cut in at this "If I may Maou Lucifer, but until this point there has only been 5 attempts in two years that I am aware of".

Nodding at this, and not wanting to alarm the girls that the actual figure was at least ten times that, he continued "be that as it may. This debacle will mean changes. The security detachment will be doubled, there will be overseers installed, and security placed into the school".

Rias exploded at this "Onii-san NO!"

"No Rias, your failings have caused this reaction", He hissed "Your actions have pointed to our enemies that if they move against you, they can force us to move. That is NOT acceptable, you have no idea how far reaching the consequences of this little action will have".

Seeing the anger bubbling under the surface Sona asked "Who will be our oversight Lucifer-sama, and the security element in the school?".

"As part of the repatriations from the Fallen they will be sending a representative, and Hyoudou-san will be re-admitted as a second year under a new alias, to provide the extra in school security".

Akeno stiffened at the news that a Fallen Angel would become a representative, fearing the worst.

Sona accepting that they were at fault, stood up. She bowed deeply which caused her peerage to fall to one knee. "Maou Lucifer, Maou Leviathan, I accept responsibility for my actions and accept your requirements for our continued stay in this realm".

Nodding at her statement, they dismissed Sona and her peerage. Seeing that Rias was continuing to be stubborn, Serafall stood as well "I think I'll have a further word with Sona", gathering up Bennia and Issei she departed.

Seeing that they were alone as far as other houses were concerned Rias continued "Onii-chan, I can't believe that you're doing this!"

With that Sirzechs temper snapped. Raising his arm he brought it crashing down on the couch arm, destroying it completely.

Grayfia alarmed that his temper was starting to run away called out "Sirzechs!"

Hearing his Queens call he stood and walked away from his sister, and looked out the window.

Rias who hadn't seen this side of her brother for a while, looked on confused.

Grayfia at this moved, from her position to stand in front of Rias and her peerage, and took up the conversation. "Rias, from what we can understand, there is more going on than meets the eye at the moment. Your actions here have shown a lack of real world understanding, not everything and everyone can and will play nice".

"But a security detachment?" she whined

"Rias there has been a security detachment here for two years and you never knew. What makes you think anything is going to change with more troops? They are professionals Rias, and yesterday over one hundred of them were killed and wounded keeping you alive".

Rias and her peerage were shocked, over 100 killed or wounded, they had heard nothing about this. "Grayfia, No one told us any of this!"

Taking pity on the young girl she added "Sona and her peerage had it very rough Rias, whilst they were holding the barrier up, the security detachment killed and were killed in front of them, The bloodshed outside was immense. Those girls are going to need help and counseling. The two Reapers that you seem to be so angry with, are the reason you are alive today. They managed to get in contact with Serafall, they fought with the troops. Issei supported Sona by keeping the barrier up and defending her and finally Bennia died taking a poisoned knife meant for Sona".

Shamefaced Rias just nodded her head. "I understand".

Snorting from the other side of the room, still staring into the night, Sirzechs added. "No. No you don't. I had hoped that you never would. But it seems my wishes won't be granted".

* * *

End

* * *

Notes

[1], Ripped from Volume 1 when Asia get reincarnated.

[2], I'm making the incantations the same for everyone. It's a massed produced product. Ajuka can't be bothered tailoring it to an individual's own whims and needs.

[3], Her name is still Serafall Sitri. She renounced her family when she took the mantle of Maou. As far as magic is concerned though, she is still a Sitri. Check the color of the summoning arrays, Serafall's is still blue, and Sirzechs' is still red, the family colors.

For those watching the anime Grayfia's is white, she's not a reincarnated Devil remember.

 **A/N**

Heh, Well it looks like this took a solid left turn.

I had Bennia and Issei joining Sona for the reasons I've already detailed in earlier chapters. On reflection with Kokabiel just toying with Rias, I've decided to do something else.

*Tosses outline into the bin*

Just because someone has a piece doesn't mean they get to use it.

Poor Sona, I'll have to sort something out there. *grins*

Issei is 5'7'' tall, and Grayfia is 5'8'', I find it comical that people don't check simple facts like this, and have Issei running face first into boobs all the time.

Hopefully this now tidies up the PM's I've been getting in regards to Rias. No she and Saji weren't an item, and Saji wasn't a cardboard fill in for Issei. It just has taken a lot longer for their relationship to grow. Plus nearly killing yourself several times, might make an impression on a girl.

Thanks for reading this rubbish,

Till next time,

T.L


	11. Back to School

A/N

I don't own High School DxD

I only use the light Novels as Canon.

Bennia and Serafall are best girls, and others make an appearance.

* * *

Chapter 11

Return to school, part 1 of ?

* * *

 _Last time_

 _Shamefaced Rias just nodded her head. "I understand."_

 _Snorting from the other side of the room, still staring into the night, Sirzechs added. "No. No you don't. I had hoped that you never would. But it seems my wishes won't be granted."_

* * *

 _One week later_

Sitting at her desk in the Student Council's office, Sona examined the paperwork in front of her, arching an eyebrow at the name across the top of the file, Hiryuu Issei. "Surely between Bennia and Ajuka, you could have come up with something better than Hiryuu, and coloring your hair and eyes?"

Sitting opposite the slightly annoyed President Issei smirked "It's not that bad and Ddraig has come to see the funny side of it."

"What funny side?"

"Issei can mean 'One existence'. So therefore Ddraig took, Hiryuu Issei, to mean we are the Only Flying Dragon, and I ain't going to argue with him about it." Shrugging his shoulders he added, "Plus that is the name I used when we were running from Hades and his men, So I am used to being called that and will respond to it."

Agreeing with his logic about being familiar with the alias, Sona nodded her head in agreement and she closed his file. Standing up she moved towards the girls standing behind her. "Hyoudou-san."

Cutting her off, Issei waved his finger at her in a no no motion.

Seeing that she started again "Hiryuu-san, I would like to take this opportunity to introduce the members of my peerage. My Queen Shinra Tsubaki, My Bishops Hanakai Momo and Kusaka Reya, My Knight Meguri Tomoe, My Rook Yura Tsubasa, and My Pawn Nimura Ruruko", as each girl was introduced they bowed politely to Issei.

Once she had finished the introductions Tsubaki stepped forward and bowed again, this time in a show of respect. Standing back up she said "Hyoudou-san, on behalf of all of us, I would like to thank you for your efforts, in defending our master and assisting with the barrier, during the incident last week."

Standing up Issei returned her bow "Think nothing of it Shinra-san. It was my honor to fight alongside your master and yourselves."

Just then the bell rang signalling that classes were about to start. With that the girls collected their supplies and bowed to Sona and Issei and left. As they left Reya and Momo seemed to be having an animated discussion with Ruruko also chiming in.

Watching them leave Sona and Issei sat back down at her desk. "How are they coping?" he asked.

Sona sat back and thought for a few moments. Not really knowing Issei all that well she wondered if she could speak with him about her peerages' issues or not. Even though his somewhat partner was a member of her sisters peerage, she still felt that he was an outsider, and it was none of his business. "They are getting there" she replied.

"That's good, it was hellish experience. I had trouble the next day," holding up his left arm he continued "But hey, having an ancient dragon, bound to your soul, is good for something."

Nodding her head she decided to move things along, "You will be in class 2C," handing him his class rota, "We decided not to put you back into your original class, in case someone remembers or recognizes you. Please think about what you are doing this time, it would be poor form if you decided to reacquaint with your perverted friends."

Placing a hand over his heart, and slouching down in the chair, as if he had been wounded he replied, "Hyoudou Issei might have died, but Hiryuu Issei is a similar person." Seeing Sona open her mouth to interrupt, Issei held up his hand, and retorted pompously. "Kaichou I understand, I said similar, not the same. I enjoy the scenery in serenity now. I don't abuse the wildlife any more."

"I don't know Hiryuu, a leopard can't change its spots" she countered sceptically.

Dropping his head, and the act he replied "Would it help if I told you Nia-chan would cut my balls off, if I misbehaved?"

At that Sona nodded her head in agreement "Yes it would". Sliding him another piece of paper she added, "Seeing how you are rejoining outside of the official intake, here is a list of the clubs with available spots."

Issei took the paper, and eagerly ran through through the list.

Coughing into her hand Sona supplied "The appreciation club has been disbanded, due to there only being two members."

Looking up with tears in his eyes he asked "But Kaichou with me here there would be three, the minimum required."

"Hiryuu!" Growled Sona "Don't test my patients, that disgraceful club is gone and will never return." 'A Leopard indeed', she thought to herself, continuing on she added "Now I think that it's time you went to class."

Gathering the paperwork he exclaimed "Hai, Hai, I'll look over the list and make a decision in a couple of days." Standing he bowed and made his way to class 2C.

As the door closed Sona removed her glasses and began to absently clean them, thinking that he must never join her sisters peerage, as she would never get any peace with the two of them together.

* * *

Making his way to class 2C, Issei knocked on the door and waited to be admitted. Being back in school, Issei found himself slipping back into his old habits. As he waited he thought about what had, and was happening. Deciding that a look, but don't be stupid, policy was the best way to stop Nia-chan from beating the crap out of him. Hearing the Sensei call out he opened the door and entered. As he entered and made his introduction, he swept his eyes over the class, he noticed that both Momo and Reya were in his class, and a blond haired boy, that was glaring daggers at him. Taking note of the boy Issei thought that he looked familiar and he might be a devil that belonged to Rias Gremory. Hearing the Sensei ask for someone to raise their hand Issei focused back on the present and saw Momo raise her hand.

"Take a seat next to Momo-san please Issei-san" asked the teacher.

Making his way towards the empty seat, Issei murmured "Thank you Hanakai-san" as he sat down next to the white haired girl, receiving a bright smile from her.

* * *

During the first hour of class, as Reya was slowly working through the problem in her text book, she was surprised to see a small note began to magically appear on the bottom of her page.

' _Can you feel it Reya?'_

Sighing to herself, she wrote with her finger magically ' _Yes, yes I can.'_

' _See, I was right after all. It IS Hyoudou-san's aura. I felt it earlier in the club room, and believe me sitting so close to him is making me all ~tingly~.'_

Reya slyly looked over to her fellow Bishop, after a few seconds she noticed her squirming in her seat slightly. Remembering their discussions over the last week she almost face palmed 'Oh by the Maou she's getting turned on,' she thought.

* * *

Since the incident the previous week, the two bishops had been having a debate over what had happened with the barrier and its effects on them. Someone outside of their peerage had been supplying magic to it at regular intervals. Speaking to Yura and Meguri about it drew a blank, but Ruruko knew what they were talking about, baffled they decided to speak to Sona about it.

When they raised the question with their King. Her reply was something that really stirred the pot. A Sacred Gear user!, and a powerful one at that. It seemed that only the spell casters of the peerage could feel the taint of the power being supplied. Ruruko falling into that category due to her promotion to Queen. This had led to the discussion between the three girls on who had been the Sacred Gear user.

Much to Ruruko's disappointment they ruled out Saji. He had been inside with Rias when they raised the barrier. That left Yuuto, much to Reya's delight, seeing that she had a crush on the Gremory Knight. He was unaccounted for and could have been stuck outside when they raised the barrier. She was so disappointed to learn that he had been inside as well, somehow getting in due to the assistance of the female nun that was with him.

At the introduction to Hyoudou-san and informing them of his alias, Reya was shocked and disappointed to feel the same aura again. One of the biggest fucking leeches, that she had ever had the displeasure of knowing about, was a Sacred Gear user! and apparently a strong one at that. When the bell rang and they left, the three girls who were affected had an animated discussion about what they sensed.

Scribbling quickly she wrote "Momo focus, Don't succumb, Remember your training, center your thoughts, calm your nerves and feelings."

' _...'_

Hearing a stifled moan followed by a loud sigh from beside her Reya looked across and saw Momo slump down in her desk, her thighs twitching slightly, seeing what had happened to her friend she called out, "Sensei!, Sensei, there is something wrong with with Momo!" springing up from her desk she rushed over to her friends side. Hoping that the class representative would not get involved, "She seems to have fainted." Giving her a few light taps on her hand brought a soft moan from the white haired girl.

Momo opened her eyes at the tapping on her hand, seeing Reya there with a concerned look in her eye made her blush, embarrassed at what had happened she softly asked to head to the nurse's room. The class Sensei agreed and asked Reya to assist her.

As they slowly made their way through the empty corridors Reya asked "You didn't….?"

Embarrassed at losing control like that, Momo just nodded her head.

"Wow!"

"Reya! Please!" she wailed softly, blushing bright red.

Pausing at the female restroom to allow Momo to compose herself before seeing the nurse. Reya walked through and checked the room, finding no one there she rounded on her best friend. "His aura made you cum?"

Momo just nodded her head weakly "Hard. From the moment he sat down, I could feel his aura. I tried to resist, but it just felt so good," she sighed.

"I just don't believe it, you got off on his aura! In class! In front of everyone!" Smirking at her evilly she added "Getting off like that, in class in front of everyone. I'm surprised you're still not climaxing, You naughty girl. I bet you enjoyed it." thinking for a second she shrugged and added "Well at least you can now cross off public sexual humiliation from your bucket list."

Hanging on to the edge of the hand basin she retorted "I wouldn't have had an orgasm, if I didn't like it Reya. By the Maou, we thought it felt good last week, I can tell you up close it was even better."

Raising an eyebrow at that Reya asked "Better than our private time?

"Not quite, but then he didn't touch me like you do." Giving her friend a leering grin she added "I wonder how his aura would feel on my…."

"I get the picture Mo-chan. So what are you going to do about this?" Reya asked cutting her friend off.

Looking in the mirror at her friend Momo thought about things for a few moments.

"I think," she paused, "With how his aura made me feel, I think I would like to get to know Issei-san a little better."

"Are you sure?," she asked uncertainly, "What if he's still a leech?"

Always trying to see the better side of someone Momo replied "I'll take a chance that he has changed, his heart is in the right place. He protected Kaichou, and by extension us as well. He's not a devil, he had no reason to help us at all."

Crossing her arms across her chest Reya replied "Well don't come bitching to me, when he tries something before you're ready."

"Oh believe me with his aura, if he tries something, I more than likely will reciprocate." Standing there in silence, a thought came to her. Spinning around she pointed a finger at her and accused, "You're still pissed off, that it's not Yuuto. Come on Reya, we all agreed that he's gay, how could a straight man ignore that much unconditional sex?"

Sticking her nose in the air, Reya huffed and made her way out "Come on let's get you to the nurse, and get back to class. We better put up a small barrier before we get there, if we don't, you'll need to change your panties by the end of the day."

"What about if I take them off now?"

"Why me?" whimpered Reya.

* * *

As the morning progressed, Issei quickly discovered that missing school for a period of time, had left him, academically, quite behind his peers. Having expected to be behind, he was shocked at how far they had actually moved on. Glancing up at the sound of the door he saw Momo and Reya return. Momo seemed to be looking better than when she left. Issei noticed with a slight frown, that he couldn't sense either of the two bishops any more.

'Pity' he thought, at the loss of their magical signature, 'Momo had a really nice feel about her.' Attempting to concentrate back on his work, had been difficult since Momo and Reya had left the room. For some strange reason Ddraig had woken up and spent the entire time laughing. After another few hours, Issei felt a sense of relief, at the sound of the bell, ending the current period and signalling lunch. Watching everyone leave the classroom he let his head hit the desk with a large thud.

"So far behind" he softly cried out loud. "I'm never going to catch up at this rate."

Hearing his mournful cry Momo and Reya paused as they made their way out. Seeing an opportunity to get to know Issei better, Momo made a gesture, telling Reya to keep going. Making her way back towards Issei, concerned she asked "Is everything ok Hiryuu-san?"

Hearing the question Issei raised his head from the desk, seeing that everyone else had left he replied dejectedly "I'm so far behind it's not funny. I'm never going to be able to catch up."

Sitting down on the edge of her desk Momo watched Issei for a few moments, seeing him with anime like tears and pulling at his hair, muttering to himself about his school work, brought a smile to her face. After a while she asked "Would you like some help in catching up?"

Hearing her offer, Issei stopped tugging at his hair "Really?" he questioned. "Surely you have better things to do than help me catch up".

Shaking her head she replied "Hardly, our classmates have this preconceived idea that I am here to spy on them, because I am part of the Student Council. Reya has similar issues as well, we mainly spend our time together."

Issei paused at her statement, and thought about what she said for a moment, for the simple fact that before his reincarnation, he would have treated the Student Council representatives the same as everyone else. "I'll gladly accept any help that you can give me Hanakai-san."

"Momo is fine, after all we'll be working together for some time," she told him waving off his formalities.

Surprised at her actions he replied giving her a seated bow "Then Issei is fine for me as well."

Standing up from her perch on the edge of her desk, Momo stretched lazily, pushing her ample chest out, discreetly watching what he was doing, making her way around the desk she took her normal seat and faced him. Pleased that he didn't openly leer at her actions, looking at him quite seriously for a moment she stated "I am grateful to see that you survived that unpleasantness in the park Issei."

Disappointed that she had moved, as he was enjoying the sight of her full breasts and shapely legs, Issei raised an eyebrow "What do you know about what happened in the park?"

"I was on my way back here, after filling a contract, when I came across a small crowd, where you had been killed. I recognized your face and mentioned your name. Some bystanders heard me, the police, when they arrived asked me some questions. From that information, I assumed they were able to get in contact with your parents."

"Thank you Momo-san, I appreciate that. At least my parents found out straight away."

Interested in what happened afterwards Momo asked "So have you contacted your family since your return?"

"No. From what Sera-chan tells me they couldn't take living in our home with the memories. Apparently they sold the house and moved to Okinawa."

"Okinawa? Why there?" Tentatively she continued "Sera-chan wouldn't be Serafall-sama would it?"

Answering her questions in order, Issei replied "Apparently. I don't know why and yes Sera-chan is Serafall Leviathan, and she has some of her people keeping an eye on them."

"You call one of the Maou's, Sera-chan?"

"At her insistence," said Issei scratching the back of his head "I tried to be all respectful, you know using Leviathan-sama. Bennia-chan would have killed me if I wasn't all correct and polite, when we met her for the first time."

"The first time?"

Sighing Issei decided to quickly fill her in on his current situation, with Serafall being his benefactor, and omitting anything about Sirzechs.

Nodding at his explanation, Momo checked the time, seeing that a third of their lunch break had passed, asked "So when would you be available Issei, for some assistance?"

"At the moment just about any time. I currently have no club obligations, and Bennia-chan is away working with Sera-chan, peerage stuff they tell me. So I am home alone at the moment."

"Ok then we'll just have to run this past Kaichou first, but there shouldn't be any issues," with that Momo stood and made her way to the exit.

Paling at the thought of the strict Student Council President hearing about his academic failings Issei sighed "Well let's get this over with." With that he stood up and followed the shapely girl out the door. Admiring Momo's ass and legs, as she walked in front of him, was worth having to put up with Sona's stern gaze.

* * *

The meeting, over lunch with Sona, had been every bit as bad as Issei had thought. She readily agreed to have Momo, under certain conditions, tutor Issei after school in the rooms of the Student Council, to lift his grades.

Hearing the final bell for the day ring Issei groaned. Standing up he gathered his materials to begin his tutoring lessons, dropping an eraser on the floor, he bent down to pick it up, when he felt, what he thought was someone's foot, hit his back from behind. Sprawling out on the floor, Issei heard the tittering of laughter from his classmates. Bounding back to his feet, he looked behind where he was, and saw the blond haired devil standing there.

Saji had been fuming all day, the sight of Issei Hiryuu, the outsider who had caused his master to be reprimanded, set his teeth on edge. Seeing him bending down Saji couldn't help but give him a shove with his foot, seeing him on the floor, and the laughter of his classmates, brought him some gratification. Smirking at what he had done he quickly schooled his face into a mask of what he thought was neutrality, as Hiryuu bounded back to his feet.

Seeing the smirk disappear from the blond devil Issei understood what had happened but not why. Brushing himself down he watched as the boy made his way past him towards the exit. As he passed him Issei stared at him coldly. Turning back to his desk he gathered up the rest of his study stuff, and left for his tutoring session.

As he traveled through the corridors, on his way to the Student Council Office, Issei passed a large set of windows, pausing for a moment he looked outside towards the Athletics track. Remembering what had happened a week ago, he gazed at the renewal work in progress amazed at how fast things were being repaired. As he looked at the construction work, he noticed two boys in P.E. gear running from a group of girls brandishing wooden swords. 'Matsuda and Motohama' he thought to himself smiling, glad to see that some things never change.

Watching as they were being chased he noticed that they seemed to slowly give up and receive the beating that they had coming. 'I wonder if they are actually masochistic, they seem to get caught a lot' he recalled. Looking at the girls though, brought up a possible solution for some of his training issues. Whilst Kendo wasn't a perfect fit for wielding 'Rory' it would certainly help in building the upper body strength he needed, and help improve his overall fitness.

"I wonder if they actually enjoy being beaten upon" said a female voice to his left, startling Issei from his thoughts.

Looking at the speaker, he saw Akeno Himejima standing next to him. Unable to help himself he stole a quick look at her breasts, 'Oh my god her Oppai are huge' he thought to himself. Refocusing quickly he added "Himejima-senpai, are you some sort of Ninja? I didn't even hear you approach."

"Something like that Hiryuu-san " she replied smiling. Noticing the quick peek he took.

Ignoring the whispers of the students around him Issei gestured with his arm down the corridor. "If you don't mind walking with me Himejima-senpai, I am on my way for tutoring lessons."

"I noticed that you didn't answer my question", Akeno asked as they slowly walked down the corridor. Admiring the fact that after the initial peak, he kept his gaze pointedly away from her chest.

"To be perfectly honest, I was just thinking the same thing myself."

Laughing lightly at his response she continued "So tutoring lessons?"

"You would be surprised at how much you can miss in a few months. I never really thought about how fast the teachers teach, until now. Hanakai-san noticed that I was struggling during the first semester this morning. During lunch we arranged with Shitori-san, who seemed quite enthusiastic about the idea, about getting me caught back up".

"I see..." replied Akeno, ruing the chance to get to know the boy better.

Before she could continue Issei asked "Is the blond haired boy in my class part of the Occult Research Club?"

Surprised at the direction that the conversation had taken she replied "Saji? Why yes he is. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just felt his energy today and wanted to make sure, before I did something rash," replied Issei keeping the reason to himself.

As they reached the door to the Student Council Akeno paused causing Issei to stop as well. "Rias has asked me to extended an invite for you to meet our club members Hiryuu-san."

"Where and when would Gremory-sama like to meet?"

"Tonight, at the old school building, say around 7pm, that's just before our nightly events, so everyone will be there, before they head out for their nightly duties."

"I accept, thank you Himejima-senpai," replied Issei bowing politely "I hope that you will be serving some tea tonight?"

Raising a hand to her cheek Akeno replied cheerily "Ara-Ara, has my cute little Kohai taken a liking for tea?"

"Senpai, Nia-chan kept raving about how good you tea was. She told me that if I had the opportunity to sample your tea again, that I would be foolish to refuse," blushed Issei at her response.

"Thank you Hiryuu-san make sure that I have some of my best blend on display tonight" replied Akeno bowing politely. Straightening back up she walked off waving "See you tonight."

* * *

"Finished, at last," said Issei slapping the pencil down on the desk. Looking at the clock he saw it was 5pm. 'Two hours of torture' he thought, passing the work to Momo to correct.

With that someone burst out laughing.

Spinning around in his seat Issei saw Reya sitting at a desk behind them.

Working her way through Issei's barely legible writing, Momo asked calmly "I thought you were supposed to be with a contract at the moment Reya, what happened?"

This being the second time that a devil had been able to creep up on him, Issei asked "Do they send all devils through ninja training or something?."

Reya laughed at his comment "Fufufufu, Something like that." Stifling her laughter she answered Momo's question "They cancelled at the last minute Mo-chan, something about the boy had been rushed to hospital, with a serious case of genital warts."

Still not taking her eyes off Issei's work she replied "Hmm, I guess he might learn to keep his hands to himself then."

Listening to their conversation, Issei decided to keep his hands to himself.

"Anyway, what's the verdict on our newest victim." asked Reya as she crossed the room to look at Issei's work.

Looking up from his work Momo tapped a finger to her chin. "It's not too bad. The knowledge is there, but it needs some polish to make it shine."

Issei beamed at this maybe things weren't as bad as he thought.

"His Kanji is appalling, I've seen chickens write better than that, his written English is worse, and don't get me started on geography."

Slumping in his seat at having his faults pointed out, a small thundercloud appeared above his head and rain started to fall.

"He's been out of class for approximately two months, but he's at least six months behind."

Lightning struck his head and it rained harder.

"Issei?" Momo questioned "How did you get so far behind?"

"Well, Matsuda, Motohama and I had been working our way through this awesome game called 'Criminal Girls'"

Hearing the name of the game Momo whispered "Hey Reya!, wasn't that the game where you had to span…. Owwww!"

Smacking Momo in the back of the head, Reya leaned in and hissed quietly in her ear "Shh, he might get ideas!"

"Ehh, I thought I heard som….." wondered Issei out loud.

"You heard nothing!" Reya hissed at him venomously, with a slight blush to her cheeks, "You hear me, Nothing at all."

Backing up in his seat, and raising his hands in the air, Issei stammered "R r r right Kusaka-san. Nothing at all."

Calming down Reya tried to get things back on track.

"So Mo-chan what is the most urgent thing Issei needs to work on?"

"There's not one subject in particular, he needs to work right across the board, all subjects, with particular emphasis on his hand writing."

"What about his oral skills?"

"I haven't had the chance to test his oral skills yet, Reya-chan, but if you give me a little while, I'm sure I can find out and let you know."

Sitting there with the conversation flying over his head Issei piped up "I'm not sure about devils, but I now have no trouble understanding and speaking to people in different languages.

Deciding to continue teasing Reya, Momo couldn't help but ask "So you are a cunning linguist then Issei?"

"No Reaper Magic helps me understand people."

Momo couldn't help herself, "Reya if he's such a cunninglinguist, then we have to get him to join the masterdebator team."

"Why me? What did I ever do wrong?" she muttered and sweat dropped at her friends actions.

"Reaper Magic," Issei continued oblivious to the Momo's comments, "The answer to all of life's mysteries."

Both girls looked at each other stupidly, surely one of the biggest perverts in Kuoh, would pick up on such obvious innuendo. Looking back at Issei he was just sitting there waiting for them to continue.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Reya walked over to a bookshelf on the wall. Making quite a few selection, she came back, and placed a small mountain of books in front of Issei.

Whimpering at the sight of the books Issei lowered his head to the desk with a small thump. "I'll never get through all that" he moaned.

Taking pity on the boy, Momo added, "Don't stress Hiryuu-san, these books cover next year as well, you'll only have about a quarter of each one to do." Handing him another piece of paper she added "Here is a list of times that Kaichou has made available for us to help you catch up."

"What do you mean us?" asked Issei puzzled by the response. As he gingerly took the paper from her hand, as if it were a live hand grenade.

"Kaichou has asked Reya to assist as well."

Reya added "We both have contracts, with parents of junior students, acting as tutors. We alternate our days so that Kaichou has a bishop free if required."

"These contracts are at the students homes, so taking you on as well is no issue, as it is here at school, and if Kaichou needs us, well you understand about the underworld, and what it requires of us as peerage members" finished Momo.

Looking at the schedule he realized that it wasn't as bad as he thought. Four nights a week for 3 hours, Starting at 5pm, and with Bennia being away with Serafall for some time, he had nothing else to do. It also allowed him to be able to fit in some time to join a club. "Thank you Momo-san, Kusaka-san, I am more than happy to accept these hours."

Looking at her watch Reya added "Well I think that about wraps up today's little effort. Hiryuu-san, I'll meet you here tomorrow at 5pm for your first lesson."

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

Rias sat at her desk absently chewing on her thumbnail listening to the idle chatter from her peerage, checking the time she saw it was almost seven pm, when she felt the wards to the building notify her that someone was approaching. Glancing over at Yuuto she asked "Yuuto, can you please go and greet our guest."

"Yes Buchou," with that he left the room.

Hearing Rias speak up the rest of her peerage fell silent, looking at her for direction. Seeing Rias move to the front of her desk, the remaining members fell into a semi circle behind her. As the door opened and Issei walked in, Rias placed an arm under her breasts, pushing them up and making them more prominent.

"Good evening Hyoudou-san, thank you for seeing us tonight."

"Good evening Gremory-sama, thank you for you invitation," replied Issei bowing respectfully.

"First of all I would like to thank you for your assistance last week. Your help was most beneficial. After our initial conversation, I was under the impression that neither of you could get involved."

Seeing Saji's face get even darker, Issei began to wonder what was really going on here. "Politics, Gremory-sama. As we were fugitives from Hades, and I still am. We were, and I still am, being sponsored and protected by Leviathan-sama. Bennia did not want to make any move, or make any decisions, whatsoever without contacting Leviathan-sama first."

Hearing his explanation, on why her initial request was denied, mollified Rias somewhat. Turning to one side she began the introductions. "Hyoudou-san this is my available peerage, My Queen, Himejima Akeno. One of my Bishops, Argento Asia. My Knight, Kiba Yuuto. My Rook, Tojo Koneko. My Pawn, Genshirou Saji." as each one was introduced they stepped forward and bowed to Issei which he returned, except for Saji who acknowledged Issei with a nod of his head and a grunt, surprising Rias at his rudeness.

As Rias finished with the introductions, Issei thanked them all for taking the time to greet him. At that point Rias dismissed them, so that they could begin to take care of their nightly contract work. Watching them file out Issei could still sense Saji glaring at him.

Moving back behind her desk Rias blew out a puff of breath at Saji's behavior as she sat down. "I hope you can excuse Saji, Hyoudou-san. He has been very angry since my brother had words with me last week. He believes that we got in trouble even though in his opinion we won." she finished with a smile.

'So that's why he's pissed off with me.' Issei thought to himself. "I understand Gremory-sama. I felt the same after a few days, needless to say Bennia and Serafall-sama fixed that issue straight away."

"How did they manage that?" asked Rias, interested in how they managed to reign in a boy with a big head.

"Quite simple really. A quick trip to Serafall's training room, where she proceeded to release her full power in my presence." Shuddering at the memory Issei continued "Being told that Kokabiel could fight on par with her at that level, really put things into perspective." Pausing for a few seconds he added "You might want to inform your pawn, that I am a reaper not a devil, and I'm not interested in peerage politics."

Listening to Issei, Rias decided that there was no way she was going to subject her cute little servants to her brother, or his wife's full power, just to prove a point. His second comment piqued her interest, both boys were in the same class. Slowly adding two and two she realized that Saji had done something today to upset the boy in front of her, and he was subtly trying to tell her to pull his head in.

As she was deliberating on what to do, Akeno returned carrying a tray of tea and snacks. Serving her King first, she then handed Issei a cup "Ara-Ara, as I promised you earlier Kohai here is some of my best tea."

"Thank you Senpai." Issei noticed that the serving and food selection seemed to follow the English style of drinking tea. Not wanting to insult Akeno, Issei followed Bennia's rabid instructions. Which had been beaten into his head one night, by an angry Bennia, who had taken exception to him drinking tea like a heathen, and took it upon herself to educate him in eastern and western styles.

With Akeno watching him like a hawk, Issei sat up straight, taking the napkin he spread it across his lap. Forgoing milk and sugar, he took the cup by the handle, making sure to only use two fingers and his thumb, keeping the rest down, slowly he brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. Placing the cup down, in the saucer. Then looking over at the snacks, he then took a small cucumber sandwich, and ate it over several bites. Repeating this until his cup was empty.

After two cups of tea, and several quarters of different sandwiches, over idle chit chat with the two girls, Issei indicated that he was full. "Thank you Senpai, this is very good tea."

With her eyes beaming in joy, Akeno covered her mouth and let out a small laugh, "Fufufufu, It is a pleasure to see someone who can drink tea correctly." Glancing at her King she added "Unlike some heathens. When Bennia-san returns Issei-kun, please let her know that you are both more than welcome to my shrine for more tea.

"Thank you Senpai, I will." As she gathered up the serving tray he asked "By the way, what tea did you use today? It had a very distinct musky flavor, Bennia doesn't carry anything like that in her stocks."

Akeno paused at this, his worth just getting higher and higher in her opinion, blushing slightly she replied "That was a second flush Darjeeling from Kolkata."

Raising his eyes at this, a second flush Darjeeling was very high quality, and also very expensive, as the tea freak that he lived with had raved on and on about her passion, Issei bowed in his seat "Thank you Akeno-senpai, it was a most delightful brew."

Rias who had been watching the two of them interact, watched as her Queen gathered up the remains and walked out, "As you have seen, My Queen has a rather large tea fetish. She prefers the British customs, rather than Japanese, just to be difficult, it seems that you have managed to impress her greatly Hyoudou-san."

"Thank you Gremory-sama."

"Please just Rias or as my peerage use Buchou."

Not wanting to be on such familiar terms just yet, Issei asked "Gremory-san, if you don't mind, could you answer a question for me?"

Pouting at his continued use of her family name. Rias wondered what his question was, and replied non-committally "If I can answer, I will."

"Was I carrying one of your summoning pentagrams with me the night of my death?"

Sitting there, an uncomfortable silence descended upon them, Rias didn't know what to say to the boy in front of her. Of all the questions he could have asked this was the hardest for her to answer. After a while she replied "Yes, …yes you were."

"Why?"

Weighing up her options, and still wanting to recruit him, Rias decided to be truthful. She told him everything, about Koneko and Yuuto scouting him out, thinking that he might have a Sacred Gear, Koneko discovering that he felt like a dragon, the discovery that Bennia broke the rules, and her issues with Riser.

"I see. Thank you for your honesty." said Issei softly. Looking at the time, he added "It's getting late. I should be heading home." Standing up he continued "I still have a lot of catching up to do."

Rias stood as well, searching for the right words, finally she stated "I know that we never talked when you were a student here Issei-san, But I would still like to apologize over what happened to you."

Looking at the red haired girl, Issei replied "You have nothing to apologize for Gremory-san. You did not deceive and kill me on a supposed date."

"No I did not. But I did have an interest in you due to your Sacred Gear, and I should not have let my inability to talk about my heritage, get in the way of someone being murdered." Looking away wistfully she added "Sometimes I wonder how different things would be, if I had of been able to be there that night".

"Rias-san" said Issei gently as they walked out, "There's not point dwelling on what could have been. Instead you should concentrate on the here and now."

As Issei exited the old school house, he saw Saji returning with Asia, seeing an opportunity to get back at him for earlier, he waited until he came into hearing range, then turned and bowed to both Rias and Akeno. "Akeno, I'll be sure to stop by the shrine soon for some more tea, and Buchou thank you for a lovely evening." With that he smirked at the two girls, summoned a magic circle and teleported away.

"Ara-Ara, he calls you Buchou now! Just what were you and Issei doing all that time while I was out of the room." Unintentionally throwing more fuel on the fire.

* * *

Arriving back home Issei wasn't surprised to find no one else there. Bennia had tried to commute back and forth, but the toll on her magic reserves was too large for her to do it every day. Which just reinforced upon Issei just how strong Serafall and the others were, that it was nothing to them, and that morning with Grayfia and Sirzechs was planned.

" **I'm glad to see that you are starting to understand that things are not always as they seem."**

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

" **By understanding that the Maou are extremely powerful, you naturally draw the correct conclusion that Sirzechs wanted to meet with you."**

"But that's not the question" Issei countered "The real question is what is he after?"

" **Well done! I can see that that girls training has done you the world of good."**

"So do you know what he is after?"

" **There you go, impress me one minute, and then fail the next.** **Good god, you can be dense at times, for the same reason that Hades wanted you** **."**

"But why? I understand that Sacred Gear users are rare, and that your power is extremely useful, but I don't understand this fascination that every one has with us."

" **Hmm, I see. So no one has told you yet. Listen well boy, there are thirteen Sacred Gears that the Christian God created that are stronger than the rest. These gears are known as Longinus Hears. They have been used to seal things that are extremely powerful. Such as myself and Albion."**

"How powerful?"

" **Under the right conditions my power can easily be greater than the God of Christianity, it took the combined power of that piss ant god, and everyone else on the battlefield that day, to seal both Albion and myself, which included the ten seraphs, the leaders of both the Maou's, and Fallen Angels." Ddraig boasted.**

Nodding in understanding Issei muttered "So they are after the power that can rival a god." With that came another thought "Do you know of any of the others apart from Albion?"

" **I have met most but not all of the other Longinus'. Most are held either by humans or the Christian churches. Their power is desired by them as most are holy relics. Out of the thirteen Longinus only four hold souls of powerful beings. I have only met two others, Albion and Regulus Nemea, the lion. Allegedly Canis Lykaon holds a dog god but I would not know."**

"So amongst all that where do we sit in relation to the others?"

" **You should be weary of all Longinus users, but in relation outright power, you need to watch out for the following, The True Longinus, Zenith Tempest, Annihilation Maker, Dimension Lost, and Divine Dividing. These gears are either stronger than myself or in the case of Divine Dividing my opposite."**

"So if you boost my power, Divine Dividing takes it away?"

" **Very good boy, I knew that girl could beat some sense into you."**

Issei realized that while they had been talking, he had managed to go through his preparations for bed. Ddraig's last comment jogged a memory that he needed to ask about.

"Hey Ddraig, during class today when Momo-chan passed out you started laughing, what was up with that? Did you take some sort of sick pleasure out of a pretty girl passing out?"

Being reminded about that issue he started laughing again. It was a strange sound somewhere between a snort and a growl, " **Hohohoho, I had forgotten about that issue, thank you for reminding me"** as he continued to laugh.

"What issue was that?"

" **You have little control over your aura, or magical presence. No one who has been close to you, since your reincarnation, has been weak enough to be affected by it."**

"Ok so here's something else I have to work on, I'll add it to the list."

" **Boy, to put it bluntly you're spraying your aura all over the place like a tom cat marking his territory."**

Starting to put things together Issei asked fearfully "My aura caused Momo to feint didn't it?"

" **Oh it caused something, but feinting wasn't the problem."**

"So what happened to her then?"

" **I'll let you figure that out, seeing you've been so clever this evening,"** replied the dragon, not wanting to get involved in a conversation about human mating habits. With that he cut the communication between the two of them.

Making a mental note to talk about it with Nia-chan when they spoke tomorrow morning, Issei headed off to bed.

* * *

Being woken up by a nagging sensation that something was wrong, was not the best feeling he had ever experienced. It was unlike anything else he had experienced. It was just this compulsion to get up. Getting out of bed he looked at the clock,1:30am, groaning at the time, he slowly made his way out of the bedroom, gaining his senses as he became more alert. As he did he realized what the feeling was, it was the building's warding system, alerting him to something being not right.

As he made his way down the hallway to the kitchen he could see a small amount of light and the sound of some rattling around. Getting closer he could hear a male muttering "I know you Sirzechs there has to be some around here somewhere."

Standing in the entrance to the kitchen Issei leaned against the door frame. Seeing that the unidentified man seemed to know Sirzechs put his mind at some ease, but still to have come here at such an ungodly hour still made him a little suspicious.

"You know it's rude to sneak up on someone and stare at them," the unidentified man commented, with his head still in the fridge.

"It's even ruder to come into someone's house without permission from the person present, no matter who owns the house," Issei retorted.

"Touche! That's a point to you."

"If you're looking for something stronger than a soda, be advised that my friend removed all alcoholic beverages from the house, to stop me from drinking them, whilst she's away."

Standing up the man turned and faced Issei, The most striking thing that he noticed was his bleached blond fringe. "Dammit," he groused, "Do you know how hard it is to find a good liquor store at this time of the morning? And by good I mean somewhere that sells more than cheap whiskey and rice wine."

"Can't say that I do, you know being under age."

"Phfffftt, The last time I checked, Hiryuu Issei, the legal age to drink was 20 here in Japan, or it was the last time I checked. So according to your records you're legal."

"Well it seems you know who I am, but my mother told me, I shouldn't talk to strangers, you never know what they might try and do to you."

"If I wanted to try something Issei, you wouldn't have woken up. Anyway you know I'm good Grayfia wouldn't have given me access here if I wasn't."

"I'm sure she'd have frozen your ass off by now, If she knew you came here this early and woke me up. But by the by you look familiar have we met before?"

"Not officially," he grinned as twelve black wings opened up behind him, "The names Azazel, and I have some business with you Hyoudou Issei."

* * *

End

* * *

A/N

Had to rewrite this entire chapter due to poor research on my part, and lack of proper fact checking. I initially had some girls older than what they were. Needless to say when I found out It made the whole chapter a mess. Resulting in 6k worth of words in the bin and put me 3 weeks behind.

Yeah the pervertedness ramp's up a little here.

Issei is falling back into bad habits, which he recognises, and this time girls are interested.

I initially had Momo acting all shy and quiet. Needless to say it didn't work. I like perverted Momo much better.

I know about Panda poo tea, yes it's real. Akeno likes western tea customs just to keep people off balance.

Saji being a jerk is coming naturally, he is pissed off that Rias got reamed by her brother, and is blaming Issei. Even in the L/N he initially came off as a jerk.

* * *

Chapter 10 Deleted scene

Sitting in the bath soothing his bruised body, Issei felt a sense of achievement. Having been zapped, bashed, and manhandled. His shield could now withstand some pretty impressive attacks. Sitting there feeling happy in the warm water he dozed off.

"...sei, Issei, Come on Issei you need to get up".

Waking up Issei felt cold, and someone was shaking him. "Huh wazzat?", he asked confused, Looking around, he saw Bennia beside him with a impish smile on her face, shaking his shoulder.

"Issei, you need to get up" You can't sleep there.

Being sleep addled and not thinking Issei stood up. Hearing the slosh of water he looked down confused. Slowly he looked up from the bath to Bennia's face. Seeing the mirth in her eyes, he decided to just step out of the bath. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his body and walked out.

Snickering as he walked out, she called out "Now we're even".

* * *

Once again Thanks for reading

T.L


End file.
